Sembilan
by Vereinigte Autoren
Summary: [New: Special Stories!] Terkadang untuk mencapai sebuah akhir, dibutuhkan sembilan langkah yang berbeda, sembilan pasang mata yang melihat, dan sembilan cerita yang harus dilalui. Paling tidak itulah yang dialami oleh Cagalli Yula Athha dan Athrun Zala.
1. How We Met

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Sunrise—Matsuo Fukuda and team

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari cerita ini

SEMBILAN ©2015 Vereinigte Autoren

* * *

Athrun melempar tatapan membunuh pada siapa pun yang berani memperhatikannya. Pemilik rambut biru tua itu mengertakkan giginya dan memalingkan wajah, membiarkan rambutnya yang agak panjang menyembunyikan wajah pucat itu.

Kenapa semua orang terlihat bahagia? Bagaimana bisa mereka dengan santainya berbelanja di cuaca yang secerah ini? Kenapa mereka terlihat biasa saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa? Tidakkah mereka berduka? Seseorang yang sangat baik dan begitu peduli pada kehidupan mereka baru saja meninggal. _Meninggal!_ Bagaimana bisa mereka tetap tertawa dan bercanda seperti itu?

Athrun mempercepat langkahnya. Ia benar-benar bodoh. Tentu saja mereka tidak tahu. Lenore Zala bukanlah orang yang suka bergerak di bawah sorotan lampu. Dia akan membaur seperti masyarakat biasa dan ikut berbincang seolah terlibat permasalahan yang sama. Padahal sebenarnya, otaknya yang cerdas sedang berputar memikirkan solusi di balik alisnya yang berkerut penuh simpati. Dia akan menghabiskan malamnya berdiskusi panjang dengan sang suami yang masih seorang pejabat tingkat bawah dalam pemerintahan kota untuk memutuskan tindakan yang paling tepat. Tidak perlu ada kamera, tidak perlu ada pena dan kertas, atau pun alat perekam untuk mencatat jejak perjuanganannya untuk masyarakat. Begitulah Lenore bekerja, sosok seorang pejuang yang Athrun idolakan.

Sosok itu baru saja meninggal dunia dua hari yang lalu.

Athrun terlonjak saat wajah tersenyum berwarna putih dengan corak hijau, kuning, dan biru di bagian tepinya muncul tepat di hadapannya. Ketika pemuda bertopeng dengan topi sherlock itu mengeluarkan sebuah koin dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya, laki-laki bermata zamrud itu mengerang.

Sang pesulap jalanan bertopeng mengeluarkan sekeping koin lagi tepat di samping koin pertama. Ia mengambil satu langkah mundur dan mengangkat tangannya dengan dramatis, menenggelamkan kedua koin itu dalam kepalan tangannya, mengangkat koin pertama, dan tiba-tiba saja koin kedua sudah berada antara dua jemari di tangan kirinya. Ia melakukan trik itu beberapa kali dengan semakin cepat dan gaya yang berbeda. Para pejalan kaki yang berhenti untuk menyaksikan bertepuk tangan penuh kagum.

Athrun menggerak-gerakkan kakinya tidak sabar. "Trik klasik amatiran." Ia menggerutu.

Entah orang itu mendengar komentar sinis Athrun atau karena hal lain, sang pemuda bertopeng sepantarannya itu langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Athrun dan menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya seperti guru yang menegur murid. Orang itu berbalik dan mengambil sebuah buku sketsa besar dari koper penuh properti yang terbuka tidak jauh darinya.

Dia menunjukkan buku sketsa itu ke penonton sebelum berhenti menghadap Athrun. Dibukanya sampul depan dan ia mulai menggambar sebuah lingkaran besar, dua titik hitam dalam lingkaran, dan, untuk sentuhan terakhir, ia menorehkan garis melengkung ke bawah dengan perlahan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pada sang anak laki-laki dengan masalah kondisi emosi yang turun.

Athrun marah. Ia hampir maju, menyambar buku sketsa di depannya, dan merobek gambar bodoh yang _jelas-jelas _menyindirnya itu.

Sang pemuda bertopeng langsung berdiri tegak dan mengangkat satu tangannya. Ia membuka halaman baru dan menggambar lingkaran dan titik yang sama, namun kali ini dengan kurva terbuka ke atas—garis dengan kurva terbuka ke atas yang sangat lebar. Ia menutup buku itu, memegang kedua tepinya di depan dada seperti sedang mengeran, dan—

_Duk!_

Sebuah bola kuning berwajah tersenyum berukuran sedang jatuh begitu saja di antara kedua kakinya. Sang pemuda bertopeng langsung menutup gambar mulut di topengnya seolah berkata, _ups, _dan mebuka gambar terakhir di buku sketsanya yang sekarang hanya berisi bekas hapusan.

Athrun mengerjap. Ia mengerjap lagi. Entah karena pengaruh tepuk tangan riuh dan tawa yang meledak dari para penonton atau bukan, tawa anak laki-laki itu ikut pecah. Ia tertawa dan tertawa dengan lepas sambil memegangi perutnya. "Apa-apaan itu? Kau seperti buang air besar—_yang sangat besar._"

Sang pesulap jalanan muda mengangkat topinya dan menunduk memberi salam pada hadirin yang masih bertepuk tangan dan melemparkan koin ke dalam kaleng susu yang disediakan. Pemuda itu memerhatikan Athrun untuk beberapa lama sebelum menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala yang lebih pendek satu-dua senti darinya itu. Ia menyodorkan sebatang permen susu dengan tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih.

Mata zamrud itu sedikit berbinar, bukan karena ia sangat suka permen, namun lebih karena tidak menyangka masih ada saja orang yang akan memberinya permen susu di usianya yang sudah menginjak bangku SMP. Ia tidak peduli apakah orang itu sengaja menghiburnya karena ia tahu ia _butuh _sesuatu untuk menariknya dari segala aura depresi yang mengurungnya beberapa hari terakhir atau ia hanya melakukan pekerjaannya. Yang mana pun itu, Athrun bersyukur. "Trims," ujarnya tulus. Segaris seringai terkembang di wajah muda itu. "Bukan trik yang hebat, tapi lumayan menghibur. Keren."

Sang pesulap mundur beberapa langkah, meninju bahu Athrun pelan, dan kembali menutup rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir dengan topi abu-abu klasik yang dikenal semua orang.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Athrun**

**How We Met**

* * *

Hari itu dimulai bukan oleh seorang pemuda yang terbangun ketika burung-burung gereja bernyanyi dan terbelalak begitu melihat angka yang tertera pada jam di atas nakas. Tentu saja tidak, Athrun Zala adalah seorang pemuda yang terbiasa hidup mandiri dan teratur. Hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Ia menekan tombol alarm di dering pertama, menghabiskan sepuluh menit setiap paginya di kamar mandi, dan langsung ke bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan sang ayah: secangkir kopi, segelas susu, dua potong roti panggang tanpa sirup, dan sebuah apel. Terkadang mereka menyantap panekuk dan jus jeruk di hari Kamis.

Athrun duduk di waktu yang sama dengan dengan kemunculan sang ayah. Patrick Zala juga orang yang teratur. Pria dengan rambut klimis itu muncul pukul tujuh setiap paginya jika sedang tidak bertugas di luar kota dan selalu duduk di kursi terdekat dengan pintu keluar. Athrun bisa melihat kolom yang menampilkan berita tentang orang hilang di surat kabar yang sedang dibentangkan oleh ayahnya, surat kabar yang selalu tersedia setiap pagi di atas meja makan.

Tidak ada sapaan mau pun kontak mata yang ditukar. Bukan karena keduanya sama-sama pendiam, bukan juga karena _mood _bangun tidur yang masih terbawa. Keheningan itu diselipi ketegangan tipis yang hampir tak terasa saking kronisnya aura berat itu ada. Athrun tidak ambil pusing, toh ia mulai terbiasa.

Athrun adalah orang yang mandiri dan teratur. Karena itu juga di hari kedua tahun pertamanya di bangku SMA, ia tidak perlu berlari dengan panik karena terlambat ke sekolah dan menubruk seorang gadis di tengah jalan sampai harus membantu memungut barang-barang sang gadis yang tercecer dan tak sengaja bersentuhan tangan, lalu keduanya saling bertatapan. Waktu seolah berhenti berjalan.

Tidak.

Ia berhasil menghindar ketika seorang gadis berambut pirang berlari tanpa melihat jalan tepat ke arahnya dari arah berlawanan. Ia memerhatikan punggung sang gadis berambut pendek itu yang menukik tepat beberapa meter di belakangnya dan masuk ke gerbang yang hampir saja ia lewati.

_Itu baru namanya semangat, _batin Athrun dengan sedikit decak kagum.

Meski pemuda itu menyadari banyak gadis yang memerhatikannya dengan pandangan terpesona dan haus akan perhatian, Athrun tidak terjebak. Ia memilih untuk selalu berjalan bersama teman-temannya: sebagian baru, sebagian teman lama. Athrun sudah belajar dari pengalaman, meladeni gadis-gadis penggemar meski hanya dengan senyum formalitas atas dasar kesopanan hanya akan membawa bencana—bagi dirinya mau pun salah satu dari penggemarnya yang nekat mengambil tindakan.

Masa SMA adalah masa-masa remaja yang sangat menentukan. Masa depannya, mau pun kenangan yang ingin ia ingat di masa tua. Karena itu ia menyingkirkan masalah yang selalu menghantui rumahnya selama bertahun-tahun sejauh mungkin dan tersenyum lebar begitu sahabat sejak kecilnya melambai ke arahnya dan teman-temannya.

* * *

Ketika ia secara reflek memegang lengan—setengah memeluk, sebenarnya—seseorang yang baru saja menubruknya untuk menyeimbangkan diri dan mencegah cedera lebih lanjut, ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan sebuah pukulan telak di hidung.

Ia terdorong ke belakang sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah. Sang pelaku—gadis berambut pirang yang sangat mirip dengan sosok yang hampir menubruknya tadi pagi—tersentak dan langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, tak kalah terkejut.

Suara derit pintu yang terbuka dari atas membuat gadis itu tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "Minggir!" Ia mendorong tubuh Athrun ke samping dengan satu tangan dan berjalan dengan langkah besar-besar meninggalkannya.

Suara langkah kaki yang menggema terdengar semakin dekat. "Oh, Athrun? Aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu di sini," sapa seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang baru saja menuruni tangga yang ada di belakang Athrun. "Ini," ujarnya sembari menyerahkan sehelai sapu tangan berwarna putih.

"Apa aku baru saja dihajar saudaramu?" Athrun menoleh ke arah Kira—nama sang pemuda—sejenak untuk mengambil sapu tangan itu sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sang gadis tadi pergi. "Seriusan, kalau kalian bertengkar, tolong ajarkan dia untuk mengendalikan emosinya supaya tidak merambat ke orang lain." Suaranya terdengar sengau saat berbicara.

"Maaf soal itu." Kira tertawa miris dan menuruni satu anak tangga lagi. Keduanya mulai berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju toilet. "Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana kau tahu dia saudaraku? Setahuku aku belum pernah mengenalkan kalian berdua."

Athrun mengendikkan bahunya. "Kalau melihat kondisi seragammu yang acak-acakan—bekas cengkraman di kerah, dasi yang terlalu kencang dan tidak simetris—dia pasti marah padamu bukan dengan cara seorang pacar yang sedang marah dengan kekasihnya. Tamparan di pipi mungkin cukup, tapi kau tidak mendapatkannya. Kau juga bukan tipe orang yang akan berpacaran dengan gadis tomboy dan kasar, jadi tidak mungkin 'keberantakanmu' ini disebabkan pertengkaran dengan kekasih—atau _sesuatu yang lebih nakal_," ia mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah sang teman, "dan lagi kalian cukup mirip. Sejak mengenalmu di bangku SD dan berkali-kali main ke rumahmu, yang kutahu kau anak tunggal. Jadi, sepupu, mungkin?"

Kira tertawa. "Baiklah, Sherlock, kau benar, dia memang saudaraku." Tawanya meredup seiring senyumnya yang menggantikan. "Saudara kembarku, sebenarnya."

Athrun berhenti. "Ap—hah?"

Kira ikut berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Athrun dan menatap teman sejak kecilnya itu dengan seringai lebar. "Dia marah karena aku jarang menghubunginya beberapa tahun belakangan. Kami sama-sama tidak menyangka akan bertemu di sekolah yang sama setelah dia tinggal cukup lama di Orb sebelum pindah ke sini. Dan dia langsung melabrakku habis-habisan."

"Ta-tapi, kau tidak pernah memberitahuku." Otak Athrun masuk ke mode berpikir, _backward_ dan _forward_. "Lalu rambut pirangnya itu ... apa dia mengecatnya?" Karena setahu Athrun, rambut ibu Kira biru tua dan ayahnya berwarna hitam. Oh, _heck, _sampai sekarang ia bahkan masih tidak mengerti dari mana Kira mendapat warna cokelat untuk rambutnya.

"Aku tidak pernah cerita?" Mata ungunya sedikit membulat. Ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sejenak. "Um, yah intinya sejak kecil kami hidup terpisah meski masih saling menghubungi satu sama lain. Ceritanya panjang. Oh, dan rambutnya asli."

Athrun paham kapan seseorang tidak ingin membicarakan sesuatu, jadi ia tidak menanyakannya lebih lanjut. Ia mengganti topik. "Hei, kau sudah lihat beritanya di internet? Katanya Sherlock _season _4 kemungkinan diundur sampai tahun 2017 karena Benedict mendapat peran sebagai Dr. Strange di MCU. Dua ribu tujuh belas! Bisa kau percaya itu? Itu sangat, _sangat_ lama!"

Kira memutar bola matanya dan kembali mengambil langkah. "Terkadang aku bingung kau itu Sherlock Holmes atau John Watson, Athrun. Reaksimu barusan benar-benar seperti dr. Watson yang mengetahui kalau Sherlock tidak mati." Pemuda itu menggeleng dengan seulas senyum tipis. "Fanatik."

"Hei! Kau juga menontonnya! Dan akui saja, kau juga suka, kan?"

"Tidak separah kau."

* * *

Athrun hampir melompat berdiri saat menemukan saudara kembar Kira duduk di sebelahnya dengan kedua kaki terjulur. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke lapangan olahraga dengan beberapa murid yang masih sibuk menyelesaikan tugas lari mereka, termasuk Kira. Sial. Sekarang ia merasa canggung. Meski ia tidak punya kewajiban apa pun untuk mengajaknya bicara, ia merasa _harus _melakukannya karena fakta sederhana kalau gadis berambut pirang di sebelahnya ini adalah saudara sahabatnya. Tidak masuk akal, memang. Oh, ya sudahlah.

Akhirnya, Athrun berdeham dan dengan hati-hati berkata, "Uh, hai," gadis itu menoleh cepat, membuat wajah penuh keringat itu terlihat jelas, "jadi kau ... saudara kembar Kira? Kira Yamato?"

Mata hazel itu melebar. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

Athrun mengendikkan bahunya. "Yah, aku, bisa dibilang, teman baik kakak—"

"_Adik."_

Pemuda berambut biru itu dibuat terperangah. "Ya?"

Gadis itu berusaha menyentuh jari-jemari kakinya dengan telunjuk. "Dia adikku, bukan kakak." Ia kembali duduk tegap, "Dan kau adalah ...?"

"Ah, kita memang belum kenalan, aku Athrun Zala. Kelas yang sama dengan ka—adikmu, 1C," jawabnya, "dan ... eh ... sebenarnya kemarin kau sudah meninju hidungku."

Satu detik ... dua detik ... gadis itu terbelalak dan langsung menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan kedua tangan. "Astaga! Kau orang itu! Maafkan aku! Maaf! Aku memang agak cepat marah dan kalau sedang _bad mood _sering melampiaskannya pada siapa saja. Aku benar-benar menyesal!" Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. "Maaf!"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah," balas Athrun. Sekarang justru ia yang merasa tidak enak.

"Ukh, tentu saja bukan tidak apa-apa." Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dengan sedih. "Aku bahkan kena marah Kira semalam karena itu."

"Apa? Kau memarahi Kira habis-habisan kemarin siang dan Kira gantian memarahimu kemarin malam?"

"Aku tahu. Aneh, ya."

"Tidak. Lebih ke lucu, sebenarnya."

"Sama saja, tahu."

Athrun memutuskan untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar. "Jadi, namamu ...?"

"Ah. Aku Cagalli Yula Athha." Ia tersenyum. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Zala."

_Ah, itu menjelaskan kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya selama ini di rumah Kira. Nama keluarga mereka berbeda. _Athrun semakin yakin kalau ia harus menghindari topik itu saat mengobrol dengan keduanya.

"Panggil Athrun saja. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekolah sebelumnya—di luar waktu kau memukulku dan sekarang, ah, dan waktu kau hampir melewati gerbang sekolah karena terburu-buru."

Wajah tembam itu merona. "Kau melihatnya? Oh, astaga, itu memalukan." Ia menggeleng. Cagalli terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Hm, kau bilang kau sekelas dengan Kira? Mungkin karena kalian di kelas sains. Kelas kita berbeda gedung, ingat?"

Mulut Athrun membentuk huruf 'O'. Tangannya menunjuk ke lapangan. "Jadi kelas yang jadwal olahraganya sama dengan kelasku itu kelas sosial—kelasmu?"

"Yup," Cagalli menjawab dengan penuh percaya diri, "mungkin kau belum tahu, dari kelas D sampai F adalah kelas sosial."

Athrun merengut mendengar hal ini. "Kenapa kaupikir aku tidak tahu? Aku juga baca pengumumannya."

Cagalli menyeringai. "Bagus kalau begitu." Gadis berambut pirang yang diikat satu itu menarik lututnya ke depan dada. "Jadi, Kira sudah cerita padamu soal aku?"

"Ya, baru kemarin sebenarnya—dan dia bahkan tidak memberitahu namamu." Ia melirik ke arah Cagalli lewat ekor matanya. "Hanya soal kau dan Kira yang tidak tinggal serumah sejak kecil."

Mendengar hal itu, dahi Cagalli berkerut. "Hanya itu? Apa dia tidak mau membicarakannya?" Ia menatap Athrun lebih intens. "Kau bilang kalian berteman baik. Kau tidak penasaran?"

Athrun tertawa hambar. "Oh, aku penasaran, _sangat. _Untuk pertanyaan pertama, entahlah, kurasa begitu."

Cagalli mengulum bibirnya. "Itu aneh." Kedua bahunya terangkat. "Mungkin dia lupa. Dia memang jarang cerita kalau tidak ditanya atau dia merasa masalah itu tidak terlalu penting untuk diungkit." Mata hazelnya kembali bertemu dengan mata zamrud Athrun. "Kalau kau memang penasaran, tanyakan saja. Kira pasti tidak keberatan menceritakannya."

Athrun merasa ragu. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Maksudku ..." Ia sendiri bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Cagalli memukul lengan kokoh pemuda itu. "Santai saja. Kenyataan kami tidak tinggal serumah memang bukan hal yang perlu diketahui banyak orang, tapi juga bukan topik tabu untuk dibicarakan. Lagipula kau sahabatnya. Kalau Kira bisa percaya padamu, begitu juga aku."

Athrun tersenyum.

Gadis itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke lapangan. Ekspresinya berubah. "Ah, coba lihat. Kira benar-benar menyedihkan. Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki berlari malas-malasan seperti itu? Sudah sepuluh menit dan dia masih belum menyelesaikan larinya! Dia terlalu banyak berkutat dengan komputer dan bermain _game _di kamar. Pasti. Aku melihatnya sendiri waktu kemarin berkunjung. Laki-laki itu harusnya lebih banyak bergerak di luar ruangan dan beraktivitas! Iya, kan?"

Pemuda berambut biru tua itu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, menjauh. "Ah ... ya ... kau benar."

Cagalli mengangguk-angguk puas. Sedetik kemudian, ia melempar teman barunya itu dengan tatapan sinis. "Jangan bilang kau juga ..."

"Apa?" Athrun bertanya balik, terlalu cepat.

Cagalli menggeram dan segera berdiri. "Aku tidak bisa percaya ini! Kalian berdua sama saja!" Gadis itu berjalan dengan kesal menuju lapangan.

"Oi—hei, Cagalli!"

Begitu kedua kelas itu melakukan pertandingan _baseball _campuran_, _Athrun memutuskan untuk menunjukkan 'kelaki-lakiannya' dalam olahraga. Ia memukul bola yang dilempar Cagalli sampai bola itu melambung tinggi dan membuat anak-anak kelas 1D mengejar bola dengan sumpah serapah. Athrun berlari tanpa ragu menuju _base _pertama.

"Tidak adil! Kau melawan perempuan!" sahut Cagalli.

"Aku tidak mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanku!" Athurn balas menyahut, masih berlari menuju _base _kedua.

"Apa!? Kau meremehkanku? Kerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu, sialan!"

Athrun tidak bisa menahan tarikan di kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia mengabaikan Kira yang bersiap memukul sambil memberinya isyarat tarikan telunjuk di leher. Athrun terus berlari dengan seluruh kekuatannya.

_Kau yang minta._

* * *

Athrun baru saja selesai membeli novel _thriller _yang ia incar sejak seminggu lalu ketika ia menemukan sekumpulan anak muda bergaya _punk _berbelok memasuki gang kecil.

Ia akan mengabaikannya kalau saja sosok berambut pirang yang awalnya ia kira laki-laki ternyata adalah teman satu sekolahnya. Lebih buruk lagi, _adik perempuan sahabatnya._

Atau kakak? Terserah.

Pemuda berkemeja merah kotak-kotak di atas kaos hitam itu dibuat dilema. Berbagai dugaan buruk menyerang otaknya sekaligus. Ia ingin sekali diam soal ini karena hal ini bukan urusannya—dan pastinya mengarah ke sesuatu yang lebih kompleks dari hubungan-sedarah-tidak-tinggal-serumah yang baru ia temukan dari dua saudara itu—tapi hati nuraninya berkata lain.

Apa pun yang Cagalli lakukan dengan orang-orang seperti itu pasti tidak baik. Narkoba? Penyelundupan bebas? Athrun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Terkadang ia sadar terlalu banyak menonton film dan membaca buku misteri tidak baik untuk kondisi psikologisnya. Apa pun itu, di atas semua itu, ia khawatir.

Lagipula bagaimana reaksi Kira kalau tiba-tiba ia datang dan berkata, "Hai, uh, aku melihat adikmu pergi dengan segerombolan anak _punk _dan dia juga berpenampilan seperti mereka. Aneh, kan? Kau tahu soal itu?"

Lalu Kira hanya akan menatapnya tajam seolah berkata, "Dan kau membiarkannya begitu saja?"

Itu tidak akan terjadi.

Athrun langsung berlari mengejar mereka sebelum ia berubah pikiran. "Cagalli!" Ia memanggil lebih keras. "Cagalli!"

Anak-anak muda dengan pakaian serba hitam itu berhenti dan menoleh dalam waktu bersamaan, mengarahkan berpasang-pasang mata tajam dengan celak hitam itu padanya.

Athrun menelan ludah. Ia memberanikan diri mengambil langkah maju lagi sampai hanya berjarak satu meter dari mereka. Ia merasa lega saat mata bulat berwarna kuning kecokelatan itu mengenalinya dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Athrun? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Athrun memerhatikan gadis yang mengenakan kaos hitam bergambar tengkorak dengan rompi berkantung banyak itu. Rambutnya diikat satu agak tinggi, memperlihatkan beberapa tindikan di telinga kecilnya. Athrun ingin membalas, _seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, _namun ia lebih memilah kata-katanya. Ia melirik 'teman-teman' Cagalli dengan waspada. "Aku hanya sedang lewat waktu melihatmu dan kupikir tidak ada salahnya menyapa." Athrun berdeham. "Uh, hai?"

"Hai," balas Cagalli singkat, masih terlihat bingung.

Itu saja?

Keheningan canggung mengambil alih. Akhrinya, salah satu teman perempuan Cagalli yang berambut oranye memotong. "Cagalli, kita membuang waktu. Ayo! Kita cuma punya sepuluh menit," bisiknya tidak sabar.

Terbangun dari kebingungannya, Cagalli segera menoleh ke arah sang teman. "Ah, iya." Gadis itu kembali menghadap Athrun. "Maaf, Athrun. Aku harus ..."

"Apa?" desaknya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat mengetahui kesempatannya hampir habis.

Akhirnya seorang teman Cagalli yang lain ikut maju. "Bung, kau bisa masuk lewat pintu depan dan menunggu Cagalli kalau kau memang perlu bicara banyak dengannya. Kalau kau cuma mau menyapanya, kurasa kau sudah selesai," omel laki-laki berambut cokelat muda agak bergelombang itu.

"Tolle!" tegur gadis berambut oranye tadi.

"Apa?" Tolle membalas. Dua teman mereka yang lain hanya diam memerhatikan. "Kalau dia masuk lewat pintu depan dan menonton, akan lebih banyak dana yang bisa didonasikan, kan?"

Donasi? Oke, Athrun semakin bingung.

"Benar, sih ..."

Sebelum perdebatan baru kembali pecah, Cagalli maju. "Seperti yang kau dengar, Athrun, aku tahu kau bingung, tapi kita akan bicara setelah ini selesai, oke? Kau boleh pulang, tapi kalau kau punya waktu luang, kuharap kau bisa datang dan menontonnya—lewat pintu depan."

Athrun mengerjap. "Pintu depan apa?"

Kedua alis Cagalli bertaut seolah ia baru saja mendengar seseorang berbicara bahasa alien. "Pintu depan teater, tentu saja," jawabnya. Merasakan satu tarikan lagi di lengannya, Cagalli cepat-cepat menyudahi. "Sampai nanti! Maaf!"

Gerombolan anak muda _punk _itu pun menghilang di balik pintu besi tua di dinding bata sebelah kiri.

Athrun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan berputar. "Teater apa tadi?"

* * *

Ternyata, tebakan Athrun meleset—dan ia bersyukur tebakannya kali ini meleset.

Ia tersenyum melihat banyak anak-anak bersama orangtua mereka berteriak dan mengomel dengan antusias mengomentari pertunjukkan sederhana yang berlangsung. Pertunjukan itu bercerita tentang seorang gadis pemberani yang berhasil menumpas kejahatan, melawan penjahat, dan mengajak mereka kembali pada kebaikan. Athrun tertawa begitu melihat Cagalli dan teman-teman 'penjahatnya' duduk bersimpuh penuh penyesalan, seperti murid-murid bela diri di _dojo _yang sedang mendapat kuliah tentang arti hidup dari gurunya.

Gadis setinggi 164 cm itu sempat melambai dan menatapnya penuh terima kasih di akhir pertunjukan begitu keduanya bertemu pandang. Athrun balas tersenyum. Tidak lama setelah semua pengunjung keluar, Cagalli menghampirinya dan membawanya berkeliling ke bagian belakang panggung.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tertarik dengan seni teater. Kukira kau lebih ke arah bela diri atau olahraga lain," celetuk Athrun. Matanya menjelajah ke karung-karung pasir yang digantung dengan tali tambang dan terhubung dengan katrol yang mengendalikan tirai. Ruangan dengan sedikit bau apak itu diterangi cahaya kekuningan dengan beberapa properti dari kayu, gabus, dan kardus yang dicat dan dibentuk berbagai macam dan disandarkan bertumpuk-tumpuk di dinding. Beberapa orang masih sibuk membereskan properti dan melepaskan kostum mereka.

"Apa? Hanya karena aku sedikit tomboy dan suka olahraga?" balas gadis itu sembari menggantung rompinya di rak kostum. Ia menaruh gelang-gelang bergerigi ke dalam kotak asesoris di atas meja di sebelahnya.

"Kurang lebih." Pemuda berambut biru tua itu mulai mengitari ruangan luas penuh perlengkapan itu dengan ketertarikan. Ia bahkan bisa melihat banyak bekas goresan halus di lantai kayu yang usang.

Cagalli tertawa. "Bukan komentar pertama yang kudapat. Sebenarnya aku tertarik dengan seni sejak pamanku yang nyentrik mengenalkanku waktu SMP. Aku memanggilnya Paman Andrew—penggila kopi sejati. Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, kau tidak akan menyangka ada begitu banyak jenis kopi yang bisa disimpan dalam satu lemari—dan dia akan bilang kalau koleksinya hanya 20% dari seluruh jenis kopi yang ada di dunia." Athrun bisa membayangkan gadis itu memutar bola matanya. "Dia mengenalkanku dengan teman-temannya yang ahli sulap dan mereka mengajariku beberapa trik. Aku pernah ikut tur kecil-kecilan dengan mereka waktu liburan musim panas. Pengalaman yang hebat."

Athrun mengangguk-angguk. "Dan kau memutuskan untuk bergabung ke komunitas teater setelah pindah ke kota ini?" Ia membongkar kardus besar berisi berbagai macam topeng, jubah, dan pedang kayu buatan tangan.

"Tidak juga." Cagalli mengambil jeda sejenak. "Keluarga teman sekelasku ternyata membeli teater tua ini setelah tidak aktif selama beberapa tahun—oh, kau tinggal lebih lama di sini, kau lebih tahu—dan memutuskan untuk membuat semacam projek amal. Hasil penjualan tiket seluruhnya akan didonasikan. Dia mengajakku bergabung setelah mengetahui ketertarikanku pada seni." Cagalli menghela napas berat. "Biasanya dia ikut tampil, tapi hari ini dia sibuk. Namanya Lacus Clyne."

Tubuh Athrun membeku. Ia berbalik cepat dengan mata membelalak. "Lacus Clyne?"

Cagalli sedikit terkejut melihat reaksi Athrun. "Ya. Kau mengenalnya?" Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Meski terpisah tiga meter dan dengan penerangan yang kurang bagus, gadis itu bisa melihat sedikit rona merah yang mulai merambat dan pipi dan telinga temannya itu. Ia menyeringai jahil. "Apa ini? Kau naksir dia?"

Athrun berdeham dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kardus di depannya. "Semacam itu, tapi itu dulu—sudah lama berlalu."

"Heee." Nada menggoda itu tidak luput dari pendengarannya—yang tentu saja ia abaikan.

Perhatian Athrun kembali teralih begitu ia menemukan sebuah topeng berwajah tersenyum dengan corak hijau, kuning, dan biru di bagian tepinya. Ia meraih topeng itu dan mengangkatnya sejajar wajah. Pupilnya melebar. "Cagalli, ini topeng apa?"

"Oh, itu?" Athrun bisa mendengar langkah kaki gadis itu yang berjalan mendekat. Ia mengambil topeng itu dari tangan Athrun dan memutarnya beberapa kali. "Ini topeng yang pernah populer di kalangan seniman jalanan. Kau bisa membelinya di toko seni atau kostum mana pun. Bahkan pernah ada yang melakukan semacam pertunjukan kompilasi dengan kostum seragam dan topeng ini."

Cagalli menarik tali yang terhubung dengan topeng melewati kepalanya dan mengambil satu langkah mundur. "Aaah, sudah lama sekali. Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit teredam.

Athrun bungkam. Pemuda itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung celana, dan menegakkan punggungnya.

Terkadang ia memang merutuki cara berpikirnya yang sering kali terlampau curiga dan mengarah ke hal-hal negatif karena terlalu sering membaca atau menonton cerita misteri. Terkadang juga, ia bersyukur karena berkat itu semua, kemampuan analisisnya meningkat. Athrun tidak menyangka ia akan menemukan potongan yang ia kira tidak penting dalam hidupnya, namun di sinilah ia, menemukannya begitu saja di depan matanya, potongan dari masa lalunya yang ia kira tidak penting namun sangat berkesan.

Karena tidak perlu seorang Sherlock Holmes untuk menyatukan kepingan-kepingan informasi yang ia dapat dan menegaskan bahwa sosok yang ia kira laki-laki tiga tahun lalu dan berhasil menariknya dari keterpurukan adalah seorang gadis. Postur tubuh itu, rambut pirang yang diikat itu, dan caranya berdiri, Athrun mengingatnya dengan jelas. Mungkin Cagalli tidak ingat apa yang dia lakukan untuk dirinya, tapi itu tidak penting. Sungguh, itu tidak penting.

"Keren." Athrun tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih, Cagalli."

Cagalli memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

* * *

**_To be continued ..._**

* * *

Halo! Halo! Ini fik pertama saya di fandom ini lho. Hehehe.

#Lalusayadihajarolehduaoranglainnya.

Bukan, bukan. Ini sebenernya fanfiksi kolaborasi antara tiga _author_. Penasaran siapa aja? Silakan mampir ke profil kami~

Ngomong-ngomong, trik sulap di atas diambil dari salah satu (atau salah dua?) pertunjukan Chad Chesmark. Dia semacam pesulap komedian gitu. Kalian bisa lihat pertunjukan dia di Youtube. Cukup menghibur kok #inibukanpromo. Ahahahaha.

Ah, kalau _readers _punya kritik atau saran atau komentar lainnya, kotak review terbuka dengan bebas. _Stay tuned on_ **Sembilan**, ya! Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca!


	2. A Glance towards (A) Friend(s)

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Sunrise—Matsuo Fukuda and team

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari cerita ini

SEMBILAN ©2015 Vereinigte Autoren

* * *

Milly menjambak rambutnya sambil menjerit keras; tentu saja itu hanya bayangan di dalam kepalanya –_puhleesssh_, Milly tidak mau orang-orang mengiranya stress dan gila. Gadis berbintang aquarius itu masih sayang dengan posisinya sebagai wakil ketua redaksi NÜws dan sekretaris OSIS! Juga kesempatan yang diberikan sekolahnya untuk mewakili kompetisi fotografi tingkat nasional satu setengah bulan lagi. Sekolah tidak akan mengizinkannya men-_double_ atau men-_triple_ posisi penting jika ia stress.

Ah, tapi ia mungkin saja bisa stress melihat situasi yang terjadi di depannya. Ceceran kertas memenuhi lantai ruang redaksi NÜws yang ukurannya tidak seberapa itu membuat gadis yang bernama asli Miriallia Haw itu kepanasan.

"T-o-l-l-e."

Tolle yang berada di kolong meja langsung mendongak kaget, keningnya terantuk sudut meja. Sambil mengelus-elus keningnya yang memerah, ia berdiri sambil meringis. "M-m-milly! Kau sudah datang?"

"Menurutmu?"–Milly berkacak pinggang– "Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kertas-kertas yang tinggal dimasukkan ke percetakan—"

"Tolle! Aku membawa bala tentara untuk memban … tu kita …. Huh, Milly? Kau sudah selesai rapat OSIS?"

Milly menaikkan salah satu alisnya –menatap Kuzzey, Sai, dan Flay yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Jadi …?"

Tolle merangkul gadis yang sudah diambang kemarahan itu sambil tertawa tak enak. "Uh, Milly? Kenapa kau tidak keluar dulu membeli minuman dingin di kantin? Kau pasti lelah setelah rapat. Kau bisa ajak Flay. Biar Kuzzey, Sai, dan aku yang membereskan ini semua."

"Iya. Kalian para gadis pergi ke kantin saja. Aku dengar sedang ada promo _diet cola_." Kuzzey menambahkan. "Iya, kan, Sai?"

"Huh?"

Kuzzey menepuk punggung Sai keras, membuat kacamatanya sedikit melorot dari tempatnya. Siswa kelas 2 A itu kemudian segera mengangguk kecil pada Milly. "Ah, tentu. Tentu kami yang membereskan ini semua. Kau dan Flay bisa jajan di kantin dulu."

Flay menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan tiga makhluk laki-laki dalam ruangan itu. "Ayo, Milly," ajaknya.

"Oke …. Aku dan Flay ke kantin dulu. Aku tak akan bertanya kenapa semua bisa berantakan," –Kuzzey dan Tolle saling meringis– "seperti ini. Aku yakin kalian melakukan sesuatu yang konyol seperti biasanya. Tapi … rapikan semua ini sebelum kami sampai di sini. Kalian mengerti?" –Kuzzey, Sai, dan Tolle mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka– "Bagus. Kita harus menyelesaikan semua minggu ini agar kita bisa kemping dengan santai."

Ketiga siswa kelas dua itu kembali mengangguk patuh.

"Ayo, Flay."

Flay dan Milly meninggalkan ketiganya, berjalan beriringan menuju kantin yang letaknya di sisi lain sekolah. Kedua gadis itu berjalan sambil bercakap-cakap, membahas betapa repotnya mereka dikelilingi orang-orang yang-_sedikit_-ceroboh ketika Flay menjelaskan asal muasal ceceran kertas di lantai itu. Milly tidak habis pikir, bagaimana dua orang pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu bermain adu kekuatan mengangkat tumpukan kertas hingga berujung pada bercampur aduknya kertas-kertas siap cetak dan kertas-kertas tak penting.

"Flay, katakan padaku. Kenapa aku berpacaran dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

Flay menggumam kecil lalu menjawab, "Karena Tolle punya rambut cokelat bergelombang yang super cute? Atau karena cengiran tiga jarinya yang membuat jantungmu serasa terlonjak keluar?"

"Ya ampun, bagaimana kau bisa ingat?" erang Milly sembari menutupi wajahnya.

Flay tertawa kecil dan menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu. Sungguh, ia heran, Milly yang merupakan salah satu siswi paling aktif di sekolah dan punya nilai di atas rata-rata itu bisa berpacaran dengan Tolle yang notabene terkenal sering terlambat masuk sekolah dan nilainya pas-pasan itu. _Well, opposites attract._

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Milly**

**A Glance towards (A) Friend(s)**

* * *

Milly menggigit rotinya sambil mengetik pesan pada ponsel layar sentuhnya. Nampan di depannya masih diisi satu roti isi lapis dan segelas teh lemon dingin. Di seberang meja, Tolle dengan semangkuk mie ayam bakso dan segelas jeruk hangat. Keduanya duduk di pojok kantin sambil sesekali berbincang-bincang mengomentari sesuatu.

"Hei, Milly!" seru Cagalli dari sisi seberang halaman.

Gadis pirang itu melambai-lambai sambil joging menuju kantin. Ketika sampai di meja Milly dan Tolle, ia menepuk punggung Tolle sebagai salam sapanya pada pemuda bermarga Koenig itu. Ia hanya tertawa inosen ketika tepukannya itu membuat pemuda yang asik makan itu tersedak. "_Sorry_, _sorry_."

"Kau sudah sarapan, Cags?" tanya Milly pada Cagalli yang kemudian duduk di sampingnya itu.

Cagalli mengangguk kecil. "Sudah. Kau tahu bagaimana Myrna jika ia sampai tahu aku tidak sarapan," jawabnya seraya mengambil gelas Milly kemudian meminum setengah isinya melalui sedotan. Tolle di seberangnya menggeleng kecil–yang hanya dibalas dengan juluran lidah oleh Cagalli. Ia kemudian berjalan ke konter dan memesan dua gelas teh lemon dingin juga sebotol air mineral.

"Bagaimana? Ayahmu mengizinkanmu ikut minggu depan?" tanya Milly pada gadis pirang itu.

"Tentu saja. Ada banyak jalan menuju Roma agar ayah mengizinkanku. Lagipula Kira juga ikut."

Milly mengernyit, tahu betul Kira lebih suka duduk di perpustakaan, bermain _games_ dengan komputer sekolah atau berkencan dengan buku-buku tebal. Oh, atau berkutat dengan tabung-tabung berisi cairan warna-warni di ruang laboratorium bersama beberapa anggota klub sains yang sebagian besar berpenampilan kuno; rambut klimis yang dibelah tengah, kacamata tebal, baju seragam yang dikancing hingga ujung atas, celana panjang yang hanya mencapai atas mata kaki, dilengkapi kaos kaki bergaris, dan sepatu pantofel yang mengkilap. _Fabulous._

"Tenang, aku sudah bilang pada Kira," tambah Cagalli setelah melihat raut wajah fotografer berambut oranye itu.

Milly mengedikkan bahunya, lalu melanjutkan menghabiskan roti isi lapisnya, sementara Cagalli meminjam ponsel gadis itu lalu memeriksa memonya. Ia membandingkan daftar barang yang ia perlukan. Beberapa kali ia bertanya tentang daftar barang itu dan mengkonfirmasi hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan rencana mereka hingga Tolle kembali dengan nampan berisi dua gelas teh lemon dingin dan sebotol air mineral.

Di belakang siswa kelas 2 E itu, siswa gedung sebelah yang tidak asing lagi, Athrun dan Kira, membuntuti. Setelah saling sapa dengan kedua gadis itu, keduanya duduk di samping Tolle dengan posisi Kira di tengah. Saudara kembar Cagalli itu membawa kebab dan segelas susu hangat di nampannya, sementara Athrun hanya meletakkan segelas kopi hitam di meja.

"Kau positif ikut, kan, Kira?" tanya Milly pada siswa kelas 2 C itu langsung pada intinya.

"Ikut apa?"

Cagalli bergantian memandangi air susu dan wajah saudaranya. "Ck ck ck. Masih seperti dulu," komentarnya sebelum melanjutkan, "tentu saja ikut kemping seperti yang aku ceritakan minggu lalu."

"Hei, susu itu bagus untuk kesehatan; mengandung vitamin, protein, kalsium, magnesium, min—"

"Oke, oke," Cagalli memotong ucapan Kira. "Kau ikut, kan? Aku sudah bilang pada Ayah kalau kau juga pergi. Aku tidak boleh ikut kalau kau tidak ikut."

Saudaranya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan horor. Cagalli meminum teh yang dibelikan oleh Tolle. Bibirnya menyeruput teh itu sambil mengamati saudara yang rambutnya berbeda warna dari rambutnya itu. Milly terkikik kecil melihat Cagalli menyipitkan matanya pada Kira yang tak kunjung menjawab. Oke_, fix, _Milly yakin Kira akan menjawab "ikut" meskipun hatinya tidak ingin; hanya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari tatapan menusuk gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu.

"Aku pergi jika Athrun pergi."

_Nice try._ Pikir Milly. _Athrun akan lebih berani berkata 'tidak'._

Empat pasang mata menoleh pada Athrun dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, terutama Kira yang memberikan tatapan mata-memohon-terbaik-nya dengan sepenuh hati. Milly mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Athrun tidak kunjung merespon. Ia hanya diam dan termenung. Ah, pipinya juga dihias rona merah samar.

"Athrun?" panggil Kira.

Cagalli menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya di depan mata pemuda beriris mata sewarna zamrud itu, namun tidak diresponnya. "Kupikir … jiwanya sedang pergi entah kemana."

Kira pun menyenggol bahu teman sekelasnya itu pelan.

"Huh?"

"_Welcome back to the Earth_, Tuan," sambut Tolle dengan nada menggoda.

Athrun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu memandangi keempat orang di meja itu; Kira yang menatap seolah bertanya _apakah kau baik-baik saja_, Tolle yang meminum air mineralnya setelah menggeleng kecil, Milly yang tertawa di balik telapak tangannya, dan Cagalli yang memandangnya aneh dengan satu alis terangkat. Siswa kelas 2 C itu berdehem lalu berujar, "Maaf, bisa diulangi?"

Milly menyahut, "Kira bertanya apakah kau mau ikut naik gunung? Kami ingin melihat Camelopardalids! Aku mungkin bisa menggunakan hasilnya untuk kompetisi bulan depan, mewakili sekolah. Ada spot bagus di Gunung Requiem."

"Hujan meteor? Hmmm, siapa saja yang ikut?"

Milly menggumam sembari menghitung dengan jarinya. "Yang sudah positif ikut ada empat orang: Tolle, Kuzzey, Sai, aku. Cagalli dan Kira juga ikut jika kau ikut. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Athrun memperhatikan wajah Cagalli dan Kira yang sama-sama memandang dengan penuh harap, hanya saja untuk dua alasan yang berbeda.

"Baiklah, aku ikut," ujar Athrun pada akhirnya –langsung disambut dua raut wajah bertolak belakang dari dua saudara kembar di meja itu; Cagalli dengan seringai bahagia dan Kira dengan wajah ditekuk sedih.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, Kuzzey akan menjemput kalian dengan _jeep_-nya. Kita berkumpul di rumahku," ucap Tolle sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Kira.

* * *

Milly bermain-main dengan kamera DSLR-nya, memotret berbagai kegiatan para penghuni Plants High. Meskipun masih ada 48 hari 19 jam 35 menit–_b__ukan_ berarti Milly menghitungnya, ia _hanya_ membuat ingatan mental saja–hingga batas akhir pengumpulan hasil potretnya, ia ingin melakukannya sebaik mungkin. Terlebih, ia membawa nama sekolahnya.

_Snap._

_Snap._

_Snap._

Milly menurunkan kameranya; menaikkan salah satu alisnya dengan perasaan heran. Di sana, seorang Cagalli dan Athrun sedang duduk berjajar di depan perpustakaan. Ada sebuah buku yang cukup tebal di atas pangkuan siswa kelas sains itu. Entah buku apa yang dibaca oleh keduanya, tapi pemandangan kedua orang itu mendorongnya bibirnya untuk melengkung ke atas.

Cagalli tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak sembari menunjuk pada sesuatu yang tercantum di buku. Athrun di sampingnya hanya tersenyum.

_Oh? Apa ini?_

Tanpa sadar, ia menaikkan kameranya lagi, menyimpan suasana di seberang sana dalam kartu memori kameranya. Meskipun hasilnya tidak akan berguna bagi kompetisi yang diikutinya, paling tidak, ia bisa mengabadikannya sebagai salah satu pengingat kehidupan masa sekolahnya.

* * *

"Tolle," panggil Milly.

Tolle menoleh pada kekasihnya dan—

_Snap._

"Wajah kagetmu lucu, Tolle." Milly tertawa kecil dengan rona samar pada kedua pipinya, lalu menunjukkan hasil potretnya.

Menyentil dahi gadis dengan kamera tergantung di lehernya, anak bungsu pasangan Koenig itu menasihatinya. "Kau itu, hati-hati ketika berjalan. Jalan setapak di gunung tidak sehalus jalan di kota. Bagaimana kalau kau tersandung dan terluka?"

"Kau bisa menggendongku. Seperti tokoh protagonis film yang kita tonton kemarin."

"_Piggyback or bridal?_"

"Yang—"

"Hei, kalian ini, di gunung pun masih saja menggombal begini," protes Cagalli yang berjalan hanya beberapa langkah di depan mereka. "Pantas saja kalian memilih berjalan paling belakang begini. Kalau ada Kuzzey di sini, kalian pasti sudah digoda habis— eh? Kira?"

Ucapan Cagalli terpotong ketika ia menubruk Kira yang sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Apakah masih jauh? Aku … _hosh _… sedikit lelah," Kira berkata dengan napas terengah.

Cagalli pun langsung memiting leher Kira. "Kita baru setengah jalan. Masa kau sudah capek?"

Kira hanya terengah, tak membalas godaan saudaranya itu. Tangannya mengelap peluh yang berkumpul di keningnya itu. Sementara itu, Kuzzey, Sai, dan Athrun yang sudah beberapa meter di depan menunggu di depan. Ketika Kira tidak membalas apapun, Cagalli akhirnya melepaskan pitingannya, memberikan sebotol air mineral kepadanya, yang menerima dengan raut penuh rasa berterima kasih.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat dulu?" tawar Milly.

"Kita berjalan sedikit lagi. Sebentar lagi ada tempat datar dekat sumber mata air. Kita bisa sekalian mengisi air minum," tambah Tolle sambil memandangi botol air Cagalli yang isinya hampir habis oleh Kira.

"Kuzzey," –seru Tolle– "kita beristirahat dulu di dekat mata air! Kalian bertiga ke sana duluan saja!"

"Oke!" Kuzzey balas berseru.

"Ayo, Kira. Kaki-kakimu pasti masih kuat. Ini belum seberapa dibandingkan pelajaran olahraga kita." Cagalli mendorong bahu _adik_-nya itu dengan sekuat tenaga, medukungnya agar melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat beristirahat.

Milly menambahkan, sembari meninju lengan Kira pelan. "Semangat, Kira."

Keempat orang siswa kelas dua sekolah menengah atas itu segera melanjutkan perjalanan, menyusul ketiga temannya yang sudah berjalan beberapa meter di depan mereka. Tas _gemuk_ ketiganya nampak berguncang-guncang. Dengan langkah kecil-kecil, akhirnya keempatnya sampai di tempat yang dimaksud. Kira yang memang sudah lelah itu segera melepas tasnya, kemudian duduk berselanjar. Ia menerima air dingin yang diambil langsung dari mata air dengan penuh terima kasih.

"Kira? Kau benar-benar bermain Log Horizon semalaman?" Athrun tiba-tiba bertanya setelah menjejeri sahabatnya itu. Matanya memandang tidak percaya.

Kira nyaris menyemburkan air dalam mulutnya.

"Eh? Kau tau darimana, Athrun?" tanya Kuzzey yang duduk di atas batang pohon tumbang.

"Mudah saja," –Kira menyeka bibirnya, mendengus samar _mulai lagi kan_– "Satu, kantung mata Kira nampak tebal, menandakan ia begadang. Dua, karena kami tidak ada tugas yang deadlinenya hari Senin, tidak ada alasan ia harus begadang. Lagipula, ia selalu menyelesaikan tugasnya di hari yang sama. Tiga, Kira tidak sedang membuat percobaan apa pun. Dia," –Athrun menunjuk Kira dengan jempolnya– "pasti akan bilang jika ingin membuat sesuatu. Atau malah berkoar pada ketua klub sains dari kelas 2 B—"

"Namanya Orga Sabnak," sela Sai.

"Ah, ya, maksudku dia."

Tolle menyambung, "Orga Sabnak yang berkacamata itu? Yang rambutnya pirang berponi itu?"

Cagalli dan Milly bergabung dengan kelima pemuda itu.

"Oh, aku tau dia. Aku kira dia itu dewasa, tapi ternyata kekanakan juga. Apalagi ketika berdebat dengan Kira," tambah Cagalli sembari mengelap wajahnya yang basah dengan lengan kemeja kotak-kotaknya. "Kacamata yang dipakainya juga aneh."

"Dia seharusnya pakai lensa mata. Dia cukup tampan jika ia mengubah penampilannya sedikit," dukung Milly yang kemudian langsung menambahkan, "tapi Tolle masih lebih tampan."

Kuzzey mendengus kecil. "Dasar cewek."

Cagalli menjulurkan ujung lidahnya pada pemuda yang beberapa milimeter lebih pendek darinya itu. Ia kemudian melepas ikat rambutnya dan menyisir helaian rambut emasnya dengan jari-jemarinya, merapikannya. Setelah itu, ia kembali mengikat rambut sebahunya itu dengan erat. Rambut depannya yang tidak dapat diikat membingkai wajahnya.

"Jadi, ada alasan lain lagi, Mister Sherlock?" Kuzzey menyetir perbincangan ke topik awal.

Athrun tidak merespon.

"Athrun?"

"Athrun?"

"Uh …?" Athrun merasakan _déjà vu_ ketika mendapati berpasang mata memandanginya. Ia tersenyum kikuk lalu melanjutkan, "Ah, ya. Lalu empat, Kira tidak sedang meminjam buku dari perpustakaan. Jadi ia tidak mungkin membaca hingga malam hari. Dan yang terakhir, selama bertahun-tahun aku mengenal Kira, aku hanya tahu satu hal lain yang bisa membuatnya begadang: _game_."

"Log Horizon, karena kau menemaniku membelinya tiga hari yang lalu, kan?" ujar Kira melengkapi.

Athrun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tolle bertepuk tangan. "Wow, kau hebat, Bung. Apakah kau ingin jadi detektif? Aku yakin kau bisa sukses."

"Ia memang ingin menjadi detektif! Kau harus lihat buku apa yang ia baca, Tolle!" seru Milly. Ia masih ingat pertemuannya dengan pemuda yang suka dengan novel _thriller_ itu di sebuah toko buku. Dua buku setebal kamus, salah satu berbahasa inggris, keduanya manual detektif. Milly masih bergidik jika mengingatnya. Dua buku itu yang sempat ia lihat isinya, dipenuhi dengan kalimat-kalimat kompleks.

"Apakah semua penghuni kelas 2 C seperti kalian?" tanya Sai sembari membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Jika iya, aku tidak heran nilai rata-rata kalian selalu melebihi rata-rata nilai kelasku."

"Tapi aku yakin, nilai olahraga mereka sebenarnya tidak sebagus itu," celetuk Cagalli. "Apalagi jika mereka seperti Kira."

Kelima orang pemburu hujan meteor itu tertawa terbahak mendengar ucapan Cagalli itu. Hanya Kira yang diam dengan wajah merona. Di tengah kebahagiaan itu, Milly mengambil potret keenam teman-temannya itu. Dan sebelum ketujuh orang itu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju puncak gunung, dengan sebuah tripod yang dibawa oleh Sai, mereka mengambil sebuah foto bersama.

* * *

Milly menguap kecil. Di sampingnya, suara napas Cagalli sudah teratur, menandakan dirinya sudah tertidur pulas dalam kantong tidurnya. Siswi kelas 2 E itu dapat melihat bayangan dua orang di sekitar api unggun. _Kira dan Athrun_. Laki-laki akan berjaga bergantian hingga dini hari, estimasi waktu munculnya Camelopardalids. Sepasang sahabat itu mendapatkan giliran jaga pertama hingga tengah malam.

Rasa kantuk memang mendatangi Milly, tapi ia belum bisa tidur karena hatinya berdebar-debar menunggu hujan meteor yang terjadi sekali dalam lima tahun itu. Kali pertamanya memotret hujan meteor. Kameranya sudah disetting agar bisa menangkap cahaya-cahaya kecil di langit.

Tidak ingin mengantuk ketika melihat hujan meteor, ia kemudian mencoba menghitung domba yang melompati pagar satu per satu di dalam kepalanya.

_Satu domba. Dua domba. Tiga domba. Empat domba …._

"Kira …,"–Milly mendengar suara lirih Athrun–"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa mungkin aku sakit?"

_Hmmm?_

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kira.

Terdengar suara gemeletuk kayu yang dilahap api.

"Jantungku selalu berdebar-debar. Rasanya panas sekali di sini," ujar Athrun setelah jeda yang cukup panjang. "Dan aku tak bisa fokus pada hal yang kulakukan."

"Maksudmu?"

Milly mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, merasa mendengar sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia dengar. _Ah, aku tidak bermaksud mendengarkan. Lagipula kalau ini suatu rahasia, Athrun pasti tidak akan mengatakannya di sini._ Pikirnya, membenarkan situasi yang dihadapinya.

"Aku tak tahu."

"Sekarang kau berdebar-debar?"

"…tidak?"

"Merasa panas?"

"…tidak juga?"

"Lalu? Masalahmu apa?"

"Aku tak tahu, Kira. Aku tak tahu. Hanya saja, setiap kali aku bersama orang ini, jantungku terasa akan melompat keluar. Udara terasa panas. Dan aku tanpa sadar pasti telah memandangi dirinya. Atau mencari-carinya jika ia tak ada. Bertanya-tanya ia sedang apa. Dimana."

Milly mengerjapkan matanya. _Oh? Ini …?_

Seseorang melempar kayu lain ke api unggun. "Kapan otak cerdasmu itu menyadarinya, Athrun?"

"Hmmm? Sadar apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Setelah itu, hening melingkupi kedua orang di luar tenda itu. Sementara Milly, di dalam tenda menahan tawanya. Telapak tangannya ditangkupkan pada bibirnya, berjaga agar tawanya tidak keluar._ Ternyata, seorang jenius tidak sejenius itu. Tanda-tandanya sangat jelas!_

* * *

"Cagalli!" Milly berseru lalu menubruk gadis pirang yang berdiri di antara deretan penjemput di Terminal III Bandara Internasional Orb itu. "Kau lebih kurus sejak kita bertemu terakhir sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu."

Miriallia Haw, mahasiswi semester tiga Fakultas Seni Media Rekam Institut Seni Liberia, sudah setahun lebih tidak bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu. Semenjak kelulusan keduanya satu setengah tahun sebelumnya, keduanya berpisah untuk mengejar cita-cita masing-masing. Berbekal beasiswa dari salah satu institut seni terbaik di dunia setelah menyabet juara ketiga atas hasil fotografinya, ia terbang ke Liberia, berpisah dari teman-temannya yang sebagian besar masih berada di Plants. Sementara itu, Cagalli masih berada di Plants, mengambil jurusan hukum di Universitas Kota Oktober.

"Kau tahu betapa susahnya menghafal ratusan pasal dan penggunaannya dalam kasus. Kau tahu aku harus berkonsentrasi penuh hingga tak bisa makan," ujar Cagalli sembari menarik koper kecil teman masa sekolahnya itu. "Kau hanya membawa koper ini saja?"

"Aku hanya empat hari di sini. Aku bisa pinjam bajumu jika kurang, kan? Ukuran badan kita tidak berbeda jauh."

"Dasar. Kau hanya diberi libur sebentar?" tanya Cagalli lagi. "Aku kira kau diberi libur tiga minggu?"

Milly mengangguk. "Empat minggu sebenarnya. Tapi dua minggu lagi sepupuku menikah. Dia ingin aku membantu mengurusi ini itu. Jadi, suka tidak suka, aku hanya bisa di sini empat hari saja."

"Ahhh, padahal kita sudah lama tidak bertemu." Nada kecewa terdengar jelas dalam ucapan Cagalli itu.

"Bagaimana jika minggu terakhirmu dihabiskan di Plants? Kita bisa mengajak Lacus juga. Reuni kecil-kecilan. Aku dengar dia baru saja bertunangan dengan Rey?"

Cagalli membuka pintu belakang sebuah mobil bercat merah dan meletakkan koper; Milly bersiul kecil melihat mobil yang catnya berkilau itu. Ia kemudian membuka pintu depan dan segera duduk di kursi pengemudi sementara Milly duduk di kursi penumpang. "Memang. Kau harus lihat, wajah mereka dimana-mana. Para pemburu berita itu sangat luar biasa. Mereka semangat sekali mengikuti mereka."

"Aku jadi ingat ketika mereka baru saja jadian. Setiap hari, acara gosip selalu mengulang berita yang sama."

Cagalli tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Terlalu banyak orang yang patah hati karena mereka bersama. Beritanya sampai-kemana-mana, tidak hanya di Plants saja."

"_Well_, tapi kau harus akui, mereka pasangan serasi."

"_I guess so_ …?"

Milly memperhatikan pemandangan hijau di pinggir jalan. Pohon-pohon tinggi dan rindang serta bunga-bunga berwarna-warni menghiasi berbagai bagian kota metro itu. Meskipun ia sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi kota itu, ia selalu saja terpesona. Kota yang begitu indah dan bersih. Tidak nampak adanya sampah yang berceceran. Air sungai juga jernih hingga bisa melihat dasarnya.

"Milly, kau lapar?" tanya Cagalli ketika mereka berhenti di persimpangan.

"Kita akan mampir di restoran yang biasa?"

Lampu berganti hijau dan Cagalli berbelok ke kiri. "Bagaimana jika kita ke tempat lain? Ada _foodcourt_ baru di dekat taman pusat. Kita bisa memilih berbagai makanan dan mereka baru saja buka sekitar awal bulan ini, jadi masih dihargai dengan harga promo."

"Oke. Aku ikut rekomendasimu saja."

* * *

"Demi Haumea. Seseorang di atas sana pasti membenciku," bisik Cagalli sesaat setelah keduanya memasuki _foodcourt._

"Hah, kenapa?"

Cagalli tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Milly ketika seseorang berseru dari salah satu sudut. "_My Honey!_"

Yuuna Roma Seiran.

Yang Milly tahu, pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis Seiran itu memasuki hidup Cagalli ketika ia mulai kuliah di Universitas Plants. Senior beda setahun itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi penguntit yang seringkali membuat Cagalli naik pitam. Dengan rambut berwarna ungu cerah, baju kuning yang dipadu jaket biru berkilau, dan celana jin hitam, Milly tidak menyalahkan Cagalli yang mendeskripsikan Yuna sebagai orang yang … _eksentrik_, karena memang orang itu nampak eksentrik.

"_My Honey_! Kau juga pulang ke Orb? Kenapa tidak bilang? Kita bisa pulang bersama." Yuuna mencoba memeluk gadis pirang itu, namun segera ditangkis. Yuna sedikit merengut, tapi kemudian tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Ini pasti takdir! Kita bertemu di sini."

"Cags?" Milly menarik ujung jaket temannya itu.

Maka, perhatian Yuuna pun beralih pada Milly. "Oh, kau teman Cagalli? Perkenalkan, aku Yuuna Roma Seiran. Calon pewaris tunggal Seiran Inc. dan juga calon kekasih Cagalli. Usiaku dua puluh tahun –dua puluh satu tahun bulan depan," urai pemuda itu sembari menyalami tangannya.

Mata kiri Milly berkedut mendengar perkenalan pemuda itu. _Eksentrik. Benar-benar eksentrik. _Pikirnya.

"Jadi … siapakah nama Nona?"

"Miriallia. Miriallia Haw," jawab Milly sedikit enggan.

Yuuna masih menggenggam tangan Milly hingga Cagalli dengan paksa melepaskan jabat tangannya. Yuuna nampak sedikit terkejut sebelum kembali normal dengan senyumnya yang nampak sedikit mencurigakan bagi Milly. "_My Honey_, tidak usah iri. Hanya ada _My Honey_ di dalam hatiku."

"Milly, ayo," ajak Cagalli, tidak menghiraukan Yuuna.

Gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu menggiring Milly ke salah satu arah, berusaha memisahkan diri dari Yuuna yang masih saja mengikuti keduanya. Pemuda itu berujar sesuatu tentang 'kekasih', 'tidak becus', 'sendiri', 'pilihan salah', dan '_Zala'_ –hanya _itu_ yang Milly mengerti. Yuuna berhenti mengikuti keduanya ketika mereka tiba di dalam kamar mandi wanita. Perlu beberapa menit di dalam kamar mandi hingga Milly mengartikan ujaran Yuuna.

"Cags? Kau dan Athrun? Kalian jadian?"

Cagalli membalikkan badannya dan duduk di meja wastafel sembari memandangi Milly dengan rona merah tipis di pipi. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku? Dan Athrun? Jadian? Mustahil."

"Oh? Lalu bagaimana dia," –Milly mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamar mandi– "mencapai konklusi itu?"

Cagalli mengulum bibirnya lalu menjawab: "Athrun hanya membantuku."

"Hmm?"

"Kau ingat ketika aku bilang Yuuna selalu muncul dimana-mana? Aku benar-benar hampir gila saat itu. Hampir di setiap kesempatan, dia selalu mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya padaku!" –Cagalli berdehem, lalu menirukan suara Yuna–"_My Honey, I love you_! _My Honey, be my wife_! Cagalli, biarkan aku menggenggam tanganmu seumur hidupku. Dan masih banyak lagi."

Milly tertawa melihat gadis tomboi itu.

"Aku tak tahu dosaku di kehidupanku yang dulu! Aku benar-benar ingin menendangnya, kau tahu. Untung saja Athrun muncul, dan bilang dirinya adalah p –pacarku. Yuuna percaya. Aku mendapatkan sebulan penuh ketentraman, hingga ia muncul lagi sesekali. Untungnya, dia tidak seekstrim pertama kali. Ah, serius, aku dan Athrun benar-benar tidak berpacaran."

"Kalian berpacaran juga tidak ada yang protes," ucap Milly diikuti senyuman lebar. "Kalian nampak serasi!"

"Milly!"

* * *

Milly memperhatikan deretan pernak-pernik dalam rak kaca di samping rak TV di kamar Cagalli; miniatur robot yang nampak mendetil berwarna emas, lalu miniatur pesawat, karikatur tokoh-tokoh terkenal, gantungan kunci, boneka-boneka kecil, bola-bola kristal, dan bermacam-macam lainnya. Gadis itu akan menginap di kamar Cagalli agar dapat saling bertukar banyak cerita, _a girls' night._

"Milly, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat. Kau mandi duluan saja."

"Oh, _thanks_. Aku tak tahu kau mengoleksi pernak-pernik?"

"Ah, itu, Athrun sering mengirimiku. Masih banyak lagi di asrama," ujar Cagalli sembari mendekati Milly dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ini," –Cagalli menunjuk miniatur robot berwarna emas–"Akatsuki. Ia membelinya ketika berjalan-jalan mengitari Kota September di hari pertamanya tinggal di asrama akademi. Menyimbolkan perlindungan, kalau aku tidak salah."

Cagalli tersenyum kecil. "Lalu pesawat ini dibeli di Kota Martius. Miniatur pesawat model lama yang dikembangkan di sana. Yang lainnya dari berbagai tempat, sebagai _token_ perjalanannya. Menjadi detektif benar-benar membawanya pergi ke berbagai tempat. Padahal dia baru di tahun keduanya di akademi. Dia benar-benar diuntungkan dengan otak jeniusnya. Betul-betul otak detektif."

Milly memiringkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau yakin kalian bukan sepasang kekasih?"

"Tentu saja. Kami hanya teman!"

_Athrun betul-betul lamban. Sudah lama sekali sejak kemping dulu dan dia masih belum menyatakan cinta? _Milly mengerang dalam hati.

"Kau yakin?"

"Milly," –Cagalli menepuk bahu temannya itu–"tentu saja aku yakin. Athrun juga tidak pernah mengucapkan ia ingin lebih dari teman."

"Oke …."

Cagalli mendorong Milly menuju kamar mandi. "Sudah, sekarang kau mandi dulu. Lalu kita tonton film tadi. Aku akan minta Myrna membuatkan popcorn untuk kita. Seperti biasa, kau yang rasa manis, kan?"

Milly mengangguk. "Aku suka yang rasanya manis asam. Dan jangan lupa soda dingin, oke?"

"Iya. Iya. Sudah, sana mandi. Handuk dan yang lainnya ada di tempat yang biasanya."

* * *

Malam itu, dengan film horor _The Woman in Black: The Angel of Deliverance_ yang disetel di TV 60 inci, sepasang teman baik yang tidak bertemu cukup lama itu duduk di sofa dengan dua mangkok besar berisi _popcorn_ dan dua botol soda. Film horor berdurasi hampir dua jam itu nampak semakin seram di tengah ruangan gelap itu.

"Aku lebih suka sequelnya yang dulu," ujar Cagalli tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak menyukai satu pun. Dua-duanya kurang seram," sanggah Milly. "Yang ini juga kurang seram."

Cagalli mengerang kecil. "Kau pasti sudah tertular Tolle. Aku heran, kalian berdua tidak pernah puas ketika menonton film horor."

Milly mengunyah _popcorn-_nya. "Tidak juga. Pernah nonton _De Con Jurare_? Bukan film baru, tapi cukup menyeramkan, terutama efeknya yang bagus. Meskipun plotnya kuakui kurang bagus."

"Yang tentang kisah orang kesurupan itu, kan? Aku pernah nonton. Tapi aku hanya menonton setengah jalan. Plotnya terlalu hambar. Meskipun memang, efeknya bagus."

Setelah itu keduanya melanjutkan menonton, meskipun sudah beberapa kali menguap, karena bosan.

"Hei, Cags, kau dan Athrun benar-benar tidak pacaran?"

Suara desau menjadi jawaban untuk pertanyaan Milly, sebelum diikuti dengan: "Darimana kau dapat pikiran itu, Milly? Kami benar-benar tidak pacaran! Itu hanya cara kecil untuk menghindari Yuuna."

"Hmmm, tidak dari mana-mana. Hanya saja aku merasa aneh karena dia membawakanmu banyak sekali oleh-oleh. Seperti tindakan orang yang berpacaran saja."

"Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah kau dan Lacus juga begitu? Kalian selalu membawakanku oleh-oleh ketika kalian berlibur ke suatu tempat," sangkal Cagalli.

Milly mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda menyetujui. "Tapi oleh-oleh kami tidak sebanyak yang diberikan Athrun."

"Itu karena Athrun lebih sering pergi daripada kalian. _End of story_."

"Tapi dulu, aku pernah dengar Athrun—"

"Milly."

"Oke, oke. Aku berhenti."

* * *

Jam digital di samping tempat tidur menampilkan angka 02:19 am. Milly dan Cagalli benar-benar menghabiskan waktu saling bertukar pengalaman selama beberapa waktu mereka tidak bertemu. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar ketika film horor yang mereka setel di TV sudah usai dan menunjukkan daftar pemeran. Ketika jam menampilkan angka 2, mereka memutuskan untuk tidur sehingga mereka tidak bangun terlambat. Meskipun begitu, Milly yakin jika keduanya akan terlambat; atau paling tidak, dirinya sendirian akan terlambat bangun untuk sarapan yang biasanya dilakukan tepat jam 7 itu.

Milly menengok pada Cagalli yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Ia tersenyum kecil sembari ikut memejamkan matanya. "Cags?"

"Mmm?"

"Aku serius, lho. Aku rasa, Athrun memang menyukaimu."

"Milly!"

Milly tertawa kecil, membuka matanya dan melirik pada gadis pirang di sampingnya –yang sudah tidak berbaring lagi. Dalam remang-remang cahaya lampu tidur, bibirnya menyembil. Gadis pirang itu melemparkan gulingnya pada temannya itu –yang malah tertawa semakin keras.

"Hei, Cags, aku tidak bohong. Aku rasa, Athrun menyukaimu sejak SMA. Maksudku, dia sering sekali _blank _jika berkumpul dengan kita. Dan tatapan matanya ke arahmu itu benar-benar lembut. Seperti tatapan yang diberikan oleh Vino pada Meyrin. Kau ingat mereka, kan?"

"Adik kelas kita itu? Yang menjadi reporter NÜws? Yang akhirnya menikah tepat setelah kelulusan mereka?"

Milly mengangguk.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku yakin Athrun hanya menganggapku sebagai teman."

Milly mengembalikan guling yang dilemparkan Cagalli kepadanya. "Kalau kau ditakdirkan bersama Yuuna—"

"Hei!"

"—maka kau dan Yuuna akan bersama. Tapi, kalau kau memang ditakdirkan bersama Athrun, pasti kau dan Athrun akan bersama.

* * *

**_To be continued ..._**

* * *

Halo! Halo! Saya datang dengan chapter dua. Judul film yang dimention di bawah itu cuma bohongan, lho, plesetan judul film you-kno-what, coretmeskipunasliterasakuranghororcoret. #dihajarmassapenggemarduafilm

We challenge you, Dear Readers, to guess the author of each chapter! Ayo tulis tebakan kalian di kotak review! Jangan lupa dateng ke akun kami, ya! Dan terima kasih atas jejak reviews yang kalian tinggalkan. Review kalian bikin kami semangat nulis!


	3. Just Friend?

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Sunrise—Matsuo Fukuda and team

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari cerita ini

SEMBILAN ©2015 Vereinigte Autoren

* * *

Ada yang lain setiap kali Rey bermain piano.

Nada-nada terdengar sedih, bahagia, marah, bahkan seksi. Bulu kuduk merinding saat mendengar lantunan nada yang dimainkan oleh Rey. Selama Lacus selalu diiringi Nicol, dia belum pernah merasakan perasaan yang ia rasakan setiap kali diiringi oleh Rey. Jangan salah, Nicol adalah pianis yang handal, tetapi dia tidak memiliki karisma yang dimiliki oleh Rey. Genre musik mereka sama, tetapi cara mereka membawakannya berbeda.

Rey tidak sekedar memainkan lagu, dia menceritakan emosi dalam lagu tersebut dengan piano.

Lacus menggumamkan mars ZAFT High School yang akan ia nyanyikan saat upacara kelulusan sebulan lagi, jemari lentiknya menari dengan indah diatas tuts hitam dan putih. Dia berusaha mengingat bagaimana Rey mengajarinya beberapa hari silam. Matanya tertutup rapat, tetapi kau tahu bahwa dia bahagia, terlihat dari senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Rey yang akan mendampinginya saat bernyanyi nanti, wajahnya langsung memerah tanpa dikomando saat mengingat nama sang kekasih.

Tepuk tangan seseorang terdengar setelah Lacus selesai memainkan mars sekolahnya. "Permainanmu sangat bagus seperti biasa."

Yang dipuji tersenyum. "Tidak sebagus permainanmu."

Rey mengecup kening Lacus sebelum duduk di samping Sang Diva. Secara tidak sadar Rey memainkan sembarang nada. "Aku tidak percaya kalau kau akan lulus sebentar lagi." ucapnya lirih.

Lacus meremas tangan Rey, membuatnya terpaksa berhenti bermain. "Hanya satu tahun, Rey. Setelah kau lulus, kau akan menyusulku ke Eeuwig Academy of Music. Atau kau lebih memilih Royal Conservatory of Scandivania? Aku akan tetap mendukungmu, tidak peduli universitas mana–"

"Tentu saja aku akan menyusulmu ke Eeuwig!" potong Rey dengan cepat. "RCS memang memiliki program piano terbagus di dunia, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku–"

"Rey," Lacus menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Rey. "Masih ada tiga bulan lagi sebelum pendaftaran dibuka. Aku ingin kau memikirkan ini matang-matang. Seperti yang kau bilang, program piano di RCS adalah yang terbagus di dunia. Dan aku tahu kalau kau tidak suka dengan Eeuwig–oh jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Rey–sebab ayahmu ada di Eeuwig."

Rey menghela napas. "Apa kau lupa, aku selalu hidup dalam bayang-bayang ayahku. Pergi ke Eeuwig tidak akan membuatku tambah stress."

"Kalau kau ingin membaca berita dengan _headline _'Lacus Clyne memarahi Gilbert Durandal karena dia menyebalkan dan tidak mencintai anak laki-lakinya', ya silahkan saja masuk ke Eeuwig." Rey menggeleng.

"Aku yakin para wartawan gosip bisa memberikan judul yang lebih baik dari itu."

"Hei!" Lacus pura-pura marah. Rey tertawa.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka menghabiskan waktu bersamamu," Rey bicara setelah beberapa saat sunyi. "tetapi kenapa kau malah bersembunyi di ruang musik? Bukannya menghabiskan hari-harimu sebagai murid SMA dengan teman-temanmu yang lain?"

"Entahlah, setiap kali aku bersama mereka, pasti pada akhirnya aku dan Miriallia hanya akan membicarakan Athrun atau Cagalli atau keduanya." Rey menaikkan satu alis. "Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak menyadarinya? Mereka sama-sama saling suka. Tapi entah mereka yang kelewat polos atau pura-pura polos sampai-sampai tidak paham dengan sinyal yang diberikan satu sama lain."

"Mungkin frekuensi mereka berbeda," komentar Rey dengan wajah serius. "Kenapa kau tidak membantu Athrun untuk menyadari perasaannya, Lacus? Aku kira kalian berteman."

"Iya..."

"Tapi?"

Lacus menghela napas. "Apa kau pernah melihat tatapan Cagalli setiap kali aku dan Athrun mengobrol?" Ketika Rey menggeleng, Lacus melanjutkan. "Dia menatapku seperti ingin mencabik-cabik diriku. Aku tahu dari Miriallia, setengah tahun setelah kami masuk SMA. Awalnya Miriallia berpikir kalau itu hanya bayangannya saja, soalnya dia baru menonton film horor malam sebelumnya. Tapi kemudian hal itu terjadi lagi, baru Miriallia yakin kalau itu bukan bayangannya. Cagalli memang menatapku seperti itu."

Rey kembali tertawa, bagaimana tidak? Sekarang wajah seorang Lacus Clyne terlihat sangat konyol dan ketakutan–dalam konteks lucu. Memangnya ada ketakutan dalam konteks lucu?–saat menceritakan bahwa salah satu temannya menatap dirinya seperti seekor singa yang tengah mengintai mangsa ketika Lacus tengah mengobrol dengan temannya yang lain, yang juga teman si singa–eh maksudnya teman Cagalli–dan laki-laki itu pernah memiliki perasaan kepada Lacus?

"Apa kau sudah mencoba menjelaskan kepada Cagalli kalau kau tidak menyukai Athrun seperti itu? Kalau hubungan kalian benar-benar hanya sebatas pertemanan sekarang? Apa Cagalli lupa kalau kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Dari tiga tahun yang lalu, Rey." Lacus menggeleng. "Waktu itu Cagalli menggodaku dengan mengatakan kalau aku memiliki penggemar rahasia, awalnya aku kira dia membicarakan orang lain, namun begitu dia menyebut rambut biru, aku tahu siapa yang dibicarakan Cagalli."

"Aku yakin Cagalli tidak sadar dengan perasaannya sendiri."

"Mungkin."

"Aku beruntung karena aku langsung tahu perasaanku kepadamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu." Rey tersipu malu. Hal ini jarang terjadi.

Lacus terkekeh. "Ya, aku ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu, saat kau melupakan lagu andalanmu atau ketika mulutmu terbuka lebar saat melihatku memakai gaun itu, atau..."

"Oke, oke!" sela Rey. Wajahnya tambah merah. Sekilas, banyak orang yang mengira kalau Rey itu orang yang tidak berperasaan atau kelewat dingin. Bahkan satu dari sepuluh alasan kenapa orang menyukai Rey adalah pembawaannya yang misterius, kalem dan dingin. Tapi Lacus bisa memastikan kalau itu salah. Rey sangat mudah tersipu malu, apalagi dengan kulitnya yang putih membuat semburat warna merah dipipinya semakin terlihat. Membuatnya terlihat imut.

Rey tidak suka disebut imut, bisa merusak reputasi sebagai pianis yang misterius katanya. Namun setiap kali ia mengatakan hal tersebut, pipinya tambah merah. Nampaknya Rey tidak mau jujur kalau sebetulnya dia suka disebut imut, apalagi jika pujian itu diucapkan oleh Lacus.

Itu satu dari ratusan alasan kenapa Lacus jatuh cinta dengan seorang Rey Za Burrel.

Bel tanda masuk berdering, menandakan jam pelajaran kelima. Rey mengembuskan napas. "Waktunya untuk kembali ke kehidupan nyata sebagai murid SMA kelas dua."

Lacus mengecup pipi Rey. "Belajar yang rajin. Aku akan menunggumu di sini setelah pulang sekolah nanti."

"Selamat bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanmu." Rey balas mengecup pipi Lacus. "Dan mungkin kau akan mengubah pikiran soal membantu Athrun menyadari perasaannya kepada Cagalli."

"Huuum," Lacus mengusap-usap dagu. "Aku baru ingat kalau ada taruhan dikalangan anak kelas tiga mengenai hubungan Athrun dengan Cagalli. Aku bertaruh kalau mereka akan pacaran setelah mereka kuliah nanti."

Satu alis Rey naik. "Kenapa lama sekali?" Dan kenapa Rey tidak mempertanyakan mengenai Lacus yang ikut taruhan? Plus, berapa banyak uang yang menjadi taruhan? Sebentar... Fokus, Rey!

"Tadinya aku ingin mengambil setelah pengemuman kelulusan, tetapi Miriallia sudah mengambilnya duluan. Tapi syukurlah, jadinya aku belum kalah." Lacus tersenyum senang.

Rey menggeleng sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Dia yakin kalau Miriallia yang mengajak/memaksa Lacus untuk ikut taruhan itu. "Jangan lupa traktir kalau menang."

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Lacus**

**Just Friend?**

* * *

"Ketika dia bercerita dengan bangga kepada teman-teman sekelasnya kalau dia akan menjadi seorang detektif, mereka hanya menertawakan orang itu," Lacus tersenyum lebar.

"Dan sekarang siapa yang tertawa?" Athrun ikut tersenyum sebelum memeluk Lacus.

_Siapa pun yang menang taruhan nanti_. "Apa kabarmu, Athrun?" tanya Lacus setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Athrun saat pria itu berkunjung ke Heliopolis untuk menangkap Muruta Azrael yang kabur dari tahanan di PLANT.

Itu dua tahun yang lalu.

"Cukup baik karena calon mempelai wanita menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput mantan penggemar rahasianya." Athrun menyeringai. Lega karena dia bisa bercanda dengan Lacus mengenai perasaannya dulu.

"Terima kasih karena kau menyempatkan waktu untuk menghadiri pernikahanku."

"Hei, aku tidak mungkin melewatkan pernikahanmu. Tidak peduli di mana aku berada, aku akan menemukan cara untuk mengirimu ke altar." Athrun melemparkan senyum menawan kepada Lacus, membuat Sang Diva terkekeh geli. Dia ingat waktu Athrun datang meminta bantuan kepadanya saat dia hendak menjalani misi penyamaran untuk pertama kali. Athrun harus berubah total menjadi pria tukang tebar pesona dan pandai memikat hati wanita.

Tapi tetap saja hubungan Athrun dan Cagalli tidak naik ke tingkat selanjutnya.

Sudah tujuh tahun semenjak Athrun Zala berkenalan dengan Cagalli Yula Athha, namun status mereka tetap teman. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, keduanya malah berpacaran dengan orang lain! Sungguh keterlaluan! Ketika Athrun pacaran dengan Meer Campbell, komite yang mengurusi taruhan mengenai hubungan antara Athrun dan Cagalli–ada yang menyebut komite itu sebagai _fans club _Athrun-Cagalli–langsung panik, hingga akhirnya komite/_fans club _itu resmi bubar setelah Cagalli menyusul Athrun melepas status lajangnya dengan resmi menjadi pacar Shinn Asuka.

Uang yang terkumpul akhirnya dikembalikan ke pemiliknya masing-masing (catatan yang dibuat oleh Sai sangat mendetail), ada juga yang menolak pengembalian uang, Sai dan Miriallia memutuskan untuk menyumbangkan uang tersebut ke sekolah mereka. Para pemilik uang setuju. Tapi ada yang menolak untuk menyumbangkan uang mereka dengan mengatakan kalau suatu hari nanti pasti Athrun akan berani menyatakan perasaannya kepada Cagalli dan perempuan kelahiran 18 Mei akan menerima pria yang berulang tahun tanggal 29 Oktober itu. Atau setidaknya hubungan asmara Athrun dan Cagalli tidak akan bertahan lama.

Entah untung atau sial, dugaan orang itu benar. Setahun kemudian Cagalli putus dengan Shinn, Athrun menyusul setengah tahun kemudian. Dan komite taruhan dibentuk kembali. Sai dan Miriallia masih menjadi ketua dan wakil ketuanya.

"Kau sudah membeli bunga untuk Paman Siegel?" tanya Athrun setelah mereka naik ke mobil Lacus.

"Ya, setelah membeli bunga aku langsung pergi ke bandara untuk menjemputmu." Lacus menyalakan mobilnya.

Athrun memakai sabuk pengaman. "Aku kagum Rey tidak marah dengan tradisi kita."

"Rey mengerti kalau tradisi ini sudah ada sebelum dia hadir dalam hidupku, dia tidak ingin merusaknya." Lacus tersenyum sedih. "Lagipula biasanya aku dan Rey akan berkunjung ke makam ayahku saat matahari terbenam. Membuat tradisi baru, begitu katanya."

Siegel Clyne meninggal ketika Lacus berusia delapan tahun, keluarga Zala yang bersahabat baik dengan Siegel akhirnya membesarkan Lacus. Lenore Zala yang memulai tradisi ini. Pagi hari mereka berkunjung ke makam Siegel, setelahnya mereka akan memasak bersama seharian. Awalnya Lenore memasak untuk menghibur Lacus, sebab dia tahu kegiatan favorit Lacus selain bernyanyi adalah memasak.

Walau Lenore telah meninggal, tradisi ini masih dilakukan oleh Lacus dan Athrun. Walau Patrick tidak pernah ikut lagi dalam tradisi itu (dia masih mengunjungi makam Siegel) keduanya tidak akan berhenti melakukan tradisi ini.

Mungkin karena Athrun dan Lacus sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, Athrun mulai menyukai Lacus. Tetapi setelah kematian ibunya, setelah dia bertemu Cagalli, Athrun akhirnya sadar kalau perasaan yang ia rasakan kepada Lacus berbeda dengan perasaan yang dia rasakan kepada Cagalli.

"Kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan pria seperti Rey," Athrun tersenyum tulus. "Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan memberikan dia ceramah nanti."

"Athrun, kau sudah melakukan hal itu saat aku pacaran dengan Rey."

"Ya, sekarang aku akan memberikan versi yang baru. Kalian kan akan menikah, berarti ini lebih serius. Ancaman yang akan aku berikan juga jauh lebih serius dari yang dulu," kata Athrun dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Lacus menggeleng, tawa merdunya menggema di dalam mobil yang melaju pelan di tengah lautan mobil-mobil yang baru saja keluar dari Bandara Internasional PLANT.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal hubungan..."

"Ugh. Lacus, tolong jangan mulai menceramahiku. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku berpacaran dengan Meer."

"Aku tidak niat untuk menceramahimu, Athrun Zala." ujar Lacus. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Cagalli?"

Kening Athrun mengkerut. "Uuuuh, aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, dan aku tidak menyukainya." Lacus tertawa. "Aku serius! Kenapa sih kau sangat terobsesi dengan hubunganku dan Cagalli? Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan kalau aku dan Cagalli hanya sebatas teman?"

"Oh Athrun," Lacus menggeleng. Lampu merah menyala dengan terang. Lacus menoleh ke samping, memberikan senyum khasnya yang penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang. Ia meremas tangan Athrun. "Semua selalu berawal dari pertemanan."

* * *

"Halo calon Nyonya. Za Burrel." Goda Miriallia begitu melihat Lacus yang duduk di bangku paling pojok di Cafe Archangel, cafe langganan mereka waktu SMA dulu.

Bibir Lacus membentuk senyum simpul. "Halo juga Nona-Yang-Sedang-Bingung-Memilih." Lacus balas menggoda Miriallia. Membuat perempuan itu menggeram marah dan memukul pundak Lacus setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Siapa yang pernah mengira jika pasangan Miriallia Haw dan Tolle Koenig akan dilanda masalah? Siapa yang menduga kalau pasangan ini bisa mencapai tahap dimana mereka kehabisan bahan pembicaraan? Tapi itulah yang terjadi, hubungan Miriallia dan Tolle sedang diuji saat sosok Dearka Elsman masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka. Disatu sisi Miriallia masih mencintai Tolle, tapi disisi lain mulai ada perasaan khusus yang tumbuh dihatinya setiap kali ia melihat Dearka.

"Oh, hai Milly!" sapa seorang perempuan berambut merah muda yang kalau tidak salah ingat namanya adalah...

"Lunamaria Hawke?" Mulut Miriallia terbuka lebar. "Oh hei tunggu," ia mengamati Lunamaria yang membawa nampan berisi dua _cup _plastik berukuran besar dan sepiring donat. Dari aromanya dia tahu kalau salah satu _cup _itu berisi minuman kesukaan Lacus, Strawberries Frappuccino. "sejak kapan kalian bersahabat? Bukannya dulu kalian sempat bertengkar karena kau berpacaran dengan Rey."

Mereka berdua saling tatap beberapa saat sebelum tawa meledak, membuat Miriallia menatap dua perempuan di hadapannya seperti sedang menatap hantu.

"Aku kira kita telah berteman hampir tujuh tahun lebih, Miriallia." Lacus menyeka tangis yang keluar karena tertawa. "Kami tidak pernah saling benci, itu hanya gosip. Aku dan Rey waktu itu putus secara baik-baik, meski memang berat bagi kami berdua, tapi kami yakin itu adalah keputusan yang tepat."

"Lagipula aku tidak mungkin membenci Lacus, apalagi setelah dia memperkenalkanku dengan Sting Oakley." Lunamaria menyeringai.

Tidak ada yang pernah menduga kalau pasangan bintang Lacus Clyne dan Rey Za Burrel akan putus dua bulan setelah kelulusan. Hubungan jarak jauh yang mereka lakukan sangat menyiksa, satu tahun terlalu lama untuk ditunggu. Hingga akhirnya saat Lacus tengah kembali ke PLANTS untuk menggantikan penyanyi dalam konser salah satu dosennya, Reverend Malchio, Lacus memutuskan hubungannya dengan Rey.

Lacus tidak sanggup melihat Rey sendirian, meski dia dikelilingi oleh teman-teman yang peduli dan sayang kepadanya, semua itu tidak sama. Lacus tidak tahan saat menyadari kalau dirinya tidak bisa menenangkan Rey setiap kali ada orang yang menyama-nyamakan Rey dengan Gilbert, tidak bisa memeluk Rey, tidak bisa mencium aroma tubuh Rey. Semua itu membuat Lacus gila dan dia tidak tahan.

Awalnya Rey tidak paham dengan keputusan Lacus, tetapi akhirnya Rey mengerti. Dia bahkan mengatakan, jika keduanya memang berjodoh, suatu hari nanti mereka akan bersama lagi. Rey pergi ke Royal Conservatory of Scandivania, Lacus kembali ke Eeuwig Academy of Music.

Selama mereka menempuh jalan hidup masing-masing, Rey berpacaran dengan Lunamaria. Sedangkan Lacus membina hubungan bersama Sting Oakley.

Seperti yang orang bilang, Cinta Sejati akan selalu menemukan cara untuk bersatu.

"Waow, oh oke, aku hanya kaget saat melihat kalian akrab." gumam Miriallia setelah menyeruput cokelat hangatnya. "Cagalli akan datang ke sini kan?"

Lacus mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan taruhannya? Apa ada orang baru lagi?"

Lunamaria menaikkan satu alis. "Saat Rey menceritakan mengenai taruhan yang dibuat oleh anak angkatan 45, aku kira dia hanya bercanda. Ternyata kalian memang benar-benar melakukan taruhan besar-besaran soal hubungan Athrun dan Cagalli, huh?"

"Kami hanya berusaha membantu dua teman kami yang jenius untuk segera menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing," Lacus mengangguk setuju. "dan apa salahnya sambil melakukannya kami mendapatkan sedikit kesenangan dan tambahan uang?" Miriallia melakukan tos dengan perempuan yang akan menikah bulan depan.

Perempuan yang paling muda diantara mereka bertiga hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan mantan kakak kelasnya.

* * *

_Sun, 1 March. 11.30 A.M_

_From: Rey_

_Hahahaha, Athrun juga mengalami hal yang sama di sini. Dia sedang kami _bully _habis-habisan. Ngomong", dia hampir melihat buku taruhan kalian. Sai panik dan dy menelan satu roti utuh, hahahaha, wajahny sampai ungu! Sayang kau tdk melihatny. Dia tdk apa", tenang saja :)_

_Sun, 1 March. 11.52 A.M_

_To: Rey_

_Rey, knp kau tertawa saat sahabatku merana? Kau kejam! Sai kadang suka lupa dimana dy menyimpan buku itu :(, tolong jaga buku itu dng hidupmu, Rey! Oh Luna tengah membicarakanmu._

_Sun, 1 March. 00.51 P.M_

_To: Rey_

_Aku benar-benar tdk tau harus bilang apa... Luna baru saja selesai menceritakan tentang insiden di tempat _ice skating_..._

_Sun, 1 March. 01.44 P.M_

_From: Rey_

_DIA MENCERITAKAN KEJADIAN ITU? Coba tanya soal kejadian di lapangan bola! Kalau wajahnya memerah, katakan kodok. Dia pasti mengerti apa yang aku maksud! Oh ngomong-ngomong, Sting br menceritakan soal kencan kedua kalian. Ingat botol pepsi ;) ?_

_Sun, 1 March. 02.27 P.M_

_To: Rey_

_Hahahaha, wajah Luna merah seperti rambutnya saat aku menanyakan soal kejadian di lapangan bola! Cagalli berhasil memaksa Luna untuk bercerita. Aku tdk percaya kau menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal itu, Rey! Knp kau jadi jahat begitu sih :(?_

_Oh, dia menceritakan itu. Goda Sting dengan bilang _fine-apple_._

"Halo, bulan kepada bumi!" Lunamaria melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Lacus yang fokus melihat ponsel layar sentuhnya.

Bibir Lacus tersenyum saat dia mengingat cerita dibalik kalimat _fine-apple_. Wajah Sting pasti akan merah seperti wajah kekasih barunya. "Oh, huh, apa?" tanya Lacus kaget.

Cagalli menyeringai. "Ayolah, kau sedang berkumpul dengan kami. Jangan sibuk SMS-an dengan calon suamimu."

"Oh, maaf, soalnya Sai hampir kehilangan buku–" Lacus berhenti bicara saat dia sadar siapa lawan bicaranya. Dia berdahem, dari ujung matanya dia bisa melihat Miriallia menggeleng dan melambaikan tangan dengan panik. "Sai hampir menghilangkan buku daftar tamu pernikahanku saat Rey memperlihatkannya kepada Sai."

"Rey membawa buku itu ke mana-mana?" Cagalli mengeritkan kening.

"Ya, aku juga membawanya. Apa kau mau lihat?" Lacus membuka tasnya. "Isinya bukan hanya daftar tamu saja, tapi juga hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan persiapan pernikahan kami."

"Tidak perlu. Selama aku tahu kalau namaku ada dalam daftar itu, aku sudah puas."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal pernikahan..." Lunamaria menatap Cagalli yang duduk di samping Miriallia. "Kapan kau akan menyusul, Cagalli?"

"Carikan aku calon suami, baru akan menyusul Lacus." jawab Cagalli santai.

"Oh, bukannya kau sudah punya calon?" Miriallia mengedipkan mata penuh arti.

Cagalli memutar mata. "Ayolah. Sudah aku bilang kan, kalau aku dan Athrun hanya teman."

Tiga perempuan lainnya langsung tertawa, butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh detik bagi Cagalli untuk menyadari apa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya. "Oh, demi Haumea! Maksudku tidak–"

"Hei, perasaan tadi Miriallia tidak menyebutkan nama Athrun." Lunamaria menyeringai.

"Untung saja kau tidak menyebut nama Yuuna." Cagalli melemparkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Miriallia. Tatapan yang selama ini selalu Lacus dapatkan setiap kali dia mengobrol dengan Athrun.

"Aku benci kalian." Gumam Cagalli sambil melipat tangan.

Lacus, Miriallia dan Lunamaria tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

Lantunan piano terdengar samar-samar diantara suara bahagia para tamu undangan, sang pengantin pria belum kelihangan sentuhannya sebagai seorang pianis. Beberapa orang bergumam dan menggelengkan kepala karena melihat pria pirang itu mengusir secara halus pianis sebelumnya. Pianis yang disewa untuk mengisi acara pernikahan Rey Za Burrel dan Lacus Clyne.

Yah, sekali pianis, tetap pianis.

Sang pengantin wanita tersenyum, terkadang tertawa saat melihat sang penganti pria, _suaminya_, mengajarkan sahabat mereka bermain piano. Semua teman-teman SMA mereka tahu kalau Cagalli Yula Athha itu buta nada dan tidak sabaran dalam bermain alat musik–dan dalam beberapa hal lainnya, namun itu tidak penting–makanya melihat Cagalli yang mengenakan gaun hijau merengut disaat Rey yang dibalut _tuxedo _abu-abu pura-pura marah dan menyuruh Cagalli untuk melenturkan tangan karena dia tidak bisa bermain piano dengan tangan kaku.

"Aku salut dengan Rey. Dia sangat sabar mengajar Cagalli waktu SMA dulu," ucap pria berambut biru tua di sebelah Lacus. Mereka sama-sama tengah bersandar di balkon, masing-masing memegang gelas berisi anggur putih.

"Apa kau ingat kalau Nicol mematahkan sulingnya karena stress mengajar Cagalli?" Lacus terkekeh geli.

Athrun tertawa. "Aku ingat. Cagalli langsung memintaku menemaninya untuk membeli suling."

Keduanya tertawa bersama saat melihat Cagalli memukul pantat Miriallia yang berdiri di sebelah Cagalli, mereka yakin kalau perempuan berambut cokelat itu baru saja menggoda calon anggota kongres. Tolle balas memukul pundak Cagalli sebelum merangkul Miriallia dari samping.

"Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia," Athrun melirik Lacus yang masih memandangi Rey dengan penuh cinta. "Kau terlihat sangat bahagia. Dan kau layak untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan ini." Athrun memuji sahabat dari kecilnya yang mengenakan gaun pengantin abu-abu.

Dearka, salah satu rekan Athrun di kepolisian ikut tertawa saat melihat Sting duduk di sebelah kiri Rey dan memainkan lagu anak-anak. Siapa yang mengira kalau _drummer_ band metal mau memainkan lagu anak-anak dengan piano?

"Kau juga berhak untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan, Athrun." Lacus menoleh. "Aku yakin Bibi Lenore tidak mau melihatmu bersedih setiap hari."

"Aku tidak bersedih setiap hari, aku..."

"Kenapa kau menolak kebahagiaan disaat orang lain mati-matian mencarinya?"

"Aku tidak menolak Cagalli." bisik Athrun. "Dia belum memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya, bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya? Plus, aku tidak segila itu, jadi aku tidak mungkin akan menolaknya." Beberapa detik kemudian Athrun baru sadar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. "Maksudku bukan–"

Lacus tersenyum manis. "Kalian berdua sangat cocok, sungguh. Tidak akan ada yang kaget jika kalian pacaran, apalagi menikah. Malah aku yakin, kami semua akan langsung berteriak 'Akhirnya!' dan membuat pesta sendiri."

Kening Athrun berkerut. Sebelum dia sempat bertanya mengenai maksud ucapan Lacus, perempuan itu kembali bicara. "Menurutmu apakah Miriallia akan memutuskan Tolle?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Athrun langsung menatap pasangan yang dimaksud.

Lacus menghela napas dengan sedih. "Aku tidak melihat Miriallia bahagia lagi saat bersama Tolle. Ya, dia tersenyum dan tertawa. Tapi bukankah kita bisa memalsukan keduanya? Sedangkan sorot mata, kita tidak bisa memalsukannya. Miriallia bukan orang yang bisa menutupi perasaannya, kau bisa mengetahui perasaannya dari sorot mata Milly."

"Apa itu alasanmu sesungguhnya saat kau memintaku untuk mengundang Dearka?" Athrun menghela napas. "Mereka hanya pernah bekerja sama sekali, waktu itu kami sedang menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan seorang fotografer, Miriallia pernah bekerja dengan orang itu."

Lacus menggeleng. "Tidak ada aturan harus berapa kali kita berinteraksi dengan seseorang sebelum kita boleh jatuh cinta dengan orang itu. Lagipula, aku yakin mereka sering mengobrol setelah kasus tersebut selesai."

Suara tawa Rey menggelegar, Cagalli menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Rey, Lunamaria dan Sting berusaha menahan tawa tapi gagal, Dearka memukul-mukul piano, sementara Tolle dan Miriallia tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai mereka harus memegangi perut.

Berdiri tidak jauh dari piano hitam, Yuuna Roma Seiran dalam balutan _tuxedo _kuning cerah, dasi pink, topi pesulap warna hijau neon. Dia menggenggam buket bunga mawar, menatap Cagalli dengan penuh harap.

Lacus dan Athrun yang baru saja tahu apa yang membuat sahabat-sahabat mereka tertawa akhirnya ikut tertawa.

* * *

Jika dilihat dari luar, suasana di kediaman Clyne-Burrel–bukan, ini bukan rumah masa kecil Lacus. Rumah itu sudah dijual tidak lama setelah kematian Siegel–sore hari ini sangat sepi. Tetapi jika kamu masuk ke dalam rumah bertingkat dua itu, dan mengintip ke ruang bawah tanah, sepi adalah hal terakhir yang akan terlintas dalam benakmu.

Ruangan bawah tanah ini sudah disulap menjadi ruang tamu kedua. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu. Televisi ukuran 60' inch menempel di dinding bercat putih, tiga sofa panjang yang bisa menjadi tempat tidur diatur hingga membentuk huruf 'u', mengelilingi meja kopi. Ada konter yang terbuat dari kayu tidak jauh dari televisi, di belakang konter itu terdapat rak berisi minuman alkohol. Ada kulkas besar di dekat rak. Ada sekitar enam kursi tanpa sandaran di depan konter. Masing-masing sudut ruangan dihiasi lampu berdiri, sementara di salah satu sisi ada rak buku, di depan rak tersebut ada dua sofa kulit, mengapit sebuah meja bundar. Di atas meja bundar tersebut ada papan catur.

Saat ini, di tiap sudut ruang bawah tanah keluarga Clyne-Burrel dipenuhi oleh manusia yang hampir tidak semua dikenal oleh salah satu tuan rumah, Rey Za Burrel.

"Ternyata murid angkatan 45 itu banyak juga," gumam Rey dengan tatapan kagum dan sedikit takut. Dia tahu kalau murid angkatan 45 dari ZAFT High School cukup banyak, tapi dia baru tahu kalau semuanya hampir muat di dalam ruang bawah tanahnya!

"Tidak semuanya datang, Rey." Lacus tertawa seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran suaminya.

Tiba-tiba ada orang yang mematikan televisi, membuat mereka yang sedang menontonnya mengeluh kesal. Sai, yang bertanggung jawab atas matinya televisi sudah berdiri di atas meja kopi. "HEEEEI!" teriakannya spontan menghentikan hiruk-pikuk teman-temannya yang sedang saling bercengkrama setelah tujuh tahun tidak berjumpa.

Miriallia tidak ikut berdiri di atas meja makan. Perlahan, orang lain mulai duduk. Entah di sofa, di atas meja, bahkan di lantai. Sekarang yang berdiri hanya Miriallia, Sai, Rey dan Lacus.

Sai berdahem. "Oke, sebelumnya terima kasih sudah mau datang, kawan-kawan semua." Ada yang bertepuk tangan, ada yang berteriak senang, ada yang bersiul. "Lalu tentunya, terima kasih kepada sang pengantin baru, karena telah mau bersedia menjadi tuan rumah untuk acara ini." Sai menunjuk Lacus dan Rey yang berdiri di paling belakang.

Kontan pasangan suami-istri yang baru pulang bulan madu mereka langsung menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Nah," Sai berusaha menarik perhatian semua orang di ruangan ini kembali kepadanya setelah mereka selesai meneriakkan terima kasih mereka kepada Lacus dan Rey. "seperti yang kita tahu, ATHRUN ZALA DAN CAGALLI YULA ATHHA SUDAH RESMI BERPACARAN!"

Teriakan Sai diikuti oleh teriakan yang lainnya. _Glitter_, pita, tissu hingga majalah berterbangan, Lacus yakin pasti akan sangat lama membersihkan ruangan ini nanti. Dia harus memaksa Sai membantunya, sebab ini ide dia untuk memakai rumah Lacus.

Seseorang langsung memeluk Lacus dari samping, disaat Rey mendapat serangan pelukan dari orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Jadi siapa yang menang taruhannya?" teriak seseorang setelah euforia mereda.

"Tidak ada," Sai menggeleng. "Nah, sekarang, ingin kita apakan uang ini?"

"Dikembalikan?"

"Disumbang seperti dulu?"

"Bagaimana jika membelikan cincin pertunangan Athrun dan Cagalli dengan uang itu?"

"Uuuuh, mereka baru pacaran."

"Bagaimana kalau," suara lembut Lacus terdengar diantara suara-suara lainnya. "kita gunakan uang tersebut untuk menyumbang yayasan yang baru saja diresmikan Cagalli kemarin? Atau menggunakan uang tersebut sebagai dana kampanye Cagalli untuk maju menjadi anggota kongres? Atau mungkin kedua-duanya?"

Semua orang menatap Sai, sementara yang menjadi pusat perhatian menatap Miriallia. "Bagaimana, Milly? Apa dananya cukup?"

"Kita tidak bisa membiayai penuh kampanye Cagalli, tapi kita bisa membantu meringankannya. Aku setuju dengan Lacus, kita bagi dua saja uang ini. Bagaimana?"

Semua mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Rey tersenyum saat melihat Lacus tengah menyuci piring sambil bersenandung. "Aku tahu kalau kau yang menang, Lacus."

Si pemilik nama tertawa. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu, saat Sai datang, aku tidak sengaja membaca buku catatan yang berisi nama-nama yang ikut taruhan. Kemudian tebakan mereka mengenai kapan Athrun dan Cagalli akan berpacaran. Aku melihat namamu, kau bertaruh mereka akan resmi menjadi sepasangan kekasih setelah pernikahan kita. Kau menang."

"Jadi saat Sai mengatakan kalau aku yang menang, kau tidak terkejut?" tanya Lacus dari balik bahu.

"Tentu saja aku terkejut, dan aku lebih terkejut lagi saat kau menjabarkan idemu kepada Sai." Rey berjalan mendekati Lacus. "Apa kau tidak menyesal? Jumlah uangnya cukup banyak."

Lacus kembali tertawa. "Sudah aku katakan bukan, kalau aku hanya ingin Athrun dan Cagalli bahagia? Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan taruhan tersebut."

Rey memeluk Lacus dari belakang. "Itulah alasan aku jatuh cinta kepadamu."

"Karena aku tidak peduli dengan uang? Percayalah, aku pedui dengan uang. Hanya saja tidak begini caranya."

Rey tertawa.

* * *

"SEKARANG AYO CERITAKAN SEMUANYA DENGAN RINCI!" Miriallia, Flay, Tolle, Sai, hingga Kira, berteriak bersamaan.

Cafe Archangel hari ini tutup karena sedang disewa untuk merayakan pesta pribadi. Pesta untuk merayakan resminya Cagalli dan Athrun berpacaran.

Saat pertama kali tahu mengenai taruhan yang dilakukan teman-temannya selama tujuh tahun, Cagalli marah besar dan Athrun kecewa. Tetapi saat satu angkatan memarahi mereka berdua dan mengatakan kalau satu angkatan sangat sayang dan peduli dengan Athrun dan Cagalli, sampai-sampai mereka rela mengkoleksi foto-foto pasangan baru itu (Athrun sudah memaksa teman-temannya untuk menghapus foto dirinya dan Cagalli) Cagalli tidak marah lagi, dan Athrun hanya menggeleng.

Pasangan baru dipaksa untuk menyewa Cafe Archangel seharian penuh, lalu menceritakan semua tentang hubungan mereka.

Lacus berusaha menyembunyikan senyum saat dia melihat Athrun meminta bantuannya, namun Lacus menolak dengan menggelengkan kepala."Kau tidak mau mendengar cerita bagaimana Cagalli resmi menjadi kekasih Athrun?" tanya Rey yang duduk di samping istrinya.

"Aku sudah tahu ceritanya. Athrun meneleponku sebelum dan sesudah kejadian itu." Ia tersenyum.

Terkadang Sang Diva heran, untuk ukuran orang sejenius Athrun dan Cagalli, bagaimana mereka tidak mengetahui soal taruhan ini lebih awal? Kenapa mereka butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari perasaan mereka?

Cinta memang mengerikan, sebab lihat saja, dia bisa mengubah orang jenius menjadi bodoh. Tapi cinta tidak akan sebegitu mengerikan jika kau bersama orang yang mencintaimu apa adanya.

* * *

_**To be continued ...**_

* * *

Halo, kami datang lagi. Udah masuk chapter 3 nih, apakah para reader sudah berhasil menebak siapa yang menulis chapter berapa? Pssst, bagi pembaca yang menebak dengan benar hingga chapter 9, akan mendapat hadiah loh! Hadiahnya apa? _Stay tune to find out!_

Setelah proyek Round Robin 'Sembilan' ini selesai, rencananya akan ada Round Robin yang lain. Untuk masalah teknis belum diketahui. Proyek ini terbuka bagi siapapun yang ingin mencoba serunya menggabungkan idemu dengan ide orang lain! Seperti biasa, jika ada pertanyaan mengenai Round Robin, bisa langsung bertanya di akun ini, atau silahkan pilih akun kami yang lain.

_The last but not least, _kritik, saran, komentar bahkan teriakan fangirl bisa membuat kami tersenyum lebar. Jadi jangan lupa untuk mengisi kotak review yah! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya


	4. I'm (Not) Mad, Just Confused

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Sunrise—Matsuo Fukuda and team

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari cerita ini

SEMBILAN ©2015 Vereinigte Autoren

* * *

Dearka menguap lebar sambil mengisi gelas besarnya dengan tiga sendok kopi ditambah enam sendok susu. Segera setelahnya, ia menambahkan air panas dari dispenser. Yzak, yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di sampingnya mencemoohnya, "Apa gunanya kopi jika kau menambahkan susu dua kali lipatnya, huh?"

"Tidak semua orang suka kopi hitam pahit sepertimu, Pak Tua." Dearka memperhatikan ketika partnernya memasukkan lima sendok kopi tanpa gula tanpa susu tanpa apapun untuk mengurangi pahitnya kopi sambil menyesap (susu)kopinya. "Bagaimana kau bisa sanggup minum itu? Rasanya seperti tablet obat Demam Berdarah!"

"Pria minum yang seperti ini," tungkas pemuda berusia dua puluhan itu sambil mengacung-acungkan kopi pekatnya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah apa katamu, Yzak."

Keduanya kemudian keluar menuju ruang divisi III, ruangan mereka. Di salah satu meja, kertas-kertas tidak tertata sudah diberi tanda berbagai macam coretan. Dan di dekat papan tulis yang ditempeli beberapa foto dan detil informasi, Athrun nampak berkonsentrasi; tangan kirinya menyangga dagu dan dahinya berkerut.

"Athrun, santailah sedikit. Kita pasti bisa memecahkan kasus berantai ini," seru Dearka sembari duduk di salah satu kursi. "Kau bisa cepat keriput dan membuat para gadis menjauhimu."

"Aku tidak percaya Komandan membuat kita melanjutkan kasus ini tanpa bimbingannya. Dan aku lebih tak percaya lagi _kau_ memegang kendali, Zala. Aku ragu kita akan berhasil memecahkan kasus ini."

Dearka menepuk bahu Yzak sambil tertawa kecil. "Tuan Maniak Kopi, tak usah iri. Para senior kita yang sudah menangani kasus ini bertahun-tahun memang tidak berhasil. Mungkin ini saatnya Dewi Keberuntungan berpihak pada kita? Siapa tahu saja kita bisa memecahkannya?"

Yzak hanya mendengus.

Athrun diam tak menanggapi kedua rekan setimnya itu. Sementara kedua orang yang sama-sama lulus dari akademi kepolisian itu kembali memeriksa semua berkas laporan di meja, berkas laporan yang usianya bervariasi, bahkan ada yang sudah hampir dua puluh tahun. Kertas-kertas berwarna kekuningan yang tulisannya masih dibuat dengan mesin ketik menjadi bukti nyata.

"Ah. Dearka, Yzak, bisa kalian mendekat ke mari sebentar? Sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu yang penting," panggil Athrun pada kedua rekannya. "Selama ini, kita terlalu fokus pada lokasi para korban sebelumnya, kan? Kita membuat profil geografisnya melalui pengamatan para korban sebelumnya. Tapi, bagaimana jika sebenarnya kita kali ini salah fokus?"

Dearka menatap bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Dua belas orang yang kita temukan…," Athrun menunjuk keduabelas foto di papan tulis, "…semuanya menjadi bahan percobaan, beberapa bagian tubuh mereka ditutupi lebam dan bekas suntikan, dan semuanya digunduli."

"_Thanks for stating the obvious, Zala_," Yzak berdesis sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kita sudah tahu fakta itu sejak belasan tahun yang lalu, Zala."

Athrun menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan itu yang kumaksud. Bagaimana, bagaimana jika tidak hanya ada dua belas korban? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya ada tiga belas orang? Bagaimana jika korban terakhir bukanlah Hanako Fujiwara?" tanyanya dengan menggebu sambil menunjuk foto korban terakhir yang ditemukan setahun sebelumnya. "Kepolisian kita sudah menangani kasus ini sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu, dan kasus ini masih berlanjut dengan bertambahnya korban. Kasus ini tidak pernah dibekukan, selalu siap diselidiki setiap ditemukan kasus lanjutannya."

"Korban ketigabelas? Maksudmu, ada korban lain selain mereka?" tanya Dearka ragu.

Athrun mengangguk. "Semua korban adalah wanita. Mereka berusia dua puluhan akhir, tinggi antara 150-160 cm, berambut cokelat panjang ketika terakhir kali terlihat. Semuanya adalah wanita yang dikenal feminim. Aku belum sepenuhnya yakin, tapi, wanita ini…," Athrun mengambil koran yang tergeletak di salah satu kursi, "…memiliki kesamaan yang mengerikan."

"Aoi Hikari, korban perampokan yang ditangani divisi IV baru-baru ini?"

Athrun mengangguk lagi. "Wanita ini berdarah campuran dan tidak ditemukan dalam keadaan gundul. Hanya dua hal ini yang berbeda. Juga mungkin bisa ditambah dengan usianya yang sudah tiga puluh empat tahun. Tapi dia dikenal memiliki _baby-face_. Tidak mengherankan jika pelaku kita mengira ia masih berusia dua puluh tahunan."

"Jika memang pelaku salah mengira…," Yzak menggumam kecil, "…_human error_. Kita memang belum tahu motif pelaku ini dengan pasti, selain alasan percobaan. Tapi sejauh ini, melihat para korban sebelumnya, memang terlalu banyak kesamaan. Hanya ada satu hal yang berbeda dari para korban lainnya: Hikari memiliki iris mata berwarna biru, kontras dengan iris mata para korban sebelumnya yang rata-rata berwarna hitam kecoklatan."

Dearka mengerutkan dahinya. "Cukup logis. Sepandai-pandai tupai melompat, ada kalanya ia jatuh juga, kan? Dan aku tidak tahu kalian sudah tahu atau belum, tapi wanita ini sebenarnya model dan _fashion show_ terakhirnya adalah kimono dari Jepang. Tidak aneh jika ia mengenakan lensa berwarna gelap ketika ditangkap pelaku, kan? Untuk menyesuaikan dengan tema _fashion show_-nya. Ah, wanita jepang asli memiliki sepasang mata berwarna gelap."

"Dearka, _shut the hell up_. Kau mengganggu dengan komentar-komentarmu."

Athrun membuat lingkaran-lingkaran pada peta wilayah di laptopnya. Dengan sekali klik, peta wilayah itu diperbesar di layar proyektor. "Jika kita memasukkan posisi Hikari di atas posisi keduabelas orang lainnya, kita akan menemukan…."

"…area … ini? Apakah kalian berpikir hal yang sama?" Dearka terbelalak.

"Area Verwüstung … area yang ditinggalkan. Benar-benar tidak terduga." Yzak mengomentari.

Pada layar itu, sebuah area yang diperkirakan menjadi titik temu penemuan ketigabelas korban itu ditandai dengan arsiran merah. Lokasi penemuan tubuh korban dihubungkan dengan garis-garis hitam hitam. Sedangkan pada arsiran merah, garis-garis hitam itu kemudian di-_highlight _dengan warna biru. Garis-garis biru itu samar-samar mengikuti posisi lorong bawah tanah yang dibuat pada masa perang dunia kedua, menunjukkan jika area-area itu bida ditempuh lewat jalur bawah tanah.

"Tidak mengindahkan posisi korban di luar arsiran merah, jejak ini membuat kita menemukan _The Pit of Junius Seven_," ujar Athrun menyimpulkan.

"Satu-satunya tempat yang cukup baik digunakan sebagai tempat penelitian adalah…."

Kursor menunjuk pada sebuah titik bangunan laboratorium tua yang sudah ditutup lima belas tahun sebelumnya. Maka ketiganya pun tahu, mereka harus mencari pelaku pembunuhan berantai di bangunan yang terbengkalai itu.

"Dia harus segera dihentikan," ujar Athrun sembari menatap sketsa seorang pria paruh baya dengan perkiraan profil lengkapnya pada sudut papan tulis, buronan mereka. "Siapapun dia, dia harus segera ditangkap dan diadili atas semua kejahatannya."

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Dearka**

**I'm (Not) Mad, Just Confused**

* * *

"Via, Sayang, aku pasti akan segera menemukan obat untukmu. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi."

Dearka memberikan kode agar anak buah yang bersamanya menyisir bangunan laboratorium itu agar berhenti bergerak. Di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi tabung-tabung eksperimen berisi cairan berwarna-warni, pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu menemukan berbagai macam tulisan dan kertas-kertas. Beragam rumus dan istilah-istilah asing membuat kepalanya sedikit pening. Di salah satu meja panjang, ada jaket dan tas wanita yang terbercak hitam yang ia duga adalah noda darah. Ponsel yang ada di luar tas memiliki gantungan nama _'Aoi Hikari'_.

"Tim C menemukan Subjek. Subjek tidak sendirian," lapor Dearka melalui alat komunikasinya.

_'Roger_._'_

Penggerebegan lokasi dilakukan oleh gabungan Tim Satu dan Tim Sembilan dari Divisi III. Kedua tim dibagi menjadi tim-tim yang lebih kecil untuk mengefektifkan proses penyisiran lokasi yang cukup luas itu. Tim Satu yang terdiri atas empat tim kecil menyisir area luar bangunan dan area bawah tanah. Sementara itu, Tim Sembilan mengurusi area dalam. Dearka memimpin Tim C menyisir area sayap selatan, sedangkan kedua partner utamanya memimpin Tim A dan Tim B yang mengurus sayap utara dan timur.

Athrun yang mengurus sayap timur tiba terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh anak buahnya. Keenamnya segera mengambil posisi di balik meja-meja panjang agar tidak terlihat oleh subjek yang berada di sisi lain.

Dearka, yang berada paling dekat dengan subjek, berada di balik meja di samping pintu. Melalui dinding kaca, Athrun melihat seorang pria pirang berjubah kusam membungkuk di atas tempat tidur. Ruangan kaca dimana pria itu berada nampak kontras dengan ruangan tempat keduabelas orang anggota kepolisian itu; ruangan itu hanya diisi tempat tidur, kosong dari berbagai tabung-tabung.

Pelan-pelan, Athrun mendekati posisi Dearka.

"Aku menyayangimu, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku akan segera berhasil menemukan obat untukmu."

_Motifnya!_ Pikir Dearka dengan mata terbelalak.

Athrun memberikan kode agar mereka segera menahan subjek di dalam ruangan itu. Dearka mengangguk mengiyakan. Keduanya mengatur anak buah masing-masing agar mengelilingi pintu masuk agar subjek tidak kabur. Dengan di-_back up_ oleh empat orang bersenjata, keduanya berlari masuk menuju ruangan itu. "Angkat tangan! Anda ditangkap atas tuduhan…."

Pria itu berbalik tiba-tiba dengan mata yang melotot kaget. "Siapa kalian?! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" jerit pria itu sambil memposisikan badannya di antara ujung-ujung pistol dan sosok di balik selimut yang sebelumnya ia ajak bicara. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyakiti Via!"

Yang dapat Athrun dan Dearka lihat di belakan pria itu hanyalah sebuah boneka _teddy_ berukuran besar.

* * *

Dearka dan Yzak mengamati proses investigasi oleh Athrun. Pemuda penggemar sayuran kol itu melakukan investigasi bersama dengan salah seorang senior. Keduanya telah melakukan investigasi selama dua setengah jam tanpa henti disaksikan oleh kedua orang anggota Tim Sembilan. Sepasang pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu sama-sama mencapai satu kesimpulan:

"Pria itu sakit."

Dearka mengangguk mengiyakan. Pria paruh baya itu mungkin memang kurang waras. Ia sudah berulangkali berteriak meminta diberikan _'Via'_. Ia bahkan menyerang polisi yang ditugaskan untuk menjaganya. Pria itu baru tenang setelah ia diberikan boneka _teddy-_nya. "Kau harus lihat bagaimana ia mengajak bicara _teddy_ itu, Yzak. Seolah-olah boneka itu _hidup_."

"Aku dengar dari Cortney," ujar Yzak. "Sepertinya ia tidak bisa diadili jika begini terus."

"Ya, aku tahu. Dua puluh tahun berlalu dan tiga belas korban meninggal … semuanya sia-sia."

Yzak tertawa miris. "Ini konyol."

Pemuda berambut perak itu kemudian keluar ruang observasi, menutup pintunya dengan sedikit kasar. Dearka melanjutkan pengamatannya. Melihat pria berambut pirang itu memeluk bonekanya dengan sangat erat seolah boneka seharga belasan gilla itu adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga baginya. Ia tidak menyangkal ujaran Yzak.

_Apakah para korban selama bertahun-tahun itu akhirnya kehilangan nyawa hanya untuk boneka murah itu? _Dearka memijat dahinya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa pusing yang datang perlahan. _Dan bahkan pelakunya tidak dapat dihukum lantaran menderita kelainan jiwa? Demi Tuhan…._

Dearka kemudian keluar ruangan. Pemuda itu menunggu Athrun di lorong di samping pintu ruang investigasi. Pemuda yang usianya sekitar setahun lebih muda darinya itu keluar ruangan tak lama kemudian; wajahnya nampak lelah. Ia hanya menggeleng kecil ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan Dearka. Dearka mengedikkan bahunya. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Kita hanya bisa menunggu Komandan kembali."

"Namanya, Ulen Hibiki. Usianya, 49 tahun. Dan kau benar, Dearka. Kita perlu memberi tahu Komandan tentang hal ini. Pria itu di ambang kewarasan dan ketidakwarasan."

"Kita seharusnya tahu hal itu sejak ia mulai mencari-cari beruangnya."

"…."

* * *

Dearka masuk sambil membersihkan jubahnya dari titik-titik air hujan. Mendung di luar cukup tebal dan berwarna hitam, namun begitu, hujan yang turun hanyalah rintik-rintik. _Well_, ia merasa beruntung hujan hanya turun rintik-rintik_. _Pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengedipkan matanya kepada beberapa wanita juniornya. Dia masih cukup bangga melihat efek kedipan matanya bisa membuat para wanita itu memerah malu.

"Hmmm, seandainya Milly juga memerah malu seperti itu…."

Dan ia pun tersenyum kecil dengan pipi yang memerah mengingat fotografer teman Athrun itu.

"Yo, Dearka, Dearka! Selamat!" seru seorang berambut pirang. "Aku lihat berita!"

Dearka mendekati pemuda itu. "Yo, Rudolf. Kau sudah kembali?"

Rudolf mengangguk. "Itu pekerjaan yang gampang sekali. Dan mereka sama sekali bukan teroris, hanya kumpulan pengangguran yang baru saja lulus sekolah! Yah, tapi kita sama-sama tau, kalau tidak ada aku, timku belum tentu bisa menangkap _terrorist-wannabe _ itu."

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah katamu, _Man_. Kau sudah lihat Yzak?"

"Yzak? Bukankah hari ini ia bertugas memberikan pelajaran khusus di akademi?"

Dearka menepuk keningnya. "Ah. Kau benar. Aku menghindar ketika Komandan menyuruh Tim Sembilan mengisi di akademi."

"Dasar, kau ini. Ya, sudah, aku ke ruanganku dulu. Komandan timku tidak sebaik Komandan timmu."

Rudolf kemudian menghilang di lorong selanjutnya, meninggalkan Dearka berdiri sendirian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pemuda yang sering terlihat bersama Yzak seolah mereka adalah kembar siam itu kemudian menuju sebuah ruangan. Ia segera membuat ramuan kafeinnya: tiga sendok kopi ditambah enam sendok susu.

Di ruangan-tak-bernama yang sering digunakan untuk tempat beristirahat bagi orang-orang yang lembur itu, beberapa orang nampak menikmati sarapan mereka. Mereka menyapa Dearka dan memberinya selamat atas keberhasilan _Faith_–julukan Tim Sembilan–menangkap tersangka pembunuhan berantai yang telah terjadi sekitar dua puluh tahun itu.

Pagi itu, berita tentang keberhasilan polisi sudah tersebar dengan sangat cepat. Surat kabar dan berita di televisi serentak mengabarkan penangkapan pria itu. Namanya, Ulen Hibiki. Usianya, 49 tahun. Motif, belum diketahui. Dearka lelah melihat semua kabar yang diulang-ulang itu. Dan ia tidak habis pikir dengan atasannya.

_Informasi yang kami punya belum lengkap. Lagipula Ulen itu _sakit_. Kenapa Komandan diam saja?_

Dearka menemukan Athrun duduk bersandar di kursinya, kakinya disangga pada meja. Wajahnya ditutupi dengan topi. Badannya diselimuti dengan jubahnya. Ada beberapa cangkir kosong dengan ampas kopi di bawah meja. "Athrun, hei, sudah pagi."

Athrun menggerakkan badannya menjauhi Dearka–yang setia menepuk bahu pemuda itu–kemudian mengerang kecil. Ia memindahkan topinya, sedikit memicingkan matanya ketika cahaya di ruangan itu menyergap matanya. Ia menyapa Dearka sembari merenggangkan badannya. Setelah itu, ia melakukan pemanasan sebentar di ruang kosong di samping meja. Tulang-tulangnya berbunyi setiap kali ia mengubah posisi badannya.

"Kau lembur?"

Athrun mengiyakan sembari mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menghitung hingga tujuh. "Aku sudah menyelesaikan laporan penggerebegan kita untuk Komandan."

"Komandan bilang sesuatu?" tanya Dearka sembari duduk di mejanya setelah menyapa beberapa orang lain di divisi III. "Kenapa berita penangkapan Ulen sudah menyebar kemana-mana?"

"Apa?"

"Beritanya sudah menyebar."

Athrun menghentikan pemanasannya. "Aku tak tahu itu semua. Laporan kita bahkan belum lengkap. Belum waktunya publik mengetahui tentang hal ini."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, Ath."

Dearka tahu, kejadian pembunuhan berantai yang mulai terjadi berpuluh tahun itu memang meresahkan masyarakat. Tuntutan penangkapan pelaku juga telah disuarakan di berbagai tempat. Jika memang tujuan para atasan adalah menenangkan masyarakat, ia bisa mengerti. Yang tidak ia mengerti adalah mengapa informasi penangkapan itu telah disebarkan bahkan sebelum semuanya jelas. Ia menakutkan reaksi publik apabila informasi dibuka mengenai ketidakwarasan pelaku; yang menjadikan dasar kebebasannya.

* * *

Dearka terbangun dengan suara samar-samar pertengkaran, namun tetap memejamkan matanya.

Ia hanya melamun sekejap sembari melihat tetesan air yang membasahi bumi Plants itu. Sejak pagi hari, rintikan hujan sama sekali tidak berhenti, stagnan mengangkut sekitar dua millimeter curah hujan. Ia bahkan tidak merasa tertidur, hingga tahu-tahu ia terbangun (yang berarti di menit keberapa ia melamun, ia jatuh tertidur). Ia bersyukur Yzak tidak ada; karena pemuda yang lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya itu tidak pernah membiarkannya tidur satu menit pun, ada kasus maupun tidak ada kasus.

"...ku tidak percaya kau mengatakan itu, Athrun!"

Dearka menajamkan telinganya. Suara gadis itu sangat ia kenal: suara Cagalli Yula Athha, kekasih Athrun. Tidak mendengar suara lain selain suara embusan napas dua orang tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berpura-pura tidur, ia tahu ruangan Divisi III hanya diisi mereka bertiga. Entah kemana anggota divisi lainnya, atau kenapa mereka membiarkan Cagalli masuk ke ruangan yang hanya diperbolehkan untuk personil itu.

"Cagalli, kau tidak pernah bilang kalau dia adalah ayahmu!"

"Lalu? Kau tidak pernah bertanya, Athrun. Kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku. Kau tidak pernah bertanya pada Kira!"

_Apa ini?_ Pikir Dearka. _Siapa ayah Cagalli? Bukannya Tuan Athha?_

"Apakah aku harus bertanya agar kau memberi tahu hal sepenting ini?" lirih Athrun.

Seseorang duduk di kursi, membuatnya berderit. "Aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun darimu, Cagalli. Tidak bisakah kau juga tidak menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini? Atau kau memang sengaja menyembunyikan ini semua, agar kami tidak pernah bisa menangkapnya? Benar begitu?"

Terdengar suara tamparan yang cukup keras.

"Terserah apa katamu!"

Diikuti dengan suara langkah kaki yang menjauhi ruangan.

Athrun berdecih, memukul meja.

Hanya terdengar suara embusan napas berat selama beberapa menit sebelum Dearka mendengar suara deheman Athrun. "Aku tahu kau sudah bangun, Dearka."

Dearka mendongak. Ia menoleh pada Athrun yang duduk menunduk dengan poni yang menutupi pandangannya. Ada tetesan darah di sudut bibirnya. Pipinya merah dan nampak menyakitkan. "Kau tidak akan mengikutinya, Athrun?"

Athrun diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Dearka itu. Ia hanya diam dengan tangan yang terkepal erat.

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan sangat deras. Dearka menegakkan punggungnya dan menoleh menatap jalanan yang mulai digenangi air. Ia melihat Cagalli dengan payung kuningnya –yang kadang Dearka lihat dibawa oleh Athrun apabila hujan turun setelah ia menemui kekasihnya itu. Wanita pejuang hak rakyat itu menyetop sebuah taksi di gerbang. Ia sempat menatap pada gedung kepolisian sebelum masuk ke dalam taksi itu.

"Ia ke sini mengunjungi Ulen Hibiki," ujar Athrun tiba-tiba.

"...karena?"

Mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya, pemuda yang kehilangan ibunya di usia muda itu menjawab: "Ayahnya. Ulen Hibiki adalah ayahnya. Ia mencoba menemuinya, tapi ia dilarang. Ia meminta bantuanku."

Dearka tidak tahu ia harus berkomentar apa.

"Ia ingin aku membiarkannya bertemu Ulen. Namun tentu saja aku tidak bisa," Athrun tertawa miris. "Posisiku tidak setinggi itu untuk memegang kendali. Lalu ia bertanya padaku, apakah ayahnya akan bebas. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, Dearka.

"Kita menangkapnya, menjadikannya bahan berita." Athrun mendesau. "Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa padanya."

Dearka hanya duduk mendengarkan ujaran pemuda itu.

"Dan aku … aku meragukan perasaannya, Dearka. Aku tidak tahu harus berpikir apa. Katakan padaku, Dearka. Kau tahu banyak tentang wanita, kan?" Athrun menatap Dearka dengan permohonan. "Apakah ia hanya memanfaatkanku selama ini? Semua itu terasa nyata. Tapi aku takut selama ini ia berpura-pura agar ia bisa menjauhkan Ulen dari kejaran polisi."

"Athrun…."

Sungguh, Dearka tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"…haha. Katakan itu pada isterimu." Seorang senior dari Tim Tiga masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di belakangnya, empat orang senior lain mengikuti. "Oh, Dearka, kau sudah…? Eh? Athrun? Kenapa dengan pipimu?"

Senior itu mendekati Athrun. Pria berusia empat puluhan itu yang paling tua di Divisi III dan ia menganggap semua anggota Divisi III lainnya sudah seperti adik dan anaknya. "Ini bisa lebam!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," tolak Athrun ketika senior lainnya membawakan salep untuknya. "Terima kasih. Tapi aku perlu keluar sebentar."

Athrun kemudian meninggalkan ruang Divisi III itu dengan bahu membungkuk. Para senior dari tim lain memandangi kepergian pemuda yang sudah bergabung dengan formal dalam Divisi III selama tiga tahun itu dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Ketika mereka menoleh pada Dearka, pemuda itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan menjawab asal: "PMS, mungkin?"

Jawabannya itu membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah jitakan penuh sayang dari senior tertua itu. "Kau ini. Dia teman setimmu, kan? Kalian harus saling membantu di saat-saat seperti ini. Jangan hanya bekerja sama karena ada kasus saja!"

"Siap, Boss!"

"Coba tanyai dia, siapa tahu ada masalah yang bisa dibantu. Kami di Divisi III siap membantu."

"Siap, Boss!"

Dearka bangga melihat kekeluargaan dalam divisinya itu. Dan ia tahu betul, Athrun juga sangat menghargai itu. Terlebih lagi, ia cenderung jauh dari sosok ayahnya. Hubungan ayah-anak yang seharusnya dekat sejak lama itu baru-baru saja mulai membaik, dirajut oleh Cagalli. Patrick dan Athrun yang sangat dingin satu sama lain itu perlahan-lahan menghangat.

Cagalli adalah sosok yang membawa perubahan cukup banyak dalam kehidupan seorang Athrun Zala. Meskipun Dearka kenal Athrun baru sekitar tujuh tahun, tapi ia tahu, banyak perubahan yang terjadi, terutama sejak keduanya melangkah ke jenjang hubungan yang lebih tinggi; yang salah satunya adalalh membaiknya hubungan ayah-anak Zala itu. Dearka bahkan beberapa kali melihat Cagalli makan bersama dengan Zala senior itu. Terkadang ditemani oleh Athrun dan kadang hanya berdua saja.

Dearka memperhatikan titik-titik air yang menabrak jendela kaca.

"Seperti cuaca, huh?"

Hubungan Athrun dan Cagalli itu seperti cuaca. Bahkan sejak sebelum mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kadang cerah.

Kadang mendung.

Kadang hujan gerimis.

Kadang hujan lebat.

Dearka pertama kali bertemu Cagalli ketika ia masih setahun di kepolisian. Ia ikut melakukan pengamanan pada unjuk rasa yang salah satu pesertanya adalah Cagalli. Ia ingat gadis itu berapi-api menyampaikan pikirannya. Ia tidak heran gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu sukses mendapatkan kursi di kongres –ia cukup gigih dalam memperjuangkan hak masyarakat. Ia tidak pula heran mengetahui Athrun–yang berulangkali menolak para gadis dari berbagai kalangan–menyukai gadis itu.

Karena gigih dan keras kepala, kadangkala, mereka bertengkar.

Dearka tertawa kecil mengingat ia pernah melihat keduanya bertengkar di rumah makan, hanya untuk masalah sepele tentang pilihan saus. Mereka sempat perang dingin beberapa menit sebelum kembali akur.

Atau ketika Cagalli tidak jadi memberikan tumpangan pada Athrun ke gedung kepolisian karena pemuda itu keluar gedung akademi digandengi oleh mantan kekasih Athrun, Meer Campbell.

Atau ketika Athrun melarang Cagalli melakukan unjuk rasa membantu buruh pada sebuah perusahaan asing, yang tetap dilakukan oleh gadis pirang itu. Gadis itu menghilang beberapa hari sebelum ditemukan disekap di sebuah gudang kosong di Kota Oktober. Keduanya berbaikan dengan sebuah pelukan setelah itu.

Yang Dearka tahu, semua pertengkaran yang terjadi di antara Athrun dan Cagalli adalah tentang hal-hal yang sepele dan bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat. Namun kali ini, pertengkaran keduanya terdengar serius.

Dearka mengantukkan dahinya pada meja.

"Ah, semoga saja mereka cepat berbaikan."

Ia menoleh ke samping, menempelkan pipinya pada permukaan meja. Ponsel di sampingnya ia ambil dan nyalakan. Layarnya diisi dengan gambar Miriallia yang sedang memotret. Dearka tersenyum lembut sembari menelusuri wajah gadis yang sebenarnya tidak _single_ itu. "Hubungan kita bisa memburuk jika hubungan mereka memburuk."

Meskipun ia mengatakan itu, dalam hati, Dearka benar-benar tulus mengharapkan hubungan Athrun dan Cagalli kembali membaik –bahkan meskipun hal itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada hubungannya dengan Miriallia.

* * *

**_To be continued ..._**

* * *

Chapter 4 update! Sedikit lebih pendek dari biasanya. Tapi enggak apa-apa kan, ya? Hohoho.

Kami masih menunggu kalian lho! Yang pengen ikutan bikin Round Robin, ayo kontak kami lewat PM! Biar jadi pengalaman. Dan bisa nambah entri fanfic bahasa indonesia juga. Hohoho. Dan challenge guess the author-nya juga masih lanjut. Yang sukses nebak dari chapter satu sampai terakhir dikasih sesuatu, kok. Stay tuned pokoknya! Hohoho.

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca. Kritik dan saran di kotak review kami tunggu buat jadi bahan bakar melanjutkan **Sembilan** (meskipun kami nggak ngebales review kalian satu per satu). Hohoho. Happy (belated) White Day! Hohoho.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


	5. We Are Done

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Sunrise—Matsuo Fukuda and team

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari cerita ini

SEMBILAN ©2015 Vereinigte Autoren

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama pemuda berambut perak itu duduk di kursinya dengan aktivitas yang minim. Ia hanya menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan-kiri, meraih berkas yang ada di ujung meja kerjanya, dan sesekali memutar pena di antara jari dengan gerakan berulang. Suara-suara anggota divisi yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya bagaikan musik latar yang tidak didengarkan sama sekali.

Pemilik nama lengkap Yzak Joule itu bisa melihat seseorang menghampiri mejanya dari ekor mata dan meletakkan secangkir kopi yang masih beruap di sampingnya. Ia hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda terima kasih tanpa menoleh.

"Aku khawatir suatu saat kau akan ambruk saat pengejaran karena kafein sebanyak itu, Joule."

Yzak menarik napas. "Khawatir, tapi kau masih membuatkannya. Perhatian yang sangat manis, Housenka."

"Hahnenfuss."

"Aku tahu benar nama belakangmu, Sersan."

Wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu berdiri tegak. "Kalau begitu kenapa -lupakan, toh tidak akan ada bedanya." Ia menghela napas. "Jadi, apa yang sudah kautemukan?"

"Sebagian riwayat hidup Ulen Hibiki dan istrinya yang sudah meninggal –bukan si Teddy," jawabnya, masih sibuk menelusuri tiap kata pada berkas dengan foto seorang wanita berambut cokelat sebahu dan mata lavender yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya. "Aku dan Athrun akan mengunjungi anak-anaknya untuk mencari lebih banyak informasi. Entah bagaimana hasilnya karena salah satu dari orang yang kumaksud adalah pacar Athrun." Ia meraih cangkir kertas itu dan mengambil beberapa sesapan."Aku yakin akan ada banyak drama. Oh, aku _suka_ drama," imbuhnya datar.

"Dingin sekali." Wanita itu bergumam dengan kedua alis bertaut.

Yah, seluruh divisi III juga tahu kalau Yzak Joule adalah orang yang berhati dingin, keras, dan sinis. Bukan Yzak namanya kalau suka melibatkan atau menunjukkan perhatian tertentu pada perasaan.

Yzak bisa melihat gadis itu menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. Ekspresi datar yang diselipi kesan khawatir itu masih saja menyerangnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa bertahan setelah meminum itu. Denyut jantung meningkat, perasaan berdebar-debar, tidakkah kau merasa tidak nyaman harus menahan semua itu selagi bekerja?"

"Nah, kalau kau baru saja mendapat pengakuan perasaan berdebar tidak karuan tiap melihat atau bersamamu dari seorang laki-laki, sebaiknya kau bertanya padanya apa dia baru saja minum kopi." Yzak memberikan senyum sarkatis terbaiknya dan menatap mata violet itu selama beberapa saat sebelum meletakkan map di tangannya ke atas meja, menyambar jas yang tergantung di sandaran kursi, dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja.

Shiho Hahnenfuss kehabisan kata-kata.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Yzak**

**We Are Done**

* * *

Yzak bisa merasakan dinding tak terlihat yang, _mungkin, _tidak sadar telah dibangun oleh teman di sebelahnya ini. Mata abu-abu itu bergerak ke samping. Sang pemuda berambut biru tua hanya diam sepanjang jalan dengan tatapan kosong dan dahi berkerut. Kepalanya bersandar pada lengan yang terlipat di depan jendela. Bahkan Yzak yakin ia bisa menggambar aura hitam yang mengelilingi junior satu tahun di bawahnya itu bila diminta.

Yah, pemuda dua puluh empat tahun ini sedang dilanda masalah asmara –masalah asmara yang agak rumit. Karena itulah Yzak tidak repot-repot membuka percakapan sepanjang jalan dalam mobil sedan hitam untuk dinas yang mereka kendarai. Seandainya Dearka sedang tidak sibuk mengurus si Gila Hibiki bersama Dokter Todaka, psikiater forensik Kepolisian September City, tentunya dia lebih memilih ditemani sang pemuda nyentrik daripada pemuda _mellow _di sampingnya. Ia juga bisa minta ditemani Housenka, sebenarnya, tapi Athrun pasti akan protes karena Komandan Rau sendiri yang menyuruh pemuda bermata zamrud itu pergi.

Yzak menghela napas. "Kau masih mau ikut?" tanyanya datar.

Athrun tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap Yzak dengan bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Wawancara ini. Kita akan menemui Cagalli Yula Athha –pacarmu- dan Kira Yamato –yang kudengar adalah sahabatmu- sekaligus. Jujur saja, kondisimu agak sulit," jelasnya.

Athrun memusatkan pandangannya pada kedua tangan yang terkepal di atas paha. "Aku akan melakukannya."

Sang senior memerhatikan juniornya untuk beberapa lama sebelum mengangguk. "Aku yang akan melakukan sebagai besar tanya-jawab. Kau hanya akan merusaknya jadi diam dan perhatikan. Kau boleh bertanya kalau merasa ada yang kurang atau aneh. Paham?"

Athrun tersenyum tipis. Yzak mengerang sambil memutar bola matanya, tahu benar arti ekspresi itu. "Jangan pikir aku peduli padamu, Zala."

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa," kilahnya. Yzak mengirim satu lirikan membunuh. "_Ya, Pak._"

Keduanya berhenti di sebuah hotel bintang tiga di tengah kota dan berjalan menuju _lift_ dengan langkah tegas. Mereka sudah membuat janji dengan Kira Yamato malam sebelumnya. Cagalli Yula Athha juga sudah mengatakan akan menemui mereka di tempat saudaranya menginap.

Kamar 203, itu dia.

Hanya butuh dua ketukan sampai terdengar suara rantai pengaman yang digeser. Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kulit pucat, mata merah, dan lingkar hitam yang terlihat kontras menunjukkan dengan jelas kondisinya yang kelelahan. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan tidak dimasukkan dan terlipat sebagian di bagian bawah.

Merasakan ketegangan dari postur rekannya, Yzak yakin siapa sosok yang menyambut mereka di depan pintu. Hei, jangan salahkah Yzak tidak mengenali sosok kekasih rekan setimnya sendiri. Dearka sudah berkenalan dengan Cagalli di acara pernikahan teman Athrun –di mana mereka _lupa _menyerahkan undangan untuknya. Betapa teman yang _sangat baik_ mereka. Oh, Yzak tidak merajuk. Ia tidak akan merajuk hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu.

"Selamat siang, Nona Athha." Yzak memperlihatkan lencananya. "Sersan Yzak Joule dan Sersan Athrun Zala dari Kepolisian September City." Ia menyimpan lencananya lagi. "Terima kasih atas kesediaan Anda memenuhi permintaan kami."

Cagalli tersenyum sopan. "Saya senang bisa membantu, Sersan." Senyumnya sedikit goyah ketika dia menoleh ke arah kekasihnya. Gadis itu segera memalingkan mata. "Athrun." Ia mengangguk.

"Cagalli."

Yzak pura-pura tidak mendengar suara rekannya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Cagalli? Siapa itu?" Suara laki-laki terdengar dari dalam diikuti derap langkah kaki. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang lebih tinggi enam sentimeter dari gadis di depannya terlihat dengan handuk yang masih melingkar di leher. Meski baru saja mandi, penampakan kurang tidur masih belum hilang dari wajah bulatnya. Pemuda itu terlihat kikuk begitu melihat mereka. "Ah, kalian sudah datang."

"Tuan Yamato, Sersan Yzak Joule. Terima kasih atas waktunya," Yzak mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan kekar itu, "dan saya yakin Anda sudah mengenal rekan saya?"

Kira menatap Athrun dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum kecil. "Ya, saya mengenalnya. Halo, Athrun. Lama tidak bertemu."

Pemilik rambut biru tua itu mengangguk. "Ya, sudah lama sekali."

Keheningan canggung mengambil alih. Yzak menangkap gerakan Kira yang bergeser sedikit sehingga menutupi saudaranya dengan protektif dari sahabatnya. Hm, apa pun masalah yang sedang melanda pasangan itu sepertinya sudah diketahui oleh sang kakak. Oh, yah, Yzak tidak merasa terganggu dengan suasana canggung. Dia sudah cukup pengalaman dalam menghadapinya. Sebenarnya ia ingin membiarkan aksi diam-diaman-adu-tatap ini sampai mereka sadar betapa terlihat bodohnya mereka, tapi Yzak tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu.

Ia berdeham.

Kira dan Cagalli terlonjak. Gadis itu bergeser saat saudaranya membukakan pintu lebih lebar cepat-cepat. "Ah, ya, maaf. Silakan masuk."

"Terima kasih." Yzak berjalan lebih dulu dan menyempatkan diri untuk memperhatikan sekeliling. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Sebuah _suite_ membosankan yang dipesan lebih untuk privasinya dari pada kenyamanan kamar mewah. Baiklah. "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi anggota kongres, Nona Athha? Seperti yang Anda bayangkan?" Polisi muda itu mengambil tempat di kursi dekat jendela, disusul oleh Athrun.

Cagalli mendengus. "Lebih busuk dan menjijikkan dari yang saya duga. Terima kasih telah bertanya, Sersan." Gerak-gerik gadis itu terlihat lebih rileks meski mendapat tatapan menegur dari saudaranya karena pilihan kata yang ia pilih. Bagus, dengan begini mereka akan lebih terbuka. "Kopi atau teh?" Ia balik bertanya sambil mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Kopi tanpa gula dan susu, terima kasih." Yzak menjawab dengan seulas senyum sopan. Tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun dari juniornya, ia menginjak kaki yang terlipat itu kuat-kuat.

"Ah, iya, kopi. Terima kasih."

Cagalli menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan menyebutkan pesanan pada layanan kamar. _Milk tea _dan tiga kopi. Hm, selera yang tidak jauh dari Dearka.

Kira bergabung dengan mereka setelah meletakkan handuknya, sengaja mengambil tempat di depan Athrun. "Anda sendiri, Tuan Yamato, bagaimana perjalanan Anda dari Quintilis City? Saya dengar Anda sedang mengambil doktoral di bidang kimia di sana." Yzak kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Baru mau mengambil, sebenarnya." Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Sangat menarik. Anda bisa membuat sesuatu yang baru hanya dengan mencampurkan satu bahan dengan yang lain dan bisa mendapat hasil berbeda hanya dengan menambah atau mengurangi kuantitasnya, seperti bermain lego. Ilmu yang sangat luas, namun spesifik."

Sebuah sahutan '_culun!_' terdengar sebelum sang kongres muda berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Yzak tersenyum miring. _Jadi begitu tipe gadis Zala, lumayan._

"Kau tidak datang ke pernikahan Lacus dan Rey." Athrun akhirnya membuka suara. _Terdengar hati-hati, tapi yah, baiklah. Paling tidak anak itu mencoba_, pikir Yzak.

Kira meringis. "Maaf, ada presentasi yang harus kulakukan waktu itu. Aku sudah minta maaf pada mereka berdua."

"Oh." Athrun terlihat berpikir lagi. Mata hijau itu terus memerhatikan dengan teliti sosok sang sahabat dan sang kekasih yang baru berbalik dari pintu membawa nampan. "Kau sudah istirahat, Kira?" Yzak menemukan garis khawatir yang bercampur dengan ekspresi –apa itu takut?- di wajahnya.

"Kami baik-baik saja, kalau itu yang kaumaksud." Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menarik napas panjang dan membantu saudaranya menata cangkir di atas meja. Begitu gadis berambut pirang itu duduk, Kira melanjutkan dengan wajah serius. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan Ayah?" Ia menelan ludah. "Aku hanya membaca beritanya di koran dan,_" _sebaris tawa miris keluar dari bibirnya, "aku bahkan masih tidak mengerti."

_Baiklah, kita masuk ke sesi drama episode dua. _Yzak menarik napas dalam-dalam, memasang mode empatinya.

* * *

" _... _tidak pernah ada perilaku aneh sebelumnya? Bicara meracau, cerita tentang hal yang tidak masuk akal," ulang Yzak.

Saudara kembar nonidentik itu mengangguk bersamaan, yang malah membuat mereka terlihat benar-benar mirip.

"Ayah yang kami ingat adalah orang yang sangat penyayang," ujar Kira.

"Dia mengajak kami bermain bola di halaman, belajar sepeda, dan selalu terlihat bersama dengan Ibu," imbuh Cagalli, "agak sulit untuk percaya kalau Ayah yang melakukan semua ... _itu_."

"Tapi itu waktu usia kalian empat tahun, terakhir kalian bertemu dengannya," tembak Yzak, mengulang informasi yang ia dapat sebelumnya. Hibiki bersaudara itu langsung mengangguk dengan murung.

Athrun mencondongkan badan. "Ta-tapi bagaimana kalian berdua bisa berbeda rumah dan orang tua? Dari ceritamu tadi sepertinya kalian tinggal bersama."

Cagalli memberi tatapan sinis. "_Sekarang_ kau _bertanya_."

Athrun mengatupkan rahangnya rapat-rapat. Yzak cepat-cepat memotong sebelum terjadi perdebatan tidak diinginkan yang hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. "Sebenarnya, Nona Athha, saya juga baru akan menanyakan hal itu." Keduanya masih saling adu tatap, namun Yzak tahu ia berhasil mendapat perhatian sang nona kongres muda itu dari kepalanya yang sedikit berotasi. "Kenapa kalian berpisah? Apa kalian pernah mendapat kabar tentang ayah kalian setelah itu?"

"Ibu kami sakit," jawab Cagalli, akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke iris biru sang penyidik, "kanker otak. Ayah kami sibuk merawat Ibu, karena itu beliau sering menitipkan kami ke Paman Haruma." Gadis itu mengalihkan matanya ke bawah. Kedua tangannya melingkari cangkir dengan lebih erat. "Suatu saat kami dititipkan tiga bulan penuh karena Ayah menemani Ibu menjalani pengobatan intensif, begitu yang Bibi bilang. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kami mendapat telepon kalau Ibu sudah ..."

Kira meremas tangan Cagalli.

Yzak memperhatikan interaksi kecil itu dengan awas, masih tidak menghilangkan kemungkinan kalau dua orang ini juga terlibat dalam kasus yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Oh, ayolah, ia tidak mengenal kedua orang ini. Perasaannya tidak akan menutupi keobjektifannya sebagai penyidik, tidak seperti seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. "Ibu kalian ... meninggal karena kanker otak?" Yzak mencoba memastikan, melembutkan cara bicara sedikit.

Kira terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Kalau saya ingat-ingat lagi, sepertinya bukan. Kalau tidak salah saya pernah dengar Ibu –ehm, Nyonya Yamato– mengatakan sesuatu tentang efek tidak diinginkan dari pengobatan alternatif yang Ibu lakukan."

"Pengobatan alternatif?" tanya Yzak lagi. Ia memang sudah membaca penyebab kematian Via Hibiki adalah ditemukannya suatu zat kimia yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, tapi ia tidak melihat kata 'pengobatan alternatif' sama sekali dalam berkas yang ia baca.

Kali ini giliran Cagalli yang menjawab, "Ya, pengobatan intensif yang saya bilang tadi maksudnya pengobatan alternatif. Untuk tempat dan metode pengobatannya kami tidak tahu sama sekali. Mereka tidak pernah cerita. Tidak ada yang tahu."

Yzak bertukar pandang dengan Athrun.

Rekannya itu sepertinya berhasil memusatkan perhatian dan kembali memakai otak besarnya itu dengan baik. "Lalu setel –ah, tidak. Maaf." Kali ini giliran Yzak yang mendapat injakan di kaki.

Sang pemuda berambut perak ingin sekali menghancurkan kaki sialan itu kalau saja tidak ada saksi mata.

Kira tersenyum. "Kau boleh bicara, Athrun."

"Oh, ya, _bicaralah_," tambah Cagalli cepat.

"Ca –"

Yzak memotong. "Lalu setelah pemakaman Nyonya Hibiki, Ulen Hibiki menitipkan kalian berdua pada adik iparnya, suami-istri Yamato, dan sahabatnya, Tuan Athha?"

Keduanya lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Keluarga kami –ehm, Yamato– kondisi ekonominya pas-pasan. Agak sulit merawat kami berdua selama tiga bulan itu, jadi mau tidak mau saya dan Cagalli harus dipisah. Karena meski keluarga Athha berkecukupan, orang tua angkatku sudah lama ingin punya anak, jadi, kalian tahulah."

"Tuan Hibiki pernah mencoba mengambil kalian berdua lagi?"

Sepasang gelengan. "Ayah –Tuan Athha– bilang Ayah mengaku tidak sanggup membesarkan kami sendirian waktu mereka kebetulan bertemu. Jadi ... yah ..."

Yzak mengubah posisi duduknya. Badannya sedikit condong ke depan. "Bagaimana reaksi Tuan Hibiki setelah kematian istrinya? Kalian tahu, kalau dia sangat mencintai istrinya, pasti kejadian itu sangat berat baginya, kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Cagalli menyahut cepat. "Ayah bahkan tidak sanggup datang ke upacara pemakaman Ibu dan memilih untuk tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya di lab. Dia tidak terlihat sama sekali sampai hari kami diadopsi secara resmi."

"Oh, ya?" Alis Yzak naik mendengar fakta baru ini. "Lalu apa kalian menemukan sesuatu yang aneh begitu dia muncul setelah sekian lama?"

"Tidak." Cagalli menggeleng. Ia melirik saudaranya yang juga menggeleng.

Kali ini Kira ikut berbicara, "Dia tetap tersenyum dan meminta maaf pada kami karena tidak bisa merawat kami lagi dan menyuruh kami menjadi anak baik –hal-hal seperti itu."

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda gelisah? Perilaku repetitif atau semacamnya? Maaf, saya tahu kalian masih sangat muda saat itu, tapi mungkin kalian bisa mengingatnya?"

Kira terlihat berpikir sejenak. Cagalli tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya, membuat ketiga orang yang lain tersentak. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengabaikan reaksi mereka dan menatap saudaranya lekat-lekat. "Aku ingat kalau tidak salah kau bertanya 'Ayah mau ke mana?'. Aku ingat karena kau menanyakannya sangat tiba-tiba saat kita sedang memasukkan barang-barang ke mobil."

"'Ayah mau ke mana?'" desak sang penyidik lagi.

Kedua alis Kira bertaut. "Sekarang, begitu kau mengungkit soal itu, Cagalli, kurasa aku memang menanyakannya." Ia kembali menatap Yzak. "Ah, ya. Waktu itu saya melihatnya beberapa kali menengok ke arah jalan di beberapa kesempatan. Jadi saya pikir Ayah buru-buru mau pergi, tapi Ayah bilang tidak."

Seluruh informasi terpecah tadi seketika menyatu. Dugaannya sendiri membuat Yzak Joule merasa mual. Dari tarikan napas tertahan yang diambil teman di sebelahnya, Yzak tahu kalau Athrun juga mendapat kesimpulan yang sama. Ia bisa melihat tangan Athrun yang terkepal di atas meja semakin memutih.

"Jangan sekarang," bisik Yzak tanpa menoleh.

Athrun menelan ludah dan kepalan itu perlahan terbuka.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara getaran. "Maaf." Pemuda berambut perak itu mengambil ponsel di kantung celananya. Matanya membaca pesan yang tertera di sana dengan sekali lirikan sebelum menyimpannya lagi dan berdiri. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Nona Athha, Tuan Yamato. Saya harap kalian bisa ikut kami ke kantor polisi."

"Eh?" jawab mereka serempak. Kebingungan terlihat jelas di wajah bulat keduanya.

Athrun ikut berdiri, menimbulkan suara berderit di ruangan dingin itu. Pemilik marga Joule itu melanjutkan, "Kalian sudah bisa menemui Ulen Hibiki."

* * *

Yzak meletakkan telunjuknya di bawah hidung dengan pandangan lurus. Siku kanannya tertumpu di atas tangan kiri yang terlipat di bawah dada, mengamati dua orang yang sedang berbicara dan satu orang yang memperhatikan dalam ruangan. "Dia tidak mengenalinya." Ia bergumam.

"Ya," tanggap Dearka pelan, satu tangan bertumpu pada tepi cermin dua arah yang memisahkan ruang interogasi. Kegelapan menemani para pengamat dengan aura tegang.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Sersan?" Sebuah suara berat yang lembut menarik perhatian tiga orang petugas dan seorang penduduk sipil itu. Pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang pucat berjalan diiringi bawahannya yang lain.

Athrun, Dearka, dan Yzak berbalik. "Komandan. " Ketiganya memberi hormat.

Komanda Tim Sembilan, Rau Le Creuset, balas memberi hormat. Pria di usia empat puluhan itu mengangguk dan mengulurkan tangannya pada sang _civillian, _"Tuan Kira Yamato, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang. Maaf, Anda harus menjalani beberapa hal yang merepotkan."

Kira menjabat tangan itu dengan mantap. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan kami melihatnya."

"Anda tidak masuk?"

Gelengan lagi. "Nanti. Cagalli lebih membutuhkannya sekarang."

Sebuah gumaman. "Saudara yang sangat baik." Ia ganti menatap Athrun. "Kau sendiri, Athrun, tidak menemani pacarmu di dalam menemui tersangka pembunuhan berantai kita? Aku tahu kau khawatir."

Yzak menepuk dahinya dalam hati. _Pilihan kata yang bijak dengan 'tersangka pembunuhan berantai' itu, Komandan, _batinnya, penuh sarkasme, tentu saja. Tidakkah dia melihat Bocah Yamato itu menjadi kaku mendengarnya?

Yzak melirik temannya yang menunduk sebelum kembali menatap ruangan di balik cermin. Kekhawatiran tergambar jelas tanpa bisa disembunyikan. Seluruh garis wajah muda itu mengeras, siap melompat ke dalam kapan saja. "Tidak, Dokter Todaka bilang bukan ide bagus membuatnya merasa tersudut dengan kehadiran banyak orang." Ia mengangguk ke arah pria berambut abu-abu yang bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan terlipat. "Lagipula beliau di dalam, mengamatinya dari dekat sekaligus berjaga-jaga."

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapat, Housenka?" Yzak berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hahnenfuss." Gadis yang mengekor sang komandan mengoreksi dengan nada tegas yang tak pernah berubah setiap rekan peraknya memanggilnya dengan nama aneh itu –yang tentu saja selalu diabaikan. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat, meminta izin pada Komandan dengan satu lirikan singkat ke arah sang kimiawan. Rau mengangguk.

Shiho menarik napas. "Ulen Hibiki tidak lagi bekerja sebagai dosen tetap di Universitas September mulai tahun 2004. Seterusnya dia hanya menjadi dosen honorer dan mengajar sesekali," lapor gadis itu sambil membuka buku catatan kecilnya, "tidak sering. Dia jarang terlihat. Hanya muncul saat mengajar –yang dikeluhkan para mahasiswa sangat tidak jelas dan membingungkan– dan tidak pernah terlihat di mana pun di luar kelasnya. Dulu dia lebih terbuka dan sering makan bersama dosen atau staf lain. Sejak kematian istrinya jadi agak tertutup. Tidak pernah terlibat aktivitas sosial mana pun, kecuali seminar ilmiah yang berhubungan dengan kanker. Dari keluarga tidak ditemukan riwayat ... gangguan jiwa," matanya melirik ke arah Hibiki muda dengan hati-hati –yang berpura–pura tidak mendengar semua laporan tentang ayahnya itu, "atau pun gangguan kepribadian. Pelanggan rutin Rouge Alchemist –penjualnya tidak merasa curiga karena status tersangka yang seorang pengajar biologi molekuler dan biokimia. Sebagian besar yang dia beli sudah kita temukan di lokasi beberapa hari yang lalu. Murni penelitian."

"Yang ilegal dan melanggar kode etik," tutup Yzak datar, "benar-benar berdarah dingin."

Dearka dan Shiho berdeham. Athrun mengirimnya tatapan membunuh. Baiklah, mungkin Yzak juga memiliki sedikit kesamaan dengan komandan mereka.

Pemilik mata biru itu kembali melihat ke cermin. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Melihat Athha muda yang melihat ke arah mereka dari dalam dan Ulen yang juga menanti dengan penasaran, Yzak berkata, "Kurasa mereka mau Anda masuk, Tuan Yamato."

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menelan ludah dan membuka pintu.

Lima detik setelah pintu besi itu tertutup, kekacauan terjadi.

Yzak mendengar jeritan dan sahutan yang meledak-ledak dari interkom diiringi bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh dengan suara keras. Ulen Hibiki tiba-tiba saja menerjang Kira dan memukuli pemuda itu berkali-kali. Dokter Todaka melompat maju, berusaha menarik pria _sakit _itu diikuti Cagalli.

Seolah terlepas dari sihir yang mengikat mereka, seluruh anggota Faith menyeruak ke dalam.

" ... YAH, HENTIKAN!"

"PENIPU SIALAN! KAU TIDAK AKAN MENGAMBIL VIA DARIKU! BERHENTI MENIRUNYA, BEDEBAH!"

"TUAN HIBIKI, ISTRIMU MASIH DI SINI! TENANGLAH!"

Yzak tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia memang tahu kalau orang dengan kelainan jiwa bisa bersikap impulsif bahkan agresif kapan saja. Yang _pasti _Yzak tahu, menghajar Kira Yamato di hadapan Athrun Zala sudah satu kesalahan. Ketika Ulen memukul anak perempuannya saat gadis itu berusaha melepaskannya dari saudara laki-lakinya, pria itu telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Entah sejak kapan Athrun Zala sudah berdiri di samping sang ilmuwan dan menariknya bangun, lalu menghantam wajahnya dengan sangat kuat.

Yzak mengumpat. _Oh, bagus, Zala! Kau hanya harus menambahkan lebih banyak drama!_

"Athrun Zala! Kendalikan dirimu!" bentak Komandan.

Tangan kanan Athrun yang terangkat berhenti beberapa senti dari wajah pria yang tergeletak di lantai. Ulen Hibiki masih memberontak dan meracau tentang _penirupenirupeniru, kau tidak akan mendapatkan Via!_

Yzak melihat Dearka berdiri di samping Athrun, berjaga bila pemuda itu butuh bantuan _atau _butuh pukulan di kepala. Shiho sedang berbicara pelan pada Cagalli dengan wajah khawatir. Ia sendiri berusaha membantu Kira berdiri dan menanyakan keadaan pemuda itu sekenanya yang dibalas dengan gelengan, desisan, dan jawaban lirih, "Tidak apa-apa."

Dokter Todaka kembali mendekat dan berbicara dengan suara yang tegas, "Tuan Hibiki, tenang. Istri Anda tidak pergi. Dia masih di sana."

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Dia mengambil Via! Aku akan membunuhnya! Matimatimati!" Athrun bergeser untuk menahan tubuh pria itu lebih kuat.

"Tidak, dengarkan aku! Lihat, _lihat_ ke meja itu," perintah sang dokter lagi, kali ini menunjuk ke arah meja yang masih bertahan dengan boneka _Teddy _besar yang duduk di atasnya. Kursi yang awalnya berada di sana sudah terbalik satu meter dari meja. "Lihat! Via. Masih. Di sana."

Ulen menatap Athrun dengan nyalang, namun tidak fokus selama beberapa saat sebelum memutar kepalanya. Pria itu terdiam dengan wajah bingung. "Tidak, itu boneka beruang. Apa maksudmu itu Via?"

Semua yang ada dalam ruangan membatu. _Apa yang terjadi?_

Athrun bangkit saat pria itu tidak lagi memberontak. Pemuda itu mengambil satu napas panjang dengan kedua tangan di pinggang tanpa menatap siapa pun. "Komandan, aku ingin pria ini dikurung sekarang juga."

Cagalli maju. "Ath –"

Pemuda itu mengangkat telunjuknya sebagai peringatan, terlihat sekali berusaha keras menahan emosinya yang mendidih. "Rumah sakit jiwa atau sel, aku tidak peduli. Tolong, Komandan."

Komandan Rau yang mengawasi dari dekat pintu menghela napas. "Dokter Todaka." Sang dokter mengangguk paham dan membantu tersangka berdiri. "Dearka, temani mereka berdua ke tempat yang menurut Dokter terbaik untuk saat ini."

Mata kuning kecokelatan Ulen berhenti saat ia menemukan sosok Kira yang bersandar pada Yzak. Dearka merentangkan tangannya di depan Athrun ketika pemuda itu mengambil satu langkah maju.

"Via?" tanyanya bingung, "Via? Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau terluka?" Nada yang dikeluarkan pria yang histeris beberapa menit lalu itu terdengar sangat lembut dan tulus.

Yzak bisa merasakan tubuh Kira membeku. Pemuda itu tidak bisa berkata-kata. Oh, _sial, _bahkan pikiran sinis Yzak tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa dalam situasi seperti ini.

Dokter Todaka menahan Ulen yang hendak menghampiri putra-yang-ia-sangka-istrinya. "Kau bisa menemui istrimu nanti."

"Tapi ..." Ulen masih bertahan. "Via? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tuan Hibiki," Dokter Todaka melirik Kira sebagai isyarat, "kau akan menemui istrimu nanti. Sekarang, ikut saya."

Kira menelan ludah dan mengambil langkah, hampir terjatuh kalau saja Yzak tidak menahannya. Pemuda itu membisikkan terima kasih sebelum memberi tanda bahwa ia bisa berjalan sendiri. Yzak menurut. Pemuda berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu berhenti tepat di depan Ulen dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah sang ayah. "Sayang," mata ungu itu menyorotkan kelembutan meski diwarnai lebam dan bengkak saat ia melanjutkan, "aku akan menyusul." Suaranya bergetar. "Pergi. Tidak apa-apa. Kita bicara lagi nanti."

Cagalli terisak. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara.

Ulen menggenggam tangan gemetar yang ada di pipinya dengan tangan kiri dan membelai luka yang ada di wajah Kira dengan hati-hati. Pria itu tersenyum dan mengecup dahinya dengan lembut. "Aku menunggumu." Kali ini pria itu tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali ketika digiring ke luar.

"Diagnosis, Dokter Todaka?" tanya Komandan Rau saat keduanya berpapasan.

Pria paruh baya itu menjawab, "Saya bisa pastikan bukan _malingering_." Ia melirik ke belakang, yang berarti, 'bukan sekarang'. "Status lengkapnya akan saya berikan besok pagi –tidak, malam ini."

Komandan Rau mengangguk. "Kalau begitu saya akan lihat apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk persidangan nanti." Pria itu ikut berbalik. Suara beberapa langkah yang bergema di ruangan kecil itu berakhir ketika pintu ditutup.

Kira Yamato jatuh terduduk seketika itu juga dan menangis.

Cagalli menggeram frustasi dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipinya. "Kenapa kau membuatnya pergi, Athrun? Tidakkah kau lihat betapa tersiksanya dia? Kau baru saja menempatkan _ayahku _di rumah sakit jiwa atau penjara _sendirian! _Tega-teganya!"

Athrun berbalik dan balas membentak, "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Membuatnya pulang dan tinggal bersamamu sampai hari persidangan? Lihat Kira!" Ia menunjuk ke arah sahabatnya. "Pria itu hampir saja menghajarnya sampai mati!"

"Zala, tutup mulutmu." Yzak memperingatkan. Ia bisa menebak ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Emosi hanya akan membuat detektif muda itu melakukan hal yang akan membuatnya menyesal.

Tentu saja dia diabaikan.

"Dia butuh _bantuan_ dan meninggalkannya sendirian tidak akan membantunya! Kau harusnya menolong! Kau harusnya ... _melakukan sesuatu!_"

"Aku menolongnya! Mengirimnya ke rumah sakit jiwa adalah keputusan terbaik!" Athrun maju semakin dekat, menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan menantang. "Pria itu -ayahmu- adalah ilmuwan _sakit_ yang membunuh istrinya sendiri!"

Cagalli diam dan menatap pacarnya seolah dia sudah gila.

"Zala."

Diabaikan lagi. "Kau bilang ibumu menjalani pengobatan alternatif? _Ayahmu_ adalah pengobatan alternatifnya! Mungkin mereka putus asa dengan terapi rumah sakit, mereka tahu tidak akan ada gunanya, jadi mereka memilih untuk mencari jalan keluarnya sendiri _atau_ mungkin ayahmu terlalu arogan sehingga berpikir penemuannya akan lebih baik dari terapi konvensional yang sudah terbukti bertahun-tahun."

Yzak mengertakkan giginya. "Zala, berhenti."

Pemuda itu justru melanjutkan, "Via Hibiki tewas sebagai subjek penelitian dari obat uji coba yang dibuat suaminya. Mereka pikir akan berhasil, tapi tidak. Ulen tidak bisa menerima fakta itu dan menjadi ..." Athrun mengarahkan tangannya dengan liar ke arah pintu, "_begitu_ dan membunuh dua belas wanita tidak berdosa dengan cara yang sama!"

"Zala, diamlah!" Yzak membentak.

"Kau yang diam, Yzak!" balas Athrun sengit. Ia kembali menatap Cagalli lurus-lurus. Nadanya memelan namun kepahitan itu masih di sana, "Kau masih belum mengerti, Cagalli? Tidak menemuinya lagi adalah pilihan terbaik untukmu. Untuk Kira."

Sebutir air mata mengalir begitu saja diikuti butiran lain. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Baiklah. Kau benar," akunya dengan suara pecah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, menarik napas dalam-dalam, sampai akhirnya kembali menatap Athrun lekat-lekat. "Kalau begitu kita juga sebaiknya tidak pernah bertemu lagi."

Cagalli berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke luar pintu.

Athrun hanya diam dan terlihat bingung. Pemuda itu berbalik seolah ingin mengejarnya namun berhenti. Ia seperti anak ayam yang hilang dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Akhirnya, pemuda itu menghadap sahabatnya dan baru akan mengatakan sesuatu saat pemuda berambut cokelat itu tiba-tiba berkata, "A-aku harus pergi. Mungkin kalian butuh seseorang untuk mengurusi administrasi Ayah atau hal lain. Bi-bisa antarkan aku, Sersan Joule?"

Yzak memerhatikan temannya yang terpaku. "Ya." Ia menjawab. "Sersan Hahnenfuss akan merawat luka Anda terlebih dulu." Ia mengangguk ke arah Shiho yang menatapnya lurus-lurus seolah berkata, 'Urus Athrun'. Oh ya, seolah dia tidak mencoba sebelumnya saja. "Saya akan menyusul."

Kira mengangguk dan menggumamkan terima kasih sebelum meninggalkan ruangan yang mendadak terasa sangat dingin itu.

Pintu telah tertutup. Yzak menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada dan mendesis, "Waktu kubilang 'tidak sekarang', maksudku adalah 'tidak di depan Hibiki bersaudara'. Pemilihan waktu dan kata-kata yang sangat tepat, Zala. Hebat."

Athrun berbalik dan menggebrak meja dengan sangat kuat.

Yzak menghela napas, menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Ia melirik ke arah pintu yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat menggoda. "Yah, berkatmu aku jadi bisa melihat hubungan berakhir dengan cara paling tidak biasa -dan paling bodoh, sebenarnya- sepanjang sejarah."

"Diam, Yzak."

Pemuda berambut perak itu mendengus. "Itu yang sejak tadi kukatakan padamu, Zala." Ia bergumam. "Diam."

* * *

_**To be continued ...**_

* * *

Malingering: suatu perilaku yang disengaja dalam menghasilkan gejala-gejala fisik dan psikologis palsu atau yang dibesar-besarkan, dan dimotivasi oleh keuntungan dari luar, misalnya menghindari tugas/wajib militer, menghindari kerja, mendapatkan kompensasi finansial, menghindari eksekusi kriminal, atau mendapatkan obat-obatan.

* * *

Hoaaaaah, maaf kalo tiba-tiba dibawa ke bagian yang rada berat, _dear readers_, dan maaf kalau Athrun kesannya agak ngeselin di sini, tapi jangan dimarahin, ya. Hati-hati dengan omongan kalau sedang marah #pelajaranhariini *kabur*.

Percaya atau nggak, banyak ide absurd dari yang paling suram sampai lawak waktu diskusi soal keluarga Hibiki dan masalah yang sudah kalian baca di _chapter_ 4 dan 5. Sedikit bocoran _behind the scene, _ide 'kegilaan Ulen' ini awalnya saya kira termasuk kategori yang lawak dan gak nyangka bakal dieksekusi beneran. Mungkin kalian bisa nebak ide dari siapa itu? Atau jangan-jangan penggagas dan penulisnya adalah orang yang sama? _Just guess!_

Hayoo, semakin penasaran dengan Round Robin ini, kaaan? Ayo rasain sendiri senano-nano apa Round Robin ini! Tanyakan apa saja lewat PM akun ini atau akun kami bertiga, bahkan di review juga boleh banget lho. _Stay tune on_ _Sembilan!_ _Four more chapters to go, everyone! _Jejak kalian di review selalu buat kami semangat dari tebakan yang salah sampai komentar lucu tentang ceritanya. Terima kasih banyak!


	6. Have Faith in Us

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Sunrise—Matsuo Fukuda and team

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari cerita ini

SEMBILAN ©2015 Vereinigte Autoren

* * *

Kira berusia satu tahun lima bulan saat pertama kali mengucapkan kata 'Mama'. Awalnya Via Hibiki tengah mengerang kesakitan, tetapi saat mendengar suara anak laki-lakinya, rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya menghilang. Via memberikan senyum terindahnya kepada Kira sambil mengangkat bayi mungil itu ke udara, mengatakan betapa bangga dirinya dengan Kira.

Enam minggu kemudian giliran Cagalli yang mengeluarkan kata pertamanya. Tidak ada yang kaget jika mendengar cerita bahwa kata pertama yang diucapkan Cagalli adalah 'Ayah' mengingat betapa dekatnya Cagalli dengan Ulen dan sekarang dengan Uzumi. Kira yang tadinya asyik bermain sendiri, tiba-tiba memfokuskan pandangannya ke orang tuanya. Via tergeletak di lantai rumah, dan Ulen berteriak panik ke benda kecil yang beberapa tahun kemudian Kira ketahui bernama telepon.

Kira berusia dua tahun sepuluh bulan saat pertama kali melihat ibunya mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya. Awalnya Kira tertawa, karena Via mirip dengan Cagalli waktu dia flu kemarin. Ada cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya. Tetapi saat melihat wajah panik ibunya, Kira berhenti tertawa.

Tanggal delapan belas Mei baru saja berlalu beberapa hari saat Ulen menitipkan Kira dan Cagalli kepada salah satu sahabatnya, Pasangan suami-istri Yamato. Waktu itu Ulen mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjemput kakak-adik kembar tersebut setelah Via keluar dari rumah sakit. Cagalli merengek, tidak mau ditinggalkan oleh ayah dan ibunya. Sedangkan Kira hanya memeluk erat boneka beruang yang diberikan oleh Paman Uzumi pada ulang tahun Kira yang ketiga. Tetapi Ulen tetap pergi sambil mengatakan maaf berkali-kali. Entah kepada siapa Ulen meminta maaf.

Empat bulan setelah Via pulang dari rumah sakit, Ulen kembali menitipkan Kira dan Cagalli kepada Pasangan Yamato. Kondisi kesehatan Via semakin memburuk. Kira dan Cagalli tinggal bersama Haruma dan Caridad Yamato selama sebulan penuh, tanpa pernah bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Sekalinya ayah mereka datang berkunjung, wajah Ulen terlihat semakin letih dan sedih. Kira selalu mengusap pipi Ulen yang makin tirus dengan tangan kecilnya dan bertanya "Papa sehat?". Ulen hanya bisa tersenyum sedih sebelum akhirnya memeluk Kira sambil menangis meraung-raung.

Biasanya setelah ayahnya berhenti menangis, Kira akan bertanya banyak hal. Hal itu terkadang membuat Ulen lepas kendali, hingga suatu hari dia tidak sengaja mendorong anak laki-lakinya hingga Kira terjatuh dan menangis. Semenjak itu Kira selalu ketakutan jika Ulen datang, meski Ulen sudah meminta maaf ratusan kali kepada Kira.

Sebelum kejadian itu, Ulen selalu bercerita kepada Kira tentang pertemuannya dengan Via. Terkadang Cagalli yang sudah mengantuk dalam pelukannya juga mendengar, tetapi gadis kecil itu selalu lebih cepat tertidur jika dia berada dalam pelukan ayahnya. Kira tidak ingat apa yang diceritakan oleh ayahnya, tetapi Kira tidak akan pernah lupa sorot mata ayahnya setiap kali ia bercerita tentang Via Hibiki. Penuh dengan cinta, terlihat sangat bahagia dan penuh dengan kehidupan.

Tetapi seiring dengan waktu, sorot mata itu berubah. Hingga akhirnya Kira tidak lagi mendengar cerita tentang bagaimana seorang ilmuwan yang sering diejek oleh rekan-rekan kerjanya jatuh cinta dengan asistennya.

Ulen Hibiki semakin jarang mengunjungi kedua anaknya yang ia titipkan kepada pasangan Yamato. Uzumi Nara Athha sempat memberi ide agar pasangan Yamato mengadopsi Kira dan Cagalli. Dia akan membantu dalam soal dana. Uzumi Nara Athha saat itu hanya seorang anggota partai yang belum dikenal namanya. Dia mengenal Pasangan Hibiki ketika dirinya baru saja kehilangan wanita yang ia cintai. Wanita tersebut memiliki gejala yang sama dengan Via Hibiki sebelum meninggal. Oleh sebab itu Uzumi sangat berharap jika Ulen berhasil menemukan obat untuk menolong Via. Uzumi tidak mau ada orang lain bernasib sama dengan dirinya, kehilangan orang yang ia cintai.

Tetapi waktu itu Pasangan Yamato malah marah kepada Uzumi dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak percaya dengan kemampuan Ulen untuk menyembuhkan Via. Semenjak itu Uzumi mulai tidak diterima oleh keluarga Yamato, hingga keadaan memaksa mereka untuk menerima bantuan dari Uzumi beberapa tahun kemudian setelah mereka mengusir pria bermata abu-abu itu.

Kira Yamato tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu. Pertama kalinya dia merasakan sebuah kesedihan yang teramat sangat, ketika dia menangis hingga Kira yakin kalau air matanya sudah habis sebab dia masih ingin menangis tetapi tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari matanya lagi. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Kira Yamato kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai jauh sebelum dia mengerti apa itu cinta, kehilangan sosok yang selalu tersenyum meski kehidupan sangat keras.

Kira Yamato dan Cagalli Yula Athha kehilangan ibu mereka ketika berusia empat tahun sebelas bulan.

Ketika ia berpisah dari Cagalli, usia mereka waktu itu enam tahun empat bulan. Paman Haruma menjelaskan bahwa Ulen Hibiki, ayah mereka yang sudah jarang bahkan tidak pernah mereka lihat lagi hampir selama dua tahun, sudah tidak bisa merawat Kira dan Cagalli lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa, paman? Apa Ayah sudah tidak sayang dengan Kira dan Cagalli?" tanya Kira kecil dengan mata penuh kesedihan.

Bibi Caridad hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan Paman Haruma, sementara pria berambut hitam itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangis. Paman Uzumi-lah yang menjawab. "Ayah kalian harus pergi. Dia harus menolong orang lain supaya mereka tidak bernasib sama seperti Ibu kalian."

"Tapi aku ingin membantu Ayah!" kata Kira kecil.

Uzumi mengembuskan napas, matanya tertuju kepada buntelan kecil di samping Kira. Cagalli sudah tertidur karena lelah menangis saat mengetahui kalau dia akan berpisah dengan kakak kembarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Uzumi tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanya di Orb, sedangkan Keluarga Yamato tidak sanggup merawat keduanya. Uang bulanan yang akan dikirim oleh Uzumi rasanya tidak akan cukup menghidupi keluarga empat orang ini di Kota September, kota yang dikenal dengan biaya hidup termahal setelah PLANT. Saat itu Orb belum semaju sekarang.

"Kau boleh membantu ayahmu, Kira. Tetapi bukan sekarang." Uzumi mengusap rambut Kira dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Setelah kau dewasa nanti, kau baru bisa membantu ayahmu."

Saat itulah Kira berjanji dalam hati, dia akan membantu ayahnya setelah dewasa nanti.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Kira**

**Have Faith in Us**

* * *

Kira berumur tujuh tahun saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Athrun Zala dan Lacus Clyne. Hari pertama dia masuk sekolah, lebih tepatnya. Kira yang waktu itu baru pindah dari Orb kebingungan saat masuk ke sekolah dasar di Kota September.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Kira melihat seorang perempuan yang cantik. Cagalli cantik, tentu saja. Tetapi cantiknya Cagalli dengan Lacus berbeda. Kira yang waktu itu terlalu sibuk menatap wajah Lacus tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh anak peremuan itu. Apalagi ketika dia tertawa, demi Haumea! Waktu itu Kira berpikir kalau Lacus adalah malaikat, sayangnya bukan.

Kira berusia delapan tahun saat ia bertanya mengenai ayahnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia bertanya kepada Paman Haruma (Kira belum terbiasa memanggil beliau dengan sebutan Ayah) kenapa ayahnya tidak datang mengunjungi ia dan Cagalli? Adik kembarnya itu selalu mengatakan dalam surat yang rutin ia kirim kepada Kira setiap dua minggu sekali, betapa ia merindukan ayah mereka. Atau apa yang sedang ayah mereka lakukan?

Jawaban yang diterima oleh Kira sama seperti dulu, ayahnya sedang pergi untuk membantu orang lain dan Kira harus menerima kenyataan itu. Mau tidak mau dia mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Cagalli. Saat dia membaca surat balasan dari Cagalli tiga minggu kemudian, hati Kira terasa seperti ditusuk. Dalam surat itu, Cagalli mengatakan kalau dia kecewa kepada ayahnya, sebab beliau lebih mementingkan orang lain dibandingkan anak kandungnya sendiri. Dia mengatakan kepada Kira untuk berhenti membicarakan ayah mereka.

Dan Kira melakukan hal itu. Bukan hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan Cagalli, tetapi karena dirinya juga sudah mulai lelah menerka-nerka apa yang dilakukan oleh Ulen, atau di mana dia sekarang.

Saat Kira bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya, dia berusia sepuluh tahun. Waktu itu ia, dan Pasangan Yamato yang sudah resmi mengadopsi Kira, pergi ke Orb untuk bertemu dengan Uzumi dan Cagalli. Uzumi sudah menjadi anggota senat waktu itu, sehingga dia sangat sibuk dan tidak bisa meninggalkan Orb meski hanya untuk sehari.

Ulen Hibiki terlihat lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kali Kira lihat. Dia menelan ludah. Mesi waktu itu dia masih kecil–sekarang juga sebetulnya dia masih kecil, tapi setidaknya dia sudah bertumbuh–tapi dia tetap was-was setiap kali melihat Ulen. Sang ayah nampaknya menyadari hal ini dan meminta maaf kepada Kira sambil menangis.

Kemudian dia meminta maaf kepada Kira dan Cagalli karena dia tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik. Ulen mengajak dua anaknya untuk jalan-jalan di Orb. Meski awalnya ragu, Uzumi dan Pasangan Yamato mengizinkan Ulen untuk menghabiskan seharian penuh bersama anak-anaknya.

Itu adalah terakhir kalinya Ulen Hibiki muncul dalam kehidupan Kira Yamat dan Cagalli Yula Athha.

Kira berumur sebelas tahun saat merasakan patah hati yang pertama. Saat itu dia mendengar Athrun mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Lacus. Sama seperti Kira yang menyukai Lacus. Kira akhirnya mundur dan tidak pernah mengatakan soal perasaannya kepada Lacus kepada siapapun. Hingga mereka berusia delapan belas tahun, dan Lacus menjadi pengisi suara sebuah serial televisi animasi. Dan Kira _mungkin _jatuh cinta dengan karakter Lacus dalam serial itu, meski terkadang Kira bingung apakah dia menyukai karakter itu atau dia menyukai karakter itu karena Lacus?

Intinya, dia tidak sengaja mengatakan kalau dia menyukai karakter Lacus dalam serial televisi animasi tersebut, dan Athrun menggodanya habis-habisan. Bahkan Athrun suka menggoda Kira dihadapan Lacus dan Rey, yang jelas-jelas waktu itu mereka sudah berpacaran. Biasanya Kira hanya bisa terdiam wajahnya memerah seperti semangka. Hingga Rey membantu Kira dengan menggoda Athrun, mengatakan kalau pria itu pernah berada di posisi yang sama dengan Kira. Akhirnya Kira dan Athrun hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah mereka yang merah seperti kepiting.

Kira berusia tujuh belas tahun saat dia menyadari ada yang lain setiap kali Cagalli menatap Athrun. Dia sering melihat atau membaca mengenai tatapan _itu_, tetapi dia masih belum percaya kalau dia bisa melihatnya secara langsung. Dan dia tidak percaya kalau adik kembarnya butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyadari bahwa ada makna tersendiri dibalik tatapan yang selalu ia berikan kepada Athrun.

Saat Kira pertama kali bertemu dengan Mia Campbell, usianya baru memasuki kepala dua. Mia yang merupakan mahasiswi jurusan Gizi dan Kesehatan sedikit mengingatkan Kira dengan Lacus, hanya saja Mia jauh lebih pemalu dari Lacus. Tetapi semakin lama Kira mengobrol dengan Mia, Kira perlahan mulai melupakan perasaannya kepada Lacus. Meski tentunya perasaan itu tidak akan pernah bisa hilang sepenuhnya.

Teori itu terbukti saat Kira mendapatkan undangan penikahan Lacus dan Rey. Mia melihat undangan itu, tentu saja. Mia tahu semuanya tentang Kira, mulai tentang orang tua kandungnya hingga perasaannya kepada Lacus. Tidak ada yang ia tutup-tutupi kepada Mia. Perempuan itu mempersilahkan Kira untuk pergi, sebab dia yakin kalau Kira merindukan sahabat-sahabatnya waktu SMA dulu.

Awalnya Kira hendak pergi, tetapi kemudian dia takut kalau ini adalah sebuah tes yang dilakukan oleh Mia. Dan Kira yakin kalau dirinya belum seratus persen bisa merelakan Lacus bersanding dengan Rey. Walau dia tahu kalau mereka sangat serasi, namun keegoisannya tidak mau menerima. Pria kelahiran delapan belas Mei itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Orb, mengunjungi makam ibunya.

* * *

Saat Kira menerima gelas sarjana di bidang kedokteran, itu adalah pertama kalinya Kira benar-benar ingin memukul Cagalli–bukan dalam konteks bercanda–hingga adiknya sadar kalau selama ini sudah banyak orang yang menganggap Cagalli dan Athrun sebagai pasangan. _Heck_, bahkan teman-teman SMA satu angkatan mereka sampai bikin taruhan besar-besaran segala! Tapi Cagalli tetap ngotot dan mengatakan kalau dia dan Athrun hanya teman, jadi dia tidak peduli dan _senang _karena Athrun sudah berpacaran dengan Meer. Karena pria itu benar-benar harus _move-on _dari Lacus Clyne yang sudah kembali menjadi milik Rey Za Burrel, dan kemungkinan untuk selamanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Cagalli berpacaran dengan Shinn Asuka. Kira penasaran, selama dua puluh satu tahun mereka hidup, kenapa Cagalli memilih waktu sekarang untuk mengambil keputusan yang tidak tepat? Tapi kemudian Cagalli malah marah-marah kepada Kira karena dia berpacaran dengan saudara kembar 'versi perempuan dari Yuuna Roman Seiran' (Itu kata-kata Cagalli, bukan Kira) dan tentunya ini membuat Kira bingung. Sebab dia belum resmi menjadi kekasih Mia waktu itu, dan kenapa Cagalli baru mengungkit masalah itu sekarang? Padahal sebelum Athrun berpacaran dengan Meer, Cagalli dan Mia cukup dekat.

Memang tidak bisa sedekat Cagalli dengan Lacus, sebab Mia masih takut jika dia ingin menggoda Cagalli, dan Cagalli terkadang tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Mia atau dia suka kesal karena Mia selalu menceramahi pola makan Cagalli yang tidak sehat.

Disaat usianya sudah menginjak dua puluh lima tahun, itu adalah pertama kalinya Kira melihat Cagalli bahagia setelah kematian ibu kandung mereka. Saking bahagianya Cagalli, dia sampai memeluk Mia dengan erat dan mengecup pipi perempuan itu!

"Cagalli, kau kenapa?" tanya Kira heran.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, Cagalli memberikan sebuah pelukan yang sangat erat kepada kakak laki-lakinya. "Aku dan Athrun resmi berpacaran!"

"SUNGGUH?!" Kira tahu kalau suatu saat nanti mereka akan berpacaran, tapi dia perlu memastikan.

"Iya." Cagalli melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju sofa yang berada di ruang televisi apartemen milik Kira. "Kau ingat waktu SMP aku dan tim teater sekolahku datang ke Kota September untuk pentas?"

Kira mengangguk, dia tidak mungkin melupakan hari saat pertama kali Cagalli datang ke Kota September. Kira kelelahan setelah mengajak Cagalli jalan-jalan seharian penuh. "Nah, waktu itu Kisaka menyuruh semua tim teater untuk berlatih di jalanan. Aku tentu saja ikut."

"Aku tahu, Cagalli. Aku ada di sana." Kira mengerutkan kening. "Apa hubungannya dengan kau resmi berpacaran dengan Athun?"

"Ternyata anak laki-laki yang waktu itu menghina penampilanku adalah Athrun! Dan dia melakukan trik yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan dulu!" teriak–lebih tepat menjerit sebetulnya, tetapi seorang Cagalli Yula Athha tidak menjerit seperti anak perempuan–Cagalli bahagia.

Satu alis Kira naik. "Tunggu, sejak kapan Athrun bisa melakukan trip sulap? Dan sebentar, apa maksudmu..."

"KIRA, aku belum selesai cerita!" Cagalli meninju bahu kakaknya, membuat pria itu meringis kesakitan. Dia benar-benar harus lebih giat olahraga. "Jadi, beberapa hari yang lalu, Athrun memintaku untuk datang ke lokasi yang sama. Awalnya aku tidak berpikir yang macam-macam, tetapi saat aku melihat seseorang memakai topeng yang sama seperti yang aku gunakan dulu, aku mulai curiga." Cagalli menerima segelas air putih yang disodorkan oleh Mia. Menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk.

"Athrun melakukan semua trik sulap yang aku lakukan dulu, Kira. Mulai dari trik koin hingga trik buku gambar." Bibir Cagalli membentuk garis senyuman. "Hanya bedanya, dia tidak memberikan sebuah permen susu kepadaku," ia tertawa geli. "DIA MEMBERIKAN CETAKAN PERTAMA BUKU MORGENROETE! BAHKAN ADA TANDA TANGANNYA!" Teriak Cagalli.

Morgenroete adalah presiden pertama Orb, dan Cagalli mengagumi sosok beliau. Buku yang dimaksud Cagalli adalah buku harian beliau, yang diberi judul 'Strike, For Freedom and Justice'. Itu adalah buku langka, sebab buku itu hanya sempat diproduksi sebanyak sepuluh kopi dan diberikan untuk orang-orang yang membantu beliau saat perang dulu. Morgenroete tewas dibunuh sebelum buku itu sempat diproduksi secara masal.

Dalam hati Kira mengagumi hadiah yang dipilih oleh Athrun. Sebab dia yakin Cagalli tidak akan begitu terkesan jika pria itu hanya memberikannya seikat bunga. Dan seingat Kira, Athrun tidak pernah membicarakan soal pesulap jalanan. Huuum...

"Setelah memberikan buku itu, Athrun membuka topengnya dan berlutut di hadapanku." Wajah Cagalli memerah. "Dia memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya."

"Dan kau menerimanya."

"Tentu saja bodoh! Mana mungkin aku menolak Athrun."

"Syukurlah, aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal bahagia, kenapa kau tidak datang ke pernikahan Lacus?"

"Eeeeh, ahhh, ituuuu..." Kira menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku dan Athrun akan bertemu dengan sebagian teman seangkatan kita," Cagalli menepuk pundak Kira. "Dan kau harus datang. Kau harus menjelaskan kepada Lacus dan Rey kenapa kau tidak bisa hadir di pesta pernikahan mereka. Aku kira kau sudah melupakan Lacus, errr maksudku perasaanmu kepada dia."

"Jika Athrun menikah dengan Meer, apakah kau akan datang ke pesta pernikahan mereka?" tanya Kira serius.

"Hei, kenapa tiba-tiba..." Cagalli cemberut. "Tentu saja aku akan datang, kemudian aku akan membuat kekacauan di pernikahan itu. Kalau bisa aku akan merusak gaun pengantin Meer."

Kira tertawa. "Sayangnya, kemarin aku tidak berani menghadapi mereka berdua."

"Kalau sekarang?"

"Jika kau saja sudah berani menjadi pacarnya Athrun," Kira merangkul Cagalli yang memberontak. "aku rasa aku sanggup menghadapi pasangan paling romantis tahun ini."

* * *

Ini adalah pagi pertama yang dilalui Kira Yamato sebagai pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun. Dia sudah mulai serius untuk melamar Mia Campbell, tetapi dia belum berani. Rencananya hari ini Kira akan pergi ke Kota September untuk menemui orang tua adopsinya, Haruma dan Caridad Yamato untuk membicarakan niatnya, dan mungkin mengunjungi adik kembarnya dan meminta saran kepadanya soal cinci seperti apa yang harus ia beli untuk Mia. Di saat Kira tengah menyusun kegiatan apa saja yang akan dia lakukan hari ini, matanya tertuju ke layar televisi yang tengah menyiarkan berita tentang penangkapan seorang ilmuwan gila. Cangkir berisi susu cokelat yang baru ia seduh langsung terjauh, matanya melebar dan mulutnya terbuka. Sebab dia melihat sosok yang nyaris ia lupakan di televisi, tengah digiring oleh polisi.

"Ayah..."

Sedetik kemudian telepon di apartemen Kira berdering, disusul telepon selulernya. Kira tidak sanggup untuk bergerak, matanya tertuju ke televisi yang masih menyiarkan berita tentang penangkapan seorang ilmuwan di sebuah gedung tidak terpakai di Kota September.

Kira tidak ingat bagaimana dia bisa duduk di lantai, dia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia menangis. Yang dia tahu langit sudah menghitam sekarang. Sama seperti saat ibunya meninggal, dia masih ingin menangis, tetapi air mata sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi. Kira mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar bunyi langkah kaki. Wajahnya terlihat sedih sekaligus lega saat melihat sosok Cagalli berdiri di ambang pintu ruang televisinya.

"Athrun yang menangkap Ayah." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Cagalli sebelum perempuan bermata _hazel _tersebut terjatuh di atas lututnya dan menangis.

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya kalian berbohong kepada kami selama ini!" teriak Cagalli yang berdiri ditengah-tengah ruang tamu rumah keluarga Yamato.

"Cagalli, sayang," Caridad berusaha menarik Cagalli untuk duduk, tetapi perempuan itu menepis tangan perempuan yang lebih tua darinya.

"Dan kau!" Cagalli menunjuk ayah adopsinya. "Aku kira kau benar-benar menyayangiku seperti anak sendiri! Tapi nyatanya, kau tega berbohong kepadaku selama ini."

Uzumi hanya terdiam. Walau sudah terbiasa menghadapi amarah Cagalli, tetapi kali ini, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Kenapa kalian tidak berusaha untuk menghentikan Ayah?!" pekik Cagalli. Ketika ia hendak menerjang Uzumi, Kira langsung loncat dari tempat ia duduk dan langsung memeluk Cagalli dari belakang. Ia berusaha menenangkan Cagalli hingga akhirnya tangis Cagalli kembali pecah.

"Setelah pemakaman ibumu," Uzumi mulai bercerita. "aku dan Haruma berusaha mencari keberadaan Ulen. Hampir dua tahun lebih kami mencarinya, tetapi tidak pernah berhasil. Hingga saat kalian berusia sepuluh tahun, tiba-tiba dia muncul begitu saja. Kami bertiga tentu saja langsung bertanya ke mana dia pergi, tetapi Ulen hanya mengatakan bahwa dia sedang melakukan penelitian demi menemukan obat untuk menyembuhkan kanker otak. Saat aku hendak bertanya lebih lanjut, kalian berdua muncul, percakapan pun terhenti.

Setelah mengajak kalian piknik, Ulen mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Tidak sebelum dia berhasil menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkan Via. Aku mengatakan kepadanya kalau Via sudah meninggal," Uzumi menarik napas. "tetapi dia malah memukulku hingga aku pingsan. Haruma dan Caridad yang saat kejadian sedang menemani kalian di kamar tidur Kira menemukanku tergeletak sendirian di halaman depan."

"Percayalah, kami tidak tahu apa-apa soal penelitian yang dilakukan oleh Ulen terhadap Via." Haruma menatap perempuan yang masih menangis. "Jika kami mengetahuinya, tentu saja kami akan menghentikannya. Dan mungkin, apa yang terjadi sekarang, tidak akan terjadi."

"Ya, tapi nyatanya sekarang hal itu terjadi!" desis Cagalli. "Dan sekarang Ayah akan menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit jiwa, karena kalian!"

"Itu demi kebaikan kalian."

"Kebaikan kami?!" Cagalli kembali berontak dalam pelukan Kira. "Bagaimana caranya, mengurung Ayah kami, Ayah _kandung_ kami, adalah demi kebaikan kami? Hah, coba jelaskan itu, Uzumi Nara Athha?!"

Satu tamparan mendarat dipipi Cagalli.

Telapak tangan Caridad berkedut kesakitan. "Jaga sikap dan omonganmu, Cagalli." Yang ditampar langsung keluar dari ruang tamu, tidak memedulikan teriakan Kira yang memanggil namanya.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu dibanting, Kira angkat bicara. "Jadi kalian benar-benar tidak tahu soal semua ini?"

Tiga orang menggeleng serempak.

Caridad langsung menyentuh pipi Kira yang masih terluka. "Oh Kira, apa yang dilakukan Ulen kepadamu?"

"Dia mengira kalau aku akan melukai Ibu, tetapi setelah memukulku, dia malah kalau aku adalah Ibu," jawab Kira lirih.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Komandan Rau." kata Uzumi.

Suara pria berambut abu-abu itu menarik perhatian Kira. "Kenapa paman tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepada kami?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau membunuh dua belas perempuan tidak berdosa adalah cara Ulen untuk menebus kesalahannya di masa lalu. Tapi, seandainya aku dari dulu sudah tahu, aku tidak akan setega itu dan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepada kalian."

"Satu hal yang aku tahu, paman." Kira menelan ludah. "Lebih baik terluka karena kebenaran, daripada menangisi kebohongan."

* * *

"Maaf Lacus, tetapi Cagalli tidak mau keluar dari kamar." Kira berbisik ke telepon selulernya. Sudah hampir tiga hari Cagalli mengurung diri di kamar tamu, makanan yang selalu diletakkan oleh Bibi Caridad di depan pintu tidak pernah disentuh oleh Cagalli.

"_Athrun sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kantor polisi_." suara Lacus terdengar dari ujung telepon.

Ya, setelah Kira meminta maaf kepada Lacus dan Rey karena tidak bisa hadir ke pernikahan mereka, hubungan Kira dan Lacus sudah membaik. Apalagi keduanya adalah orang terdekat dari Athrun dan Cagalli. Lacus bahkan sering memberikan saran dalam hubungan asmara Kira dan Mia, wallau sebetulnya Lacus tidak begitu suka dengan Meer, tetapi Mia adalah perempuan yang baik.

"Beberapa anggota senat sempat menelepon dan menanyakan kabar Cagalli." Kira mengehal napas.

Terungkapnya Ulen Hibiki sebagai ayah kandung dari Cagalli Yula Athha dan Kira Yamato tentunya sangat menghebohkan. Tidak ada yang percaya kalau kedua orang itu memiliki hubungan darah dengan Ulen Hibiki, ilmuwan yang disebut gila dan pembunuh berdarah dingin oleh media massa. Partai yang mendukung Cagalli berusaha membantah tuduhan yang beredar, bahwa Cagalli dan Kira selama ini melindungi Ulen Hibiki. Bahkan Uzumi Nara Athha, yang menjabat sebagai Presiden Orb tidak luput dari serangan media.

"_Bagaimana dengan Ulen? Uh, maksudku..._"

Kira tertawa pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa memanggilnya Ulen. Pengadilan tengah mempertimbangkan saran Dokter Todaka yang mengatakan kalau Ulen tidak bisa menjalani hukuman seperti umumnya. Kondisinya tidak memungkinkan beliau untuk dipenjara di penjara umum. Berita terakhir yang aku dapat dari Dokter Todaka, Ayahku–Ulen, kembali menyerang orang lain yang berambut cokelat. Nampaknya dia selalu menyerang orang yang berambut cokelat, tidak peduli apakah orang itu perempuan atau laki-laki."

"_Apa dia bisa sembuh?_"

Kira menggeleng. "Saat ini penyembuhan bukan dalam agenda utama kepolisian."

"_Kenapa mereka sejahat itu? Seharusnya mereka menolong Ulen terlebih dahulu._"

"Jika ada dua belas keluarga yang marah dan menuntut si pembunuh untuk segera dihukum mati, kepolisian tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa. Jika tim penyelidik bisa membuktikan bahwa pada saat Ulen melakukan pembunuhan itu dalam kondisi sadar dan dia mengingat semuanya, maka itu adalah saat dimana Ulen Hibiki akan menerima hukumannya."

* * *

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar tiga bulan bagi tim peyelidik untuk membuktikan bahwa Ulen Hibiki sangat sadar dan mengingat semua pembunuhan yang dia lakukan. Terapi yang dilakukan Dokter Todaka berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Ulen, tetapi sayangnya itu juga membuat Ulen harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya.

Kira kehilangan beasiswa untuk meraih gelar doktoralnya karena sang pemberi dana takut jika Kira akan menyalah gunakan ilmu yang ia dapat. Namun salah satu dosennya, Murrue Ramius percaya kepada Kira dan membantu pria itu hingga Kira berhasil meraih gelar tersebut.

Cagalli mundur dari jabatannya di senat dan pindah ke Quintilis, meski rakyat PLANT sudah percaya bahwa Cagalli tidak akan menjadi seperti ayahnya. Dengan bantuan dari Uzumi, anggota partai dan teman-temannya, Cagalli mendirikan sebuah Yayasan yang diberi nama Akatsuki. Yayasan itu bergerak dibidang kesehatan dan pendidikan.

Cagalli dan Kira juga sudah meminta maaf kepada dua belas keluarga korban ayahnya. Meski memang permintaan maaf itu tidak berarti banyak, tetapi setidaknya itu adalah salah satu langkah yang harus diambil Hibiki bersaudara jika mereka ingin berdamai dengan masa lalu mereka.

Uzumi Nara Athha mundur dari jabatannya sebagai Presiden Orb dan pergi ke Quintilis, Keluarga Yamato juga ikut pindah ke sana.

Sebulan setelah penangkapan Ulen, Cagalli dan Kira sempat berkunjung lagi. Cagalli tentunya langsung bertanya kenapa Ulen melakukan semua ini, kenapa dia tega membunuh perempuan-perempuan tidak berdosa itu. Ketika Ulen menjawab dengan penuh amarah dan memberikan satu tamparan diwajah Cagalli, dia akhirnya tersadar bahwa pria yang dihadapannya sekarang bukan pria yang ia panggil Ayah waktu kecil dulu.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk membantu Ulen, semua barang bukti yang ditemukan di lokasi kejadian saja sudah sangat memberatkan Ulen, ditambah dengan pengakuannya. Satu-satunya permintaan Ulen yang dikabulkan oleh pengadilan adalah lokasi tempat ia dimakamkan nanti. Di Orb, di sebelah makam istrinya.

Dan disitulah Kira dan Cagalli berdiri sekarang.

"Aku marah dan kecewa karena kita tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong Ayah," bisik Cagalli lirih.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan, Cagalli?"

"Aku tidak tahu, menyewa pengacara yang lebih handal mungkin." Cagalli mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak peduli sehandal apa pengacara itu, untuk membantah bukti berupa koleksi foto-foto korban sebelum dan sesudah kejadian serta ditemukannya DNA Ayah dimasing-masing tubuh korban, itu membutuhkan sebuah keajaiban, Cagalli. Plus..."

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan selanjutnya, Kira." Geram Cagalli. "Aku tahu Ayah mengatakan kalau dia sadar dan tahu dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Tapi dia melakukannya untuk menemukan obat..."

"Bagi orang yang telah meninggal," Kira memotong kalimat Cagalli. "Cagalli, Ayah tidak melanjutkan penelitiannya setelah Ibu meninggal. Aku sudah mengecek semua dokumen yang ditemukan di tempatnya, tidak ada dokumen soal penelitian untuk pengembangan obat kanker otak. Tidak setelah kematian Ibu. Dokumen terakhir yang ada hubungannya dengan penelitian untuk obat kanker otak adalah Dua minggu setelah pemakaman Ibu, dan itu juga hanya berupa coretan yang berisi kekesalan Ayah karena apa yang dilakukan selama ini ternyata salah. Tetapi dia tidak akan berhenti untuk melakukan apapun yang dia lakukan kepada Ibu sampai dia bisa menyelamatkan Ibu."

Cagalli menatap Kira dengan tidak percaya, mulutnya terbuka tetapi dengan cepat tertutup lagi. Matanya langsung menyalang. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Zala?"

Kira menoleh ke belakang, Athrun Zala berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya dan Cagalli.

"Sudah aku katakan bukan, kalau..."

"Cagalli, tolong dengarkan aku terlebih dahulu." Athrun memohon.

"Tidak ada yang perlu untuk dibicarakan lagi, Zala." Cagalli hendak pergi saat Kira mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. "Kira, apa-apaan? Lepaskan!"

"Tidak, Cagalli." Kata Kira tegas. "Sudah waktunya kau dan Athrun membicarakan masalah ini."

Cagalli menatap Kira seperti hendak mencincangnya hidup-hidup. "Oke, kau punya waktu sepuluh menit, Zala."

"Aku minta maaf, karena telah menuduhmu melindungi Ulen. Kau tahu betapa frustasinya aku saat menangani kasus tersebut."

Cagalli mendengus. "Apa kau lupa dengan apa yang aku katakan di ruanganmu waktu itu? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal Ayahku. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya saat aku berusia sepuluh tahun, dan semenjak itu dia tidak pernah muncul dalam hidupku. Jadi maaf, jika aku tidak bisa membantumu menangkap ayahku yang ternyata adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin."

"Cagalli, jangan mulai." Kira mewanti-wanti. Ia menatap ke arah Athrun. "Apa hanya itu saja?"

Athrun jadi kikuk, karena selama mereka berteman, baru kali ini Kira memberikan tatapan tidak bersahabat kepadanya. "Aku minta maaf, untuk apa yang aku katakan saat itu. Ketika Ulen nyaris..." Ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan juga karena meminta Komandan Rau untuk membawa ayahmu ke penjara. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, dan Kira."

Cagalli tertawa mengejek. "Kalimat itu terdengar sangat familier. Oh ya, Uzumi juga mengatakan hal yang sama waktu itu." Sudah hampir empat bulan Cagalli tidak mau memanggil Uzumi dengan sebutan Ayah. "Siapa yang mengira, untuk orang yang tidak pernah saling bertemu, kalian bisa memiliki pemikiran yang sama."

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu!" teriak Athrun. Tidak ada suara setelah Athrun mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Cagalli.

Tatapan Cagalli melembut beberapa saat sebelum kembali marah. "Kau terlambat Zala. Dan waktumu sudah habis." Cagalli melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kira dan pergi meninggalkan Athrun dan Kira.

"Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan ayahmu," kata Athrun setelah Cagalli beberapa langkah di belakangnya. "Baik Uzumi dan juga Ulen. Uzumi dan Ulen akan sama-sama rela melakukan apapun demi melindungi orang yang ia cintai, dan begitu juga dengan diriku."

"Oh ya, dan memukul ayahku adalah hal yang rela kau lakukan untuk melindungiku." Cagalli tertawa sinis. "Terima kasih Athrun, aku tidak tahu kalau adalah seorang _gentleman_ yang rela memukul Ayahku sendiri."

"Ayahku sering memukulku semenjak kematian ibuku," Athrun berbicara dengan nada bergetar.

Cagalli yang tadinya hanya menoleh dari balik bahu sudah memutar tubuhnya, begitu juga Kira, untuk bisa melihat sosok Athrun yang sedang menatap rerumputan kering di bawahnya.

"Kau tahu kalau kami saling menyalahkan satu sama lain atas kematian Ibuku, kan? Awalnya Ayah hanya meninju dinding, meja atau kaca. Dia tidak pernah menyentuhku. Tetapi suatu hari, dia lepas kendali, dia meninjuku. Aku kira itu hanya kecelakaan, tetapi esoknya, dia melakukannya lagi." Athrun tertawa ketir. "Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku? Aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa, langsung mendapat satu hantaman saat aku tiba di dapur pagi hari setelah malam sebelumnya dia nyaris membunuhku, jika saja Lacus tidak pulang dan menghentikan Ayahku."

"Jika selama ini kau mengira aku membenci Ayahku hanya karena aku menyalahkan kematian Ibuku, kau sekarang sudah tahu alasanku yang sesungguhnya." Athrun menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa melihat orang yang aku cintai dipukul oleh orang yang seharusnya melindungi dan mencintai mereka. Aku tidak berhasil melindungi Lacus, apa dia pernah menceritakan soal bekas luka dipundaknya? Itu bukan luka karena dia terjatuh dari pohon, tetapi itu luka yang ia dapat saat hendak menghentikan Ayahku yang ingin menusukku dengan pisau."

Athrun tertawa. "Kau tahu apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta kepadamu? Selain karena kau adalah orang yang berani, pantang menyerah, keras kepala, loyal dan rendah hati. Kau adalah orang kedua yang berhasil membuatku sadar bahwa keluarga adalah segalanya. Lacus adalah orang pertama yang mengatakan hal itu, tetapi saat itu aku merasa kalau dia harus melakukannya karena dia tidak ingin melihatku bertengkar dengan ayahku. Tapi kau," Athrun menunjuk Cagalli. "kau berhasil memperbaiki hubunganku dengan ayahku. Itu adalah alasan yang belum sempat aku bilang, kenapa aku mencintaimu."

Kira terhenyak. Dia baru tahu kalau Lacus dan Athrun menjadi korban kekerasan oleh ayahnya Athrun. Dia tahu Patrick Zala adalah tipe orang yang mudah tersulut emosinya, tetapi siapa yang mengira jika dia tega melukai anaknya sendiri? Dan anak sahabatnya?

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan itu salah, tetapi aku tidak akan meminta maaf karena menghentikan ayahmu. Jika aku tidak menghentikannya, entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." Athrun tersenyum sedih. "Apa yang terjadi kepada Ayahmu, semua itu adalah kesalahannya sendiri. Dia adalah pria dewasa yang memiliki kemampuan untuk memilih jalan hidupnya, dan dia memilih jalan hidup untuk melakukan apa yang dia lakukan."

"Dia tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan, Athrun!" bentak Cagalli.

"Dia sadar, Cagalli. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana dia membunuh dua belas korban tersebut. Yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan adalah, kenapa setelah dia melakukan percobaan itu, mereka tidak sembuh. Atau, jika menggunakan kalimat Ayahmu, kenapa Via tidak sembuh juga. Dia tidak berhasil menemukan apa yang salah dalam penelitiannya, tetapi dia tidak mau menerima kenyataan itu, dan mengatakan kalau yang salah adalah pasiennya. Oleh sebab itu dia kembali mencari 'Via' yang lain."

Cagalli hendak bicara, tetapi Kira menghentikannya. "BERHENTI, KALIAN BERDUA!"

Athrun dan Cagalli langsung menatap Kira dengan kaget. "Cagalli, berhenti menyelahkan Athrun atau diri sendiri atas semua ini. Sudah waktunya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Ayah kita melakukan apa yang dia lakukan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah, Kira?"

"Kau pikir semua ini mudah untukku?!" teriak Kira. Cagalli terkejut, sebab baru kali ini Kira berteriak kepadanya. "Tanyakan kepada Mia berapa malam aku menangis dalam pelukannya, berapa hari aku tidak makan dan tidur, berapa banyak cacian dan hinaan yang aku terima saat dunia mengetahui kalau Ulen Hibiki adalah ayah kandungku? Tapi aku tidak pernah menyalahkan siapapun, karena aku tahu, tidak peduli siapa yang aku salahkan, hal itu tidak akan mengubah kenyataan kalau Ayah adalah pembunuh yang telah membunuh dua belas perempuan!"

Kira menekan jari telunjuknya ke dada Cagalli. "Jadi aku mau, kau bersikap layaknya orang dewasa dan menerima kenyataan kalau ayah kita adalah seorang pembunuh. Dan sekarang, kita akan berjuang untuk memastikan tidak akan ada lagi orang yang mengalami nasib yang sama seperti dua belas perempuan itu dan juga Ibu kita. Apa kau mengerti, Cagalli Yula Athha?"

"Kau pikir dengan menerima kenyataan, semuanya akan menjadi mudah seperti dulu lagi?" Cagalli balik bertanya.

"Tidak ada yang mudah dalam hidup ini, Cagalli." Kira memeluk adiknya. "Aku tahu memang lebih mudah jika kita menyalahkan orang lain, tapi hal itu tidak bisa bertahan lama."

"Dan kalian," Kira menatap Athrun dari balik bahunya. "Kalian harus mulai belajar untuk berkomunikasi lebih baik lagi. Mulai sekarang, tidak ada rahasia antara kalian berdua. Oke?"

Cagalli mendorong tubuh kakaknya agar dia bisa melihat Athrun dengan jelas. Kira memberi tanda kepada Athrun untuk mendekat. "Aku akan meninggalkan kalian sekarang. Aku yakin kalau ada banyak hal yang harus kalian bicarakan. Walau mungkin seharusnya kita pergi dulu dari pemakaman ini."

Cagalli tertawa disela tangisnya.

"Oke, aku akan menyalakan mobil dan menunggu kalian di sana." Kira mundur tiga langkah. "Kalian tidak akan saling bunuh kan kalau aku tinggal?"

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Oke." Jawab Kira puas. Setelah ia berjalan menjauhi adik kembar dan sahabtanya, samar-samar dia mendengar suara Athrun.

"_Have more faith in us, ok? And don't give up on us so easily_."

* * *

Uwooo, sudah enam chap nih! Hayo, apakah para reader sudah berhasil menebak siapa yang menulis chapter berapa? Tinggal tiga chapter lagi loh, so stay tune! Dan sekali lagi, buat kamu yang tertarik mau ikut proyek Round Robin yang berikutnya, bisa mengirim PM ke akun ini, atau silahkan pilih satu dari tiga akun kami.

Kritik, saran dan komentar sangat kami harapkan supaya kami tambah semangat nulisnya! Dan terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	7. Slipping Into The Right Place

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Sunrise—Matsuo Fukuda and team

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari cerita ini

SEMBILAN ©2015 Vereinigte Autoren

* * *

**Kota Orb, 2025**

Yuuna berekspresi gembira sambil menonton ending pernikahan hero dan heroin dalam drama jadul_ Love Sun_. Oh, lihatlah kemeja yang dikenakan mempelai pria dan gaun mempelai wanita. Luar biasa cantik. _Ketika_ ia menikah dengan Cagalli, ia akan membuat pernikahannya seperti itu, tapi pastinya lebih _grand_ dan luar biasa. Pesta akan diadakan di atas bukit, dikelilingi bunga-bunga dan patung-patung emas. Ia akan mengenakan tuksedo kuning cerah, sementara Cagalli mengenakan gaun berumbai selutut warna pink yang cocok dengan rambut pirangnya.

Pasangan Ken dan Barbie pun kalah jauh. "_My Honey, sooo beautiful_."

Yuuna menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan sepasang mata menutup rapat. Tangannya bertangkup di depan dadanya, dan senyumnya semakin lebar. Membungkuk di atas meja dan mengambil buah ceri di atas es krim jambunya, pemuda itu kemudian duduk menyandar pada sofa, mengunyah buah merah kecil itu. Sepasang matanya menatap layar hitam yang diisi daftar aktor dan produser _Love Sun_, lagu romantis mengiringi di belakang.

Ponselnya bergetar di atas meja, di samping mangkok es krim favoritnya.

Mengulurkan tangannya, pemuda yang asyik bersantai mengisi waktu liburannya itu mengambil ponsel mahal berhias baluran emas itu. Sebuah pesan baru pada aplikasi _LiningApp_-nya. Mengernyitkan dahinya, ia membuka pesan terbaru dalam grup alumninya. "Hmm?"

_[(12.02 p.m.) Clotho B: hei, kalian datang besok?]_

_[(12.02 p.m.) Hoofman C: Dtg kmna?]_

_[(12.03 p.m.) Koofman C: …]_

_[(12.04 p.m.) Clotho B: tentu saja acara pertunangan Athha. ]_

_[aku sudah RSVP. aku hanya perlu tumpangan.. mobilku rusak.]_

'_Acara pertunangan Athha? Siapa? My Honey punya saudara?'_ pikir Yuuna dengan serius, masih belum memberikan responnya pada _thread_ yang sedang ramai itu.

_[(12.06 p.m.) Jackie T: Pertunangan Miss Orator? Ah, sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa karena ada perjalanan bisnis hingga lusa :( ]_

Dahi Yuuna berkerut-kerut, bertanya-tanya siapa Miss Orator yang dimaksud oleh mantan seniornya di universitas itu. Sepanjang empat tahun masa kuliahnya dan bergabung dalam organisasi, ia hanya tahu satu Miss Orator: Cagalli-_nya_. Dan, serius, ia belum merencanakan pesta pertunangan untuk mereka berdua. _Jadi_, tentu saja ada Miss Orator lain, _kan_?

_[(12.07 p.m.) Garcia G: Cagalli jadi bertunangan? Serius? Aku kira itu cuma gosip..? *cry* ]_

_[(12.07 p.m.) Clotho B: dummy, tentu saja bukan gosip. mereka sudah mengadakan presscon kemarin. pesta tertutup untuk para undangan saja.]_

_[(12.08 p.m.) Jackie T: Kau tidak dapat undangan, G? Aku sudah terima sejak sebulan yang lalu :P ]_

_[(12.09 p.m.) Garcia G: Aku sudah pindah ke rumah baru! Mungkin undangannya dikirim ke alamat lama? *cry* Cagalli tidak mungkin melupakan kakak cantiknya ini *cry* Aku ingin melihat Cagalli dengan gaun! Kirimi aku foto Cagalli! ]_

_[(12.10 p.m.) Clotho B: jadi? ada yang mau memberiku tumpangan? aku tidak mau naik kereta ke quintilis :( ]_

_[(12.11 p.m.) Hoofman C: Ak tdk prgi, hnya titip hadiah pd Koofman.]_

"Cagalli? Tapi… aku di sini…?"

_Oke_, tahan. Semuanya hanya salah paham saja. Pasti ada Cagalli yang lain. Pasti mantan presiden Uzumi punya anak perempuan lain yang diberi nama Cagalli juga. Atau mungkin Cagalli _Honey-_nya punya kembaran yang punya nama sama dengannya juga. _Pasti_, pasti ada penjelasan yang bagus yang tidak terpikir olehnya.

Yuuna pun bergegas mengetikkan pesan pada grup itu.

_[(12.11 p.m.) Yuuna RS: My Honey? Bertunangan? Tapi aku sekarang ada di Orb? ]_

Menggigiti ujung kukunya, pemuda itu menunggu-nunggu respon dari anggota grup _LiningApp _-nya, yang tidak memberikan respon bahkan setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

_[(12.15 p.m.) Yuuna RS: Halllooo?]_

_[(12.16 p.m.) Koofman C: besok pagi aku jemput di rumahmu, Clotho. Eileen dan aku akan pergi bersama.]_

_[(12.19 p.m.) Clotho B: kau penyelamatku, koooof~ *chuuu*]_

_[Attach: CagallisInvitation. jpg]_

_[acaranya besok malam, yuuna. kenapa kau masih di orb?]_

_[ps: dan kalau kau tidak dapat undangan, kau tidak bisa masuk area =.=]_

_[(12.20 p.m.) Yuuna: Aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang ini.]_

Yuuna membuka file dari senior yang kini sudah membuka kantor advokat di Kota Oktober itu. Rasa bingung dan keingintahuannya membuncah di dada. Tidak mungkin kan, calon tunangan pria tidak diberitahu bahkan sehari sebelum acara pertunangan? Memperbesar gambar itu, ia melihat detil hiasan pada undangan elegan itu. Mengangguk puas dengan motif bunga yang menghiasi undangan, ia membaca konten undangan. Lalu menjerit.

"ATHRUN?! Athrun Zala?!"

Suaranya menggema di manor Seiran yang cukup sepi pada siang itu.

"Ap –apa? Bag… My Honey dengan Polisi Rendahan itu?! Apa?!"

Dan di sana, jelas-jelas tertulis nama calon pasangan Cagalli Yula Athha dan Athrun Zala. _Oh_, _tidak_, _tidak_, _tidak_. Yuuna menutup mata lalu membukanya, menutupnya lagi, lalu membukanya lagi, percaya tulisan itu hanyalah ilusi optik yang tercipta akibat menatap layar televisi selama enam jam non-stop menonton drama favoritnya.

Tulisan itu tidak berubah. Tetap _Athrun Zala_. Dan satu-satunya pewaris kerajaan bisnis Seiran itu pun menjerit keras.

"Aaarrrrgggghhhhh!"

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Yuuna**

**Slipping Into The Right Place**

* * *

**Kota Oktober, 2017**

Yuuna berjalan santai melewati koridor Universitas Kota Oktober setelah menyelesaikan kelas terakhirnya hari itu. Seperti biasa, penampilannya luar biasa, _fashion _paling _up-to-date _dibandingkan teman-teman sekelasnya. Jaket bulu bermotif macan tutul dan topi baret bermotif serupa menjadi poin utama penampilannya hari itu. Siapa peduli dengan panas menyengat yang membuatnya terasa seperti dipanggang di oven… Yang penting menjadi makhluk paling _fashionista._

Memberikan sapaan ke kanan dan ke kiri, semua orang yang melihat akan menyangka jika Yuuna adalah makhluk paling populer di kampus.

Pemuda yang lumayan tinggi dengan otot-otot yang membuatnya nampak seperti calon polisi itu memberikan julukan pada dirinya sebagai _Makhluk Paling Populer_, _Raja Fashion_, dan la la la la la. Julukan yang ia buat sendiri itu bukan tanpa alasan.

Adakah mahasiswa lain yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya dengan berjalan seperti biasa saja? Tidak.

Adakah mahasiswa lain yang mengenakan pakaian serupa dengannya? Tidak.

Tentu saja, hanya seorang Yuuna Roma Seiran.

(Setiap orang akan menyetujui jawaban-jawaban itu, meskipun _tidak_ seorang pun menyetujui kesimpulan yang diambil oleh pemuda penggemar fashion asia itu, karena satu-satunya alasan Yuuna menjadi pusat perhatian hanya dengan berjalan seperti biasa _dan_ tidak seorang pun mengenakan pakaian serupa _**adalah**_ _fashion-_nya yang terlalu di luar imajinasi manusia.)

Maka, seorang Yuuna melanjutkan perjalanannya, tidak mengindahkan bisik-bisik (yang ia prediksi berisi komentar penuh rasa iri) teman sekampusnya setelah ia menyapa mereka. Orang keren memang memiliki banyak _haters_. Mengedikkan bahunya tak perduli, ia mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya lalu memutar-mutarkannya sambil berjalan.

"…tik uang! Kita harus berani mengambil langkah maju, melawan ketidakadilan ini! Kita harus membantu me…."

Suara wanita yang terdengar melalui pengeras suara mengambil alih perhatian Yuuna. Pemuda itu berhenti berjalan, menengok ke arah kerumunan orang di salah satu sudut. Berjinjit sedikit, pemuda itu kemudian melihat seorang gadis pirang yang berorasi dengan suara berapi-api. Beberapa orang lain yang ia kenali sebagai anggota dewan mahasiswa berkeliling menyebarkan kertas-kertas.

"Oi, Yuuna," panggil Clotho sambil menghampirinya. "Kami akan berunjuk rasa besok. Kau tahu kan? Kasus penggusuran di dekat…."

Yuuna menggangkat tangannya dengan gestur menyuruh seniornya itu berhenti berbicara. "Clotho, siapa itu?"

"Siapa?"

"Yang sedang berorasi."

Clotho menengok sebentar lalu menjawab, "Cagalli. Kau tahu, anak Presiden Orb? Aku kira kau dari Orb?"

Yuuna hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Dalam area pandangnya, hanya ada seorang puteri pirang berkemeja hijau kotak-kotak yang membakar semangat kerumunan di sekitarnya itu. Dan dalam dua puluh tahun masa hidupnya, ia tidak pernah merasa melihat seorang yang lebih indah dari sang puteri pirang. Yuuna tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Setelah menyemprotkan penyegar napas, Yuuna bergegas menghampiri Cagalli yang duduk di antara anggota dewan mahasiswa lainnya di depan kantor mereka. Ia sudah berusaha menemui mahasiswi semester awal itu sejak tiga minggu sebelumnya, namun gagal karena kesibukan gadis itu. Dengan rasa pede yang tinggi, pemuda itu duduk menjejerinya, mengulurkan tangannya.

Cagalli memandangi uluran tangan pemuda itu dengan heran. Sementara itu, anggota dewan mahasiswa yang sebelumnya riuh berbincang-bincang menjadi hening seolah memperhatikan keduanya.

"Ya?"

Tersenyum lebar, Yuuna memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menarik tangan Cagalli dan menyalaminya. "Yuuna Roma Seiran. Pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis keluarga Seiran. Aku bangga bisa berkenalan denganmu,_ My Honey_."

Cagalli menarik lepas tangannya dari genggangam Yuuna. "Huh?"

"Mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi kapan-kapan di pesta? Ayahku juga bagian dari dewan Orb. Aku yakin orang tua kita bisa memberikan kesempatan bagi kita untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain?"

"Huh?"

Yuuna tersenyum lebar, bangga pesonanya bisa menaklukkan hati Cagalli sampai membuat gadis itu kehilangan kata-kata.

Cagalli tiba-tiba berdiri sambil berkata jika ia ada urusan penting lalu meninggalkan Yuuna, melambai kecil pada anggota-anggota dewan yang lain. Sepeninggal gadis itu, para anggota dewan yang Yuuna ketahui kebanyakan adalah seniornya itu segera meledak dalam tawa.

Garcia menepuk-nepuk bahu Yuuna. "Kau… ha…ha… lucu sekali. Ehem. Bagaimana kau bisa sepede itu? Yuuna?"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan perkenalan dengan cara yang normal?"

"_**That**__ was Introduction of The Year!_ Aku enggak bisa ngomong apa-apa, _man_," Clotho berkata sambil menghapus air matanya.

Si kembar Koofman dan Hoofman datang dengan dua plastik belanjaan mereka. Hoofman memberikan miliknya pada Garcia sambil mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian tertawa seperti itu?"

Menarik napas panjang lalu berdehem beberapa kali, Jackie merangkul Yuuna yang masih tersenyum lebar. "Yuuna memperkenalkan dirinya pada Miss Orator. Kalian juga pasti terawa kalau melihatnya. Adik kelas kita ini benar-benar gokil!"

"_My Honey _benar-benar mengagumkan."

Mendengar ucapan Yuuna, juga raut wajah yang dipasangnya, membuat para anggota dewan itu kembali tertawa. Penuh simpati, satu-satunya wanita di kelompok itu menepuk bahu Yuuna. "Kau benar-benar tidak dapat tertolong lagi, Yuuna."

* * *

Sudah sebulan, Yuuna mencari-cari informasi mengenai pujaan hatinya itu. Mulai dari jadwal kuliahnya hingga jadwal kegiatan orasinya. Dan ia pun bangga, mengetahui betapa Cagalli peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, sangat cocok untuk menjadi calon isteri seorang politikus/pebisnis sepertinya. Ayah dan ibunya bahkan mendorongnya agar terus mengejar puteri presiden Orb itu, membuatnya lebih bersemangat ketika berusaha menaklukkan hati gadis yang ternyata cukup gigih menghindari Yuuna itu.

Sudah berapa kali, ia menunggu Cagalli di depan kelas gadis itu, agar bisa mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Atau mengajaknya pergi berjalan-jalan di sela-sela waktu luangnya.

"Cagalli!" serunya ketika melihat Cagalli keluar kelas dengan seorang temannya. "Ayo kita makan siang bersama."

Cagalli menundukkan kepalanya, lalu bertanya, "Bukankah kau ada kelas setelah ini?"

"Kau peduli sekali padaku. Aku tersanjung."

Pemuda yang selera _fashion-_nya tidak juga membaik itu nyaris menangis karena bahagia diperhatikan oleh Cagalli.

"Uh, Yuuna, tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

Ujung bibir Cagalli berkedut. "Tidak perlu, Yuuna. Ah, lihat! Itu temanku yang kumaksud. Ia pasti sudah menunggu. Oke. Aku pergi dulu. Kau makan sendiri saja," ujar gadis pirang itu dengan tergesa ketika ia melihat salah seorang gadis berambut hitam yang berdiri di samping mading sambil menulis di bukunya.

Meskipun sedikit kecewa, Yuuna tetap mengantar kepergian Cagalli dengan senyuman lebar dan lambaian tangan. "Hati-hati di jalan, _My Honey_! Aku akan segera makan siang agar tidak membuatmu khawatir!"

Cagalli-nya peduli dengan kesehatannya. Dan itu sudah cukup bagi Yuuna.

* * *

Yuuna menyempatkan diri mengunjungi Kota September, tempat Cagalli dan anggota dewan mahasiswa mengadakan acara penyuluhan yang terbuka untuk umum. Materi mengenai pentingnya kehidupan berpolitik dan bagaimana melakukan hidup berpolitik pun disampaikan kepada partisipan yang terdiri atas golongan menengah ke bawah yang tergolong masih awam.

Koofman yang menjadi ketua penyelenggaraan kegiatan itu sempat mengundang Yuuna untuk turut serta, namun ia tidak bisa karena ia harus mengikuti acara pembukaan cabang baru perusahaan Seiran, yang untungnya dilaksanakan di Kota September, hanya terletak di ujung lain tempat diadakannya acara penyuluhan.

Maka, seusai acara, masih dengan pakaian formal jas berwarna violet dan rambut yang licin klimis, pemuda itu menyuruh supirnya mengantarkan hingga tempat penyuluhan, berharap masih bisa menyusul Cagalli dan mengajaknya makan malam bersama.

Tapi…

"Ehh? Siapa dia?" pikir pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya itu.

Tidak jauh dari tempat parkir, Cagalli menerima helm dan mengenakannya. Gadis itu memukul bahu seorang pemuda yang duduk di atas motor, memutar kontak motor itu. Tertawa kecil, ia kemudian duduk di belakang pemuda itu. Belum sempat Yuuna bergerak dari sisi mobil, kedua orang itu sudah keluar melewati gerbang yang baru saja dilewati oleh mobil Yuuna.

"_My Honeeey..._" raung pemuda itu.

"Hei! Yuuna?! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Clotho yang keluar berbarengan dengan Garcia. "Kami sudah selesai sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu! Kau telat_, man._"

"Cagalli juga baru saja pulang," tambah Garcia.

"_My Honeey…_" pemuda itu meraung lagi. Kali ini diimbangi dengan setetes air mata.

* * *

**Kota Oktober, 2018**

Tahun berganti. Sudah belasan bulan berlalu sejak Yuuna mengenal Cagalli. Dan setiap ada kesempatan, ia selalu mengejar adik tingkatnya itu. _My Honey! My beautiful wife! My lovely girl!_

Setiap kalangan di UKO sudah tidak kaget atau pun berbisik-bisik ketika mereka mendengan gema suara Yuuna memanggil Cagalli dari kejauhan. Mereka juga sudah biasa melihat Cagalli yang segera bersembunyi di ruangan terdekat ketika menangkap bahkan hanya sehelai rambut Yuuna di dalam pandangannya.

_Oh, the horror._

Yuuna tidak pernah berkecil hati. Ia cukup tahu Cagalli menghindarinya. Tapi ia tidak mau berputus asa. Ibunya mengajari untuk terus mengejar apa yang ia mau tanpa berputus asa. Dan itu juga berlaku pada Cagalli. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan mudah putus asa dalam mengejar cintanya.

Maka, ketika sore itu ia selesai kuliah dan melihat Cagalli di kejauhan, ia segera berteriak memanggil Cagalli, "Cagalli, _My Honey!_ Tunggu!"

Dan Cagalli pun langsung berlari tanpa menengok terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, tingkahnya manis sekali~"

* * *

Yuuna menggenggam pergelangan tangan Cagalli dengan erat, tanpa mau melepaskannya meskipun gadis itu sudah menggeliat berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yuuna. Pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan gadis itu. Ia berdiri dengan pandangan menantang pada Athrun Zala.

Athrun Zala, putera Walikota Zala, yang sudah berulang kali Yuuna lihat berdekatan dengan Cagalli. Pemuda yang hobi mengenakan pakaina berwarna terang itu tidak suka dengan keberadaan pemuda yang menuntut ilmu di Kota September itu. Ia sudah sering melihat ia menjemput Cagalli dengan motor yang sama, membawa helm yang sama. Keberadaannya di luar gerbang Universitas Kota Oktober itu sering menarik perhatian para mahasiswi jurusan hukum itu. Dan alasan _itu _saja sebenarnya sudah cukup membuat Yuuna naik darah.

"Aku yang akan mengantar Cagalli pulang ke apartemennya."

Athrun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tidak perlu. Cagalli dan aku sudah ada janji denganku."

"Tidak. _My Honey _tidak boleh naik motor. Dia bisa kedinginan!"

Ujung mata Cagalli berkedut-kedut mendengar ucapan Yuuna itu.

"Lagipula _kau_ siapa?" tanya Yuuna dengan nada menantang. "_Aku_ yang paling dekat dengan Cagalli. Dan _aku _yang pantas mengantarkannya pulang! _My Honey _pasti setuju. Iya kan?"

"Yuuna, aku tidak setuju dengan ucapanmu barusan."

Yuuna memberikan pandangan bertanya-tanya pada Cagalli. Ia merasa bingung dengan ketidaksetujuan gadis itu.

"Tapi, _Sayaaang_, kau akan lebih enak jika naik mobilku. Nanti kau bisa sakit jika naik motor."

"Terima kasih, Yuuna. Tapi aku lebih suka naik motor dibandingkan mobil."

"Ehhh? Kau lebih suka motor? Kenapa tidak bilang? Aku akan membeli motor jika kau lebih suka naik motor."

"Tidak perlu."

"_My Wifeee_, kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

Cagalli masih berusaha merenggangkan genggaman tangan Yuuna. Ia tidak menyangka kekuatan genggaman pemuda yang ia rasa terlalu feminim itu cukup kuat untuk menahan kekuatannya. Cagalli masih sering berolahraga. Dan terakhir kali ia memukul Kira yang membuatnya sedikit emosi, lebam di pipinya bertahan hingga hampir dua minggu.

(Cagalli cukup merasa bersalah kala itu. Tapi ia menjustifikasi perbuatannya itu sebagai salah Kira yang menjadi keras kepala pada saat yang salah, yang perlu disadarkan dari kekeraskepalaannya itu dengan sebuah pukulan.)

Yuuna masih merengek-rengek pada Cagalli. Tidak mengindahkan keberadaan Athrun yang mengepalkan tangannya melihat perlakuan Yuuna terhadap Cagalli itu. Pemuda yang sudah cukup sering menangani kasus di berbagai wilayah meski belum menamatkan pendidikannya itu kemudian menyentak tangan Yuuna sehingga genggamannya terlepas.

Cagalli hampir saja terjembab jika bukan karena Athrun menahan tubuhnya dan langsung menyempilkan badannya di antara Cagalli dan Yuuna.

Pemuda itu menatap Yuuna dengan pandangan menantang.

"_Aku __**kekasih **_Cagalli. Kau ada masalah jika _aku_ yang mengantarkannya pulang?"

Cagalli membuka dan menutup mulutnya di belakang Athrun. Kaget dengan ujaran pemuda yang sudah bersahabat dengan adiknya selama bertahun-tahun itu. Di depannya, Yuuna juga tidak berbeda jauh dari Cagalli. Pemuda itu nampak hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun ucapannya tertahan di tenggorokan.

"_Aku __**kekasih**_**-**nya. Lalu _kau _siapanya?"

Yuuna terhenyak. Masih cukup terpukul dengan ucapan Athrun itu. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Athrun adalah kekasih wanita incarannya itu.

Athrun mengangguk puas melihat Yuuna. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik tangan Cagalli dan memakaikan helm pada gadis yang hening itu. Menaiki motornya, pemuda itu menyalakan mesin lalu menggestur agar Cagalli segera memboncengnya. Dan dengan salam terakhir pada pemuda yang masih megap-megap layaknya ikan di darat itu, motor itu melaju.

_Vroooom…_

* * *

Yuuna patah hati.

Setiap kali ia melihat Cagalli, hatinya terasa diiris-iris.

Kesedihan yang dirasakannya sangat luar biasa.

Ia bahkan tidak sanggup memejamkan mata hingga beberapa hari hanya karena patah hati.

Clotho, yang entah bagaimana menjadi salah seorang yang dekat dengannya itu, meledeknya, memanggilnya Yuunda, singkatan _Yuuna Panda_ hanya karena sepasang matanya dihiasi kantong mata kehitaman yang akan susah dihilangkan jika tidak segera ditangani. Selama beberapa hari, pemuda yang selalu berpakaian cerah itu bahkan bertransformasi mengenakan pakaian-pakaian berwarna gelap (yang kadang tag harganya masih terpasang).

Hampir sebulan diliputi duka karena syok dengan penemuannya tentang hubungan Athrun dan Cagalli, Yuuna akhirnya bangkit lagi.

Hari-hari pengejarannya telah dimulai kembali. Ia tidak peduli bila Athrun adalah keaksih Cagalli. Yang ia tahu, ia masih menjadi calon kekasih Cagalli. Yang perlu dilakukannya hanyalah merebut rasa suka Cagalli pada Athrun. Dan _tahdaaa_, ia menjadi kekasih Cagalli.

Yuuna tersenyum lebar.

"Cagalli, _My Honey!_ Tunggu! Biar aku membantumu membawa tas itu!"

Sekali lagi, Cagalli berlari tergesa begitu mendengar suara Yuuna.

"Ahhh, Cagalli masih sangat manis seperti biasanya.

* * *

Yuuna mengambil dokumen yang dititipkan oleh supirnya di pos satpam. Sedikit sapa menyapa dengan satpam paruh baya itu, Yuuna tidak sengaja melihat kotak yang terbungkus kertas cokelat dengan nama tujuan Cagalli Yula Athha.

"Eh? Ini paket milik Cagalli?" tanyanya pada pria itu.

Pria yang keseluruhan rambutnya hampir putih itu mengangguk mengiyakan. "Iya, tadi dititipkan oleh Nona Cagalli. Ia baru saja mengambilnya di kantor pos."

"Oh."

Mengikuti rasa penasarannya, Yuuna mengambil paket itu, mengguncang-guncangkannya hingga menimbulkan suara-suara. Namun ia tidak dapat menebak apa isi paket itu. Di depannya, Pak Satpam panik memperhatikan pemuda itu, khawatir benda yang dititipkan gadis itu rusak karena diguncang-guncang.

Mengedikkan bahunya, Yuuna meletakkan paket itu di tempatnya semula. Matanya kemudian memicing melihat nama pengirim paket itu.

_Athrun Zala,_

_Emerald 27, Point A, Kota A_

_Liberia, 9876765_

* * *

**Kota Oktober, 2019**

Yuuna memberengut kesal melihat Athrun dan Cagalli yang duduk berhadap-hadapan di restoran di seberang. Ia ingin menghampiri kedua orang yang asyik menyantap makanan yang mereka pesan di restoran di seberang jalan itu. Namun sayang, pertemuannya dengan calon kliennya kali itu terlalu penting untuk dilewatkan.

Pemuda yang duduk menghadap jendela itu sesekali mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal ketika kedua orang itu saling tertawa setelah berbincang beberapa patah kata. _'Apa yang lucu, sih?'_

"Tuan Seiran?" panggilan dari wanita paruh baya yang duduk di seberangnya membuat Yuuna mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"Ah, maafkan saya."

Pria yang datang bersama wanita itu bertanya penuh perhatian, "Apakah Anda sedang tidak enak badan? Kita bisa membahas ini di lain hari jika Anda sedang tidak enak badan."

Sedikit merona, Yuuna menggeleng kecil. "Saya tidak apa-apa. Mari kita lanjukan pembahasan kita."

Mengirimkan tatapan terakhir pada restoran di seberang, Yuuna menatap bagaimana Cagalli menyeka sudut bibir Athrun dengan tisu. Menahan tangis pilu, pemuda yang harus aktif mengurus perusahaan Seiran itu memaksa dirinya untuk fokus pada dokumen di depannya dan membahas kerja sama yang akan perusahaan mereka lakukan.

Ketika diskusi mereka berakhir, tempat duduk di restoran seberang telah diisi pasangan yang berbeda, membuat Yuuna menggigit jari.

* * *

Sekali lagi, Yuuna menguntit _instapiece _Cagalli. Tentu saja dengan akun palsu, karena akun asli pemuda berambut ungu muda itu sudah di-_block _berulangkali, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat foto-foto yang dipublikasikan gadis itu jika ia login dengan akun aslinya.

Hampir setiap kali Cagalli meng-_update_ akunnya, ia akan merasa gembira, karena melihat foto-foto Cagalli yang tertawa lepas. Kadang bersama-sama dengan teman sekampusnya. Tapi kadang sendiri saja. Kadang-kadang, gadis itu juga mempublikasikan foto-foto unik hewan-hewan lucu, yang menurut Yuuna membuat gadis itu terlihat feminim.

Tapi… kali ini, Yuuna tidak merasa gembira.

Bagaimana _tidak?_

Cagalli mempublikasikan tujuh foto baru. Dan semuanya adalah foto-fotonya bersama Athrun!

(Yuuna tidak menghiraukan beberapa orang yang juga ada di foto itu. Yang ia tahu, ada Athrun dan Cagalli di dalam foto itu. Orang-orang lainnya tidak penting. _Oh_, tapi memang ada dua foto yang hanya diisi dengan Athrun dan Cagalli yang tertawa dengan latar belakang taman bunga.)

Dan dalam tiga tahun kebersamaannya bersama Cagalli, ia bahkan belum punya satu foto pun yang hanya diisi dirinya dengan Cagalli.

"_My Honeeey_, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

* * *

Yuuna diwisuda hari ini. Bangga dengan IPK-nya yang 3.5, ia tersenyum lebar ketika melangkah turun dari podium, resmi seresmi-resminya menjadi seorang sarjana setelah empat tahun menuntut ilmu. Mengikuti rangkaian acara yang lumayan melelahkan, akhirnya setiap mahasiswa bertoga itu dibebaskan. Satu per satu dari mereka keluar gedung, menggandeng teman-temannya dan berdiri mengambil foto kenang-kenangan.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan mereka menerima rangkaian buket bunga dari orang-orang terdekat mereka. Ia sendiri hanya menunggu kedatangan Cagalli (yang kedatangannya tidak dapat dipastikan), karena kedua orang tuanya di Orb masih sibuk meresmikan cabang baru perusahaan mereka di pinggir kota. Namun keduanya menjanjikan sebuah _Porsche _baru setibanya di Orb.

Celingak-celinguk kesana-kemari, ia mengharapkan kedatangan Cagalli.

"Oi, Yuuna, ayo bergabung untuk foto angkatan kita!"

Seru salah seorang yang samar-samar ia ingat pernah menjadi teman sekelompoknya ketika mengerjakan tugas makalah Hukum Bisnis Internasionalnya di semester tujuh. "Oke."

Sedikit kecewa, pemuda itu berdiri di tengah-tengah deretan kolega yang lulus bersamaan dengannya. Namun matanya masih mencari-cari sosok berambut pirang yang tak jua muncul.

"Oke, hitung mundur, lima…empat…tiga…"

"Ah, Cagalli!" panggil Yuuna ketika ia melihat Cagalli muncul di seberangnya. Ketika gadis itu mendongak dari buku yang dibacanya, Yuuna segera melambai-lambaikan tangannya penuh energi.

"…dua…satu!"

_Bruk._

Dan kamera pun menangkap gambar tepat ketika Yuuna nyaris terjatuh karena kakinya menginjak ujung toga bersamaan dengan dirinya yang berusaha berlari mendekati Cagalli. Pengalaman di wisuda itu tidak akan terlupakan oleh 162 orang koleganya yang lain dalam waktu dekat.

* * *

**Kota Quintilis, 2025**

Mengenakan pakaian pelayan, yang berbahan hanya dari kain katun kualitas rendah, yang membuat kulitnya gatal, Yuuna menggerutu kecil. Ia harus merelakan semua lembaran uang di dompetnya berpindah tangan ke seorang pelayan agar ia dapat menyusup masuk ke gedung pertunangan. Yuuna tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya mengenakan pakaian seperti itu. Apalagi pakaian itu terdiri dari kemeja putih dan rompi hitam yang sangat tidak keren. Tapi, demi _My Honey_-nya, ia rela.

Rambut panjang berwarna cerahnya ia tutupi dengan topi putih yang menjadi bagian dari seragam pelayan itu. _Oh,_ dan demi kesempurnaan penyamarannya, ia juga membuat sebuah tahi lalat di dagu kirinya. Sebuah kacamata berbingkai ungu membingkai matanya.

Ia mendorong troli berisi beberapa botol minuman dingin, menawarkannya kepada para tamu dengan sedikit enggan, tidak biasa melayani orang lain. Ia hanya berharap tidak bertemu seorang pun yang ia kenal di pesta berisi ratusan tamu undangan itu.

"_My Honey_…."

Yuuna ingin menangis tiap kali ia mendengar para tamu berkomentar tentang betapa serasinya pasangan Athrun Zala dan Cagalli Yula Athha, karena seharusnya pasangan yang dimaksud adalah _Yuuna Roma Seiran __**dan**__ Cagalli Yula Athha_. Hatinya menjerit pilu.

Menyeka air mata yang nyaris jauh, pemuda itu menengok mencari-cari pujaan hatinya itu, mengira-ira dimana gadis itu karena setelah berkeliling dengan pakaian pelayannya selama hampir satu jam, ia belum juga melihatnya. Padahal, ia sudah melihat orang-orang yang dekat dengan Cagalli seperti Tuan Uzumi, Tuan Homura, Lacus Clyne dan suaminya, lalu Miriallia sahabat Cagalli.

_Well_, ia bahkan sudah melihat Athrun yang berdiri berbincang dengan dua orang temannya yang Yuuna tahu sama-sama dari kepolisian. Pemuda bermarga Zala itu, berpakaian cukup rapi dengan kemeja biru tua sederhana yang diberi korsase mawar merah. Rambutnya masih acak-acakan seperti biasa dan tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali ia melihat anak tunggal Walikota Patrick itu.

Yuuna mencibirkan bibirnya. _'Dia? Bertunangan dengan Cagalli? Benar-benar tidak sepadan!'_

Dalam kepalanya, ia membandingkan dirinya dengan pemuda yang usianya lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu. _'Tinggiku dan dia tidak berbeda jauh, tapi jelas-jelas aku lebih kekar. Dia gendut dengan lemak seperti itu,'_ pikirnya sambil melihat pemuda itu, yang tingginya setara ketika Yuuna tidak sengaja berdiri di samping pemuda iru. Dan lagi, pipinya cenderung gembil, dibandingkan pipi tirus Yuuna, membuatnya menyimpulkan jika pemuda itu lebih gemuk dibandingkan dirinya.

Yuunamemperhatikan model rambut Athrun, yang ia rasa tidak pernah berubah bahkan sejak pertama kali ia melihat pemuda itu makan bersama Cagalli di sebuah restoran. _'Rambutku lebih indah dan lebih panjang. Warnanya juga lebih indah dibanding warna biru kehitaman yang membosankan seperti itu.'_

'_Harta? Tentu aku punya lebih banyak. Perusahaan Seiran mempunyai pundi-pundi yang tidak akan habis hingga tujuh turunan.' _Terakhir kali Yuuna mengecek laporan keuangan kerajaan bisnis yang kini ia pimpin itu, ada dua puluh empt digit angka yang tercetak pada laporan itu. Dan itu belum termasuk pemasukan dari bisnis-bisnis yang dijalankan di luar negeri. Dibandingkan pemasukan seorang detektif, tentu saja ia menang jauh, bahkan meskipun Athrun menerima warisan dari ayahnya yang walikota.

'_Soal ketampanan? Tentu saja aku lebih tampan. Aku heran kenapa _My Honey _mau dengan laki-laki cantik seperti dia.'_

Lengkap sudah. Dari segi mana pun, Yuuna superior dibandingkan Athrun.

"…gaunku."

"Maaf, Meer, aku tidak sengaja. Ayo kita bersihkan," seorang gadis berambut hitam memohon maaf sambil menggiring temannya yang berambut merah mendekati Yuuna. "Permisi, bisa tunjukkan dimana letak kamar mandi?"

Yuuna tidak tahu dimana letak kamar mandi, dan ia tidak ingin tahu. Sedikit kesal karena kedua gadis itu menghampirinya, Yuuna pun menjawab asal, "Lurus lewat pintu itu, lalu belok kanan."

"Terima kasih," gadis berambut hitam itu berterima kasih sambil mendorong Meer.

"Mia, ayo, jangan sampai nodanya menempel!"

Yuuna memperhatikan kedua gadis itu melewati pintu yang ia tunjuk. _Ah_, ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang merasuk di dalam dada pemuda itu, yang kemudian langsung ditepisnya jauh-jauh. Seorang Yuuna Roma Seiran tidak pernah salah.

Pemuda itu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan pentingnya mencari gadisnya.

"_My Honey…_," sebut pemuda itu ketika tiba-tiba di sana seorang Cagalli sudah berdiri menggandeng seorang pemuda dan menghampiri Athrun. Napas pemuda itu tertahan memandangi gadis manis itu.

Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai sebahu, dengan bandana mutiara putih sebagai satu-satunya pemanis kepalanya. Gaunnya berwarna hijau gadung, panjangnya hingga mencapai mata kaki. Lehernya dihiasi kalung mutiara. Seperti pertama kalinya Yuuna melihat Cagalli, kali ini pun, ia dibuat terpesona. Seolah Cagalli bersinar seperti bidadari. "_My Honey…_"

Melepaskan topi putihnya, rambut ungunya bebas. Ia kemudian melepaskan pegangannya pada troli, membiarkannya di tengah ruangan kemudian berjalan menuju Cagalli yang sudah berpindah menggandeng Athrun. Namun, belum sempat ia mencapai Cagalli, dua orang pemuda tiba-tiba saja mengunci lengannya. Ia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ia diseret keluar, tidak sempat berkata-kata, terlebih ketika ia melihat Cagalli mengecup pipi Athrun, yang mengundang ledekan teman-temannya yang berdiri di sekitar keduanya.

Ia terdiam, tanpa sadar memudahkan kedua _penculiknya _membawanya keluar. Dua orang pemuda yang menggeretnya keluar itu membawanya ke salah satu sudut.

"Yuuna," panggil Miriallia.

Yuuna berkedip. Melihat gadis di depannya, sahabat Cagalli.

Salah satu pemuda yang menggeretnya kemudian berdiri di samping Miriallia. Sementara pemuda lainnya masih berdiri di sisi Yuuna.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya pemuda di sampingnya dengan mata menyipit curiga. "Kau tidak mendapatkan undangan."

"Kuzzey." Miriallia menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Jangan_ memulai. Kita tidak boleh membuat keributan. Sebentar lagi Paman Uzumi akan mengumumkan pertunangan Athrun dan Cagalli."

"Aku hanya bertanya, Milly," ujar Kuzzey, menggigit bibir.

Yuuna melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Kemudian dengan percaya diri ia memandang Kuzzey dengan remeh. "Sayang sekali, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku masuk ke sini."

"Dengan meminjam pakaian pelayan?" pemuda di samping Miriallia bertanya. Salah satu alisnya naik dengan heran. "Ide yang _menarik_."

Kuzzey mendengus.

Yuuna membuang muka. Mendengar orang lain berkata begitu membuatnya berpikir idenya cukup konyol. Ia harus membayar dengan seluruh lembaran uang yang jumlahnya tidak kurang dari sepuluh ribu gilla, lalu harus mengenakan kain berkualitas rendah dan menggambar sebuah tahi lalat palsu. Belum lagi ia harus diseret-seret keluar ruangan oleh dua orang tidak dikenal, mengundang beberapa pandangan penasaran dari tamu undangan. Ia bahkan belum sempat menemui pujaan hatinya.

Malangnya.

Tapi ia masih beruntung tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Hingga Miriallia dan kedua orang itu tentunya. Mungkin ia harus mempertimbangkan untuk pindah ke jalur keartisan bila bisnisnya gagal? Pencapaian besar hanya dengan penyamaran murah dan sederhana, ia bisa menyelinap bebas di ruangan selama dua jam. Tentu semua itu karena kemampuan aktingnya yang bagus.

(Ah, tapi cukup banyak koleganya dari UKO yang mengenalinya. Mereka hanya menyimpan pengetahuan mereka di dalam hati, mengingat apapun yang dikatakan pada si rambut ungu itu hanya akan masuk lewat telinga kanan dan keluar lewat telinga kiri. Mereka juga sudah terlalu familiar dengan tingkah laku antik Yuuna. Jadi, _yah_, biarkan saja. Lebih aman dan nyaman jika berpura-pura tidak tahu.)

Miriallia mencubit lengan masing-masing pemuda itu sebelum kemudian ia mendekati Yuuna, memintanya agar segera pergi dari lingkungan pesta karena kehadirannya tidak diharapkan. _Yuuna_, tentu saja tidak terima jika harus pergi begitu saja, terutama dengan alasan seperti itu.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi?"

"Karena kau tidak diundang."

Jawaban jelas dan pasti tepat sasaran.

Tidak, Miriallia tidak membenci Yuuna, ia hanya tidak mau Yuuna mengganggu jalannya acara. Mengingat bagaimana pemuda berambut ungu itu bertingkah di sekitar Cagalli, bahkan setelah keduanya sama-sama _move-on_ dengan kehidupan masing-masing. Tapi, ia masih ingat dengan jelas, bahkan beberapa bulan sebelumnya, ketika Cagalli mengunjungi Rumah Sakit Quintilis, Yuuna membuat geger dunia dengan memeluk gadis itu.

Beritanya menyebar di berbagai media masa, menimbulkan beberapa kritikan bagi pendiri Yayasan Akatsuki itu. Untungnya, setelah beberapa saat, berita itu mereda. Tapi, tetap saja, Miriallia harus menyempatkan satu jam waktunya mendengarkan protes dan amarah Cagalli tentang pemuda yang bertahun-tahun menyukainya itu.

Gadis yang sukses dalam dunia fotografi itu sedikit kasihan dengan pemuda yang jelas-jelas melakukan banyak hal hanya demi masuk dalam gedung pertunangan itu. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak ingin kebahagiaan sahabatnya terusik di hari bahagianya itu. Maka, sekali lagi, Miriallia meminta Yuuna meninggalkan lingkungan pesta.

"Aw, _man_, kau tidak ingin kami memanggilkan petugas keamanan, kan?" tanya Kuzzey tiba-tiba.

Bayangan dirinya yang diseret petugas keamanan, lalu penyamarannya dibongkar di depan para tamu undangan membuat bulu kuduk pemuda itu meremang. Bisa hancur harga diri Seiran jika kejadian itu benar-benar terjadi. Ia bahkan mungkin akan diturunkan dari posisi pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis Seiran. _'Tidak._'

"Oke. Aku akan pergi."

Kuzzey mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Bagus."

Kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya, Yuuna berjalan tanpa semangat meninggalkan ketiga orang itu. Bahunya membungkuk ke depan. Samar-samar, suara pembawa acara mengatakan guyonan yang tidak Yuuna ketahui. Ia tidak peduli ketika suara tawa menggelegar dari gedung itu.

Ponsel di dalam saku celananya bergetar. Meskipun ia sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk, pemuda itu tetap membuka ponselnya. Ada pesan baru di aplikasi _LiningApp_-nya. Tidak terkejut lagi, ia membaca pesan yang masuk itu. Menyesali keputusannya membaca pesan baru itu, suasana hatinya semakin memburuk.

_[(07.45 p.m.) Garcia G: Jangan lupa attach foto Cagalli! Sampaikan salamku juga! *cry*]_

_[(07.46 p.m.) Koofman C: ok._

_[(07.50 p.m.) Jackie T: Sampaikan salamku juga! Sial, aku ingin liat Miss Orator pakai gaun!_

_[(07.58. p.m.) Clotho B: there you go. cagalli salam balik!]_

_[Attach: AsuCaga. jpg]_

_[Attach: Together1. jpg]_

_[Attach: Together2. jpg]_

_[Attach: Together3. jpg]_

_[ia juga minta alamat barumu, garcia.]_

_[(08.01 p.m.) Garcia G: Kyaaah, love you, Clothe! Ya ampun ya ampun, dia cantik sekali. Aaaah, aku ingin ke sana. *cry* Zala boy semakin tampan saja sejak aku terakhir kali bertemu dengannya! ]_

Memang, Cagalli terlihat sangat cantik dalam foto yang dikirimkan oleh Clotho itu. Tapi, Yuuna tidak bisa mendorong dirinya untuk menuliskan kesannya itu. Mendesah kecil mengamati foto Athrun dan Cagalli pada ponsel di tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya sibuk melepaskan kancing-kancing rompinya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia berjalan tepat menuju seorang gadis yang menundukkan wajahnya menatap layar ponselnya juga.

_Bruk._

"Demi Singa Orb! Tidak bisakah kalian membiarkan aku berduka sedikit?!" Yuuna berdesis ketika pantatnya mencium lantai.

Ponsel di tangan kirinya terlempar entah kemana. Pemuda yang masih sangat kesal dengan kejadian itu mendongak ketika mendengar desisan gadis di depannya. _'Oh.'_

"Kau!" Gadis berambut merah itu membelalakkan matanya. "Kau pelayan yang membuatku tersasar! Lihat! Kau membuat nodanya menempel di bajuku! Kau mau tanggung jawab? Gaun ini harganya sepuluh ribu gilla, tahu!"

"Huh. Asal kautahu saja, baju yang aku kenakan ini harganya lebih dari itu."

Mendengus, gadis itu melipat lengannya di depan dada. "Mustahil. Kain murahan seperti itu? Sepuluh ribu gilla? Kaukira aku sebodoh itu?"

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli."

Gadis itu membuang muka. "Aku juga tidak peduli!"

Kedua orang yang bertemu kali kedua malam itu kemudian saling terdiam tanpa memandangi satu sama lain. Yuuna yang menatap ke arah kirinya, menemukan sebuah ponsel pink mencolok dengan gantungan haro merah. Merasa ponsel itu bukan miliknya, ia menatap sekitarnya, mencari-cari ponselnya. Tepat di belakang gadis yang masih terduduk di lantai itu, ia melihat sekilas ada emas yang memantulkan cahaya. _Ponselnya._

Maka, dengan gerutuan kecil, ia meminta ponselnya pada gadis itu. "Hei, kau. Ambilkan ponselku. Di belakangmu."

"Kau juga, ambilkan ponsel pink-ku itu," tungkas gadis itu.

Yuuna mengedikkan bahunya, mengambil ponsel di samping kirinya lalu berdiri menggenggam ponsel pink yang ukurannya kurang lebih sama dengan ukuran ponselnya itu. Ia membersihkan debu yang menempel di celananya, lalu membalikkan ponsel pink gadis itu, membuat layarnya menatap atas. Nampaknya, ia harus memeriksakan matanya, karena ia sekali lagi melihat foto Athrun di sana. _Demi koleksi dramanya_, ia tidak pernah membayangkan ilusi optik membuatnya melihat rival cintanya itu bertebaran dimana-mana seperti poster orang hilang!

Suara _tak-tak-tak_ hak sepatu berhenti dua langkah di depan Yuuna.

Gadis yang gaun lavendernya itu terkena bercak noda merah di bagian pinggang itu memicingkan matanya, lalu bertanya, "Kau kenal Cagalli?"

"Kau kenal Athrun?" tanya Yuuna balik.

"Athrun mantanku," jawab gadis itu lirih.

"Oh. Kau masih menyukainya?"

Gadis itu memberikan ponselnya. "Sangat. Aku sangat menyukainya. Kau?"

"_My Honey _adalah satu-satunya," jawab Yuuna tanpa sungkan pada gadis itu sambil menerima ponselnya.

Keduanya terdiam. Masing-masing memberikan perhatian pada ponselnya masing-masing. Sementara itu, dari dalam gedung, sayup-sayup suara tepuk tangan meriah menandakan puncak acara pertunangan kedua orang keturunan Athha dan Zala itu. Tepuk tangan meriah itu membuat kedua insan yang patah hati itu merasa hati mereka terpecah dalam kepingan yang lebih kecil lagi.

Tiba-tiba, gadis itu menyentuh ujung rompi Yuuna lalu berkata dengan mata yang berkerling. "Hei, bagaimana menurutmu jika kita melakukan sesuatu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau masih menyukai Cagalli, kan?"

Yuuna menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan aku masih menyukai Athrun. Aku yakin Athrun masih memiliki perasaan padaku. Mungkin kita bisa… kautahu? Saling bantu atau _sesuatu_?"

Yuuna itu pandai.

Ia seorang pebisnis handal yang sudah paham dengan lika-liku dunia bisnis, mengerti bagaimana mencium aroma persekongkolan yang akan membawanya pada kerugian. Ia juga mengerti bagaimana membuat plot yang dapat membuat bisnisnya berkembang semakin besar. Ia sudah biasa membuat plot-plot untuk mencapai keinginannya, plot-plot yang membuat kerajaan bisnis Seiran aman dari ancaman gulung tikar. Tapi…ia tak menyangka jika ada orang lain yang mendahuluinya dari membuat plot untuk mendapatkan Cagalli-nya.

"Maksudmu…?"

Gadis di depannya mengangguk. "Selama sumpah belum diucapkan, aku masih ingin berusaha. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau… hebat!"

Malam itu, di sisi koridor utara Gedung Kuin, yang menjadi gedung terbesar di Kota Quintilis, sebuah aliansi baru untuk menggagalkan berlanjutnya hubungan Athrun-Cagalli pun terbentuk.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

_Demi Singa Orb,_ tenang, kita udah lewat puncak klimaks, lho. Jadi, buat Guest yang nggak nyangka bakal seserius ini, _rest assured_! Setelah ini nggak serius sampai bikin rambut rontok, kok.

Kakak, adek, senior, junior, _new_bie, _old_ie, laki-laki, perempuan, _author_, _reader, reviewer_, _passer-by_, semuanya yang mau nyoba nulis Round Robin~ Ayo gabung! Kami orang baik, kok (meskipun Ritsu suka komen ajaib plus emot nano-nano, CloudxLightning kadang timbul-tenggelam dalam deretan konten tret, dan nom yang susah ngumpulin nyawa pas pagi hari, tapi iya iya iya kami baik kok) *kedip*

Kapan lagi hayo ada kesempatan nulis bareng sesama penikmat gs/d? Kan? Bisa dapat temen baru, terus bisa fangirlingan bareng sampe puas. Daaan, bisa dapet pengalaman. Nyoba enggak ada salahnya, koook. *kedip-kedip*

Kami tunggu kalian~

Hohoho, jangan lupa juga dengan _guess the author challenge!_ Nanti yang sukses nebak lengkap berurutan dari chapter 1-9 _disertai_ alasan _dan_ punya akun di sini (login pas review), dapet hadiah. Hadiahnya apa? _Stay tuned _chapter depan! Kesempatan menebak di chapter sembilan~

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

Yuuna tidak pernah menyangka, semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Diawali dengan pertemuan tak terduga dengan seorang gadis _brilliant, _pemuda itu kini menatap deretan mobil-mobil mewah yang satu per satu memasuki halaman manor Seiran. Ratusan kenalan dan selebritis terkenal diundang dalam acara perayaan pernikahannya dengan Meer Campbell, gadis paling sempurna di galaksi, setelah mereka saling bertukar janji suci di gereja pada pagi harinya.

Meer Campbell, gadis berambut merah panjang bergelombang yang ia temui pada saat pesta pertunangan Athrun dan Cagalli, benar-benar gadis yang menakjubkan. Persekongkolan untuk menggagalkan kelanjutan hubungan Athrun dan Cagalli berubah menjadi ajang pendekatan. Siapa sangka, ada gadis yang bisa menyamai kehebatan seorang Yuuna Roma Seiran!

Mulai dari mode _fashion_ hingga hal-hal kecil, semuanya sempurna!

Berapa banyak jam yang mereka lewatkan bersama untuk membeli berbagai pakaian yang sesuai dengan selera mereka. Berapa banyak tempat yang mereka kunjungi bersama. Berapa banyak gilla yang berputar di negeri ini hanya karena kegiatan keduanya. Yuuna tidak menyesal. Ia malah sangat bahagia.

"Yuuna," panggil Meer sembari mendekati suami seharinya itu.

Pemuda itu terperangah.

_My Queen_-nya sangat cantik. Bahkan melebihi kecantikannya dalam balutan gaun pernikahan. Gadis itu mengenakan kostum puteri duyung dengan sisik berwarna emas. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan hiasan butir-butir mutiara dan bintang-bintang laut. Pergelangan tangan dan kakinya dihiasi gelang-gelang kerang yang bergemerincing setiap kali digerakkan.

Dan di jemarinya, ada cincin emas berbatu bintang yang harganya setara dengan dua ponsel emas yang masih setia menemani pemuda berusia dua puluh akhir itu. Cincin pernikahan yang serupa dengan cincin di jemari wanita itu ia kenakan di jarinya, menandakan hubungan suami-isteri mereka.

"_My Queen_… cantik dan indah," puji Yuuna.

"Kau juga tampan, Sayang."

_Oke_, keduanya sudah saling puji berjuta kali. Tapi pujian yang sering dilayangkan pada satu sama lain itu tidak pernah _tidak_ membuat kedua pipi mereka bersemu merah. Yuuna, penuh kasih, memeluk isterinya itu, mengecup ubun-ubunnya. "Kau siap?"

Meer tersenyum lalu mengangguk pada pemuda yang mengenakan kostum pangeran inggris lengkap dengan pedangnya itu. Ia menyambut uluran tangan suaminya itu. Lalu keduanya keluar ruangan, menuju ruang pesta di manor Seiran itu.

Ruangan berbentuk melingkar itu sudah disulap indah menjadi ruangan unik dan tidak biasa, terlebih dengan tambahan berbagai macam lampu seolah dalam pub, berkelap-kelip membuat orang-orang kagum. Para tamu undangan yang usinya tidak jauh dari usia kedua pasangan baru itu mengenakan kostum-kostum serupa. Hari pernikahan yang mendekati perayaan Halloween membuat perayaan pernikahan bertema Halloween, mengundang tamu untuk datang dengan kostum-kostum unik dan menarik.

Dua orang fotografer-yang eksklusif merekam perayaan itu-memotret ruangan yang megah dengan hiasan-hiasan unik dan menarik itu dengan terpesona. Ketika sepasang muda itu memasuki ruangan, sekejap perhatian semua orang tertuju pada keduanya. Seruan-seruan takjub terdengar di sana-sini. Cahaya-cahaya dari lampu kedua fotografer itu nyaris membuat kedua orang itu mengernyit. Tapi mereka puas.

Operasi _Pesta Terhebat Tahun Ini _akan tercapai dengan mudah. Saling memandang dengan tatapan penuh konspirasi, keduanya sudah memperkirakan akan mengalahkan rekor pesta pernikahan Athrun-Cagalli yang bertahan selama dua minggu pada daftar teratas berita populer di seluruh negeri.

Kali ini, Seiran akan menguasai kolom berita selama sebulan penuh.

Pasti.

Dan sedikit demi sedikit, Yuuna-Meer akan menggeser posisi Athrun-Cagalli dari daftar _Pasangan Abad Ini_.

Pasti.


	8. Together in White

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Sunrise—Matsuo Fukuda and team

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari cerita ini

SEMBILAN ©2015 Vereinigte Autoren

* * *

Di antara begitu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dengan gaun dan jas bagus di sekitarnya, bertukar sapa, melepas rindu pada teman lama, saling bertukar cerita tentang pasangan serasi yang baru saja menikah, Uzumi Nara Athha menyibukkan diri dengan memerhatikan altar sederhana dari panggung kayu yang dipoles halus dan dibingkai dengan rangkaian bunga putih dan dedaunan hijau yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa.

Ingatannya berlari ke masa di mana dirinya yang masih muda, berisi dan kekar, dengan rambut pendek yang dipotong rapi dan wajah segar yang baru dicukur berdiri di anak tangga terbawah menunggu separuh hatinya, seorang wanita dengan punggung dan bahu kecil yang selalu tegap seolah siap menantang dunia, bibir tipis yang terlihat lebih memukau dengan pewarna merah itu, dan mata tajamnya yang selalu berhasil menjerat Uzumi ke luar dunia nyata selama beberapa detik. Pria itu bahkan masih bisa merasakan sentuhan hangat ketika tangan mungil itu melingkari lengannya dan memutarnya menghadap altar, meniti setiap anak tangga dengan langkah seirama. Ia ingat gadisnya mendengus menahan tawa dan menjaga ekspresinya sedatar mungkin ketika ia sadar betapa gugupnya Uzumi yang tersembunyi di balik sikapnya yang sok keren dan sok tenang ketika berhadapan dengan pendeta.

Oh, betapa ia merindukannya ...

Uzumi menoleh ketika seseorang berdeham di sampingnya. Ia mengangguk sebagai salam. "Tuan Zala."

"Tuan Athha." Sebuah anggukan kembali ditukar. Pria berambut pendek kelabu yang disisir rapi dengan olesan minyak itu memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya ke arah tempat kosong di sebelah mantan orang nomor satu di Orb.

Mengerti, Uzumi menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang lebih banyak di bangku kayu yang sejak tadi ia kuasai. "Silakan."

Keduanya hanya diam untuk beberapa lama dari pinggir halaman, mengisolasi diri dari keceriaan dan tawa di halaman terbuka kediaman Athha yang sudah disulap menjadi lokasi pesta pernikahan Athrun Zala dan Cagalli Yula Athha. Meski tidak mengatakannya dengan gamblang, dua pria itu sama-sama mengerti perasaan negatif yang menyerang mereka tanpa bisa dihindari.

Yah, seorang ayah pasti merasa _sedikit _sedih saat harus melepas anak kesayangannya, kan?

Sungguh, biarkan Patrick dan Uzumi mengatasi gelombang _mellow _yang menyerang mereka sejenak. Segelas teh lemon dari pelayan yang baru saja lewat sudah cukup membantu menambah keasaman kehidupan, terima kasih.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Uzumi &amp; Patrick**

**Together in White**

* * *

**Kota Orb, 2004**

Ketika usia Cagalli hampir mencapai angka empat, gadis itu semkain banyak bicara sampai membuat saudaranya kesal. Gadis kecil itu akan sibuk menanyakan setiap hal yang menarik perhatiannya, menceritakan apa pun yang ia lihat pada orang yang ditemui, dan mengomentari tingkah Kira yang sibuk di teras dan terus mengganggu anak malang itu ("_Main apa? Ih, bisa jalan sendiri. _Di-gimana-in?_ Mau coba," _lalu Cagalli membawa kabur mobil-mobilan Kira dan menjatuhkannya ke akuarium, penasaran apa bisa berjalan di air juga atau tidak). Uzumi yang hanya pernah megalami keaktifan anak itu sesekali saat berkunjung saja sudah dibuat pusing, entah bagaimana dengan orang tuanya dan Kira, terutama Kira yang hampir dua puluh empat jam selalu bersamanya.

Suatu siang yang damai di ruang keluarga kediaman Hibiki, Uzumi yang baru menyelamatkan robot-robotan Kira dari kengerian dikubur hidup-hidup (Cagalli menguburnya di halaman saat Kira ke toliet, dan maksudnya dengan hidup adalah robotnya dalam keadaan _on_ dan terus 'berteriak' karena tombolnya tertekan batu) menemukan putri kecil itu sedang bermanja-manja di pangkuan ayahnya sambil memainkan boneka beruang yang Uzumi hadiahkan pada Kira di hari ulang tahunnya sepuluh bulan yang lalu. Sang politisi tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang tergambar di wajah dan gerak-gerik sahabatnya. Tuhan tahu seberapa banyak masalah dan tekanan stres yang harus dihadapi seorang Ulen Hibiki selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Pria itu benar-benar perlu mengistirahatkan tenaga dan pikirannya.

"Cagalli mau nikah sama Ayah."

_Sekarang, tunggu sebentar._

Ulen terlihat terkejut selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali tersenyum. "Kenapa Cagalli mau nikah sama Ayah?" Ia memutuskan untuk meladeni putri kecilnya.

"Karena Cagalli sayang Ayah." Gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi seolah seluruh dunia harus tahu akan hal itu.

Sang ayah tertawa mendengar logika sederhana putrinya. "Tapi Ayah sudah menikah sama Ibu."

Cagalli terlihat bingung. "Nggak boleh?"

Ulen menggeleng.

Uzumi tidak repot-repot menahan tarikan di sudut bibirnya melihat pembicaraan ayah-anak itu. Ia pun melangkah masuk dengan langkah tegap dan berkata, "Bagaimana kalau dengan Paman Uzumi?"

Keduanya menoleh. Cagalli terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum bangkit dari pangkuan ayahnya dan memeluk pria itu erat-erat. "Cagalli mau nikah sama Paman Uzumi! Cagalli sayang Paman Uzumi!"

Pria berkulit kecokelatan itu hanya tertawa dan membiarkan perasaan hangat merayapi ujung-ujung serabut sarafnya. Mendapati tatapan skeptis Ulen dengan seringai menyindir itu, Uzumi tidak memedulikannya. Yah, ada waktunya Cagalli mendapat edukasi kalau dia sudah lebih mengerti, untuk sekarang, biarkan Uzumi senang mendengar keponakan-tanpa-hubungan-darah-nya mengatakan perasaan sayangnya padanya.

Uzumi penasaran ketika Cagalli tiba-tiba bergeser dan terlihat sibuk memerhatikan sesuatu di balik kakinya. Ketika ia berbalik, ia melihat sosok Kira yang diliputi ekspresi horor berdiri di depan pintu.

"Aku gak mau nikah sama Cagalli!" Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu langsung kabur setelah melakukan deklarasi.

"Iiiih jahat! Aku juga gak mau nikah sama Kira!" Cagalli membalas dengan bentakan yang sama, namun anehnya, gadis itu malah mengejar saudara kembarnya. Mungkin untuk menyarangkan sebuah pukulan antarsaudara?

Uzumi dan Ulen bertukar pandang.

"Aku yakin mereka bahkan tidak mengerti apa arti menikah," komentar Ulen.

Uzumi mengangkat bahu. "Paling tidak mereka baru mengakui kalau mereka saling menyayangi, sadar atau tidak."

"Ah, kesimpulan yang bagus."

* * *

**Kota September, 2009**

Hari Minggu pagi itu, akhirnya Patrick memiliki kesempatan untuk meluruskan kakinya dan bersantai di kursi malas di ruang keluarga setelah enam hari penuh stres dan ketegangan di tempat kerjanya. Masalah pembangunan jalan raya baru di Blok Timur berhasil membuat Pemerintah Kota September kelabakan akibat protes dari beberapa penduduk yang meresahkan keadaan lingkungan mereka: kebisingan, polusi udara, keselamat anak-anak, dan hal-hal lain.

Lenore, wanita luar biasa yang ia pilih sebagai istrinya, mengerti benar keadaan sang suami dan memilih untuk membiarkan pria itu bermalas-malasan ditemani koran pagi dan mengalihkan putra tunggal mereka agar tidak mengganggu ayahnya. Patrick memberi lirikan dan anggukan penuh terima kasih saat Lenore meletakkan secangkir teh dan sepiring biskuit di meja di depannya.

"Kau sadar kau punya tanda 'Jangan Diganggu' yang menempel di sini?" bisik Lenore sambil menunjuk dahinya sendiri.

Alis Patrick berkerut. "Itu perumpamaan, kan?" Ia balas bertanya dengan volume yang sama, menahan godaan untuk meraba dahinya. Yah, Athrun bisa saja menjahilinya lagi, kan?

Lenore tertawa, mengecup dahinya, dan pergi menghampiri Athrun di depan TV setelah menepuk lengan suaminya dua kali. "Jadi, ada acara bagus apa, Athrun Sayang?" tanyanya ringan sebelum mengempaskan diri di samping anak laki-lakinya yang masih memakai piyama bergambar kura-kura ninja.

Patrick mengambil sekeping biskuit dan merentangkan korannya.

Meski kursi santainya berjarak beberapa meter dari sofa panjang yang dihuni istri dan anaknya, ia masih bisa mendengar pembicaraan seru di antara mereka. Terkadang mereka mengomentari iklan yang menggelikan, bersorak saat salah satu tokoh kartun yang ditonton mereka berhasil mengalahkan musuh (Athrun menyembunyikan wajahnya di tangan dan menggumam, "Ibu norak," ketika Lenore beraksi berlebihan), dan tiba-tiba menjadi diam ketika melihat adegan _bullying _di salah satu kartun yang ditayangkan saluran lain.

"Jangan ditiru."

"Tenang, Bu."

Berbagai komentar, diskusi, dan keributan lain kembali berlanjut. Karena itulah Patrcik tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia mendengar Athrun bertanya, "Kenapa Ibu menikah dengan Ayah?"

Kedua tangan Patrick yang menggenggam tepi kertas tiba-tiba menjadi kaku. Ia menggeser kepalanya sedikit untuk mengintip. Entah sejak kapan, sebuah album foto terbuka di atas karpet yang sekarang mereka duduki bersama. Beberapa album lain yang masih tertutup berserakan. Dilihat dari foto yang dipegang Lenore, sepertinya mereka sedang melihat kumpulan foto pernikahan mereka dulu.

Patrick kembali meluruskan badannya dan mengangkat korannya lebih tinggi. Peraturan nomor satu seorang mata-mata: buat dirimu tidak terlihat saat mengumpulkan informasi.

"Karena Ayahmu orang baik dan Ibu mencintainya."

Tidak, Patrick _tidak_ merasa tersanjung saat ini. Tidak sama sekali.

"Apa kita harus menikahi orang yang kita sayang?"

"Tidak," Lenore menjawab mantap, "tidak semua orang yang kita sayang harus kita nikahi. Pertama, kau tidak boleh menikah dengan orang tuamu. Kedua, kau tidak boleh menikah dengan saudaramu. Berhubung kau tidak punya saudara, Ibu tidak terlalu khawatir soal itu, tapi saudara di sini termasuk sepupu, paman dan bibimu, pokoknya saudara sedarah. Kau hanya boleh menikah dengan perempuan yang kaucintai kalau sudah besar nanti, Sayang, bisa teman sekelasmu, orang yang tidak sengaja kautemui, siapa saja."

Kesunyian yang menyusup membuat Patrick yakin anaknya sedang berpikir.

Pertanyaan berikutnya menyusul. "Memangnya menikah itu apa, sih, Bu?"

Patrick tahu dari instingnya kalau Lenore sedang mengirimkan tatapan SOS dari balik koran yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia pura-pura tidak tahu, tentu saja, meraih kopinya dan menyesapnya. Ia sangat tidak ingin terlibat dengan edukasi dini di pagi hari.

Lenore akhirnya menjawab, "Menikah itu saat kau memutuskan dan berjanji untuk hidup dan tinggal bersama dengan perempuan yang kaucintai selama-lamanya, dalam susah dan juga senang."

"Selama-lamanya?"

"Selama-lamanya."

"Uh-wow," Athrun berdecak kagum, "Ayah dan Ibu membuat janji itu?"

"Sejauh yang Ibu _ingat, _iya. Dalam _susah_ dan senang."

Patrick berdeham. Satu kalimat sindiran berhasil diterima.

Athrun terdiam lagi selama beberapa detik. Anak itu meringis. "_Meeeh_, kalau aku, sih, nggak mau."

Pengakuan ini berhasil menarik perhatian pasangan suami istri Zala. "Kenapa, Athrun?" tanya Lenore.

"Anak perempuan itu payah! Mereka berisik, membosankan, cengeng, dan suka memaksa. Mereka juga banyak maunya kalau diajak bermain, apalagi olahraga. Aku nggak mau tinggal bareng dengan mereka selama-lamanya. Itu mengerikan!"

Kali ini sudut bibir Patrick terangkat. Ia juga memiliki pikiran yang sama tentang perempuan ketika ia duduk di kelas empat sekolah dasar, persis di usia yang sama dengan Athrun saat ini.

_Analasis yang bagus, Nak._

"Kata-katamu tadi tidak baik, anak muda," tegur Lenore, "apa kau tahu kalau anak perempuan juga berpikiran begitu tentang anak laki-laki?"

"Ya nggaklah! Anak laki-laki itu keren!"

Sang Ibu yang dibuat kecapekan itu menghela napas panjang. "Athrun, Ibu dulunya juga anak perempuan. Ibu benar-benar menganggap anak laki-laki berisik dan menyebalkan waktu itu."

"Nggak mungkin ...," gumamnya tidak percaya seolah baru mendapat kabar terburuk sepanjang sejarah, "kenapa ...?"

Lenore tertawa kecil melihat reaksi putranya. "Yah, itu pendapat yang wajar untuk anak-anak seusiamu. Kalau kalian sudah besar nanti dan menjadi orang dewasa, kalian akan menemukan hal-hal baru dan pendapat kalian akan berubah. Karena itulah Ayah dan Ibu bisa membuat janji itu." Ia tertawa lagi. "Kalau tidak, mana mungkin kami mau!"

"Itu benar, Ayah? Ayah juga begitu?"

Perhatian yang tiba-tiba diarahkan padanya memaksa Patrick menurunkan dinding pertahanannya. "Kau mendengar ibumu," jawabnya pendek, "kau akan tahu sendiri nanti."

"Yang benar saja!"

* * *

**Kota Quintilis, 2025**

"Cagalli?"

"Masuk, Ayah!"

Pintu itu terbuka sebelum Uzumi sempat memutar knopnya. Kira berdiri menyambut dengan senyum lebar di wajah. "Paman," sapanya.

Uzumi melirik ke arah putrinya yang mengenakan ekspresi yang sama. Ia pun ikut tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku mengganggu momen kalian ..."

"Omong kosong, Ayah!"

"Tidak sama sekali, Paman!"

Keduanya saling tatap setelah semburan serempak tadi sebelum kembali tertawa.

"Hanya berbagi lelucon terakhir sebelum nama belakang Cagalli berubah lagi, Paman," jelas Kira, "sebenarnya aku baru mau pergi. Melihat Cagalli dengan gaun, _make-up, _dan terlihat sangat cantik terlalu lama membuatku khawatir. Paman juga sebaiknya berhati-hati."

"Kira." Nada mengancam yang dikeluarkan kembarannya sama sekali tidak meyakinkan. Lagi pula, Uzumi yakin Cagalli tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan merusak gaun dan dandanannya hanya untuk mengulang fase menyiksa itu sekali lagi. "Kira hanya berusaha menjadi _nervous breaker _yang payah. Jangan dengarkan dia."

Kira membalas dengan dengusan mengejek dan seringai jahil. "Aku permisi, Paman." Pemuda yang memakai setelan jas hitam dengan lipatan mawar putih di bagian dada kiri itu pun berjalan ke luar dan menutup pintu.

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya hanya diam.

Uzumi memerhatikan kamar anak angkatnya, kamar yang sebentar lagi mungkin harus ia rombak agar lebih bermanfaat karena tidak akan lagi ditinggali. Mungkin sebagai ruang kerja barunya? Ya, mungkin ia akan mengganti cat biru itu dengan _wallpaper _yang sedikit lebih netral agar tidak meninggalkan bekas ketika lemari-lemari buku di lantai bawah dipindahkan. Meja belajar itu mungkin cukup untuk dirinya yang sudah pensiun dari dunia politik dan tugas sebagai pejabat Negara. Ah, mengurusi peternakan kecil dan toko buku antik yang ia investasikan di masa aktifnya dulu tidak akan memerlukan begitu banyak dokumen yang tercecer. Ya, meja belajar Cagalli masih bisa digunakan. Lalu yang paling mencolok, rak khusus di samping TV berisi pernak-pernik yang lebih seperti barang koleksi acak, ia membuat catatan mental untuk memasukkannya ke dalam kardus dan mengirimkannya ke rumah baru Cagalli. Kiriman kilat paling khusus, teliti, dan hati-hati. Ia mengerti nilai emosional barang-barang itu yang terus bertambah sejak pertama kuliah sampai sekarang, pemberian calon suami putrinya.

Ahem, calon menantunya juga.

"Ayah?" panggil Cagalli dengan senyum malu-malu, "Apa aku terlihat konyol? Tolong jujur, Kira suka bercanda di waktu yang tidak tepat. Aku tidak bisa memercayai penilaiannya."

Mata hitam itu memerhatikan gaun putih yang membungkus putrinya, tudung panjang dan tipis yang terhubung dengan bandana dari jalinan bunga-bunga putih kecil di kepala, lalu mata _amber _yang terlihat tegas dan berbinar lebih dari biasanya serta senyum yang merekah bersamaan dengan garis-garis pipinya yang juga tertarik. Bila Cagalli meminta pendapat rinci dan spesifik darinya, Uzumi jelas-jelas tidak bisa memberikannya, tapi ia bisa memberikan kesimpulan yang menyeluruh. Ah, sepertinya ia cukup ahli dalam memberikan kesimpulan, kan?

"Kira tidak salah." Ia menjawab.

Ekspresi Cagalli melembut. "Oh, Ayah." Gadis itu pun memutus jarak di antara mereka dan memeluk ayahnya dengan erat. "Aku merasa aneh. Aku sangat, sangat_, sangat_, bahagia, tapi aku juga merasa sedih." Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu sang ayah. "Aku akan sangat merindukan Ayah."

Uzumi menahan rasa nyeri yang menyerang jantungnya. "Pria tua ini juga akan sangat merindukanmu, Cagalli."

"Ayah tidak tua," bantahnya cepat.

"Cagalli?"

Gadis itu tertawa. "Baiklah, Ayah memang tua, tapi tolong jangan berkata seperti itu, Yah. Aku jadi sedih."

Pria paruh baya itu mengelus-elus punggung putrinya. "Kau masih diterima di sini kalau kalian ingin berkunjung."

"Tentu saja kami akan berkunjung! Setiap tahun, setiap bulan, setiap kesempatan yang kami punya." Cagalli menghela napas. "Menikah tidak akan membuatku melupakan Ayah. Ayah bisa pegang janjiku."

Uzumi mengeratkan pelukannya sekali lagi sebelum menarik diri. Kedua tangannya masih memegang pundak Cagalli. "Aku menghargainya, tapi jangan terlalu sering. Kau punya keluarga kecilmu sendiri dan pekerjaan yang harus diurus, Nona." Ia mengelus pipi tembam itu dengan lembut. "Dan aku tahu aku bisa memegang janjimu. Aku selalu percaya padamu."

Air mata pertama akhirnya pecah. "Terima kasih, Ayah." Cagalli cepat-cepat menyekanya dengan tangan, meninggalkan sedikit noda bedak di sarung tangan yang ia kenakan. Ia terkekeh. "Oh, astaga, Lacus akan memarahiku karena merusak hasil karyanya." Ia memberi tanda wajahnya.

"Kau masih cantik, Cagalli. Aku yakin Athrun Zala juga pasti berpikiran begitu, dengan atau tanpa _make-up,_" hibur Uzumi. Pandangan pria itu kembali melembut dan terlihat sedikit sedih. "Via dan Ulen pasti bangga sekali padamu."

Cagalli tersenyum penuh percaya diri, seperti dirinya yang biasa. "Aku tahu, tapi kebanggan Ayah padaku, itu yang lebih penting."

Uzumi memeluk putrinya sekali lagi. "Selamat menempuh hidup baru, Sayang."

* * *

"Kerahmu terlipat di bagian belakang."

"Oh? Benarkah? Trims."

"Jangan pakai parfummu sekarang. Tunggu sampai acaranya mau mulai."

"Aku tahu, Yah."

"Kau memasang dasinya terlalu longgar, tarik lebih ke atas."

"Ayah, ini sudah maksimal dan aku hampir tidak bisa bernapas." Pemuda berambut biru tua itu mendesah. "Tenanglah."

Patrick tidak menerima jawaban seperti itu. "Seorang Zala harus tampil sempurna di depan banyak orang, apalagi di acara pernikahannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melewatkan sesuatu sekecil apa pun. Kau terlalu sering menggampangkan sesuatu."

"Yah, apa Ayah sadar kalau Ayah baru saja membuatku tambah gugup?"

"Bagus, dengan begitu kau akan mendengarkanku."

Athrun memberikan tatapan menyelidik padanya. "Ayah gugup." Kalimat itu lebih seperti pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan.

Patrick menegakkan punggungnya. "Jangan konyol, kenapa aku harus gugup?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Karena aku akan menikah?"

"Absurd," bantahnya datar.

Athrun dengan bijak menutup mulut.

Patrick menjelajahi kamar tamu yang dipakai sebagai ruang persiapan calon pengantin pria itu dengan tidak tertarik. Ia melakukannya hanya untuk menutupi rasa canggung dan gugup yang sedang merengkuhnya. Ya, ia mengakui ia gugup.

"Kau," Patrick membersihkan tenggorokannya, "memilih wanita yang tepat."

Athrun bersandar pada tepi meja rias dengan kedua tangan di saku celana. "Aku tahu. Dia sempurna, kan?"

"Tergantung bagaimana kau mendefinisikan kata sempurna."

Athrun tertawa kecil. "Ayah, terkadang Ayah benar-benar lucu." Pemuda itu menggaruk lehernya dengan kikuk. "Aku senang hubungan kita bisa kembali seperti dulu."

Patrick mengangguk. Ia ingat bagaimana ia pertama bertemu dengan putri mantan presiden itu. Bagaimana ia tidak terpengaruh sikap dingin dan sinis darinya, kecerdasannya di bidang politik dan sosial saat Patrick memancingnya berdiskusi dan tidak gentar ketika berdebat dengannya, dan gadis itu yang terus berusaha membuat Athrun dan dirinya duduk di meja yang sama untuk makan malam dan berperan sebagai moderator untuk pembicaraan canggung di antara mereka berdua.

Ia masih ingat jelas jawaban sang Athha muda ketika ia menanyakan alasan dia repot-repot melakukan semua itu untuk keluarga yang tidak ada hubungannya dengannya.

_Karena ayah dan anak tidak seharusnya saling bersikap dingin seperti ini. Anda dan Athrun memiliki gen yang sama. Anda menyakiti sebagian dari diri Anda sendiri dengan menyakiti Athrun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kenapa seseorang ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri?_

Kalau Patrick memutar ulang masa-masa kelam setelah Lenore meninggal, ia hampir tidak mengenali siapa sosok yang ia kira dirinya. Patrick tidak habis pikir bagaimana ia bisa tega memukuli dan menyakiti darah dagingnya sendiri, bahkan sampai melukai anak kecil lain yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Memikirkannya membuat Patrick merasa sangat hina dan malu.

"Jangan menjadi pria sepertiku, Athrun," ujarnya tegas, meski dalam hati ia merasa sangat sulit mengakuinya.

Mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran ayahnya, Athrun mengangguk. "Aku jamin."

"Bagus."

Patrick tahu putranya akan menyesal seumur hidup jika sampai melukai wanita yang sangat ia cintai dan menjadi sosok seorang monster, seperti yang terjadi pada dirinya sampai detik ini. Oh, ia juga tidak akan tinggal diam jika Athrun sampai menyakiti menantu kesayangannya.

"Aku sudah memaafkan Ayah," kata Athrun, "bagaimana dengan Ayah sendiri?"

Patrick merasa bangga. Putranya bisa membaca pikirannya dengan baik. Ia benar-benar seorang penyelidik dan pengamat yang hebat. "Pakai kemampuan deduksimu. Kau _tahu._"

Athrun menghela napas berat. "Ayah ..."

"Kesampingkan soal itu," Patrick berjalan mendekat dan merentangkan tangannya, "beri Ayahmu pelukan terakhir sebelum kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di acara utama, dengan begitu aku bisa lega tidak mengakuimu sebagai putraku."

Putra tunggal Patrick Zala itu tertawa dan bangkit, merengkuh tubuh kekar ayahnya yang terasa hangat. "Aku senang Ayah mau datang. Terima kasih," gumamnya tulus.

Patrick menepuk-nepuk punggung kurus itu. "Kau akan menjadi pria yang hebat." Tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun dalam kalimatnya. "Bahagiakan dia."

"Seperti Ayah yang membahagiakan Ibu? Pasti."

Patrick melepaskan pelukannya.

* * *

"Anda sudah bicara dengan Athrun?" Uzumi bertanya, memecah keheningan lama di antara mereka.

Patrick mengangguk. "Saya yakin Anda juga sudah melakukannya dengan Cagalli."

Uzumi gantian mengangguk. Matanya kembali memerhatikan sesi berdansa di tengah halaman yang membentuk lingkaran. Musik ceria yang dilantunkan oleh biola mengiringi beberapa wanita dan pria menari dan melompat dengan pola yang teratur. Semua orang tersenyum dan tertawa, melemparkan beberapa sorakan, dan bersulang. Di tengah-tengah barisan itu, seorang pria dan wanita yang sama-sama memakai pakaian serba putih terlihat paling menonjol. Gaun panjang dan tudung yang wanita itu kenakan berkibar dan bergoyang ketika ia berputar, dan meski agak tidak nyaman banyak bergerak dengan jas, sang pria terlihat tidak terganggu sama sekali dan melakukan tarian itu dengan alur dan kecepatan yang sama.

"Suatu hari dia bilang ingin menikah dengan ayahnya, dan sekarang, dia benar-benar tahu apa yang dia inginkan dan menikah dengan pria lain." Uzumi masih tidak melepaskan perhatiannya dari pasangan di depannya yang jelas-jelas tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap.

"Kau percaya Athrun pernah bilang dia tidak mau menikah? Sekarang lihat dia, tertawa dan tidak berhenti tersenyum seperti anak remaja yang dimabuk cinta."

Uzumi tertawa. "Bukankah kita semua juga seperti itu saat menikah?"

Patrick tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin."

Keduanya kembali diam, kali ini dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan. Musik ceria itu akhirnya berhenti diiringi tepuk tangan meriah dari tamu undangan. Beberapa orang berpencar untuk mencari minum dan mengistirahatkan kaki-kaki mereka sementara beberapa orang membuat barisan baru. Cagalli menerima segelas teh lemon dari pelayan dan meneguknya sebelum gadis itu menemukan kedua pria kesepian di pinggir halaman. Ia melambai dengan antusias. Melihat tingkah istrinya, Athrun mengarahkan perhatiannya ke tempat yang sama dan ikut melambai, memberi isyarat untuk bergabung dengan seringai lima jari yang masih terkembang.

Uzumi dan Patrick hanya mengangkat tangan mereka sejajar bahu sebagai lambaian singkat. Musik kedua pun dimainkan dan pasangan pengantin baru itu cepat-cepat kembali ke barisan.

"Jadi," Patrick menurunkan tangannya, "apa yang sekarang Anda lakukan setelah pensiun, Tuan Athha?"

"Menjalankan bisnis kecil-kecilan. Memperkerjakan orang untuk pekerjaan lapangan, mengawasi kinerja dan bisa lebih santai di rumah," Uzumi menyesap tehnya dan mengeluarkan ekspresi lucu ketika rasa masam menyengat indra perasanya, "tidak banyak."

Pria berambut pendek itu menegak minumannya, lebih bisa mengontrol ekspresinya setelah mendapat serangan yang sama. "Sayang sekali. Kemampuan Anda di bidang politik sangat dikagumi. Kita akan memiliki kekuatan yang besar bila Anda kembali terjun, dengan Cagalli yang sekarang sudah memiliki posisi menjanjikan di kongres dan Athrun yang, saya yakin, tidak lama lagi akan menduduki jabatan penting di kepolisian. Bergabung, Anda bisa bayangkan sebesar apa pengaruh keluarga kita pada masyarakat."

Kali ini Uzumi mengalihkan mata dan menatap lawan bicaranya. "Apa Anda sedang merencanakan dominasi dunia di hari pernikahan anak-anak kita?"

Patrick balas menatap Uzumi tanpa berpaling sedikit pun. "Bagaimana pendapat Anda?" Ia mengabaikan sindiran tadi.

Uzumi menyandarkan punggung dan melipat kedua lengan kurusnya di depan dada. "Bagaimana kalau saya menolak?"

"Saya bisa 'bicara' dengan Cagalli dan membuat Anda menerima."

"Oh, tapi saya rasa itu bukan cara yang bijak. Melaporkan 'perlakuan' Anda pada Athrun di masa lalu ke polisi akan cukup merepotkan bila terdapat beberapa saksi utama -Lacus Clyne, Kira Yamato, dan Cagalli yang saya maksud. Meski saya yakin Athrun akan menarik tuntutan terhadap Anda, paling tidak keributan singkat itu cukup untuk memberi makan pers selama beberapa waktu." Uzumi membalas dengan satu tarikan napas. Ia menarik napas. "Mengagumkan bukan, secepat apa media bergerak di zaman sekarang? Saya terkesan. Seperti efek domino."

"Hm, menarik," gumam Patrick dengan kilatan aneh di matanya. "Jika itu terjadi, tentu saja apa yang telah diusahakan selama ini akan sia-sia, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, kita bisa melakukan 'tindakan pencegahan' dengan mengatur beberapa orang dan melakukan sedikit perputara ekonomi lokal, kan? Pikiran orang zaman sekarang lebih mudah dibaca, Anda setuju?"

Kali ini Uzumi mengeluarkan napas panjang. "Tuan Zala, meski saya bisa mengajukan opini perlawanan terhadap saran Anda barusan dan melanjutkan diskusi kita, tapi bukankah kita terlalu tua untuk hal seperti itu?"

"Memang," Patrick tersenyum miring, "tapi cukup menyenangkan, skenario ini, maksudnya. Bagus untuk menjaga otak tua kita agar tidak tumpul. Anda masih memiliki pikiran yang tajam, Tuan Athha. Mungkin kita harus melakukan adu strategi lagi dengan skenario yang lain."

"Kita tidak bisa bermain catur saja?"

"Catur lumayan, tapi saya pribadi merasa sangat tua jika membayangkan terus-terusan bermain catur. Saya rasa tidak masalah kalau hanya sesekali."

Uzumi mendengus. "Baiklah. Jujur saja, saya sempat terbawa suasana dan menjadi sedikit bersemangat tadi."

"Saya juga," aku Patrick. "Bolehkah saya meminta pendapat Anda sesekali jika saya membutuhkannya, Anda tahu, dalam pekerjaan saya sebagai walikota?"

"Saya akan sangat senang bila bisa membantu, Tuan Zala."

Keduanya bersulang, lalu menghabiskan seluruh isi dalam gelas tinggi itu dalam sekali teguk. Uzumi dan Patrick sepakat kalau pesta pernikahan adalah momen yang tepat untuk bernostalgia dan membangkitkan jiwa muda.

"Anda tahu, kecelakaan saat tugas bagi polisi sangat mudah dimanipulasi penyebabnya ..."

"Oh, ayolah, Anda tidak mungkin mengambil tindakan yang akan membuat putri Anda sendiri ..."

" ... dengan memainkan peran khusus ..."

" ... mata-mata manipulatif ..."

* * *

_**To be continued ...**_

* * *

Akhirnya satu chapter lagi, _readers dear!_

Ngomong-ngomong saya mau minta maaf karena kayaknya karena chapter ini dari dua POV jadi sebenarnya agak gak singkron dengan _summary_ dan judul yang menekankan angka sembilan. Tapi, yah, anggaplah Uzumi dan Patrick ini sebagai satu POV (?) aja ya, Uzumi setengah, Patrick setengah. #manabisaaaa.

Ayo, kesempatan untuk gabung Round Robin berikutnya masih terbuka lho! Pengen ngerasain nge-_twist _cerita rekan sendiri? Atau sedikit maso ketika cerita kamu yang malah di-_twist _tanpa disangka-sangka? Kebayang, kan diskusi absurd waktu merancang plot? Atau mau buat _foreshadow _dan koneksi tersembunyi antar-_chapter _ala Marble Cinematic Universe (?) #iniapaaa.

Ayo ikutan, kesempatannya masih dibuka lebar! Oh, dan jangan lupa untuk ikutan tantangan kami _Guess The Authors_! Hadiahnya menunggu lho. Hoho.

Terima kasih banyak untuk pembaca tersayang yang masih setia ngikutin karya kami ini dan memberikan _feedback_ menyenangkan kalian. Kalian semua keren! Sampai ketemu minggu depan!


	9. My Happy Beginning

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Sunrise—Matsuo Fukuda and team

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari cerita ini

SEMBILAN ©2015 Vereinigte Autoren

* * *

**Kota September, 2027**

Seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan kaca mata mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan satunya lagi menenteng sebuah kotak kecil berhiaskan pita warna hijau daun.

"Masuk," terdengar suara dari dalam.

Pria itu membuka pintu menggunakan tangan yang dipakai untuk mengetuk, ia berjalan mendekati meja oval yang berada di tengah ruangan. "Ada paket untuk Anda, _Madam Mayor_. Kami sudah mengecek, bukan barang berbahaya."

_Madam Mayor _tertawa. "Terima kasih. Kau bisa meninggalkan paket itu di meja."

Pria itu melaksanakan perintah dan pergi dari ruangan setelah mengucapkan selamat siang kepada sosok Walikota berambut pirang tersebut. Belum sempat sang perempuan bermata _hazel_ menyentuh paketnya, _smartphone _pribadi miliknya berdering. Dengan nada khusus untuk orang yang spesial.

"Halo, Athrun. Apakah kau yang mengantar paket ini?" tanya Cagalli sambil berusaha menahan senyum berkembang di bibirnya, tetapi senyum muncul di sorotan matanya yang terlihat lebih bersinar karena terkena cahaya matahari.

Suara tawa terdengar dari ujung telepon. "_Bagaimana kau tahu? Apakah Rick memberi tahu kalau aku yang mengantarkan paket_?"

"Tidak secara langsung, dia mengatakan kalau itu bukan barang berbahaya. Padahal biasanya dia akan mengatakan 'tidak ada ancaman yang terdeteksi dalam benda ini'." Cagalli berusaha menirukan suara Rick.

Athrun kembali tertawa. "_Oke, oke. Memang aku yang mengantarnya. Sebab jika aku mengirim menggunakan jasa pengiriman barang, pasti pengawalmu sudah menontonnya. Dan hal itu tidak boleh terjadi..._"

Cagalli yang tadinya sandaran di kursinya langsung duduk tegak. "Uuuh, Athrun, kau tidak mengirimkan benda yang aneh-aneh kan?"

"_Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya mengirim s_handycam_ berisi video yang aku rekam tidak aneh-aneh kok. Aku janji._" Cagalli bisa membayangkan Athrun tengah menyilang dadanya atau membentuk huruf 'v' dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "_Tontonlah, aku yakin kau tidak akan kecewa_."

Cagalli menghela napas. "Oke." Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar suara orang lain. "Hei, apa itu Yzak?"

"_Uh yah, sebentar. Hei Yzak, jangan makan itu! Itu punya Dearka!_ (_Aku tidak peduli Zala, jangan berisik! Kita sedang memata-matai orang!_)" Athrun tertawa, pasti sambil menggeleng-geleng geli kepada Yzak. "_Yah, kau sudah dengar Yzak. Aku harus pergi dan memastikan Yzak tidak menghabiskan makanan Dearka sebagai balas dendam karena beberapa hari yang lalu Dearka tidak sengaja membelikan kopi dengan lima sendok gula untuk Yzak. Katanya supaya hidup Yzak tidak gelap atau sebagainya, aku tidak mengerti._"

"Nampaknya dia masih marah karena kita tidak mengundangnya ke pernikahan Lacus waktu itu." Cagalli mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sebetulnya waktu itu Cagalli juga mengundang Yzak, tetapi Athrun mengatakan kalau lebih baik Yzak tidak usah ikut.

"_Yzak kan alergi dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perasaan_. _Dan seingatku, pernikahaan itu gudangnya perasaan. Aku tidak mau awal pertemuan Yzak dengan Lacus adalah disaat Yzak menghina-hina hari terbahagia dalam hidup Lacus_."

Itu yang dikatakan oleh Athrun ketika Cagalli meminta pria yang waktu itu masih temannya untuk mengajak Yzak ikut ke pernikahan Lacus. Beberapa minggu setelah pernikahan itu, baru Athrun mengutarakan alasannya kepada Yzak. Walau Cagalli baru pertama kali bertemu Yzak secara langsung saat itu, dia bisa tahu kalau sebetulnya Yzak terluka dengan ucapan Athrun. Namun pria berambut perak itu terlalu lihai menutupi perasaannya.

"_Oke, Dearka sudah kembali. Aku harus siap-siap untuk menghadapi perang dunia_."

Cagalli tertawa. "Hati-hati, Athrun."

"_Kau juga, _Madam Mayor. _Aku mencintaimu, Cagalli._"

Tidak peduli sudah berapa kali dia mendengarnya, hati Cagalli tetap berdetak lebih cepat dari batas normal setiap kali mendengar suaminya mengungkapkan perasaannya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Athrun."

Setelah menutup telepon, Cagalli menatap bungkusan di atas meja. Ia menghela napas. "Baiklah, toh sekarang sudah masuk waktu istirahat." Diambilnya kotak tersebut, ia membuka kertas pembungkusnya dengan hati-hati. Cagalli menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat melihat sebuah _handycam _dengan tulisan _'Touch Me, Play Me, Watch Me_' di atas kertas putih yang tertempel di _handycam _tersebut.

Dengan geli Cagalli menghubungkan _handycam _tersebut ke PC yang ada di mejanya. Hanya ada satu _file _yang muncul. Tanpa buang-buang waktu Cagalli langsung memainkan rekaman tersebut.

Muncul wajah Athrun yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu rumah mereka. Pria berambut biru laut itu tersenyum lembut ke arah kamera. "_Hai, aku tidak tahu kapan kamu akan melihat video ini, tapi aku sangat berharap kalau aku bisa berada di sampingmu saat kamu melihat video ini_." Senyum Athrun bertambah lebar. "_Hari ini Ayah ingin menceritakan tentang pertemuan pertama Ayah dengan Ibumu_."

Cagalli tertawa geli sambil mem-_pause _video tersebut, matanya melirik ke arah perutnya yang belum membesar. Menurut dokter, usia kehamilan Cagalli baru sekita dua minggu, jadi belum terlalu nampak. "Nampaknya Ayahmu memiliki ide konyol untuk mempermalukan Ibu." Cagalli mengusap-usap perutnya. Setelah mengetahui kehamilan Cagalli, Athrun mengotot untuk membuat video bagi calon bayi mereka.

Awalnya Cagalli berpikir kalau itu adalah ide aneh dan tidak penting. Tapi setelah melihat dua video sebelumnya, dia mulai berubah pikiran. Mungkin kapan-kapan dia akan ikut membuat bideo untuk anaknya. Ia menjalankan kembali video itu.

"_Aku yakin kalau kau baru saja memutar bola matamu, Cagalli_. _Tapi rasanya, tidak seru kan jika hanya aku yang bercerita_..." Tiba-tiba layar PC Cagalli menghitam. Sesaat Cagalli sempat mengira kalau ia menekan sesuatu sehingga membuat layar PC-nya menggelap.

Tetapi ternyata tidak.

Layar PC Cagalli kembali berwarna. Sosok Miriallia muncul, dia sedang duduk di Cafe Archangel, cafe langganan mereka dari SMA dulu. Terang saja Miriallia akan memilih tempat ini, sebab sekarang dia sudah menjadi pemiliki sah Cafe tersebut. Setelah pemilik sebelumnya, Natarle Badgiruel memutuskan untuk pindah ke Negara Dominion.

"_Athrun, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya aku menceritakan pertemuan pertamamu dengan Cagalli? ("Miriallia, kameranya sudah menyala!" Omel Athrun). Bagaimana kalau aku menceritakan tentang hal-hal yang menarik dari hubunganmu dengan Cagalli?_" Terdengar embusan napas sebelum Miriallia tersenyum lebar.

"_Oke, kalau begitu aku akan menceritakan–oh aku hampir lupa memperkenalkan diri!" _Miriallia tersenyum lembut, kamera yang ia gantung di lehernya bergerak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. "_Perkenalkan, Cagalli atau Athrun Junior, aku adalah Miriallia Haw_. _Aku dan orang tuamu satu SMA loh! Jika suatu saat nanti kau melihat orang tuamu bermesraan, percayalah, butuh waktu yang sangat LAMA bagi mereka untuk bisa mencapai tahap itu. Awalnya aku pikir Athrun memang sering bengong, tetapi kemudian aku sadar kalau Athrun suka melamun kalau Cagalli ada di dekatnya._"

Miriallia tertawa, mau tidak mau Cagalli ikut tertawa. "_Bukan hanya kau saja yang memiliki _skill _deduksi yang tinggi, Tuan Detektif. ("Miriallia, bisa tolong fokus?" Athrun kembali menggerutu). Oke, oke, ya ampun. Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata Ayahmu itu tidak sabaran, aku kira yang tidak sabaran itu Ibumu. Nah, sebetulnya bukan hanya aku yang sadar kalau orang tuamu itu sebetulnya saling suka, hanya mereka saja yang tidak bisa saling menangkap sinyal yang diberikan._"

Cagalli terpaksa menekan tombol _pause_ karena sekretarisnya masuk untuk mengingatkan Cagalli mengenai rapat jam dua nanti. Sang Walikota Quintiis menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk membatalkan semua rapat hari ini, dan juga supaya dirinya tidak diganggu. Sekretaris itu hendak menanyakan alasannya, namun saat melihat tatapan Cagalli, ia mengurungkan niat. Setelah sekretarisnya menutup pintu, Cagalli menekan tombol _play_ dan tubuh Miriallia bergerak lagi.

"_Seharusnya aku dan Sai menceritakan soal taruhan mengenai status hubungan orang tua kalian waktu sekolah dulu. ("Milly, tolong jangan membicarakan soal taruhan dengan anakku yang bahkan belum memiliki tubuh yang sehat di dalam rahim ibunya!" Athrun mengomel, tetapi Miriallia hanya tertawa) Tapi karena dia sedang sibuk mengurus istrinya, Flay Allster–ya siapa yang mengira jika Sai akan menikah dengan Flay?–jadi aku akan menceritakan hal lain._"

Miriallia hendak bicara tetapi suara dering telepon menghentikannya, sambil menggumamkan maaf kepada Athrun Miriallia mengambil ponselnya kemudian dering telepon tersebut hilang. "_Oke, aku akan menceritakan saat aku pertama kali sadar bahwa Ayahmu memiliki perasaan lebih dari seorang sahabat kepada Ibumu. Waktu itu aku, orang tuamu dan Pamanmu, Kira, sedan pergi kamping. Waktu itu aku mendengar Ayahmu sedang curhat sama Paman Kira, dan setelah mendengar curhatan itu, aku semakin yakin dengan perasaan mereka._"

Miriallia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "_Huh, salah mereka sendiri kalau mereka terlalu lemot untuk menangkap sinyal masing-masing, sampai-sampai teman SMA satu angkatan orang tuamu jadi geregetan. Tapi yah, waktu kami menebak-nebak kapan orang tuamu akan jadian, itu cukup menyenangkan._" Ia menyeringai jahat.

"_Mirrillia Haw, sudah aku katakan jangan bahas soal taruhan!_" Gerutu Athrun.

Sebelum layar menghitam, suara tawa Miriallia terdengar. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi layar untuk menampilkan gambar yang lain, sekarang gambar Sai dan Flay yang berada di sebuah taman. Perlahan kamera melakukan _zoom out_ sehingga menangkap gambar seluruh tubuh Sai dan Flay sebelum kembali _zoom in _ ke wajah mereka.

"_Tapi Athrun, kalau aku tidak membicarakan soal taruhan itu, apa lagi yang harus aku bicarakan_?" tanya Sai gusar, sedangkan Flay hanya memutar bola matanya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang membesar karena usia kehamilannya sudah delapan bulan.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Athrun mengela napas. "_Baiklah, terserah kau saja_."

Sai tersenyum lalu membetulkan kaca matanya. "_Halo, perkenalkan aku adalah Sai Argyle._" Sai menoleh ke samping.

"_Aku Flay Allster, istrinya Sai_." kata Flay sambil menggelanyut manja ke lengan kiri Sai.

Wajah Sai memerah, seolah dia tidak percaya kalau akhirnya Flay menjadi miliknya. "_Kami sahabat orang tuamu dari SMA. Dan seperti yang kau sudah dengar, hubungan orang tuamu waktu SMA dulu itu memang membingungkan. Mereka seperti orang pacaran ("Bahkan terkadang mengalahkan kemesraan orang pacaran!" Imbuh Flay.) padahal mereka hanya sahabat."_

Sai menangguk setuju. "_Iya. Awalnya kami hanya iseng, menebak-nebak status orang tua kalian. Tapi entah bagaimana ceritanya, tiba-tiba kegiatan tebak menebak itu malah menjadi sebuah taruhan. Dan taruhan dengan uang yang cukup besar. Aku dan Miriallia, dia juga sahabat orang tuamu dan juga sahabatku waktu SMA dulu, yang mengurus taruhan itu. Kami juga bingung kenapa kami yang dipilih, tapi sih kami senang-senang saja._"

"_Mungkin kau dipilih karena keteitianmu, Sayang._" Flay mengelus pipi Sai dengan mesra.

Sai mengusap-usap dagunya. "_Mungkin kau benar. Yah, intinya, taruhan itu berjalan sangat lama. Bahkan aku yakin kalau itu adalah taruhan terlama yang pernah aku ikuti,_" Sai tertawa. "_tapi untungnya taruhan itu selesai juga. Dari tebak-menebak soal status hubungan, berubah menjadi taruhan mengenai kapan orang tuamu akan berpacaran_. _Boleh aku katakan, itu adaah sebuah perjalanan yang menyenangkan. Memang banyak yang bertengkar, banyak tangis saat mendengar berita bahwa orang tuamu berpacaran dengan orang lain, dan makin banyak tangis saat mengetahui kalau akhirnya orang tuamu berpacaran._"

"_Aku masih ingat kau nyaris ingin membakar buku catatan taruhan saat mendapat SMS dari Milly yang mengatakan kalau Cagalli berpacaran dengan Shinn Asuka, koki di restoran yang sering didatangi oleh Cagalli._" Flay mencuil lengan Sai.

Sai menatap Flay. "_Waktu itu aku kaget, oke? Dan aku tidak sadar kalau aku sedang berdiri di dekat perapian._" Ia kembali menatap kamera. "_Untungnya buku itu tidak apa-apa. Oh dan jika kau penasaran siapa yang menang, pemenangnya adalah Lacus Clyne ("Clyne-Burrel sayang." kata Flay.) namun Lacus menyarankan agar uang itu disumbangkan untuk sebuah yayasan dan juga untuk membantu dana Cagalli kampanye_."

"_Kalau orang lain yang melakukannya, aku yakin mereka hanya pura-pura, tapi ini Lacus. Jadi aku yakin kalau Lacus memang tulus merelakan uang yang ia menangkan untuk membantu Cagalli_." Flay mengangguk.

"_Oke, terima kasih atas waktu kalian_." ucap Athrun.

Layar kamera ter-_zoom in _ke danau di belakang pasangan yang baru saja selesai diwawancari. Ketika kamera di-_zoom out_, bukan wajah Sai dan Flay yang muncul, melainkan wajah pasangan Clyne-Burrel. Tengah duduk di ruang musik rumah mereka, memunggungi piano putih milik Rey yang ia bawa ke pernikahannya dulu. Bayi berambut pirang bermata biru tengah tertidur dalam pelukan Lacus.

"_Kapan aku bertemu dengan Ayahmu?_" Lacus memiringkan kepala, bingung harus mulai dari mana. "_Aku rasa saat aku masih kecil dulu. Orang tua kami bersahabat. Dan akhirnya aku dengan Ayahmu juga bersahabat. Aku juga bersahabat dengan Ibumu, kami bertemu di SMA. Sama seperti aku bertemu dengan Rey._" Lacus melirik Rey yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Athrun, dia menatapku seperti ingin membunuhku._" Rey tertawa pelan. "_Aku rasa wajar, sebab waktu itu Ayahmu masih naksir dengan Lacus._" ia merangkul Lacus dan mengecup tulang pipi Lacus. "_Ibumu juga melakukan hal yang sama setiap kali menatap Istriku. Dia seperti seekor singa yang sedang mengintai mangsa. Tapi aku rasa, saat itu Ibumu belum sadar kalau sebetulnya dia memiliki perasaan kepada Ayahmu._"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu tatapanku kepada Lacus? Aku kan tidak bisa melihat wajahku," Cagalli cemberut.

"_Pertama kali aku menyadari kalau orang tua kalian saling suka? Huuum, mungkin saat aku dan Rey sedang berbincang-bincang soal album yang baru dia keluarkan._" Lacus membenarkan posisi tidur bayi pirang dalam pelukannya. "_Waktu itu mereka berdiri bersebelahan, menatap kami dengan tatapan tidak suka. Jika orang yang tidak kenal dengan mereka, mungkin orang-orang itu akan berpikir bahwa orang tuamu tengah menatap rival mereka untuk mendapatkan gelar pasangan ter-romantis_."

"_Kami dan orang tuamu memang bersaing sebagai pasangan ter-romantis beberapa tahun yang lalu." _Rey berkata. "_Tapi tenang saja, mereka akhirnya berhasil menggeser posisi kami setelah kami menang tujuh tahun berturut-turut._" Rey melemparkan seringai ke arah kamera.

Lacus berdahem. "_Aku berharap saat kau besar nanti, kau tidak akan seperti orang tuamu. Dalam urusan perasaan. Sebab mereka berdua sangat tidak peka._"

"_Tapi jika mereka peka terhadap perasaan masing-masing, mungin aku tidak akan memiliki topik percakapan dengan Lacus waktu awal-awal pertemuan kami."_ Rey buru-buru menambahkan_. "Selain musik, tentunya._"

"_Ngomong-ngomong soal pembicaraan. Rey, apakah kau sudah menghubungi Rau? Beberapa hari yang lalu dia meneleponku, menanyakan kabarmu._"

Wajah Rey langsung tegang. Cagalli ingat, Rau Le Creuset, komandan tim Athrun di kepolisian, ternyata ayah kandung Rey. Rau berteman dengan Gilbert Durandal, ayah adopsi Rey. Nampaknya Rau tidak tahu kalau kekasihnya waktu dulu, Talia Gladys tengah mengandung Rey. Rau pergi ke Negara PLANT tanpa mengetahui soal anaknya, bahkan setelah Talia meninggal. Gilbert mengatakan bahwa dia hanya menjalakan permintaan terakhir Talia, supaya menjaga Rey dan tidak memberi tahu Rau soal keberadaan Rey. Sebab saat itu Rau tengah berjuang untuk mendapatkan posisi tinggi di kepolisian PLANT. Keberadaan Rey tentunya tidak boleh diketahui oleh publik.

"_Tidak ada yang perlu aku bicarakan dengan orang itu_," kata Rey kesal. Dia langsung memasang wajah serius. "_Aku jadi teringat. Athrun, jika kau melukai anakmu nanti seperti Rau melukaiku atau seperti Ayahmu sendiri melukaimu dan Lacus, bahkan seperti Ulen dan Uzumi melukai Cagalli, aku bersumpah kepada Haumea, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup dengan tenang_."

Lacus mengembuskan napas. Dari semua orang yang mengetahui dan terlibat dalam pertengkaran di keluarga Zala, Lacus bisa dibilang orang yang paling pertama yang memaafkan Patrick. Sementara Rey, saat dia mengetahui hal itu, langsung menghajar Athrun dan juga Patrick. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Rey masih menatap Patrick dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"_Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama._" kata Athrun dengan tegas.

"_Bagus._" Rey berkata pelan.

"_Siapa pun kamu nanti,_" Lacus berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "_aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu. Supaya nanti Prayer ada teman bermainnya_," katanya dengan suara yang khusus ia gunakan setiap kali bicara dengan bayi. Lacus menatap bayi kecil yang terbungkus selimut berwarna putih dengan tatapan penuh cinta dan kehangatan. Prayer Reverie Burrel. Bayi itu memiliki rambut sepirang ayahnya dan mata yang lebih biru dibandingkan mata ibunya.

Rey tersenyum bahagia sebelum mengecup kening Prayer disaat Lacus mengecup pipi anaknya.

Cagalli menekan tombol _pause_, entah sejak kapan pandangannya kabur gara-gara terhalangi air mata. Diambilnya tissu yang ada di mejanya. Setelah yakin kalau sudah tidak ada air lagi di kelopak matanya, Cagalli kembali menonton video tersebut.

Setelah gambar pasangan Clyne-Burrel berserta anak mereka menghilang, tubuh Cagalli membeku. Video menampilkan wajah yang sudah lama tidak Cagalli lihat. Wajah yang waktu itu datang ke pesta pernikahannya dengan ekspresi sedih namun bahagia.

Shinn Asuka.

Cagalli nyaris tersedak ludah saat melihat Shinn, dalam balutan pakaian koki menatap ke arah kamera. Sedikit bingung, tapi geli. Cagalli bisa tahu itu dari salah satu sudut bibirnya yang terangkat ke atas.

"_Kau ingin aku bercerita tentang apa, Athrun? Lagi pula apa kau yakin ini ide baik? Memperkenalkan pria yang pernah hadir dalam hidup Ibu dari anak-anakmu_?" Shinn menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar namanya dipanggil dari dapur, dia hanya tertawa sebelum kembali menatap kamera. "_Ya kalau kau yakin, ya sudah._"

Cagalli tertawa, penasaran dengan apa yang akan diceritakan oleh Shinn. Apakah dia akan menceritakan kejadian-kejadian bodoh saat mereka berpacaran?

"_Halo, namaku Shinn Asuka._" Shinn memberikan senyum menawannya. Senyum yang sempat memikat hati Cagalli. "_Seperti yang kau lihat, aku adalah seorang koki. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, Ibumu pernah mengatakan kalau pria yang bisa masak itu seksi_," Shinn melemparkan seringai nakal. "_jadi, aku harap kalau kau besar nanti kau bisa memasak. Tidak peduli apakah kau perempuan atau pria. Sebab bisa memasak adalah saah satu kriteria untuk menjadi seksi._"

Cagalli tertawa setelah mendengar Shinn mengatakan hal itu dengan wajah serius. Tapi memang, dia mengakui kalau pria yang bisa masak itu seksi. Mungkin itu sebabnya Athrun pernah ngotot untuk memasak makan malam mereka saat mereka baru pacaran dulu. Tapi yang ada malah Athrun nyaris membakar apartemennya sendiri. Dalam hati Cagalli harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Shinn, karena telah mengajarinya memasak dulu.

"_Kalau kau butuh guru untuk mengajarimu memasak, kau bisa menghubungi Shinn Asuka di restoran Legendary Destiny. Yang semoga, saat kau besar nanti sudah menjadi milikku_." Shinn tersenyum bahagia. "_Ibumu dulu juga belajar dariku. Makanya dia bisa sehebat sekarang._"

Tuh kan benar, Shinn pasti tidak akan berhenti mengumbar-umbarkan informasi kalau dialah yang mengajari Cagalli memasak. Layar tiba-tiba di-_cut_, sekarang Shinn berdiri di dapur.

"_Tapi, aku berharap dan juga mewanti-wanti orang tuamu, bahwa kau melakukan sesuatu karena memang kau ingin melakukannya. Bukan karena dipaksa orang lain, apalagi oleh orang tuamu._" Shinn tersenyum penuh arti. "_Dengarkan kata hatimu, biasanya itu selalu benar. Kejar apa yang diinginkan oleh hatimu. Percayalah, hidupmu tidak akan bahagia jika kau tidak mengikuti kata hatimu. Sama seperti halnya dalam percintaan._"

Wajah Shinn terlihat rileks dan mata merahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan. "_Aku beruntung pernah mengenal Ibumu bahkan mendapat kehormatan untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Aku hanya berharap, saat dia bersamaku, dia senang. Aku tidak mau mengatakan bahagia, sebab aku tahu, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Yaitu Ayahmu. Dan mungkin setelah kau lahir, kau akan menjadi sumber kebahagiaan Cagalli._"

Air mata Cagalli kembali menetes. Sejak kapan Shinn dewasa seperti ini? Layar kemudian menampilkan gambar lobster rebus yang masih mengeluarkan uap, ditemani saus. Cagalli tertawa, sebab itu adalah makanan favoritnya.

Lima detik kemudian, gambar lobster tersebut menjadi buram. Setelah gambar tidak lagi buram, muncul wajah bingung Dearka. Dearka sedang duduk di ruang kerja yang ia tempati bersama Athrun dan Yzak di kantor polisi.

"_Athurn, aku benar-benar bingung aku harus bicara apa. Pertemuan pertamaku denganmu dan Cagalli atau saat pertama kali aku sadar kalau kalian saling suka? Atau saat aku tidak sengaja mendengar pertengkaran kalian?_" Dearka menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Terserah kau saja, Dearka_." Jawab Athrun.

"_Semoga saja anak kalian nanti tidak se-_bossy _kalian._" Dearka tertawa sementara Athrun memarahinya. "_Namaku Dearka Elsman, tapi silahkan panggil aku Paman Ganteng. ("Dearka, jangan mengajari anakku untuk berbohong!") Tidak sopan, maksudmu aku tidak ganteng?!"_

"_Dearka, cukup. Tolong fokus dan katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan kepada anakku."_

Pria berkulit cokelat tersebut tertawa. "_Okeee calon ayah! Hum, apa yah? Aku tidak berhak menceritakan tentang pertengkaran orang tuamu, biarlah mereka sendiri yang menceritakannya kepadamu nanti. Oh ya, aku ingat. Saat Ibumu berpacaran dengan Shinn, Ayahmu pernah membuntuti Shinn, bahkan sampai ke tahap meneror pria itu. Untunglah Shinn tidak pernah melaporkan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang dia alami."_

"_Hei, aku kira kita sepakat untuk tidak menceritakan hal itu!"_

"_Oh ya? Aku lupa!"_ balas Dearka pura-pura kaget. Sedetik kemudian dia tertawa. "_Intinya, jika kamu memiliki sebuah kekuasaan, jangan menyalah gunakannya, oke? Itu tidak baik_."

"_Aku tidak menyalah gunakan jabatan!" _Protes Athrun, Dearka hanya tertawa.

"_Tapi aku bersyukur, karena akhirnya orang tuamu bersama._" Dearka tersenyum tulus. "_Mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu_."

Layar menghitam beberapa detik. Ketika kembali normal, sosok Yzak dan Shiho duduk di ruang istirahat kantor polisi.

"_Zala, kenapa kau bersikeras untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahatku dengan membuat video bodoh macam ini?"_ Yzak melipat tangan didada, wajahnya kesal.

"_Joule-San, jangan seperti itu_." Shiho melirik Yzak kemudian beralih ke kamera. "_Menurutku, ini ide yang bagus, Zala-San_. _Jadi anakmu nanti bisa melihat lagi video ini, dan mengetahui betapa banyak orang yang mencintainya._"

Yzak hanya diam sambil cemberut. "_Terserah. Jadi, ingat ini baik-baik, Zala Junior. Kau harus bisa mengendalikan emosimu, dan kau juga harus bisa membaca keadaan sekitarmu. Kau harus tahu kapan kau boleh bicara, kapan tidak. Aku tidak peduli walau kau masih bayi sekalipun, tapi kau harus punya tata krama. Dan peka terhadap perasaan! Juga jangan lupakan soal komunikasi. Orang tuamu sangat buruk soal komunikasi, kau tahu itu."_

Athrun tertawa, Yzak melotot. Tangannya sudah tidak lagi terlipat di dada. "_Apa ada yang lucu, Zala? Tadi kau sendiri kan menyuruhku ngomong ngelantur tidak jelas supaya bisa kau rekam terus bisa kau perlihatkan kepada anakmu nanti_?"

"_Agak aneh mendengar kau mengucapkan peka terhadap perasaan. Padahal kau sendiri paling anti dengan yang namanya perasaan."_

"_Aku tidak anti, Zala! Aku hanya tidak suka membicarakannya, karena itu hal yang bodoh."_

"_Tapi kau baru saja menyuruh anak Zala-San dan Athha-San untuk–"_

"_Aku tahu apa yang aku ucapkan barusan, Housenka!"_ Yzak berdiri dengan marah, dia keluar dari ruangan sambil membanting pintu.

Shiho menghela napas. "_Tolong maafkan Joule-San. Aku rasa dia masih kesal karena Zala-San dan Athha-San tidak mengundang Joule-San ke pernikahan Clyne-San. Soalnya Joule-San penggemar berat–"_

"_AKU DENGAR ITU HOUSENKA!" _teriak Yzak dari luar ruangan. Athrun dan Shiho tertawa bersamaan.

"_Aku bingung apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta kepada Yzak, Shiho?"_

Shiho menatap layar kamera dengan wajah bahagia. "_Karena dia adalah seorang Yzak Joule. Baik dan buruk, aku mencintainya apa adanya. Lagi pula sebetulnya lucu kalau melihat dia sedang marah_."

"_Sudah aku bilang aku bisa mendengarmu, Housenka!_" omel Yzak, masih dari luar ruangan.

Layar kembali menghitam, dan kali ini memperlihatkan Kira dan Mia yang duduk di laboratorium. Kira memandang Mia sekilas sebelum kembali menatap kamera. "_Uh, sebetulnya aku masih bingung ingin mengatakan apa._"

"_Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari perkenalan dulu, Kira? Supaya keponakanmu mengenal siapa dirimu._" Mia menyentuh pundak Kira dengan tangan kanannya.

"_Oh, kau benar. Oke, halo calon keponakanku. Aku adalah pamanmu, Kira Yamato dan perempuan cantik di sebelahku adalah Mia Campbell_. _Dia adalah tunanganku, dan semoga saat kau lahir nanti, dia sudah resmi menjadi istriku._" Kira menatap Mia yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambut cokelatnya yang panjang. Selang lima detik, Kira kembali menatap kamera. "_Awal pertemuan Athrun dan Cagalli... Sebetulnya mereka sudah pernah bertemu saat mereka masih SMP dulu, tetapi karena saat itu mereka belum saling kenal, jadi aku akan menceritakan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dan saling berkenalan._"

"_Tidak secara langsung."_ Mia menambahkan sambil menganggukan kepala.

"_Ya, waktu itu orang tuamu bertemu saat kami semua baru masuk SMA. Hari kedua, lebih tepatnya. Aku dan Ibumu sedang bertengkar, atau lebih tepatnya Ibumu memarahi Paman karena Paman jarang membalas suratnya. Oh ya, Paman harap kamu tidak akan kena amukan Ibumu, karena itu mengerikan. Atau aku harap, saat kau marah tidak semengerikan Ibumu._" Kira dan Mia tertawa bersamaan. Cagalli hanya memutar bola matanya, kesal tetapi dia tidak bisa untuk marah kepada adik kembarnya (sampai mati Cagalli tidak mau mengakui kalau Kira adalah kakaknya, meski memang itu kenyataannya) dan calon adik iparnya.

"_Paman tidak begitu ingat dengan apa yang terjadi, soalnya saat itu lorong sekolah sedang padat. Yang Paman ingat hanya teriakan Ibumu, kemudian suara hidung ditinju disusul suara teriakan kesakitan Ayahmu._" Kira menggeleng-geleng geli sebab dia kembali teringat dengan kejadian tersebut.

"_Bukan pertemuan pertama yang mulus_." Mia berkata sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

Kira menatap Mia dengan tatapan penuh arti dan penuh cinta. "_Tetapi setidaknya mereka memiliki akhir yang bahagia._"

Mia mengangguk setuju sebelum menatap ke arah kamera. Kira menyusul tidak lama kemudian. "_Kami tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepadamu di masa depan. Tapi Paman–dan Paman yakin yang lainnya juga berpikiran sama dengan Paman–ingin mengingatkanmu, tidak peduli sekeras apa hidup yang akan kau jalani nanti, kau memiliki keluarga yang akan selalu ada untukmu. Kau memiliki keluarga yang unik, kau tahu. Kami, sahabat-sahabat orang tuamu, tentunya tidak semuanya saling memiliki hubungan darah atau resmi sebagai keluarga dalam keputusan hukum. Tetapi kami adalah keluarga, sebab kami saling menyanyangi satu sama lain."_

Kira tersenyum. "_Paman harap, suatu hari nanti kau akan menemukan keluargamu sendiri. Dan kami akan selalu mendukungmu."_

Layar PC kembali menghitam untuk tiga detik. Cagalli tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat orang, atau lebih tepatnya pasangan, yang muncul di layar PC.

"_Ingat yah bocah detektif, aku melakukan ini hanya demi Cagalli-_honey _semata, bukan karena kau memohon-mohon kepadaku sambil menyembahku segala."_

"_Uuuuh, Yuuna, aku tidak–"_

"_Dan aku melakukan ini demi Athrun-Kun! Ingat itu yah!" _Meer menunjuk-nunjuk layar kamera dari tempat dia duduk dengan Yuuna, suami resminya.

"_Oke, oke. Nah sekarang, maukah kau bercerita tentang Cagalli atau diriku atau hubunganku dengan Cagalli?"_

Yuuna dan Meer saling tatap hingga Yuuna mempersilahkan Meer untuk bercerita duluan. Jas Yuuna yang berwarna merah neon tertimpa cahaya matahari siang, membuat mata Cagalli sempat pusing karena melihatnya. Sedangkan Meer menggunakan gaun dengan warna hijau neon. Sungguh, ada apa sih dengan pasangan ini? Kenapa mereka terobsesi dengan warna neon?

"_Aku pertama kali bertemu dengan _Daddy-_mu saat mobilku mogok. Athrun yang waktu itu naik motor kemudian mengecek mobilku, tetapi sayangnya dia tidak bisa memperbaiknya, soalnya aku tidak membawa alat-alat seperti itu sih. Jadinya Athrun memanggil orang bengkel langganannya, lalu menemaniku mengobrol di cafe sampai orang itu datang_." Meer bercerita dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Mungkin dulu sebelum Athrun resmi menjadi miliknya, Cagalli akan langsung cemburu. Tapi sekarang, dia hanya bisa tertawa sambil geleng-geleng. Mungkin begini yang dirasakan Athrun ketika melihat Shinn menceritakan hubungannya dengan Cagalli.

"_Oh dan waktu itu _Daddy_-mu meminta pendapat Tante soal motor yang dia baru beli. Tante sih langsung jujur dan mengatakan kalau _Daddy_ Athrun tidak terihat seperti tipe pria yang membawa motor._" Meer menyeringai. "_Dan ternyata, Athrun sengaja membeli motor karena dia melihat teman perempuannya dijemput oleh pria lain dengan motor. Jadi Athrun langsung berpikir kalau Ibumu suka dengan pria yang naik motor_." Meer tertawa senang.

Yuuna juga ikut tertawa, soalnya rahasia mantan musuh bebuyutannya baru saja terungkap.

Cagalli tertegun. Jadi itu alasan sesungguhnya. Bukan demi efisiensi waktu dan sebagainya?

"_Jangan kau hapus itu, bocah detektif! Jika anakmu tidak mengetahui cerita ini, aku akan mengatakannya langsung kepada anakmu setiap hari sampai aku meninggal! Bahkan kalau perlu, akan aku suruh Yuuna Junior–"_

"_Oke, oke! Tolong jangan ganggu keluargaku, Yuuna!_"

"_Bagus. Nah, sekarang giliranku." _Yuuna berdahem. "_Aku bertemu dengan _My Honey _saat dia sedang memimpin sebuah demo. Ah, sosoknya waktu itu begitu cantik. Penuh semangat dan berwibawa, dan berkuasa! Semoga saja kau akan seperti _Mommy_ kalau besar nanti. Selalu bersemangat mendukung pendirianmu."_

"_Dan seperti _Daddy_ yang selalu baik dan sopan kepada orang lain!_"

"_Aku juga ingin berterima kasih kepadamu, Zala. Jika saja bukan karena dirimu," Yuuna menatap Meer dengan penuh sayang. "kami tidak akan pernah bertemu. Jadi, dengan lapang dada, aku menyerahkan _My Honey _kepadamu, Zala_."

"_Jaga Athrun-Kun baik-baik, oke Cagalli?"_

Cagalli hanya menggeleng geli, ia melirik jam kecil di meja kerjanya. Sudah jam empat sore, astaga padahal rasanya tadi baru jam istirahat siang. Saat Cagalli hendak mencabut _handycam _dari PC, muncul sosok Uzumi dan Patrick, mereka duduk bersebelahan. Cagalli mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencabut _handycam_.

Uzumi melirik Patrick dengan tatapan tidak suka. "_Kenapa kami harus direkam bersamaan? Sudah aku bilang kan, kalau aku akan mengirim videoku sendiri. Aku mantan presiden, demi Haumea! Tentu saja aku tahu bagaimana caranya mengirim video!"_

"_Kata orang yang kemarin menelepon seharian karena dia salah memencet tombol di ponsel barunya_," Patrick pura-pura batuk sambil mengucapkannya.

"_Kau sendiri panik karena situs po–"_

Belum sempat Uzumi selesai bicara, Patrick sudah membungkam mulut Uzumi. "_Aku yakin kita tidak ingin cucu kita mendengar kata itu bukan, Uzumi?"_

Uzumi mengangguk berkali-kali sebelum Patrick menarik tangannya. Uzumi berdahem disaat Patrick membersihkan tangannya dengan sapu tangan.

"_Aku tentu saja tidak sabar menantikan kehadiran cucu pertamaku." _kata Uzumi dengan wajah sumringah. "_Ayah akan berusaha untuk menjadi Kakek yang baik. Ayah akan mengajak cucu Ayah memancing ke laut dan–"_

"_Yang benar saja!" _Patrick memotong. "_Kau ingin mengajak anak bayi ke laut? Kakek macam apa kau ini?!"_

"_Daripada idemu yang ingin mengajak cucumu nanti bermain catur! Yang benar saja!"_

Cagalli hanya bisa tertawa saat melihat Ayah dan Ayah Mertuanya bertengkar. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau hubungan mereka berdua memang tidak begitu baik. Dari mulai kancah politik hingga sekarang, selalu saja ada yang menjadi rebutan mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba wajah Athrun muncul, menghalangi adegan Uzumi dan Patrick yang masih bertengkar mengenai siapa yang akan menjadi kakek terbaik.

"_Ini adalah salah satu cara kakekmu menunjukkan betapa sayangnya mereka kepadamu." _Athrun melirik ke belakang sesaat sebelum kembali melihat kamera. "_Aku yakin kau akan bersenang-senang dengan kakekmu._"

Gambar menggelap, tidak ada suara. Cagalli berpikir, kali ini pasti video sudah selesai.

"_Maaf, tapi video belum selesai, Cagalli_." Suara Athrun terdengar. Sedetik setelah suara itu terdengar, gambar Athrun tengah duduk di ruang tamu mereka muncul. Ia tersenyum bahagia. "_Awalnya aku bingung dengan isi video ketiga ini, tetapi Miriallia memberikan ide untuk... yah membiarkan beberapa sahabat kita berbicara sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Selama itu ada hubungannya dengan anak kita, atau hubungan kita._"

Athrun yang tadinya duduk bersandar, sekarang sudah duduk tegak. "_Jadi sekarang, giliranku yang bicara. Halo, aku adalah Ayahmu. Namaku Athrun Zala. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menggendongmu dan mengajarimu banyak hal. Dan yang paling terpenting, untuk membanjirimu dengan cinta dan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan dari orang tuaku."_

Setelah Athrun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, layar langsung menampilkan foto-foto Cagalli dengan Athrun dari masa mereka SMA hingga mereka bulan madu. Cagalli kembali menyeka air mata. Ia pun segera mengambil ponselnya.

"_Sudah selesai menontonnya?_" tanya Athrun tanpa basa-basi.

"Terima kasih untuk videonya," ucap Cagalli. "Videonya sangat indah."

"_Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih_."

"Untuk apa?"

"_Karena kau telah mencintaiku."_

Cagalli tersenyum bahagia. "Terima kasih karena kau tidak pernah berhenti mencintaiku."

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Cagalli**

**My Happy Beginning**

* * *

**Kota Quintilis, 2034**

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kita harus pergi ke sini untuk merayakan kemenanganmu?" tanya Athrun yang baru selesai mengeluarkan koper dari mobil pribadi mereka.

Cagalli melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya. "Karena Ayahku ngotot untuk mengajak Eva dan Alex memancing," ia menatap dua anak kecil yang sedang berlomba untuk membuka sabuk pengaman.

Seorang pengawal pribadi presiden mendekat tetapi Cagalli memerintahkan sang pengawal untuk membiarkan kedua anaknya berusaha sendiri. Tepat di saat mereka berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman sabuk pengaman, Uzumi keluar dari rumah.

"Eva, Alex!" Ia berteriak sambil merentangkan kedua tangan ke samping.

"KAKEEEEK!" Eva dan Alex langsung berlari ke arah kakek mereka, sementara Athrun dan Cagalli hanya melihat anak mereka sudah berada dalam pelukan Uzumi.

Minerva Zala, yang tahun ini berusia tujuh tahun merengek kesal karena adiknya, Alex Zala yang tiga tahun lebih muda darinya sudah berada di pundak kakeknya, sementara Eva, masih di bawah.

"Tolong jangan katakan ini adalah balas dendam karena Ayahku memberikan GUNDAM baru untuk Eva dan Alex?" tanya Athrun frustasi. Dirinya dan Cagalli memang sudah menetapkan bahwa anak mereka tidak boleh memegang _gadget _hingga mereka berusia empat belas tahun. Bahkan anak mereka tidak memiliki ponsel.

Antara Patrick yang lupa dengan peraturan tersebut atau dia sudah kehabisan ide untuk mengalahkan hadiah dari Uzumi yang biasanya berupa buku, tetapi anak-anak selalu menyukai buku yang dibelikan oleh Uzumi, sehingga Patrick membelikan GUNDAM untuk Eva dan Alex.

GUNDAM adalah _tablet _hologram keluaran terbaru. Yang hanya membutuhkan sebuah jam tangan khusus untuk mengaktifkannya. Jika kebayakan orang rela membunuh untuk mendapatkan GUNDAM, Cagalli rela membunuh untuk menyingkirkan _gadget _itu dari jangkauan anak-anaknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Athrun." kata Cagalli sambil mengenakan kembali kaca mata hitamnya. Tapi dari nada bicaranya, Cagalli seolah mengatakan kalau memang itu tujuannya. Cagalli melambaikan tangan ke arah Uzumi, yang sedang sibuk menggendong kedua cucunya.

Athrun menggeram kesal, belum sempat dia mengeluarkan keluhan, ponsel pribadinya berdering. Nada dering khusus Ayahnya. Dia kalah cepat dengan Cagalli, yang sudah mengambil ponsel itu dari saku celana panjang Athrun. Dia hanya menekan tombol terima, dan memasang ponsel dalam keadaan _speaker_.

"_Aku kira Cagalli akan merayakan kemenangannya di Kota September! Kenapa dia malah pergi ke tempat si tua bangka menyebalkan itu?!"_

"Halo juga untukmu, Patrick." kata Cagalli sambil tersenyum geli. Cagalli bisa membayangkan wajah Patrick yang pucat saat tahu kalau menantunya baru saja mendengar Patrick menghina besannya.

Athrun hanya bisa menggeleng. Selama tidak ada pertumpahan darah, dia rasa pertengkaran kecil macam ini tidak apa-apa.

"_Ah, oh, Cagalli Sayang! Kenapa kau malah pergi ke Quintilis? Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan pesta yang meriah untuk merayakan terpilihnya dirimu sebagai Presiden PLANT!"_

Cagalli menggelengkan kepala. "Maaf, tetapi aku lebih suka pesta di tempat yang jauh dari peradaban dan tidak memiliki _gadget _yang keren-keren."

Athrun berusaha menahan tawa, sebab dia tahu kalau dia tertawa sekarang, dia akan dibunuh oleh Ayahnya. Lalu Cagalli akan membunuh Patrick karena telah membunuh Athrun, dan kemudian Cagalli membunuh Athrun, lagi. Karena Athrun tidak mengecek hadiah yang diberikan oleh Patrick kepada Eva dan Alex beberapa minggu silam.

"_Aku minta maaf soal hadiah itu, Cagalli. Aku–"_

"Dengar, aku tidak mempermasalahkan persaingan yang terjadi diantaramu dan Ayahku. Tapi tolong, hargai peraturan yang telah aku dan Athrun tetapkan. Oke?"

"_Oke._"

"Nah, jika kau tertarik untuk menghadiri pesta kemenanganku, silahkan datang ke rumah Ayahku. Jika kau tidak mau datang juga tidak apa-apa, tidak ada paksaan."

* * *

Cagalli resmi menjadi presiden PLANT ke-39 setelah menang mutlak dari lawannya, Lord Jibril. Selain karena faktor siapa Ayah dan mertua Cagalli, popularitas Jibril juga sudah menurun karena pada masa jabatannya banyak yang korupsi, sehingga niatnya memimpin PLANT untuk yang kedua kalinya gagal. Faktor lain dan utama yang membuat Cagalli menang? Karena dia adalah sosok pemimpin yang didambakan oleh penduduk PLANT. Tidak peduli dengan usianya yang masih muda, atau justru karena umur Cagalli yang masih muda?

"Keputusan yang bagus, Cagalli. Dengan memilih Heine Westenfluss sebagai wakilmu." kata Uzumi sambil memotong kue cokelat untuk Eva, yang sedang sibuk membaca sebuah buku cerita tentang seorang manusia yang dikutuk menjadi beruang.

"Ayah, ini memang pesta kemenanganku, tapi aku ingin berhenti membicarakan politik untuk sesaat." Cagalli melemparkan senyum untuk menutupi rasa bersalahnya. Banyak yang berspekulasi bahwa Cagalli memenangkan pemilu atas bantuan Uzumi dan Patrick, padahal sesungguhnya Cagalli tidak pernah melakukan apa yang disarankan oleh Uzumi maupun Patrick.

"Aku senang kau tidak mengikuti saranku dan mengajak Arthur Trine." Patrick yang sedang menggendong Alex muncul di belakang Uzumi dan Patrick.

Uzumi mendengus. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau lihat dari diri Arthur. Apa hanya karena namanya mirip dengan nama anakmu?"

Patrick hendak membalas, namun Cagalli segera menghentikan. "Tolong, jangan bahas politik di depan anak-anak."

Dua pria berusia 60-an itu langsung terdiam dan menunduk. Cagalli mengalihkan perhatian ke halaman belakang rumah Uzumi yang terhubung langsung dengan pantai. Siapa yang mengira jika Uzumi akan menjadi pemilik persewaan kapal? Saat kecil dulu, Cagalli bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan Ayahnya bekerja selain menjadi presiden, atau setidaknya walikota.

Tapi sekarang Cagalli sedang duduk di sebuah rumah di tepi pantai, bersama Ayah adopsi yang pernah dia benci karena berbohong kepadanya. Juga Ayah mertua, yang melukai anaknya sendiri karena dia kehilangan Cinta Sejatinya.

Semua itu hanya masa lalu. Bukan berarti kita melupakan masa lalu, hanya saja kita meninggalkan kenangan tersebut di tempat seharusnya dia berada, di masa lalu. Kau tidak akan bisa menyambut masa depan jika engkau masih enggan melepaskan masa lalu.

* * *

"Aku tahu kalau pasti bisa melakukannya, Cagalli!" Miriallia langsung memeluk Cagalli begitu disambut oleh Cagalli.

Cagalli tersenyum. "Terima kasih atas dukunganmu, Milly. Jika bukan karena berita-berita yang kau tulis, mungkin aku tidak bisa menang."

"Pffft," Miriallia melambaikan tangan. "aku memang hebat. Tetapi aku yakin, tanpa berita itu pun kau pasti bisa menang. Iya kan Paman Uzumi?" Miriallia tersenyum ke arah Uzumi yang semenjak pesta dimulai terus memandangi Cagalli dengan wajah bangga dan bahagia.

Tiba-tiba Eva yang belum memakai baju berlari sambil tertawa bahagia melewati ketiga orang dewasa yang sedang bercakap-cakap, disusul Patrick yang mengejarnya sambil membawa sebuah gaun warna biru tua. Cagalli langsung pucat, Miriallia berusaha menahan tawa, sementara Uzumi langsung emosi.

"Patrick, kau bilang kau bisa mengurus Eva!" kata Uzumi sambil berjalan ke arah larinya Eva dan Patrick.

Akhirnya Miriallia tidak sanggup menahan tawa, hal itu membuat Cagalli kesal. "Aku berharap tidak ada wartawan di sini, atau besok Lunamaria akan memarahiku habis-habisan." Lunamaria sekarang menjabat sebagai juru bicara Cagalli selama masa kampanye.

"Wartawan sih tidak ada, tapi aku ada."

Cagalli nyaris loncat saking kagetnya saat mendengar suara orang yang dia bicarakan. Tawa Miriallia semakin keras, sebab kapan lagi bisa melihat ekspresi kaget ditambah ketakutan di wajah Cagalli?

"Luna, kenapa kau sudah sampai? Aku kira kau baru pergi besok!" tanya Cagalli kaget.

Yang ditanya menunjuk ke arah rumah, sosok Sting, Rey, Lacus dan Prayer muncul. "Prayer tidak sabar untuk bermain dengan Eva dan Alex, sementara Rey dan Sting ingin pergi dari pusat kota untuk mencari inspirasi. Kalau aku dan Lacus, tidak peduli kapan kami berangkat. Lebih cepat lebih baik sih."

Begitu Cagalli menatap Lacus, wajah perempuan itu semakin sumringah. Dia melambaikan tangan sebelum berlari ke tiga sahabatnya.

"Selamat, kau telah membuat sejarah dengan menjadi presiden perempuan pertama di PLANT!" ujar Lacus setelah memberikan pelukan erat kepada Cagalli.

"Kau juga, Lacus. Aku dengar kau mendapatkan peran utama di musikal Eternal."

"Musikal itu bagus," Lunamaria berkata. "Cocok untuk karaktermu, Lacus."

Disaat ketiga sahabatnya sedang berdiskusi tentang musikal yang akan dibintangi oleh Lacus, mata Cagalli mencari sosok Athrun. Tadinya hanya Sting dan Rey yang berdiri di dekat Athrun, namun Dearka tiba dan langsung berlari ke arah Athrun untuk memberikan pelukan kepada pria berambut biru tua itu. Yzak dan Shiho muncul beberapa saat setelah Dearka.

Sai, Flay dan Tolle tiba bersamaan. Flay dan Sai mendorong kereta bayi mereka, sementara Tolle membawa setumpuk kado. Kira yang berjalan di belakang Tolle tertawa sebelum membantu sahabatnya itu, Mia yang berdiri di samping Kira sedang menenteng kantong plastik besar.

Sekelebat Cagalli sempat melihat Uzumi dan Patrick mengejar-ngejar Eva yang masih belum memakai gaunnya, bersama Alex yang ikut berlarian bersama kakaknya dalam kondisi sama polosnya. Seingat Cagalli dia sudah memakaikan Alex kaos bergambar Akatsuki dan celana pendek.

"Oh ya, dengar-dengar Yuuna baru saja membeli sebuah taman bermain." kata Lunamaria sambil menatap Miriallia, meminta konfirmasi.

Perempuan berambut cokelat itu mengangguk. "Kalau tidak salah namanya Neon Love Amusement Park."

Cagalli tidak begitu mendengarkan ketiga sahabatnya bergosip mengenai Yuuna, sebab mata hijau Athrun bertemu dengan mata _hazel _Cagalli. Athrun tersenyum, baik menggunakan bibirnya, dan terlihat dari pancaran matanya. Cagalli hanya berharap dia bisa mengatakan kepada Athrun betapa dia mencintai pria itu dari senyum dan juga tatapannya.

* * *

_Fokus kamera adalah sebuah foto yang tergantung di dinding berwarna putih. Foto keluarga Zala. Cagalli duduk di tengah, Athrun berdiri di belakangnya. Eva dan Alex berdiri di sebelah Cagalli. Perlahan kamera di -_zoom out_, sehingga sekarang fokusnya adalah wajah Cagalli._

"_Sekarang aku mengerti perasaan kalian yang dipaksa Athrun untuk membuat video sebelum Eva lahir." Cagalli tertawa pelan. "Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan, aku jadi bingung."_

"_Santai saja Cagalli, tidak perlu buru-buru." kata Miriallia._

"_Oke." Cagalli menghela napas. Kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya. Senyum yang ia berikan ke arah kamera adalah senyum khusus untuk keluarganya. Untuk sumber kebahagiannya._

"_Minerva Zala, hari ketika dirimu lahir adalah hari yang paing bahagia untuk Mama. Setelah hari Papamu melamar Mama tentu saja. Waktu itu kamu sangat kecil, bahkan dulu rambut pirangmu belum ada." Cagalli tertawa. "Tapi sekarang, kamu memiliki rabut pirang terindah yang pernah Mama lihat. Dan mata hijau yang indah."_

_Cagalli menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari. "Banyak orang yang bilang kalau dirimu itu seperti versi kecilnya Mama. Mulai dari gaya berpakaian hingga cara berpikirmu. Mama hanya ingin mengingatkanmu, kamu tidak perlu mengikuti jejak Mama dan Kakek di dunia politik. Atau jejak Papa di dunia kepolisian. Hanya karena orang-orang sering bertanya apakah kamu ingin menjadi seperti Mama atau Papa setelah besar nanti. Kamu berhak menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri, Eva. Mama dan Papa akan berusaha untuk mendukung pilihan hidupmu itu."_

"_Oh ya, sebelum Mama lupa. Membaca itu bagus, Eva. Tetapi kamu harus bermain bersama teman-teman juga, oke. Mama dan Papa juga senang membaca buku, tetapi kami tidak lantas mengurung diri setiap hari untuk membaca. Kami menyisihkan waktu untuk berinteraksi dengan teman-teman." Cagalli tidak lagi menatap kamera, dia menatap Miriallia yang berada di belakang kamera. _

"_Dan percayalah, suatu hari nanti, kamu akan menemukan sahabat-sahabat yang sudah kamu anggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Sahabat-sahabat yang akan selalu ada untukmu, selalu mengingatkanmu jika kamu melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Terkadang memang mereka menyebalkan, tapi kamu tahu, mereka melakukan itu karena mereka mencintaimu."_

_Terdengar suara tawa Miriallia. "Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau kau tengah membicarakan diriku dan Lacus."_

"_Ya, memangnya siapa lagi?" Cagalli memutar bola matanya. "Juga mereka yang lain. Yang dulu sering menggodaku sebelum aku jadian dengan Athrun, saat aku sudah jadian dengan Athrun. Memarahiku saat aku putus dengan Athrun, kembali menggodaku saat Athrun melamarku. Ya, aku membicarakan kalian semua."_

"_Tapi kami mencintaimu, Cagali!"_

_Wajah Cagalli terlihat bersinar, entah karena sinar matahari dari luar atau karena perasaan bahagia yang meluap dari dalam dirinya. "Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintai kalian."_

* * *

Pesta yang diadakan di kediaman Athha memang khusus sahabat-sahabat dekat Cagalli saja, dan sekarang mereka sudah berkumpul di sini. Mereka menyisihkan waktu untuk memberi selamat kepada Cagalli atas terpilihnya dia sebagai presiden.

"Awwww, aku yakin saat besar nanti Prayer akan membuat para gadis tergila-gila padanya." ucap Miriallia saat melihat Prayer tengah bermain piano dengan ayahnya. "Dia benar-benar versi mininya Rey. Padahal umurnya baru delapan tahun, tapi sudah _gentleman _seperti itu."

Lacus pura-pura kaget. "Milly, tolong jangan katakan kalau kau jatuh cinta dengan versi kecil suamiku?"

Miriallia terkejut, lalu memukul pundak Lacus yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Tentu saja tidak!"

"Sayang, padahal kan kau–" Lunamaria tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Miriallia. Membuat Lacus dan Cagalli tertawa.

Suara teriakan bahagia Eva menarik perhatian empat perempuan. Minerva tengah bermain catur melawan Patrick. Jika dilihat dari wajah Patrick, nampaknya pria itu kalah. Entah dia pura-pura kalah, atau memang kalah karena dia terlalu meremehkan Eva. Padahal Patrick sendiri yang selalu mengajari Eva bermain catur. Tidak lama kemudian muncul Alex dan Uzumi. Alex duduk di bahu Uzumi, sementara kedua tangannya mencengkram bahu Uzumi.

Nampaknya terjadi sebuah percakapan antara Uzumi dengan Patrick, lalu Eva berlari, disusul oleh Alex setelah dia meminta turun. Mereka berdua memang tidak pernah bisa diam kalau sudah bersama Uzumi dan Patrick. Seolah-olah cucu mereka tahu soal kompetisi untuk menjadi kakek terbaik yang sudah berlangsung semenjak Cagalli hamil pertama, jadi Eva dan Alex mengetes sejauh mana kakek mereka sanggup beraktivitas.

"Jadi siapa yang mendapatkan gelar kakek terbaik?" tanya Lunamaria sambil menatap Cagalli yang belum melepaskan pandangan dari Uzumi dan Patrick, yang sekarang sedang beradu mulut. Entah apa yang mereka bahas. Tapi jika kau kenal keduanya, semua hal bisa membuat mereka bertengkar.

"Tidak ada. Soalnya mereka tidak mau kakek mereka sedih kalau mereka tidak mendapatkan gelar itu." Cagali menjawab sambil melirik Lacus yang berdiri di sebelah kanannya.

"Oh ya," Lunamaria menatap ketiga sahabatnya. "Kalian akan datang ke pernikahan Shinn dengan Stellar kan?" Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Sting–yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi suami Lunamaria–mendapatkan undangan dari Stellar Loussier, yang dulunya pernah satu panti asuhan dengan Sting. Bersama dengan Auel Neider, mereka bertiga pernah tinggal di panti asuhan sebelum akhirnya diadopsi oleh keluarga yang berbeda. Tetapi mereka tetap menjaga hubungan persahabatan mereka.

Lacus dan Miriallia langsung mengangguk. Sementara Cagalli terdiam beberapa saat.

"Cagalli?"

"Aku ingin datang, tapi nanti apa tidak membuat tamu-tamu yang lain jadi risih? Maksudku dengan pengamanan yang ketat dan sebagainya." Cagalli mengigit bibirnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanya sebaiknya bagaimana. Aku yakin kepala pengawal pribadi kepresidenanmu, Rick Dias, mau membantumu menemukan solusinya." usul Lunamaria.

"Oke, akan aku coba."

* * *

"_Alexander Zala, kamu tahu tidak, saat Mama hamil kamu, Mama sering pingsan. Papamu sangat mengkhawatirkan Mama, sampai-sampai dia memutuskan untuk megambil cuti demi menemani Mama kerja." Cagalli menggelengkan kepala. "Setelah kamu bisa berjalan, Papa sempat bercanda. Dia bilang kenapa Mama dulu sering pingsan, soalnya Alex itu tidak bisa diam. Pasti waktu itu kamu sedang berlarian di dalam perut Mama, begitu kata Papa."_

_Cagalli tertawa geli. "Mungkin Mama_ _akan mempertimbangkan permintaanmu untuk membeli hewan peliharaan. Supaya Alex punya teman bermain kalau teman-teman Alex sedang tidur siang. Walau sebetulnya Mama_ _berharap kamu juga tidur siang kalau sudah waktunya. Istirahat itu penting, Alex. "_

"_Paman Dearka pernah bilang, kalau kamu pasti akan menjadi atlet yang hebat. Soalnya kamu punya stamina yang bagus. Mama dan Papa akan mendukungmu jika kamu mau menjadi atlet." Cagalli tersenyum. "Mama tidak tahu apakah Kakek Patrick pernah bercerita kepadamu atau tidak, tapi kamu itu sama seperti Papa waktu kecil dulu. Hanya saja kamu jauh lebih energik, dan warna matamu seperti warna mata Mama. _Hazel_. Kamu tahu, sebetulnya _hazel _itu gabungan antara cokelat dan hijau. Keren yah?"_

"_Mama tahu kalau Alex agak sulit untuk belajar, berbeda dengan Eva. Tapi Alex tidak perlu khawatir, mungkin kelebihan Alex bukan dibidang pelajaran. Kamu tahu Paman Auel kan? Itu loh, adiknya Paman Sting, suaminya Tante Luna. Waktu kecil dulu, Paman Auel juga sama seperti kamu. Dan lihat, sekarang setelah besar dia menjadi atlet basket terhebat di Earth Alliance." Cagalli melirik ke kiri dan kanan sebelum kembali menatap kamera dengan wajah serius dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir. "Ssssttt, jangan bilang-bilang Paman Auel yah kalau Mama memujinya tadi. Itu rahasia kita berdua. Oke, Alex?"_

* * *

Cagalli tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Uzumi dan Patrick saat kalah dalam sebuah permainan, padahal lawan mereka itu Dearka dan Yzak. Mungkin karena lawan mereka adalah Dearka dan Yzak, makanya mereka kalah.

"Nah, kalau begitu sekarang Eva dan Alex akan bermain bersama Paman Dearka dan Paman Yzak!" Seru Eva sambil menarik-narik ujung kemeja Yzak, dan Alex meloncat-loncat bahagia di samping Dearka.

Kedua anak kecil itu tidak melihat tatapan membunuh yang diberikan kakek mereka kepada dua pria yang dianggap telah mencuri waktu kakek-cucu yang sudah mulai jarang didapatkan oleh Uzumi dan Patrick. Sementara Dearka dan Yzak berusaha terlihat senang sambil berharap mereka masih hidup sampai sepuluh tahun berikutnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa terseret dalam masalah ini! Kenapa kau tidak menolak ajakan Eva, Dearka?!" desis Yzak pelan. Berharap anak kecil di dekatnya tidak mendengar kalimatnya barusan.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak Eva, Yzak! Kau tahu itu!" Dearka melirik Eva. "Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa menolak permintaan seorang Minerva Zala? Apa kau pernah melihat mata hijaunya dan ekspresi wajahnya yang polos dan memelas itu? Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan 'tidak' kepada anak kecil dengan wajah seperti itu?"

Akhirnya Yzak menerima nasib, dan membiarkan dirinya diseret oleh Eva. Sedangkan Dearka langsung mengajak Alex untuk lomba lari. Mereka berempat meninggalkan dua pria paruh baya yang masih bertengkar karena kalah. Cagalli merasa sudah waktunya dia turun tangan.

"Mana mungkin aku hapal jenis-jenis GUNDAM! Kau kira aku ini apa?"

"Tapi kau bilang kalau kau mengikuti perkembangan GUNDAM dari awal dia keluar! Bagaimana sih? Apa kau sudah mulai pikun?!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua," kata Cagalli disela-sela tawanya. "Lagian kalian sudah bermain dengan Eva dan Alex dari pagi tadi. Eva dan Alex kan ingin bermain dengan yang lain juga."

Uzumi dan Patrick langsung berhenti bertengkar. Tetapi Uzumi masih berbisik 'Dasar kakek pikun!' dan dibalas dengan bisikan yang cukup keras oleh Patrick. 'Daripada kau, kakek-kakek bau ikan!' dan tentu saja bisik-bisik tetangga ini langsung berubah menjadi adu mulut, lagi.

Cagalli menghela napas panjang. "Uzumi Nara Athha, Patrick Zala, berhenti sekarang juga!"

Seketika itu si pemilik nama langsung membeku. Ampun deh, padahal seingat Cagalli yang lebih tua di sini kan Uzumi dan Patrick. Tetapi kenapa mereka malah bertingkah seperti Eva dan Alex saat berdebat mengenai hewan apa yang akan mereka jadikan peliharaan.

"Sekarang pergi ke kamar kalian masing-masing, dan jangan keluar sebelum makan siang!"

"APA?!" teriak kedua pria bersamaan.

"Cagalli, kau tidak bisa menghukum Ayahmu sendiri!"

"Lenore bahkan tidak pernah menghukumku!"

"Ahem," Cagalli berdahem. "jika kalian tidak mau menurut, aku akan memastikan kalian tidak bisa bertemu Alex dan Eva lagi sampai tahun depan."

Tentu saja itu hanya gertak sambal. Cagalli tidak setega itu, melarang anak-anaknya bertemu dengan kakek mereka. Tapi Cagalli butuh sesuatu untuk menghentikan pertengkaran antara Uzumi dan Patrick. Setelah Ayah dan Ayah mertuanya pergi, Cagalli kembali tertawa.

* * *

"_Dan yang terakhir, untuk suamiku tercinta, Athrun Zala." Cagalli tersenyum bahagia. Seolah tidak percaya kalau dia bisa memanggil Athrun sebagai suaminya. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan, tapi yang paling utama dan pasti, terima kasih karena kau telah mencintaiku. Terima kasih karena telah membawakan kebahagian ke dalam hidupku."_

"_Kau tahu, saat pertama kali kita bertemu, sebetulnya aku sebal. Soalnya kau mengejek trik yang aku lakukan." Cagalli berusaha menahan senyum. "Lalu saat kita bertemu di sekolah. Waktu itu aku sedang kabur dari rumah, yah, tidak kabur juga sih. Toh Ayahku tahu kalau aku pergi dan bersekolah di Kota September. Jujur, waktu itu tidak terlintas dalam benakku, kalau suatu hari nanti kita akan membangun keluarga bersama. Bahkan butuh waktu cukup lama bagi kita untuk pacaran."_

"_Memang perlu aku akui, kalau dulu kita tidak pernah paham dengan sinyal yang diberikan oleh masing-masing." Cagalli tertawa. "Mungkin frekuensi kita berbeda. Bahkan sampai sekarang, terkadang aku tidak mengerti apakah kau sedang menggodaku atau tidak."_

"_Kita sering bertengkar, entah karena masalah sepele hingga masalah yang cukup runyam." Cagalli tersenyum sedih. "Tapi pada akhirnya, kita selalu menemukan jalan untuk bersatu lagi. Aku bersyukur karena pertengkaran yang kita alami memperkuat hubungan kita, bukan sebaliknya."_

"_Aku berterima kasih untuk hal-hal kecil yang sering kau lakukan, setiap kali kau mengingatkanku untuk istirahat dan makan setiap kali aku terlalu sibuk bekerja. Setiap kali kau menggendongku ke kamar jika aku tertidur di ruang kerjaku, atau menyelimuti tubuhku karena kau tidak tega untuk membangunkanku." Bibir Cagalli membentuk senyuman bahagia, sorot matanya juga memancarkan kebahagian. "Terima kasih untuk selalu mendukungku dan mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatimu, Athrun Zala."_

"_Jika orang lain menginginkan akhir yang bahagia, aku menginginkan awal yang bahagia. Sebab aku tidak ingin kebersamaan kita berakhir."_

* * *

Setelah makan malam, semua pergi ke pantai. Mereka duduk mengelilingi api unggun yang menjadi sumber cahaya sekaligus sumber kehangatan. Langit malam di Kota Quintilis berbeda dengan langit malam di Kota September yang sudah penuh dengan polusi udara dan cahaya, sampai-sampai untuk melihat bintang saja sangat sulit.

Tetapi di sini, di pantai pribadi milik Uzumi Nara Athha, langit malam terlihat sangat bersih dan penuh dengan bintang. Sayangnya sekarang bulan baru, sehingga tidak ada bulan di langit.

Sai hanya bisa menggeram kesal saat dia kalah melawan Flay dan Miriallia. Kenapa Sting bisa sepayah ini sih? Padahal kalau Sting bersama Lunamaria, mereka selalu menang dalam kuis ini. Eva mendengarkan penjelasan Shiho mengenai aturan bermain, sebab giliran mereka bermain sebentar lagi. Prayer dan Tolle malah membahas soal film animasi tentang robot raksasa, bukannya membahas soal permainan. Lunamaria hanya mengangkat bahu saat Sting mengeluh karena soal yang diberikan Lunamaria sangat sulit.

Alex dan Rey sedang memanggang _marshmallow_, sementara Lacus memperhatikan suaminya berinteraksi dengan versi kecil dari Athrun sambil menggendong Mirai, bayi perempuan pasangan Sai-Flay. Kira dan Mia tengah berdiskusi soal kasus pembunuhan yang menurut berita, si pembunuh hanya mengincar pria bermata abu-abu. Dearka dan Yzak menyangkalnya, sebab mereka baru saja menemukan korban yang tidak bermata abu-abu, tetapi dia seorang pria.

Patrick menantang Uzumi untuk bermain catur, dia ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya adalah pecatur handal. Meski dia sudah tiga kali kalah melawan Eva, dan lima kali kalah melawan Uzumi. "Aku sengaja mengalah!" itulah pembelaan Patrick.

Cagalli berdiri tidak jauh dari kumpulan keluarga dan orang-orang yang ia cintai, senyum bahagia kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Ketika sebuah tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, senyum Cagalli semakin melebar.

"Hei." sapa Athrun tepat ditelinga Cagalli.

"Hei." balas Cagalli pelan.

"Aku sudah melihat videonya." kata Athrun sambil memutar tubuh Cagalli hingga mereka berhadapan. "Karena aku tidak punya waktu untuk membuat video, aku akan mengatakannya langsung."

"Oh?" Satu alis Cagalli naik. "Kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau telah memberiku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu." Athrun mengecup kening Cagalli. "Karena kau telah menerima cintaku," kecupan di pipi. "Karena kau mau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu menjadi milikku," kecupan di ujung hidung. "Karena kau mau menjadi Ibu untuk anak-anakku," kecupan di kelopak mata. "dan yang terpenting, karena kau telah hadir dalam hidupku." Kecupan mesra dan lembut tepat di bibir Cagalli.

"Aku senang karena kau memilih untuk mengatakan hal ini langsung," kata Cagalli dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya, aku juga." bisik Athrun sebelum kembali mencium Cagalli.

_Terima kasih untuk awal bahagia yang kau berikan kepadaku_

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Dengan ini fic 'Sembilan' tamat sudah! YAAAAY #nangisbahagia. Terima kasih untuk para pembaca semua yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan memberi komentar, saran, masukan atau ber-fangilr-an di fic ini. Oh dan setelah ini, bakalan ada chapter spesial loooh? Penasaran, stay tune yah!

Hayooo, kuis menebak author masih berlangsung loh! Bagi tiga orang pertama yang menebak dengan benar author yang menulis chapter berapa akan mendapatkan hadiah. Hadiahnya apa? Penasaran kan penasaran? #nabuhgenderang

Hadiahnya adalah . . . kamu _boleh_ mengirimkan** satu prompt** kepada kami, nom-de-plumee, CloudXLightning, dan Ritsu-ken. Prompt disertakan di bawah jawaban. Oke, oke?

Jika hanya satu orang yang menebak kesembilan chapter dengan benar, maka kami bertiga akan membuat fic berdasarkan prompt dari dia. Jika ada dua orang yang menebak benar, maka dua dari tiga author Vereinigte Autoren akan membuat satu prompt, sedangkan author ketiga akan membuat gabungan dari dua prompt tersebut. Dan jika ada tiga orang yang menebak dengan benar, maka masing-masing author akan membuat fic berdasarkan prompt yang ada, pemilihan siapa yang mendapat prompt yang mana akan diundi dengan sebuah aplikasi online.

Batas waktu mengirimkan jawaban sampai minggu depan, tanggal 29 April 2015! Jadi, ayo tulis jawaban kamu di kotak review secepatnya! Good luck!

**EDIT:**

Batas waktu pengiriman jawaban **diperpanjang** hingga **29 Mei 2015**. #teriakpakespeaker Ramein fandom tercintah kita ini~ *wink* Daaan, kami masih membuka penawaran untuk bergabung dalam Round Robin selanjutnya! Ayo gunakan kesempatan ini! #promosi


	10. Pangeran yang (Tidak) Keren

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Sunrise—Matsuo Fukuda and team

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari cerita ini

**Pangeran yang (Tidak) Keren** © 2015 Vereinigte Autoren

* * *

Flay suka dongeng sejak masih kecil.

Dongeng yang disukainya adalah tentang kisah para puteri yang diselamatkan oleh pangeran. Pangeran-pangeran yang ditampilkan oleh buku-buku dongeng yang dibacakan orang tuanya selalu sama: pangeran berwajah tampan yang menunggang kuda putih sambil membawa pedang, nampak _sangat sangat keren_ dengan jubah yang melambai ditiup angin.

Pada usia empat tahun, Flay sudah bercita-cita menikah dengan seorang pangeran.

Sai sudah mengenakan kacamata sejak Flay pertama kali melihatnya, ketika ia menjadi siswa baru di _playgroup _kompleks perumahan barunya. Pertemuan itu sangat membekas dalam kepalanya.

_Tidak keren_, pikir Flay tentang anak laki-laki itu. Terlebih lagi dengan dua cairan ingus yang tidak berhenti meler dari hidung bocah laki-aki itu. _Sangat tidak keren_, pikirnya lagi melihat anak itu menangis sambil melompat-lompat mencoba mengambil mobil-mobilan di tangan anak laki-laki tambun—yang ukuran badannya seperti saudara sepupu Flay yang sudah kelas dua SD—dari TK Nol Besar di sebelah _playgroup_.

Flay cilik mencibir, lalu masuk ruang kelas, memanggil guru. Rambut merahnya yang dikuncir dua dengan pita pink itu bergoyang-goyang seperti rambut boneka Barbie favoritnya yang terguncang-guncang di pelukannya ketika ia berlari masuk. Flay tahu nama anak laki-laki berkacamata beringus itu ketika gurunya memekik sambil mendekati anak itu.

_Sai_. Namanya Sai.

Seminggu berlalu ketika Flay menemukan dirinya jadi target anak TK Nol Besar. Tiga orang anak laki-laki, salah satunya Si Tambun yang mengganggu Sai, mengambil boneka barbienya. Boneka barbie yang mengenakan gaun puteri warna pink itu dilempar tinggi-tinggi oleh Si Tambun. Kedua temannya yang lain menarik-narik kuciran Flay.

Flay mulai menangis. Air matanya berlinang sambil memohon agar ketiga pengganggu itu berhenti dan mengembalikan _Barbie_.

Tapi tentu saja, mereka tidak berhenti. Hingga—

_Duk_.

"Jangan ganggu Flay!"

Sai tiba-tiba muncul. Topeng Ultraman menutupi separuh wajahnya. Ia segera maju menghadapi Si Tambun, mencoba mengambil barbie Flay. Kedua orang beda ukuran itu pun saling pukul, bahkan hingga topeng Sai terlempar ke tanah dan terinjak-injak.

Kedua anak laki-laki yang menariki rambut Flay tahu-tahu sudah berhenti, mendekati perkelahian itu. Perkelahian tiga lawan satu pun tidak terelakkan, jelas membuat Sai kalah. Dan Sai pun menangis keras meskipun tidak juga berhenti melawan ketiganya.

"Huwaaa!"

Para orang dewasa berlarian ke halaman, melerai keempat anak laki-laki itu. Sai kemudian berdiri di depan Flay, tangan kanannya teracung memberikan boneka barbie yang kakinya hilang satu. Wajah kotor oleh air mata, debu, dan ingus.

"Maaf, kakinya ilang," ujar Sai sambil sesegukan.

Flay tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Ternyata, seorang pangeran tidak melulu harus keren dengan jubah yang ditiup angin. Sai _juga_ keren, meskipun cengeng, dan ingusnya meler.

* * *

Flay mengulum senyumnya.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu dan ingatan masa kecilnya itu akan terus terpatri dalam kepalanya. Siapa sangka, anak ingusan yang dulu menangis dengan nyaring dengan ingus yang meler telah berubah menjadi sekeren saat ini, seperti pangeran dari dalam buku dongeng.

Sai, yang kepalanya berada di pangkuan Flay itu menggeliat, namun tidak bangun.

Flay mulai memetakan wajah Sai. Jari-jarinya mengikuti lekukan-lekuk pada wajah kekasihnya itu, dari ujung dagunya, lalu bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan udara hangat, batang hidungnya yang ditempeli bekas bantalan kacamata, sepasang kantung mata akibat begadang beberapa hari, lalu alisnya yang tebal, dan keningnya yang dihiasi garis-garis halus.

Flay mengeluarkan napas panjang mengingat kegiatan-kegiatan yang cukup menguras kemampuan otak pemuda itu.

"Kau ini terlalu sering memikirkan yang berat-berat sampai keriput seperti ayah saja. Tapi aku suka Sai yang seperti ini. Berusaha melakukan yang terbaik tanpa berputus asa, meskipun itu sangat berat. Tetaplah menjadi Sai yang seperti ini," bisiknya lalu mengecup kening Sai.

Rambut merahnya menutupi bagai tirai.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa menerbangkan helai-helai rambutnya.

Flay tersenyum kecil lalu menarik wajahnya menjauhi kening Sai, hanya untuk beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata lain.

Entah sudah berapa lama Sai membuka matanya.

Flay terpekik kecil. Ia merasakan panas menjalar dari pipi hingga telinganya, merasa malu telah tertangkap basah mengecup kening kekasihnya itu. Apalagi ketika ia memutar kembali ucapan terakhirnya tadi, ia semakin merona, merasa ucapannya tadi cukup memalukan.

_Plak_.

Flay menepuk dahi Sai hingga kemerahan.

"Aduh!"–Sai terduduk sambil memegangi keningnya dengan wajah mengiba–"Flay! Sakiiit!"

"Hmpph."–Flay membuang muka–"Salahmu sendiri tidur terlalu lama. Kakiku keram menyangga kepalamu."

Sai mendengus, lalu mengenakan kacamatanya yang ia masukkan dalam saku ketika tidur tadi. "Kau tidak protes tadi."

"Kau hanya tidak dengar protesku karena kau sedang tidur."

Sai menggumam kecil, lalu membuang muka ke sisi lain. Tangannya menjulur mencari-cari tangan Flay, menautkan jari-jari mereka. Lalu ia berkata pelan, "Kapan-kapan, pinjami aku krim wajahmu, supaya aku kelihatan lebih muda."

Kulit wajah pemuda berkacamata itu memburat, kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang pucat setelah ia selesai berucap.

Flay mengiyakan. Wajah gadis itu masih dihiasi merah sisa-sisa sebelumnya.

_Ting Tong._

Bel tanda pergantian kelas pun berbunyi. Sai pun mengajak Flay kembali menuju kelas mereka. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam, dengan wajah masing-masing masih dihiasi semburat merah samar. Tautan jari jemari mereka sama sekali tidak terlepas, bahkan meskipun beberapa teman mereka menggoda keduanya.

Ketika keduanya sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas 2A, Sai mengeratkan tautannya, lalu berbisik pada telinga kekasihnya itu: "Aku juga suka Flay yang selalu ada di sampingku. Tetaplah seperti itu."

Sai melepaskan tautan jarinya lalu begegas masuk kelas meninggalkan Flay yang membeku di depan pintu dengan wajah memerah.

* * *

**_Fin._**

* * *

_Sai my baeee_, maaaafkan daku mem-bully-mu #peluk-peluk chibi!Sai

Ehem. Halo-halo!

Masih ingat sama challenge dari kami, kan? Yang Tebak Author itu, lho~ #senyumtigajari

Yang jawabannya nyerempet bener sih ada, tapi yang full bener semua belum ada, jadi hadiah promptnya hangus. #sad Tapi … sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas partisipasi reader **_Sembilan_**, kami memutuskan membuat beberapa drabble. _Stay tuned_, ya! #senyumtigajari.

Ada yang mau nebak drabble-drabble ini ditulis siapa? Tapi kali ini gak berhadiah ya *winkwink*


	11. Somebody that I Used to Know

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Sunrise—Matsuo Fukuda and team

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari cerita ini

**Somebody that I Used to Know** © 2015 Vereinigte Autoren

* * *

Dari posisi duduknya, Shiho memberi isyarat ke arah Muruta Azrael, tersangka pembunuhan berantai yang menjadi buruan Kepolisian September selama beberapa minggu terakhir yang melelahkan, digiring oleh Dearka dan Athrun dengan langkah terseret-seret.

"Kau sudah menduganya," ujar sang sersan senior berambut cokelat di antara tarikan napas yang menusuk tenggorokan. Mata lavendernya terpaku pada hasil karyanya, sebuah lubang di kaki sang pembunuh yang meninggalkan jejak darah di tanah. _Sedikit_ merasa bersalah, tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal rasa puas di dadanya atas kontribusinya dalam kesuksesan penangkapan kali ini.

"Hum, aku terkejut kau baru sadar," balas Yzak sekenanya, masih mengatur napasnya juga.

Shiho mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lelaki yang baru saja datang itu, bersandar di salah satu pohon seolah sedang menikmati keindahan alam dan bukan terlibat pengejaran kriminal.

Mereka bisa mendapatkan posisi Azrael berkat analisis jitu Athrun seperti biasa, namun dalam operasi lapangan seperti ini, pengalaman dan insting Yzak tidak kalah unggul. Tidak ada yang menyangka -selain Yzak, tentu saja- Azrael akan memasang jebakan jaga-jaga di pintu masuk rumah persembunyiannya dan melarikan diri selagi pasukan penyergap utama sibuk dengan ledakan kecil yang mengacaukan mereka.

Di situlah Shiho, yang ditempatkan untuk bersiaga di bagian belakang rumah, melihat Azrael keluar melalui jendela loteng, menaiki atap, dan melompat ke arah pohon yang tidak jauh dari sana sampai akhirnya turun dan mengambil langkah seribu ke dalam hutan. Ia mengejar tanpa ragu sambil mengabarkan posisinya untuk meminta bantuan.

Shiho memberi peringatan pada pria itu untuk berhenti _dan konsekuensinya, _tapi tentu saja tidak didengar. Tidak lama setelah bunyi tembakan menggema, Athrun dan Dearka datang dengan napas memburu dan wajah panik. Ekspresi itu berubah menjadi seringai penuh kebanggaan begitu melihatnya mengeluarkan borgol dan menguncinya pada sang tersangka.

Kalau dia pikir-pikir lagi, waktu kedatangan Dearka dan Athrun sedikit terlalu cepat untuk orang yang sedang dikacaukan oleh jebakan di garis depan.

"Kukira," Shiho menelan ludah, "kau menempatkanku di belakang karena kau tidak percaya padaku."

Yzak mendengus. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa memercayaimu, tapi bisa percaya Dearka?"

Bibir gadis itu terangkat tanpa bisa ditahan, namun tidak lama kemudian senyuman itu hilang, kembali serius. "Terima kasih untuk ... menyiapkan Dearka dan Athrun sebagai _back-up-_ku."

"Hanya mereka yang bisa kupercaya untuk melindungimu, yah, meski sepertinya kali ini kau tidak membutuhkannya." Komandan baru berambut perak itu berjalan mendekat, memberinya tatapan kritis. "Kau terluka?" Shiho menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, ayo." Tangannya terulur menawarkan bantuan.

Shiho menatap tangan pucat itu sebentar sebelum menerimanya, berhenti sejenak dengan alis bertaut, dan bangkit. "Tanganmu hangat," gumamnya.

"Jangan mulai jatuh cinta padaku, Housenka. Tidak ada perasaan pribadi saat bekerja," balas Yzak datar dan berjalan lebih dulu.

_Ya, benar, seperti ucapanmu tentang "hanya Dearka dan Athrun" itu bukan berdasar perasaan pribadi saja. _Shiho menahan tangan kasar itu dan malah memeriksa dahi dan wajah atasannya dengan tangannya yang lain. "Wajahmu panas dan merah."

"Wow, cara tepat untuk menciptakan suasana canggung, Sersan. Aku sedang bergenggaman tangan dengan seorang gadis dan kau mempertanyakan wajahku yang merah dan panas? Tidak bisa lebih blak-blakan soal perasaanku?"

Terbiasa dengan sarkasme Yzak, Shiho tidak ambil hati. "Tanganmu akan terasa dingin jika reaksi di wajahmu itu karena gugup." Ia menatap lekat-lekat matanya yang berair. "Kau demam."

"Pengamatan yang bagus," gumamnya.

Amarah yang tadi sempat terkubur akhirnya meletup. "Kau memimpin operasi berbahaya ini tanpa memberitahu kondisimu pada siapa pun? Yzak, kau bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri dan seluruh tim! Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

"Strategi supaya operasi ini berhasil." Mendapat tatapan tajam dari bawahannya, pemuda itu menghela napas. "Baik. Aku besar kepala. Lain kali mungkin tidak seberuntung ini. Maaf. Bisa kita kembali sekarang?" imbuhnya dengan lebih lembut.

Menyadari itu permintaan maaf terbaik yang bisa ia dapat, mereka mulai berjalan.

"Kau tidak perlu datang menyusul, tahu? Kau bilang kau percaya pada Dearka dan Athrun," gumamnya.

"Tapi aku tetap pergi."

Genggaman keduanya masih belum lepas.

* * *

"Tanganmu hangat."

Meski tidak melihatnya, Shiho tahu Yzak sedang memutar bola matanya. "Aku bisa jamin kalau itu bukan demam dan aku _sehat_."

"Aku tahu." Gadis itu tersenyum dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu. "Aku bisa merasakan wajahmu yang tidak panas -dan kuyakin tidak merah."

"Kau seperti termometer."

"Pujian?"

"Kau terlalu khawatir." Kali ini nada Yzak berubah. Ketulusan dalam suaranya membuat Shiho merasa tenang. "Aku tahu kekhawatiranmu akan naik ke level berbeda dengan frekuensi yang lebih tinggi setelah ini. Aku tidak mau itu."

"_Siapa_ yang khawatir?" godanya, mendapat gerutuan dari sang pria. "Aku juga tidak menginginkannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kan?"

"Ada yang namanya surat pengunduran—"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Yzak mengecup pipi wanitanya singkat. "Kau keras kepala, Nyonya Joule."

Shiho tertawa kecil. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka berdiri bersebelahan dengan kepala saling bersandar, menelan gemerlapan Kota September dari balkon ruang pesta di lantai 38 sebuah hotel berbintang. Alunan musik yang merdu dan lembut mengalun di belakang mereka.

Dan langsung membuat Yzak berbalik.

"_Tidak tidak tidak tidak. _Dia _tidak mungkin _benar-benar melakukannya!" rapalnya cepat.

Shiho mengerjap dan bebalik, memerhatikan apa yang terjadi di dalam ketika sorak sorai mulai terdengar. Matanya membulat. "Dearka? Aku tidak menyangka suaranya lumayan." Gadis itu mendengarkan lagi dengan seksama. "Aku tersentuh dia mau menyanyi di acara pernikahan kita, tapi ... pilihan lagunya agak ..."

"Bukan untuk kita, tapi untuk Miriallia Haww."

Wajah Shiho memucat. "Astaga ..."

"Kukira waktu itu dia cuma bercanda!" geram Yzak.

Shiho menggenggam tangan suaminya lebih erat. "Ayo!"

Tepat saat langkah pertama dibuat, lagu itu mencapai _reff. _Yzak menggeleng. "Terlambat," bisiknya getir, "Dearka Elsman telah menandai hari pernikahan kita sebagai hari kematiannya.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Untuk yang penasaran, lagu yang dinyanyiin Dearka sesuai dengan judul drabblenya, _Somebody that I Used to Know_ dari Gotye. Cuma waktu saya nulis ini saya dengerin yang versi cover dari Pentatonix, lebih kena dengan settingnya, sih. Terus saya ngebayangin Milly ikutan nyanyi di part yang Kimbra, lalu tiba-tiba serasa pindah fandom jadi Glee. Ahahahaha.

Aduh, maaf. *ehem*

Ini drabble kedua sebagai rasa terima kasih kami untuk kalian yang udah _stay tuned _dengan Sembilan. Terima kasih juga karena kalian masih stay untuk nikmatin drabble-drabble ini. Lovely banget deh kalian*peluk satusatu*.

Untuk jawaban dari Guess The Author Challenge-nya di drabble terakhir aja, ya! Hehehehe. Sampai drabble berikutnya!


	12. I Really Like You

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Sunrise–Matsuo Fukuda and team

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari cerita ini

**I Really Like You (But We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together)** © Vereinigte Autoren

* * *

Miriallia mendengarkan cerita Tolle, tetapi pikirannya sedang melayang jauh ke kantor polisi. Memikirkan seorang detektif berkulit cokelat dengan senyum nakal, mata jenaka, dan rambut pirang. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat dirinya tertarik kepada salah satu rekan Athrun di kepolisian. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Milly didekati pria lain–sebentar–bahkan Dearka tidak mendekati Milly! Selain untuk urusan penyelidikan kasus, tentu saja. Tapi Dearka tidak pernah bertanya mengenai kehidupan pribadi Milly.

"Milly, apa kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Tolle.

"Huh?" Milly menatap Tolle seolah-olah dia baru bangun dari mimpi indah, atau mimpi buruk? "Uh," ia berdahem. "Maafkan aku, Tolle. Aku..."

Tolle menatap Miriallia dengan ratusan ekspresi di wajahnya. Terlalu banyak, Milly tidak bisa membaca emosi tersebut satu per satu. Ditambah faktor dirinya tidak berani menatap manik mata Tolle, jadi yah. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Milly? Apa kasus pembunuhan itu–"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tolle." Milly memotong pertanyaan kekasihnya. Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak Dearka menangkap pelaku pembunuhan itu, sudah seminggu juga semenjak Dearka tidak pernah menghubungi Milly. Padahal hampir tiga bulan yang lalu hubungan mereka cukup, _intens._ Hampir setiap hari mereka saling mengirim pesan singkat. Miriallia sering bekerja sama dengan Arthur Trine, dia tahu siapa saja teman Arthur, orang yang mungkin menginginkan pria kelahiran 4 Januari itu tewas.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu, mungkin kau harus mulai memikirkan karirmu." Tolle menyentuh tangan Milly yang terkepal di atas meja. Ingatannya masih tenggelam di masa lalu. Saat dia nyaris tewas dan Dearka menyelamatkannya. Orang yang membunuh Arthur adalah pembunuh sewaan Muruta Azrael. Bagaimana caranya orang itu menyewa pembunuh bayaran dari balik penjara, Miriallia tidak tahu. Dan tidak mau tahu.

Rahang Miriallia mengeras. "Memangnya kenapa dengan karirku sebagai seorang fotografer?"

"Kau fotografer perang Milly," Tolle menghela napas. "Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku setiap kali kau pergi ke medan perang? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau setiap kali kau mengatakan kalau kau tengah meliput sesuatu, aku langsung marah kepada Cagalli?"

Kening Milly berkerut. "Untuk apa kau marah kepada Cagalli?"

"Karena perang tetap mengetuk pintu rumah negara kita, meskipun kita telah memasang bendera negara netral."

"Dulu kau tidak protes saat aku memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan ini. Kenapa sekarang?"

"Karena rekan kerjamu dibunuh, Milly!" teriak Tolle. "Apa kau harus menunggu hari kau dibunuh baru kau mau mencari pekerjaan yang lebih aman?"

Mata Miriallia menyipit. "Tidak ada pekerjaan yang aman, Tolle. Semua orang akan mati pada akhirnya."

"Tapi bukan berarti kita harus berlari menjemput kematian!"

"Setidaknya aku tidak sendirian saat berlari menjemput kematian!" Miriallia menarik tangannya dengan kasar. "Harus ada orang yang mengabadikan kehancuran yang dibawa oleh perang, luka yang ditorehkan para tentara." Miriallia berdiri. "Jika kau tidak bisa mengerti kenapa aku memilih menjadi fotografer perang...," ia membuang napas. "...tidak ada gunanya lagi kita menjalani hubungan ini."

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu–" Mirialia tidak pernah mendengar pertanyaan Tolle.

* * *

"_Tunggu, kau_ putus_ dengan Tolle?"_ Cagalli tidak percaya dengan cerita temannya barusan.

"Iya," Milly menundukkan kepala. Padahal dia sedang menelepon Cagalli, bukannya melakukan _video call _atau bertemu tatap muka.

Cagalli menghela napas. "_Apa karena Dearka_?"

"Mungkin..." Milly menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak tahu, Cagalli. Apa kau pernah merasa bosan dengan pasanganmu? Kalian melakukan hal yang sama berkali-kali? Makan di tempat yang sama setiap malam, dengan menu yang sama? Pembicaraan yang sama?"

"_Uh, terakhir aku tahu kau dan Tolle belum menikah, Milly. Demi Haumea, kenapa hubungan kalian terdengar seperti pasangan suami-istri yang sudah punya cucu_?"

"Oleh karena itu–"

"_Oh sebentar, Athrun mengirim pesan._"

Tentu saja Athrun mengirim pesan kepada Cagalli.

"_Athrun mengatakan kalau dirimu dan Tolle bertengkar karena masalah karir... Milly, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?!_" Dari semua sahabatnya, Cagalli yang paling mendukung profesi pilihan Miriallia. Memang profesi ini berbahaya, tetapi dia tahu dan percaya kalau Miriallia bisa menjaga diri. Plus Cagalli selalu meminta satu atau dua tentara untuk melindungi Miriallia tanpa sepengetahuan sahabatnya (Miriallia sebetulnya tahu, tapi dia pura-pura tidak tahu).

"Aku lupa," Milly menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Cagalli menghela napas. "_Aku bukan orang yang paham tentang hubungan, dan aku tidak mau menceramahimu mengenai hubunganmu dengan Tolle. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu untuk putus dengan Tolle_?"

Miriallia terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku tidak tahu..." Matanya menatap langit malam yang sepi dan gelap.

* * *

Miriallia tertegun saat melihat Dearka tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang perempuan berambut abu-abu. Nampaknya keputusan Miriallia pergi ke taman untuk menenangkan diri tidak berhasil, yang ada dia malah tambah bingung. Seharusnya tidak ada apa-apa di antara dirinya dengan Dearka, iya kan? Tetapi kenapa saat dia melihat Dearka tertawa bersama perempuan lain...

"Hei, kau kan fotografer yang waktu itu?"

Miriallia menoleh ke belakang, seorang pria berambut perak berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Kalau tidak salah namanya. "Yzak Joule, iya kan? Rekan Athrun di kepolisian?"

Yzak mengangguk. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Miriallia mengangkat satu alisnya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apakah kau tidak memiliki kasus untuk dipecahkan?"

Yzak menggeleng sambil kembali menatap Dearka dan perempuan itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari Dearka?"

Kenig Miriallia berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dearka tidak pernah berhenti membicarakan dirimu, kau tahu." Yzak menyeringai. "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia naksir seseorang."

"Dearka tidak pernah menaksir seseorang?" tanya Miriallia kaget.

"Yah, pernah sih. Tapi tidak seperti dirimu." Yzak menatap Miriallia sekarang. "Oleh sebab itu aku bertanya, apa yang kau inginkan dari Dearka? Sebuah hubungan serius? Atau hanya sekedar main-main?"

Belum sempat Miriallia menjawab, Dearka dan perempuan yang sama muncul. "Hei, Yzak, Milly! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Joule-san."

"Housenka." balas Yzak tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Miriallia yang berusaha tersenyum kepada Dearka.

"Uh, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Dearka bingung.

Miriallia menggeleng kepada Dearka, kemudian menatap Yzak. "Aku tidak tahu, Yzak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku inginkan." Belum sempat ada yang berkomentar, Miriallia izin pamit pulang. "Besok aku harus pergi ke Skandinavia untuk meliput perang saudara yang sedang terjadi di sana."

Wajah Dearka terlihat khawatir. "Hati-hati, oke?"

Miriallia tersenyum, dan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga tanpa menoleh ke belakang sekalipun.

* * *

"Tunggu, Sai, pelan-pelan!" Miriallia menutup kuping kirinya dengan tangan, suara teriakan para tentara tidak menghilang sepenuhnya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Sai katakan barusan. Ditambah sinyal agak jelek di daerah Skandinavia.

"_ATHRUN DAN CAGALLI JADIAN!_"

"Athrun dan Cagalli jadian?" Sialnya, Miriallia mengatakan itu tepat saat Komandan pasukan perdamaian–Three Nations Alliance–masuk ke dalam barak. Miriallia mengutuk dirinya dalam hati, berharap sang komandan tidak akan mengomentari soal hal itu. "Maaf," kata Milly pelan sambil berjalan keluar dari barak.

"_Halo, Milly? Kau dengar aku tidak_?"

"Iya, aku dengar, Sai." Miriallia menatap ke arah barak, sang komandan tengah memberikan instruksi. "Cagalli sudah memberitahuku tadi pagi, atau kemarin malam kalau menggunakan zona waktu Kota September."

"_Oh, pantas kau tidak terdengar begitu antusias. Apa kau masih di Skandinavia_?"

"Iya, tapi akan pulang hari ini. Bukan hanya karena Cagalli dan Athrun jadian, tapi memang sudah jadwalku untuk pulang."

"_Apa perang telah usai_?"

Miriallia menelan ludah saat melihat kantong-kantong mayat diangkut ke dalam pesawat. Perang saudara yang terjadi karena sang kakak menginginkan takhta kerajaan, dan sang adik yang sebetulnya rela untuk memberikannya kepada sang kakak tetapi dilarang oleh orang-orang yang menginginkan dirinya menjadi Ratu Skandinavia selanjutnya. Pertempuran yang berlangsung hampir dua tahun ini membuat dunia internasional khawatir, oleh sebab itu mereka mengirimkan pasukan perdamaian ke Skandinavia. "Sayangnya belum. Mungkin bulan depan aku akan kembali lagi ke sini."

"_Milly, aku tahu kalau kau benci mendengar hal ini, dan mungkin ini memang bukan momen yang tepat, tapi..._" Sai menghela napas. "_kau harus memperjelas hubunganmu dengan Tolle. Tiga bulan ini dia, dia tidak seperti dirinya sendiri, Milly_."

Miriallia menghela napas. Dalam hati dia berteriak 'Iya, Sai! Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan kehidupan percintaanku, sementara di luar sana ada banyak orang yang tewas karena perang saudara!'. "Aku kira aku sudah memperjelasnya sebelum aku pergi ke Skandinavia."

"_Itu kurang jelas, Milly. Jika kau memang ingin putus dari Tolle, seharusnya kau berkata 'Oke, kita putus!' atau sebagainya. Bukan–_"

"Aku sudah memperjelasnya saat Tolle menemuniku di bandara sebelum penerbanganku." potong Milly. "Aku mengatakan kepada Tolle bahwa aku sudah tidak bisa bersamanya lagi."

"_Kenapa? Apa karena Dearka_?"

Miriallia mengembuskan napas melalui hidungnya. "Kenapa semua orang berpikir aku memutuskan Tolle karena Dearka?"

"_Lantas apa lagi kalau bukan karena Dearka_?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Miriallia masih memberikan jawaban yang sama hingga sekarang. Dia terkejut saat seseorang menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang, sampai-sampai Sai berteriak _"Milly, kau tidak apa-apa_?!"

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang menelepon." kata seorang prajurit berambut biru.

Miriallia tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa Sai, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Pesawat ke Kota September akan berangkat beberapa jam lagi, aku harus bersiap-siap." Milly memutuskan telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sai. "Hai, Auel."

Auel Neider tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali pulang ke September?"

Milly mengangguk. Sejak pertama kali mendarat di Skandinavia, dirinya dan Auel tidak bisa dipisahkan. Mungkin karena mereka berasal dari kota yang sama, atau karena Miriallia pernah mengagumi permainan Auel saat dia membela tim Earth Alliance Lakers, atau karena Milly bersahabat dengan Cagalli, mantan Shinn Asuka yang sekarang sudah berpacaran dengan Stellar Louisser. Kakak Auel. Mereka bukan saudara sedarah atau berdasarkan hukum, mereka saudara karena berasal dari panti asuhan yang sama.

"Bagaimana rasanya setelah berhasil memenuhi tanggung jawab sebagai warga negara?" tanya Milly.

"Awalnya aku berpikir kalau wajib militer ini sangat menyusahkan, tapi setelah aku menjalaninya," Auel menatap langit yang sebiru rambutnya. "aku mendapatkan banyak pelajaran. Mungkin setelah aku mengurus kontrakku dengan E.A Lakers, aku akan masuk ke militer."

Miriallia tersenyum tipis. "Syukurlah karena kau sudah menemukan panggilan jiwamu."

Berbeda dengan Sting yang hanya menjalani program wajib militer di markas utama (Sting tidak memenuhi kriteria untuk menjadi prajurit sebab dia mengenakan kaca mata. Tetapi sekarang Sting lebih suka memakai lensa kontak, sebab jika memakai kaca mata, Sting terlihat sangat imut. Dan jika kau adalah _drummer _band metal, kau tidak bisa disebut imut kan? Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang pernah melihat Sting mengenakan kaca mata), Auel dan ratusan pemuda lainnya diterjunkan ke medan perang di Skandinavia. Auel sudah satu tahun di Skandinavia. Dan sekarang sudah waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Auel.

Miriallia berhenti berjalan untuk menatap Auel yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah pulang nanti? Tetap menjadi fotografer perang atau berusaha untuk hidup normal?"

Miriallia menggeleng. "Aku belum tahu. Tapi mungkin aku akan kembali lagi ke sini bulan depan."

"Aku berharap saat kau kembali ke sini, perang sudah usai."

Miriallia mengikuti arah pandang Auel ke tanah kosong yang porak poranda. "Ya, aku juga berharap demikian."

Angin musim semi bertiup kencang, membawa debu-debu perang ke belahan bumi yang lain.

* * *

"Sudah aku katakan, aku dan Auel hanya sebatas teman!" ucap Miriallia entah untuk keberapa kalinya. "Kami bertemu waktu di Skandinavia, kami saling melindungi satu sama lain. Sama-sama saling berjuang untuk tetap hidup dan menjalani tugas masing-masing."

"Oke, oke! Kau tidak perlu marah, Milly." Cagali memutar mata. Setelah dirinya resmi berpacaran dengan Athrun, sekarang giliran dia yang menggoda Miriallia. Hubungannya dengan Tolle sudah resmi berakhir, tetapi Miriallia tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Dearka. Meski keduanya sudah beberapa kali pergi kencan ("Itu bukan kencan, oke?! Hanya dua sahabat yang pergi jalan-jalan bersama!" Protes Milly), dan sekarang mulai beredar gosip antara Miriallia dengan Auel.

Sayangnya Auel tidak bisa langsung mendaftar menjadi tentara karena kontraknya dengan E.A Lakers bermasalah. Dia harus membela tim itu selama lima musim lagi atau membayar denda. Auel tidak sekaya itu, meski dengan berat hati, Auel kembali membela E.A Lakers. Miriallia kembali ke Skandinavia sebulan setelah Athrun dan Cagalli resmi berpacaran, saat itu perang telah usai.

"Sting dan Stellar sudah memberikan restu untukmu, kau tahu," goda Lunamaria sambil menyikut perut Milly yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tapi jujur, Milly, kenapa kau tidak mau memilih salah satu di antara mereka?" tanya Lacus penasaran.

Miriallia terdiam. Ya kenapa? Tolle pria yang baik, sangat baik sampai-sampai dia tidak percaya kalau di luar sana ada orang yang rela membunuh orang lain demi menjaga reputasinya. Miriallia sudah terlalu sering berada di medan perang, dia sudah melihat banyak monster, monster yang lebih mengerikan dibandingkan yang bisa dibayangkan oleh Tolle. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia tidak bisa bersama dengan Tolle yang terlalu, damai?

Sementara Dearka, dia tahu kalau di luar sana ada banyak monster. Bahkan itu adalah tugas Dearka, menangkap monster-monster itu dan melindungi orang-orang lemah. Dia tidak pernah meminta Miriallia untuk berganti profesi, dia hanya ingin supaya Milly berhat-hati. Tetapi terkadang Dearka takut kalau Miriallia melihat lebih banyak monster dibandingkan monster yang bisa dikurung oleh Dearka. Miriallia selalu berpura-pura, mengatakan apa yang ia lihat di medan perang tidak akan mengubah dirinya. Tentu saja itu tidak benar. Meski hanya sedikit, pemandangan yang ia lihat melalui lensa kameranya berhasil mengubah dirinya. Dihadapan sahabat-sahabatnya, dia masih terlihat seperti Miriallia Haw yang dulu. Tetapi ketika hanya ada kegelapan malam dan dirinya, Miriallia berubah menjadi orang lain. Yang bahkan tidak ia kenali. Dearka sudah pernah membujuk Miriallia untuk berbicara kepada psikiater atau yang lainnya, tetapi Miriallia tidak mau. Mengatakan kalau dia tidak butuh bantuan.

Mungkin itu sebabnya dia mulai menjauh dari Dearka. Karena Dearka selalu berusaha menolongnya. Sedangkan Miriallia, dia tidak yakin kalau dia ingin ditolong. Lagipula dia merasa tidak ada yang perlu ditolong. Dearka menghormati keputusan Miriallia. Mereka tidak begitu sering bertemu, dan intensitas komunikasi mereka semakin berkurang.

Sementara Auel. Mereka sama-sama melihat monster di medan perang. Jika Dearka mengatakan kalau apa yang Miriallia lihat di medan perang merubah dirinya, maka apa yang Auel lihat di medan perang telah meresap ke dalam sel-sel tubuhnya. Semenjak pulang dari Skandinavia, kondisi mental Auel menjadi tidak stabil. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, setelah Auel tahu kalau dirinya ditipu saat menanda tangani kontrak dengan E.A Lakers. Hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahui kondisi Auel, Miriallia salah satunya. Terkadang Auel suka menelepon Milly tengah malam. Saat ia terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Miriallia tidak sekuat itu, untuk menghadapi mimpi buruknya sendiri saja dia sudah kelelahan, apalagi ini dia harus membantu orang lain. Tetapi demi Auel, dia pura-pura kuat.

Itulah kenapa dia tidak bisa bersama dengan Auel, dia tidak bisa berpura-pura.

"Halo, Milly?" Cagalli melambaikan tangan di depan wajah Miriallia.

Belum sempat Milly berkomentar, Lunamaria sudah kembali ke meja mereka (kapan Luna pergi?) dan berkata. "Kalian tahu kalau kafe ini ingin dijual?"

"Eh, sungguh?" tanya Cagalli tidak percaya.

"Ya, katanya pemiliknya ingin pulang ke kampung halamannya." Lunamaria meletakkan piring berisi kue di meja mereka.

Miriallia menatap langit-langit kafe. Perlahan, senyumnya berkembang. "Aku tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan."

"Huh?" tanya ketiga temannya dengan bingung.

* * *

"Ide untuk membeli kafe ini cukup menarik," kata Lacus setelah Miriallia resmi membelinya. Dia tidak mengubah apapun, bahkan karyawannya tetap saja.

"Ya, supaya aku memiliki alasan untuk kembali hidup-hidup jika aku pergi ke medan perang lagi."

"Ouch, apa kami tidak cukup?" tanya Cagalli pura-pura terluka. Atau dia sama sekali tidak berpura-pura.

Miriallia tersenyum tulus. "Kalian lebih dari cukup. Tapi aku memerlukan kegiatan untuk aku lakukan jika tidak sedang memotret perang."

"Ya, dan siapa tahu kau bisa menemukan pasangan hidupmu di sini," kata Lunamaria yang sedang sibuk mengunyah kue.

"Luna, kau terlalu banyak membaca novel roman," kata Lacus sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, itu pekerjaanku." Awalnya Lunamaria membenci pekerjaannya sebagai editor novel roman, tapi semakin lama, dia semakin mencintainya. Sebab dia bisa menentukan naskah yang mana yang layak untuk diterbitkan.

"Huuum, entahlah..."

"Atau mungkin kau mau balikan lagi dengan Dearka?" tanya Lacus. "Setelah lagu yang ia nyanyikan di pernikahan Yzak dan Shiho."

Miriallia menggeleng. "Aku bahkan belum pernah pacaran dengan Dearka, Lacus. Bagaimana aku bisa balikan dengannya?"

"Sungguh kalian belum pernah pacaran?" Cagalli masih tidak percaya dengan informasi yang satu ini. Miriallia mengangguk pasti.

Miriallia melirik ke pintu masuk. Seorang pria berambut hijau tengah menatap foto yang Miriallia ambil saat berada di Skandinavia. Ketika dia yakin kalau ketiga sahabatnya sedang sibuk mengobrol, Miriallia keluar dari lingkaran mereka dengan pelan-pelan dan mendekati pria itu.

"Itu foto yang aku ambil saat Perang Saudara di Skandinavia."

Pria itu terkejut, nyaris menjatuhkan minumannya. Miriallia tertawa. "Uh, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya," ia melambaikan tangan, "...kagum dengan foto ini."

"Kagum?" Kening Miriallia berkerut.

"Ya, sebab kau masih bisa menemukan kehidupan di antara kematian yang bertebaran di Skandinavia." Pria itu tersenyum sedih. "Aku dulu bertugas di pasukan utama Kerajaan Skandinavia. Kapten Orga Sabnak. Aku harap kau tidak pernah mendengar namaku."

Miriallia bergidik saat mendengar nama Orga. Semua orang di pasukan perdamaian tahu siapa pria ini. Kalau tidak salah ingat, Orga mendapatkan keringanan hukuman karena mau bekerja sama dengan pasukan perdamaian. Tetapi bukan berarti semua orang bisa melupakan kekejaman Orga.

"Nampaknya kau pernah mendengar namaku yah?"

"Semua orang tahu siapa dirimu, Kapten Ogre."

"Aku benci nama panggilan itu."

"Maaf," Miriallia menggeleng. "Masih terbawa..."

"Aku tahu nama panggilan itu tidak akan menghilang." Orga menjelaskan. "itu sebabnya sekarang aku sedang berjuang supaya orang melihatku sebagai sosok yang lain. Bukan tentara yang haus darah."

"Aku harap kau berhasil melakukannya," kata Miriallia tulus. Tiba-tiba dia jadi teringat Auel.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu siapa namamu. Jika kau tahu nama panggilanku saat perang, apakah kau...?"

"Aku bukan tentara, tetapi aku sering terjun ke medan perang. Miriallia Haw."

"Ah, The Hawkeye?"

Miriallia tertawa saat mendengar nama panggilannya di medan perang. Sebab foto-foto yang ia ambil selalu tepat sasaran, entah apa yang dimaksud sasaran tersebut. "Yup, itu aku. Senang berjumpa denganmu, Orga."

Orga menjabat tangan Miriallia. "Aku senang karena kita tidak berjumpa di medan perang."

"Ya, aku juga."

"Hei, apa aku boleh melihat koleksi fotomu yang lain? Aku sering mendengar cerita tentang karyamu, tetapi aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung."

"Tentu saja boleh." Miriallia tersenyum.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Miriallia dan Orga, ketiga sahabat Miriallia tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Hingga mereka bertiga menyeringai dan mengangguk bersamaan.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Haaaaaai, kembali lagi dengan kami, Vereinigte Autoren. Sebelumnya mohon maaf karena butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan spesial story ini. Kami ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang telah menominasikan akun kolab ini dan tiga penulis dibelakang akun ini, terima kasih banyak *bows*. Perjalanan untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini benar-benar sebuah perjalanan yang unik dan kesempatan yang spesial karena kami harus memutar otak untuk menemukan plot supaya bisa sesuai dengan cerita yang sebelumnya.

Untuk challenge Guess The Author, yang paling mendekati jawaban yang benar adalah Lenora Jime dan ichirukilover30. Selamat *tebar konfeti* kalian berdua boleh mengirim satu prompt untuk tiga author dibalik akun Vereinigte Autoren! PM us, alrite? XD

Untuk jawaban yang benar adalah:

Ritsu-ken (Berganti penname menjadi Erehmi): Chapter 1, 5, 8

nom-de-plumee (Atau sementara dengan penname total-hiatus): Chapter 2, 4, 7

CloudXLightning: Chapter 3, 6, 9

Terima kasih banyak untuk dukungan para pembaca sekalian, baik buat kalian yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk menulis review maupun yang membaca saja! Terima kasih semuanya! Sampai jumpa di proyek Round-Robin lainnya!

**MAJUKAN FANFIKSI BERBAHASA INDONESIA!**


End file.
